Ancient Evil
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Renee Swan sees the Ancient Evil that lurks in Forks and does the only thing she can to keep her baby safe, she runs. What will happen when her daughter grows up and learns the truth? Will she return home and if she does is her destiny tied to one of the very creatures her mother feared so much? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Charlie

There was something very wrong here in Forks, I'd lived here all my life but it had never really registered before. I guess when you're brought up somewhere you just assume that's the way things are but I'd been away at the Police Academy and now I was back, a rookie cop in my home town. At first I thought the hairs standing up on the back of my neck were just caused by new job nerves but it was more than that. Before I could start to investigate what it was that gave me the cold feeling I met Renee Higginbotham and fell in love. She came with friends to a music concert in Seattle and Joe Newton, Keith Webber, Andrew Biers, and I went along too. She and I fell in love and she followed me back to Forks, camping out in the woods outside town at first until she got a job at the local grocery store and then she rented a room over it.

My mother wasn't particularly impressed, especially once she found out that Renee had run away from home but of course I didn't care and we got engaged soon after. Then a house became available and my grandmother died leaving me some money so I bought it and we got married.

Renee got pregnant almost immediately and we were both really excited at the prospect of becoming parents but as the birth drew closer Renee spent more and more time on the res with Billy's wife and Sue Clearwater and my mother, suspicious to the end tried to tell me something was wrong but I loved my wife and when our daughter Isabella was born I felt my life was complete.

How wrong I was! Renee continued to spend a lot of time on the res with Bella and then one day while I was at work she just packed up and left taking our daughter with her. I was devastated when I read her note left in an envelope with her door key and wedding ring on the kitchen table.

Charlie,

Sorry to leave like this but I had no choice. Forks is a strange place and dangerous for some. There are many things in town that threaten, things you aren't aware of and things I cannot reveal. I'm taking Bella to keep her safe and I beg you not to look for us. I will look after her and perhaps in time, if the situation changes, we may return. I love you Charlie so please believe me when I say I do this for your sake too.

All my love Renee.

Of course I hunted for her, my Chief helped out by contacting friends in other jurisdictions and I travelled whenever I had the opportunity but it was as if Renee and Bella had ceased to exist. Her social security number was never used again nor her passport or drivers licence and Bella was never enrolled in a state school or at a doctors. It seemed they had driven out of Forks and into another dimension. My mother became sick soon after and although her greatest wish was to see her granddaughter one more time she died with that wish unfulfilled.

I traced her mother Marie to a psychiatric hospital in San Diego and with the help of the San Diego Police Department found that Renee had visited her mother once after she left me but she had never been back and Marie was living in a world of her own, unable to communicate with anyone but her imaginary friends so I couldn't get any leads there. I had lost my wife, my daughter, and my life in one fell swoop.

The only friends Renee had in Forks apart from the Quileutes were Keith and Joan Webber and he was now a Lutheran minister. I questioned them hoping Renee might have said something to help me trace her but Joan said Renee had never spoken to her about leaving and she had been shocked when she heard the news. I got the impression that Keith knew more but he wouldn't talk, at least not in front of his wife and young daughter Angela. I caught up with him outside church a couple of weeks after visiting the house and I could see he was uneasy but he finally agreed to talk to me over a beer.

We sat in a booth at the back of the bar which was more private but he still looked uncomfortable.

"You know something Keith don't you? Do you know where Renee and Bella are? Why they left? Come on, you're my friend help me out here."

He sat back and sighed deeply,

"I can't tell you much Charlie but Renee did visit the church to speak with me. She was very troubled by things she thought were going on in Forks."

"Things? Like what?"

"Renee was an unusual person, she saw many things, only some of which I believe were real."

"You think she was mad? Like her mother?"

"No, I think Renee was very sensitive, she felt undercurrents and the way she interpreted them was somewhat strange".

"Come on Keith stop talking in riddles please. Give me something."

"This is very difficult for me Charlie because Renee spoke to me in confidence most of the time. I think she was scared by something in Forks, something she believed lived here."

"A person? Was she being threatened by someone? Who was it? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Not exactly, no. Renee was convinced that Forks was a centre of some ancient evil, an evil she was scared might reach out to her daughter. I believe that's possibly why she fled."

"Did she tell you who this evil person was?"

"It wasn't a person as such Charlie. More an entity I suppose. I tried to explain to her that Forks had no history of evil deeds or demons but I couldn't convince her. She told me that was true of various places and they were in fact the very places evil hid in plain sight. She spoke in riddles half the time but I don't think she was mad, just very troubled. I wanted to speak to you Charlie but she forbade it and I couldn't go against her wishes."

"Did you understand her? Why didn't you tell me anyway? I could have got her some help."

"From whom Charlie? Who do you get to help convince someone that evil doesn't exist when we all know it does, its all around us or you wouldn't have a job and neither would I."

I got no more from him and that night I lay awake thinking about the conversation, a centre of ancient evil? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I got the impression that Keith believed her, at least to a degree but I didn't understand. I'd asked Billy and Harry about Renee but they didn't know anything, she had spent her time with Sue Clearwater and Sarah Black. I couldn't speak to Sarah because she was in hospital sick and the doctors didn't know what was wrong yet, but I would try Sue again now I had some idea what they might have discussed. The thing that hurt the most was that although scared by something in town Renee had never discussed it with me. Did she think I would laugh at her fears? Was it preferable to flee from here and leave me with only questions? Would I ever see my daughter again or had she, like her mother, vanished from the face of the earth for ever?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry Clearwater

Sue, Billy, and myself had discussed Renee's visits and what we could and should tell Charlie which in all honesty wasn't much. Billy had enough on his plate with Sarah ill and the twins to care for aided by Sue and some of the other women so we decided to keep him out of it altogether. Actually that was fairly easy because Renee had never spoken to Billy or myself about her fears, only Sarah and Sue. I knew as soon as I first saw her that Renee was sensitive and it wasn't long before she picked up on the undercurrents in town. At first she thought it was her imagination but soon she was visiting the reservation and started quizzing our wives about the evil she could discern close to town.

The Cullens had been gone decades but the stench of their presence still pervaded the surrounding countryside. We had incursions occasionally, nomads who either hadn't heard of the guardian tribes or thought they might try their luck here. They either left, fleeing for their "lives", or died at the claws and teeth of the pack. Only a few wolves remained, the older men ceasing to phase once the threat was over and no new ones having the call to do so. Life on the reservation had returned to normal and many of the younger men thought the legend of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones was just that, a legend. I hoped with all my heart they would grow up, live and die still thinking the same thing but there was no guarantee the Cullens wouldn't return one day. The ruin of their house in the forest was a stark reminder of their former presence in Forks. The wolf pack had destroyed the house when the Cullens left, celebrating by setting it on fire and watching until all that remained was a blackened skeleton.

When Charlie rung and asked to meet Sue and myself to discuss Renee I knew the time had come and we agreed reluctantly to drive over to his place the following evening. I don't know what he expected to hear but I was sure it wouldn't be what we were about to tell him. Old Quil and Billy's father Benjamin had cautioned us not to say too much,

"Only as much as you must, no more. Charlie Swan has enough on his plate without tales of Shape Shifters and Cold Ones."

It was going to be a difficult discussion but one we could put off no longer. When we arrived

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, an open can of beer in his hand, waiting. He offered us drinks which we declined and invited us to sit down.

"I've been talking to Keith Webber. He told me a few things and I'd like to hear what Renee talked to you about Sue."

"Keith Webber? What did she say to him?"

"A lot of crazy stuff and I'd like to know if she got it from you?"

"Are you accusing my wife of scaring Renee?"

"Scaring? I never mentioned scaring but it tells me you know a lot more than you ever told me. I think I deserve to know what you and Renee spoke about Sue."

"I'm sure you do Charlie but I can't tell you much. Renee said she felt uneasy in Forks, as if the place was haunted or something. I told her it was just her fancy but she refused to believe me. She said she could feel something but she swore me to secrecy. She was worried you would think she was losing her mind. She wanted to know about our legends, I think she was looking for a reason for her feelings."

"Legends? You mean the wolf pack and the Cold Ones? Surely she knew it was just a story? A tale for old men to frighten the youngsters round the camp fire?"

"Renee believed that all stories and legends were oral traditions passed down from generation to generation to keep their history alive and in the culture's memory."

"You mean she believed all that crap? So she ran away and took Bella with her to save her from the wolves and Cold Ones? She's as crazy as her mother!"

"Renee had her own beliefs Charlie, we just listened to her."

"No, you encouraged her, its not the same thing at all and now I lost her and my daughter. I used to think you were friends but not any longer, you're as crazy as Renee's mother, the whole lot of you. Just stay away from me and tell Billy the same."

We got up to leave,

"I'm sorry you feel this way Charlie. Renee was a lot more astute than any of us realised."

"Yeah? You mean she saw ghosts and ghouls and vampires walking around in Forks and ran away to keep Bella safe from them? Just get the hell out of my house."

Charlie

When they'd gone I sat down in my chair with a fresh beer but I didn't open it. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Either I was going crazy or the whole Quileute tribe and Renee were as crazy as loons and I wasn't sure which it was. I thought back to my own childhood in Forks. My father and Billy's had been best friends, they went hunting and shooting together and often where one was you'd find the other but my mother was another proposition altogether. She and the Blacks hadn't got on at all and she did all she could to discourage me from going to the reservation to play with Billy although she would never give her reasons. I remembered waking late one night after she had been out of town visiting and Dad had taken me with him on a fishing trip with the Blacks unbeknown to her. It was the sound of raised voices that had woken me up and I crept to the head of the stairs to listen. I'd never heard my mother raise her voice before but she was almost shouting at my dad.

"How dare you take our son to those heathens. I hope to God they didn't start telling those stupid legends and filling his head with their superstitious nonsense."

"How do you know its all nonsense.?"

"Are you trying to tell me that Forks is full of werewolves and vampires? You're as crazy as they are."

"Helen you have no idea what you are talking about and please keep your voice down you'll wake Charlie."

"Don't you try to hush me Geoffrey Swan. Don't you dare take him there again and don't you dare mention those legends. I don't want my boy growing up as stupidly superstitious as you and your buddies."

Hearing her voice approach the stairs I scurried back into my bedroom and pulled the covers over my head pretending I was asleep. I heard my door open and knew she was checking on me then after a few seconds she shut it again gently. She went into the bathroom and I heard the tub filling so she was going to soak. She always did that after an argument with my dad but thankfully they were few and far between. I got back out of bed and crept to the window looking out into the back yard which led onto the forest beyond. The moon was bright and I could see something moving at the edge of the trees. It was a huge wolf with white fangs and it was moving slowly towards the house. I wasn't sure what to do, I was supposed to be in bed asleep but before I could decide the back door opened and my dad stepped out. I wanted to shout but when I looked the wolf had gone. I'd forgotten about that until just now. I'd forgotten the next morning or I may have thought it was just a dream.

Did Renee have something? Was there something going on that I wasn't aware of? From that night I watched more carefully and listened more to the old timers and soon I was hearing tales of large wolves in the forest, wolves that no hunter could catch but lots of hunters had seen. I started spending my down time in the forest looking for signs of these wolves but although I found a few abnormally large prints I never saw one of the wolves. I had to confess I did some study about the Cold Ones, so they were vampires! Vampires in Forks? I guess it was as likely as giant wolves but did Renee believe these legends were all true? It seemed unlikely but she must have had some reason for being so scared she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Renee

I was tired of being afraid, of knowing there were evil things in this world and trying to stay one step ahead of them. I blamed my grandmother for telling me the stories she had heard as a child in the deep south. At first I thought they were just fairy tales, dark but still only stories, but then she explained that they were real,

"Monsters exist honey you just haven't met any of them yet but you will. One day you will look at someone and see a monster. Where do you think all these fairy tales came from? Men don't have the imagination to make up all of the monsters in our books. Books are only legends and history written down. They started out as eyewitness accounts, warnings passed from mouth to mouth down the ages until we learned to write, then they were put into books and over the years we forgot they were real and added them to children's stories along with fairies and unicorns."

"So the monsters are real?"

"Yes they are but they hide from view. Most of them pretend to be people like you and me but sometimes the monster inside roars and they have to feed him."

"What do they eat Grandma?"

"It depends on the monster Renee. Some eat animals and some eat people or drink their blood."

I was so terrified I didn't sleep for a week and after that I had terrible nightmares but I watched the people around me.

After Grandma died of a heart attack, I was convinced she had been frightened to death by a monster to stop her telling me any more. My mother tried her best to beat the ideas out of me and slowly I pushed them to the back of my mind. Then my father died and I ran away unable to cope with my mothers bitterness and spite any longer. When I met Charlie Swan I thought he was the kindest, most wonderful man in the whole world, my very own Prince Charming. I followed him home and despite his mothers protests we married.

Soon after I found I was pregnant and we were so happy but then the nightmares began. I could hear my Grandmothers voice and I wondered why, what had reminded me of her stories? It not long after the memories flooded back after this that I started to get the strangest feeling. There was something under the placid exterior of Forks, something unpleasant. I thought I was just having a pregnant woman's fancies and tried to relax but then it started. I went to the reservation with Charlie and heard the legends of the shape shifters and the Cold Ones. Suddenly I knew these were some of the monsters I had been warned about.

I started going to the reservation while Charlie was at work and talking to Sue and Sarah. Sue was reluctant to tell me about the legends but Sarah was happy to share them with me, especially once I told her about my grandmothers stories.

"Was your Grandmother from the South? They are much more accepting of legends and stories. They saw the truth behind them, something most people don't see."

"So the wolves are real?"

"Yes they are although for now there's little need for them. They only appear when the tribe is in danger, under threat."

"Have you ever seen any of these wolves?"

"No, its been a long time since the tribe needed protection. I don't think there are more than one or maybe two wolves in the tribe. They patrol the tribal lands ensuring everything is peaceful and secure."

"So its their tracks the hunters sometimes spot?"

"Yes."

"What about your enemies?"

"You mean the Cold Ones? They went a long time ago but we know they will be back one day. Some are dangerous but some have a treaty with the tribe."

"You have a treaty with some of the Cold Ones?"

"Yes, they don't bite humans and we don't tell the humans what they really are."

"Sarah do they look like us? Like humans I mean?"

"Of course, that's how they live among humans and hunt them for food."

"So Grandma was right about the monsters who look like men. Aren't you afraid?"

"No, the wolves will protect us from Cold Ones."

"And the town?"

"No just the tribe. I'm afraid if the Cold Ones come to Forks the citizens may be in danger. The wolves protect us first and others if possible but don't worry Renee the only Cold Ones we get here live on animals not human blood and they've been gone a very long time now. Maybe they will never come back again."

I thought about this for days, I was carrying a baby and living in a town known to have associations with vampires. Then one day I saw one, a tall pale stranger who called at the gas station while I was there asking for directions to a particular house. He must have heard my gasp of recognition because he turned to look at me and I saw his strangely coloured eyes as he stared. I almost threw my money on the counter and ran for my car locking all the doors and taking off too fast back home where I ran in locking the doors and sitting down in the kitchen trembling, my heart pounding. I rang Sarah but she wasn't home so I was forced to ring Sue and as I expected she wasn't very helpful,

"Renee Sarah has been telling you stories that's all. Do you really believe men turn into wolves and monsters casually drop in for gas and to drink human blood? Really!"

I didn't care what she said, however scornful she was I knew what I'd seen and the next time I went to get gas I asked the guy pumping it, the same guy as before, if he remembered the stranger.

"Oh yeah the guy who looked sick? He wanted to know the way to the Cullen house. I told him it was a ruin and had been for years but he still drove off in that direction."

"I don't think I know the Cullen house"

"I don't suppose you would, it was burned down years ago. People in town say the Quileutes did it to drive away evil spirits but I think that's just a story. They like making stories up around here."

When I finally got hold of Sarah, she'd been away at her mothers for a few weeks she seemed strangely reluctant to talk to me. We arranged to meet for lunch and when she appeared she wasn't alone, Sue Clearwater was with her. Sarah could see I wasn't pleased but she didn't explain until Sue left us to use the rest room while we waited for our lunch.

"I'm sorry Renee I can't speak to you any more about our legends. I got in terrible trouble with the elders when Sue told them about your phone call. Please don't ask me anything else."

"Just one quick question. The Cullen house, was that where the vampires lived?"

She shot an anxious glance at the rest room door then nodded once.

We never spoke about them again, in fact I only saw Sarah a couple more times and she was always with Sue Clearwater. I kept an eye out too and I never saw another vampire but the fact that one had come into town so openly and looking for the vampire family house scared me. I didn't want my baby growing up in such a place, surrounded by monsters of every kind. I had the feeling that one day the vampires would move back to Forks and with their arrival the wolf pack would grow too. There could be a war coming and I wanted none of it. I tried very hard to be positive and I made a bargain with myself. If I saw no more vampires I would stay but if another appeared or a giant wolf I was going, running as fast as I could and taking my baby with me, out of harms way.

When Bella was born three months later I was relieved, I hadn't seen any more monsters of any kind and had started to relax a little but when I saw Bella so very pale it made me nervous.

"Its nothing to worry about, she just has a little less skin pigment than the rest of us."

I smiled at the nurses explanation but it did disturb me. Charlie and I were so happy and proud and for the first few months everything went well but then it happened. This time I was in the general store with Bella when two of them came in, pale skinned with strange coloured eyes. One male and one female and the girl came to look at Bella, smiling at her,

"She's very beautiful. How old is she?"

To this day I don't know how I managed to answer her, my mouth was so dry.

"I love babies, they are so innocent and the world is so new and fresh to their eyes. What's her name?"

I nodded and stammered a reply,

"Isabella"

Then the man called her over and I left as quickly as I could. That was it, not only had I seen more vampires but one of them had taken a particular interest in my daughter. Did that mean they might try to take her? To drink her blood or turn her into one of them? I couldn't bear the thought of that so I packed our things and ran determined to disappear altogether even though I knew it would break Charlie's heart. He wouldn't believe me if I told him of my fears and my daughter's safety was my only concern now. `


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Renee

I knew if Charlie were to find us I would lose my daughter, he would bring us back to Forks where the Ancient Evil lay in wait. Bella had already been chosen, the female vampire proved that when she reached out to touch her tiny face. I needed to stay one step ahead of them but where could I go? Not to the Quileutes, they had washed their hands of any responsibility but could I try another of the guardian tribes? Surely one of them would take pity on me. I travelled as far as I could in the car then when it ran out of gas I left it parked up in a truck stop and caught a bus moving east. I had a friend in California who might be able to help, she worked on a reservation there and could possibly arrange a meeting for me with the elders.

I only stayed on the bus for a few hours then tried hitching a ride south west. To my intense relief a camper van pulled up soon after.

"You OK? Where you headed?"

"Eureka, I have family there."

"What are you doing hitching with a baby?"

"I'm running away from my husband. He's violent and I'm scared"

The two girls in the camper van moved over so I could join them and I soon found out why they were so eager to help. Apparently their best friend had been murdered by her abusive boyfriend so not only were they happy to help they also promised they wouldn't tell anyone they had given me a lift. At last it seemed I had a little good luck. They even dropped me right in Eureka before turning south once more.

"We're free to go where we like, it's an extended vacation so we can see the country, this was just another stop."

They refused my offer of payment towards the gas and waved as they drove away. I grabbed a bite to eat and once I changed Bella and fed her she fell asleep so I took the opportunity to call Magda. It was several years since we'd spoken but she was just the same, always happy to help, and soon drove into town to pick me up.

On the way to the reservation I explained my fears and was relieved when she didn't laugh at me. I suddenly understood that she already knew about the Cold Ones and the Quileute wolves.

"So why have you come here Renee? What do you want?"

"A safe place for Bella. She's been marked out by the Cold Ones and I'm scared, all I know is that I can't keep her safe. Do you think we could stay with you for a while?"

"You will have to speak to the elders but bear in mind that you are asking the tribe to hide a Police Officers wife and daughter and that could be a big problem for us."

"I understand but I have to try something and the Quileutes refused to help."

"Well, you stay with me for a few days and I will see if the elders will talk with you. What's her name by the way?"

"Isabella Marie."

"She is very pretty Renee but very pale skinned, it wont be easy to hide someone like that in the tribe unless...well, lets see shall we."

Her cabin was in one of the villages in the forest and Bella and I stayed inside so we didn't cause too much speculation. She was very quiet as if aware we were in hiding and I spent the time she was asleep writing her a letter explaining everything, what had happened and why we had run away from Charlie. I hoped when she was old enough I could tell her all this but just in case that was impossible at least she could read my words and perhaps understand my motives. Magda was gone overnight and I couldn't sleep for thinking of the vampire woman who had taken such an interest in my baby, was she even now looking for us? The creaking outside unnerved me, was it the branches of a tree in the wind or vampire footsteps on the porch? I spent the whole night on Magda's computer looking up everything I could on the Cold Ones trying to find a way of keeping Bella safe. The biggest problem was that I had no way of knowing what was truth and what mere fiction so I made a list of everything I could find and then tried to decide which was more likely to be real. Anything before the first printed Dracula stories had a better chance of being real I decided so I discounted things like reflections and sunlight but then I realised it really didn't matter. I couldn't keep my baby safe if the vampires wanted her. The Quileutes had understood that which is why they had spirit warriors to protect them. Shape shifters who could kill vampires when nothing else could.

When Magda came back she had news for me. The elders had agreed to meet with me although they were unhappy I had brought this trouble to their territory.

"As long as they are prepared to listen and maybe help that's better than I had any right to expect. Thank you Magda"

The next day she drove us to the centre of the reservation, to Takimildin which they saw as the centre of the world. The ride was beautiful through a forest of tall trees shading us from the heat and I almost relaxed until we entered the village. The meeting took place outside the senior elders house and it seemed the whole tribe was assembled although in reality it was only a hundred or so of them.

"These are representatives from the different villages that make up our people. They each get a vote to decide if we will help you or not. Try to keep to the point but tell them everything, the Quileutes, meeting the vampires, all of it and good luck"

When she joined the elders at the fire I realised just how powerful a position she held in the tribe and she smiled encouragingly as the spokesman for the elders asked me to speak. I kept to the facts as I knew them and held up Bella for them to see.

"If not me then please take my daughter and keep her safe, allow her to live."

There was a short silence then the elders and other tribal representatives stood up and filed into the chief's house leaving me alone outside with the spectators. At first I felt uneasy but soon the women were making a fuss of Bella who didn't cry once as she was handed from person to person to be admired. An elderly woman appeared then with a tray and motioned for me to sit down with the rest of the women and offered me some refreshments. I looked around and found the men who had been standing together had gone, so silently I never heard them but when I asked where they were the women feigned a lack of understanding and I knew they weren't going to tell me.

It was an hour later that the elders and others filed back out and took their seats once more, then the chief himself stood up and started to talk. I didn't understand his words but Magda translated for me.

"We have decided that the child should be protected from the Cold Ones but in order to do that you must relinquish her to us. Only as a tribal member can she be protected by our guardians."

I understood what he was saying, they would protect her but I must leave Bella with them.

"Is there no way I can stay with you? With Bella?"

She spoke to the chief and I saw him shake his head and speak to her very fast. She turned back to me sadly,

"They won't shelter you Renee because it's too dangerous. It could bring them into conflict with the authorities especially as your husband is a Police Officer. I'm really sorry but its the best they are prepared to offer. I will look after Bella for you though, bring her up as my own daughter and perhaps one day you can come back for her, when she is old enough to make her own decisions."

I nodded,

"I accept"

Two words that broke my heart but what else could I do? At least my Bella would be safe from the Cold Ones this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie

When I heard the news that Renee had been picked up trying to cross the border into Mexico I was relieved. She'd managed to lose herself for over two years but at last I would see my baby girl and this time I'd make sure she wasn't snatched from me. Then I heard the terrible truth, Renee had been alone and was refusing to speak to anyone about Bella.

"I think Officer Swan you might want to brace yourself for bad news. You know the score when these women refuse to speak"

I did, I'd heard of it before, a woman depressed after giving birth runs off with the baby and it's never seen again. I prayed this wasn't the case here and the chief gave me compassionate leave so I could fly down to San Diego where she was being held.

Her lawyer said she hadn't spoken to him either but I was hopeful she might be prepared to talk to me. We met in a visitor's room with a female guard standing by, a chair each side of the table and I took a seat opposite her, the lawyer by her side. She looked up at me and smiled tiredly,

"Hello Charlie"

"Renee, where's Bella?"

"Sorry?"

"Mrs Swan you don't have to answer that question."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes,

"I know that Stuart. Please leave us alone."

He stood up reluctantly and went to talk to the guard and she turned her eyes on me once more.

"Its been a long time Charlie"

"Where's Bella Renee?"

"They think I killed her you know"

"And did you?"

She looked shocked and outraged,

"Of course not, I'm not one of the monsters."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know, somewhere safe."

"Safe? From who?"

"Surely your Quileute friends have told you by now."

"I spoke to them but they didn't make any sense."

"Oh they did, you just didn't want to believe it. She's safe Charlie, safe from them and I have no idea where she is now so I can't tell you even if I wanted to."

"You didn't...she wasn't harmed was she? I have to know Renee"

Renee shook her head sadly and called to her lawyer,

"I'm almost finished, just two minutes"

Then she sighed,

"I'm so sorry Charlie but once they saw her I had no choice and your friends refused to help me. I didn't know what else to do, please forgive me"

She stood up and both guard and lawyer came forward,

"I will find her Renee. I will get my daughter back"

"I hope not Charlie but if you do, don't go back to Forks with her. They'll be waiting, I know they will."

Charlie

The San Diego police told me all they could, Renee had been apprehended when she used her passport to try to enter Mexico. She was alone and carrying only a rucksack with some clothes and a photograph of a baby which I identified as the one taken shortly after Bella was born. There were no papers on her person, only a few dollars and she had refused to speak to anyone. I told them what she'd said to me and we agreed without more information my chances of finding my daughter were about zero.

"We've contacted our Mexican colleagues just in case Renee took your daughter across the border somehow and left her in the care of someone there. Unfortunately we have no idea where she was headed so we don't have any clue as to where to ask them to look. I'm really sorry."

I nodded my whole body crying as I realised I was no further forward, my daughter was still missing and Renee, with some crazy notion of keeping her safe from fantasy monsters, had either hidden her or given her away. I wouldn't believe she'd harmed our daughter, never.

I stayed in San Diego for two weeks and visited Renee every day at the psychiatric hospital she'd been admitted to when she tried to kill herself in her cell. Once there she started talking about monsters and how Bella had been touched by some Ancient Evil. I had to tell them the things she'd said to Keith and our Quileute friends which only made her sound even more crazy. I wasn't sure if Renee were hiding behind a veneer of craziness or if she really believed all this crap but it was true that she had tried to kill herself. Half of me said this was because she had done something to Bella, the other half said she was trying to avoid telling us where Bella was. I could only hope and pray it was the latter.

Renee

They thought I'd killed my precious baby, even Charlie wasn't sure, but that was better than handing her over to them and watching as she was taken straight back to Forks to be killed or worse. I'd looked for vampires as I travelled, leading them away from Bella, away from the reservation. I'd wandered the south-west for two years then I felt them closing in on me. I'd seen half hidden glimpses of pale skinned faces and glowing red eyes. Heard the whispers of their voices asking where she was. Deep inside I felt a connection with these monsters, I could feel their presence even when I didn't see them. I knew they were all around me, hidden behind human faces, walking among us, feeding among us. I remembered my own mothers dark complexion, it must have been the vampires who affected Bella in some way, that bleached her skin, but they couldn't affect her eyes, they were the deepest brown like mine, not red and glowing from all the blood they had sucked from poor humans.

I decided to travel south to Mexico. I felt safer in the sun and I knew they were more superstitious, they might believe me when I spoke of the Cold Ones, understand my fears and reasons for doing what I did. I hadn't taken into account the border crossing, hadn't imagined the authorities would still be looking for me, after all I hadn't broken any laws. Bella was my child too and I could take her where I liked. As soon as I approached I saw my mistake, they had been alerted, they were still looking and I panicked drawing yet more attention to myself. I couldn't get away and as the police closed in I saw a pale-faced stranger watching me from the Mexican side, so they were there too. All I could do now was hold my peace, they could ask me what they wanted but they couldn't force me to speak. Not even Charlie could make me tell him where I had hidden our daughter, I would be like a mouse very quiet and hope the Cold Ones didn't find me now I was locked away and force me to tell them either.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Magda

Bella was a very quiet child and I knew she understood she was different from the other children at the school on the res. Her pale skin marked her out straight away as an outsider but the attitude of the guardians served to underline it. They watched her warily and if they thought she was getting too close to any of the other children a quiet word was whispered in the parents ears. I questioned this but neither the elders nor the guardians would explain their attitude which left the little girl friendless and alone. I did my best for her but I couldn't compensate for the friends she should have been playing with, the adventures and outings the others went on, outings she was never invited along on.

She was bright and loved reading and drawing and I knew Renee would be very proud of her but her loneliness broke my heart. She soon learned not to expect anything, not to try becoming involved and withdrew into herself, into her books and her fantasy world of handsome princes and grand balls, of fairies and elves and later Romeo and Juliet, Heathcliffe and Cathy. Although we had told Renee she couldn't have any contact with her daughter it was deemed too much of a temptation to stay in the village so Bella and I moved to another of the villages, to Takimildin in fact.

The trees held a fascination for the young girl, became her friends and she played among them although her hand eye coordination was pretty bad. The number of times she sprained, fractured, or broke a limb, became an embarrassment, she was on first name terms with all the clinic staff. I had changed her name to one that wouldn't stand out just in case anyone did come looking for her, so Bella Swan became Maria but nearly everyone used her nickname "l'on" because she was so much like a little mouse, very quiet. As she grew however she started to question things, why was her skin so much lighter than everyone else's? Why did she look different? Where was her daddy? Why did we never go outside the reservation on trips like other families? Why would the other children not play with her?

When she was little I could answer the questions more easily but as she grew so did her intelligence and inquisitive nature and it was far more difficult. I sought advise from the other elders and they decided that once she reached sixteen they would tell her the reason she was here and then she could make her own decision whether to stay until she finished school or leave straight away.

"Leave? We promised her mother we would protect the child, keep her safe."

"That was before we knew, before the guardians discovered the truth."

"What truth? I don't understand"

"It's not important for you to understand Magda, just to accept that we were misled. The child can stay until she is sixteen. Then I think she should learn the truth of her life and it would be better if she went to find her parents. She is in no danger, there have been no Cold Ones in the area, none are looking for her. Your friend was mistaken but we kept our word and she remained here."

I didn't understand but no one would speak about Bella, they avoided the subject, especially the elders and all I could do was hope at sixteen she would be mature enough to understand the truth about her mother.

I worked at the school so we walked home together each afternoon, it was that or she would be forced to walk alone, watching the other children as they walked ahead in little groups gossiping happily. That's how it started, and she was just sixteen.

"Mum, I know there's something odd about me. Is it because of my father?"

"Your father?"

Where had this come from I wondered.

"Well I heard some of the girls talking this morning and one of them said that she heard her mother say that you had never been married. Is that why I'm different? Because I'm a bastard?"

"No darling. She must have misheard. Your father...well he just left us."

"But you weren't married were you?"

I shook my head, the lies were beginning and I hated it so I took her inside and after getting two sodas from the fridge I sat her down for a serious conversation. It was time she learned at least some of the truth,

"L'on I'm afraid I lied to you earlier, you took me by surprise."

"You mean about my father?"

"Yes in a way. You see I'm not your real mother. She was a friend of mine who got into terrible trouble and she was worried for your safety so she asked me to take care of you."

"How old was I?"

"Only a baby I'm afraid."

"But I wasn't born here?"

"No"

"And I'm not a Hupa?"

"No."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I don't know. She left you with me and she went, then a little while later we moved."

"But what if she came back for me? She wouldn't be able to find me if we moved"

She sounded panic stricken,

"Don't worry. Your mother promised she wouldn't look for you."

"Why? And my father? What about him?"

"I don't know. I don't think he ever knew where you were. Your mother ran away with you when you were very little."

"So he doesn't know if I'm alive or dead? Did he hit us? Is that why she ran?"

"No, she loved your father very much."

"So why did she leave with me?"

"I think we'd better talk to the chief about this Maria."

"Is that my real name?"

"No, I gave you that name, your real name is Isabella."

Bella

It was a lot for a sixteen year old girl to take in, I'd lived a lie since I was a baby, left with Magda by a mother who had run away from her husband, my father. Magda spoke to the chief and he agreed to talk to us the next day so I was excused school and mid morning we walked to his house where I found not only the chief but another man, one I didn't know, waiting.

"Magda. Maria, please sit down. I understand Magda has told you something of your history and now it is for us to explain the rest. Do you remember the stories we tell around the fires on a dark evening?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the name of our saviour?"

"You mean Yimantuwinyai?"

He smiled at my pronunciation,

"Yes that's him. Why do we call him our saviour?"

"Because he saved the tribe from the monsters who wanted to eat people."

"Yes. All the tribes have their legends of the monsters Maria and they are not only stories to frighten naughty children. The monsters really exist as do the warriors who keep us safe. This is Yimantu, he is one of the warriors."

"A warrior? What are these monsters? And what does this have to do with me?"

"Your mother mistakenly thought you were in danger from these monsters so she brought you here to her friend Magda and asked us to keep you safe."

"These monsters, do they have a name?"

"They have many, they are known all over the world by different ones, Lilitu, Estries, Dragugr, Cold Ones, and of course, vampires."

"Vampires? Are you saying that vampires are real creatures?"

"Yes of course but you are in no danger from them"

"How do you know that?

"We just know, we know you. You don't need the guardians to keep you safe, you have your own particular brand of protection."

"I don't understand."

"Never the less that is all we are prepared to say Maria."

I looked at the man standing silent by the chiefs side and for a brief moment his form seemed to shimmer into that of a giant bear and I gasped.

"You saw something?"

The chief looked at me almost angrily so I shook my head mutely,

"I think Maria it is time you left our reservation and went to find your parents. Magda will help you and as a concession I will aid you if you need it until you have done so but you must leave us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alice

I knew Jasper was on course to meet the love of his life and I'd told him so but his self-confidence was poor. Luckily he had time to work on it as she wouldn't be here quite as soon as I thought, in fact I'd lost her, and that was all down to my dear sister although she wasn't aware and I wouldn't dream of telling her. Just a chance meeting years ago and it altered everything. Bella should be here at school, ready to see Jasper on his first day and fall instantly in love with him. The fact she wasn't and possibly wouldn't made things a little more difficult but not insurmountable. I wasn't entirely sure why I couldn't see her although I had my own theory, all I could do was eait until she reappeared. For myself, well I was still looking for Mr Right to appear in my future, look how long Edward had waited! That he would appear one day I had no doubt and in the meantime I would do my best to keep Jasper's spirits up and pave the way for her.

The only fly in the ointment was his friend Peter Whitlock, now I was easy going and in general I got on with everyone but that guy just rubbed me up the wrong way and I knew he felt the same way about me. I could see he would try to lure Jazz back to his way of life, he was contemptuous of the Cullen animal blood food source and felt I was a bad influence on his friend. Now I had to ensure Jazz stayed here so I might have to run interference but I couldn't tell, just yet. I would be forced to keep an eye on Peter, not a happy thought but there you go, the sacrifices I made in the name of friendship!

Charlie

I liked working late shifts purely because it saved me from thinking about Bella in the quiet of the night so Eddy swapped shifts with me. One of my many mistakes this time of year, making a mess of the duty roster. It was quiet but then most week days were, we got the odd intoxicated driver or domestic disturbance and occasionally a group of youngsters getting a bit loud outside the diner. So when the phone rang I didn't expect it to be anything out of the ordinary but when Debs put the call through she sounded anxious,

"Its Mr Newton. He said a hiker just turned up at the store banging on the doors and covered in blood. He's shouting about being one of a party that was attacked just outside town. I've sent a patrol car there. Will you be going too?"

I grabbed my hat and keys and ran for my cruiser, a hiking party attacked? By what? I drove through the quiet streets to the Newtons store on the edge f town to find the patrol car already there both deputies with their guns out watching the nearby trees while inside the store I could see Joe and his wife kneeling beside a third figure.

"What's going on Mike?"

"We got a hiking party camping in the woods when they got attacked by a couple of drifters by the sound of it. This one made a run for it after one of the drifters attacked his friend with a knife or something. The blood isn't his but he's terrified so we called for the dog unit. As soon a they get here we'll go in."

I nodded, Mike had it well under control but I didn't like the sound of drifters with knives.

"How many in the hiking party?"

"He said five but he's the only one who made it out as far as he knows."

"Does he have any weapons on him?"

"Only a hunting knife and it was still in its sheath, no blood on it as far as I could see. Joe locked it in his safe until we could get it processed."

"Good thinking. I'll just have a quick word with the hiker and as soon as the dogs get here we'll go in."

"Chief"

I looked back at him noting the nerves in his voice,

"I asked the Quileutes to send a couple of trackers. I thought we should get all the help we can. I hope that's OK"

I nodded, he was right of course, then I went inside. The hiker was certainly covered in blood and shaking as Joe's wife handed him a glass of water. I squatted beside him taking my hat off and introducing myself.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened son?"

The guy wasn't above eighteen but I didn't recognise him so he wasn't local.

"I came to stay with my cousin Tyler Crowley and we decided to go hiking for a few days with three of his friends. They knew of a good camp site close to the reservation. We had a great time, cooked over a fire pit had a few be...sodas."

I nodded, well I wasn't going to worry about a few beers under the circumstances, after all it had nothing to do with what happened as far as I could see so far.

"We were getting ready to turn in when we saw them. Two guys came into the clearing and they looked really strange. They were pale and their eyes almost glowed. They didn't say anything, they just...I dunno, fell on us and I heard Tyler scream first. Next thing I knew there was blood everywhere and the two guys were crouched over his two friends so I wriggled into the undergrowth and ran. I thought they were gonna get me too sir"

"OK son the medics are on their way, just relax. We'll find your friends don't worry"

I saw the paramedics turn up along with the tracker dogs and excusing myself I grabbed my rifle from the trunk of my car and joined the rest. The Quileutes appeared seconds later, Sam and a couple of guys I knew slightly. We lined up and entered the woods behind the dogs and it didn't take long to reach the camp site. There we found three bodies, Tyler and two other local boys, all dead.

"That doesn't look like a knife wound."

Mike pointed to the wound in Tyler's neck,

"It looks like he was chewed on"

We followed the tracks leading away from the bodies but the attackers had moved at high speed and they were long gone by the time we hit the road. They'd left in transport of some kind although I couldn't see any fresh tracks in the drying mud at the side of the road. A look passed between the Quileutes before Sam came over

"I guess there's nothing for us to do Chief?"

"No but thanks for your help."

He nodded and the three Quileutes walked away into the trees while the tracker dogs and handlers along with the two deputies and myself looked around for any clues as to the identity of the attackers but found zip.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rose

We heard the news about the attack on the hikers with some foreboding which became worse after Emmett and Jazz went to check out the surrounding forest and almost ran in to some of the pack. They were looking for the same thing, clues as to who had been responsible and the missing fifth boy. There had been some confusion over the number in the hiking party as the survivor couldn't remember names and was too shocked to give a description of his companions. It was Tyler's parents who named the party and confirmed there had been a fifth boy present and more police were sent to look for him. They were hopeful he might have escaped too and run in blind panic but the Quileutes found his body about two miles from the camp-site, closer to our house, and almost ripped to pieces.

Jazz reported back to the family,

"He'd run for some time so they must have allowed him to escape before finally moving in for the kill. It looks like vampires, two of them. They killed four young men just like that and not only to feed, two of them weren't even drained. This wasn't a feeding frenzy."

"Its going to make life for us difficult"

Carlisle was right because the next day we got a summons to meet with the elders at the treaty line to explain ourselves, it was bluster but it didn't help the strained relationship we had with the Quileutes.

Carlisle

I took Jasper and Emmett with me to the meeting purely because it would be expected and they were the two main suspects but as soon as the wolves tested their scents they knew we hadn't been responsible for the attack. The elders already knew that fact I thought but the wolves, especially Sam Uley took more persuading.

"We have a treaty with you and we haven't broken the terms. The wolves know this so why are we here?"

Old Quil stepped forward,

"We don't want you here Cullen but I know our fathers made a treaty with you so we are bound by its provisions. Where some of you are more will be attracted and that puts the tribe and the humans in Forks in danger."

"We did nothing and we will endeavour to keep nomads away where we can but this was none of our doing."

"Stay away from the reservation and the tribe. The wolves will patrol the boundary line and if any of you cross it the treaty will be considered nullified and we will attack all of you"

I nodded,

"I understand and we wont give you any cause to attack I assure you."

His eyes lit on Jasper then,

"You have a newcomer I see. This one was not with you when the treaty was agreed?"

Jasper answered before I could speak,

"No I wasn't but I swore to uphold it to Carlisle. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hell yes. The treaty only covered the Cullens who were there at the time. Who are you anyway?"

Old Quil put a hand up to stop Sam's flood of words.

"Carlisle Cullen do you vouch for this member of your group?"

"I do. He lives by the same rules as the rest of us."

"Are there any more newcomers?"

"One, a woman, Alice Cullen"

"She too is vouched for by you?"

"Yes she is. We only want to live peacefully as we did before. There was no trouble then."

"True. Very well but the pack will be watching you."

I knew he meant every word. The attack had made our position here much more awkward than it needed to be but we would soon show the Quileutes we meant no harm to anyone from the reservation or from the town of Forks.

Jasper

I appreciated Carlisle taking me along to the meeting with the Quileutes. I'd heard of the guardian packs but this is the first time I had actually encountered one. I could feel the hatred and menace they felt for our kind and I wondered just how Carlisle had persuaded them to make a treaty. As long as we stayed away from the reservation and didn't hunt humans in the area we were safe enough although I would lay money that if it came down to a fight we could win provided the others were willing to listen to me. I saw some eyes fixed on me as Carlisle talked and knew they had marked me as the most dangerous of us. We weighed each other up in silence and I knew as soon as we were gone they would be swapping notes on me. For now I was more interested in the following week which would be my first at school in Forks.

Carlisle

When we got back Esme looked more concerned than when we left,

"We've received a message from the Volturi. Aro and some of the guard are in the vicinity and they plan on visiting us very soon.,

"He's probably just checking our story about the nomads, I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about."

"Carlisle, when have you ever known Aro to just pop in for a visit?"

"Well true Esme but we have done nothing wrong so we shouldn't be worried."

"If you aren't worried about a visit from the Volturi Carlisle you are either very sure of yourself or very stupid and my first question would be what is Aro Volturi doing in Forks anyway?"

The others looked at Jasper who stood in the door way,

"Aro's not coming here for a cosy chat, he has an agenda. I may not have met him like you but I do know enough about him to understand that much".

"Jasper please, there's no need to scare anyone. I will deal with Aro, we've been friends for years. It's probably just a coincidence his being in our country now but if anyone is concerned then you have time to leave and I'll make your apologies. I'm sure he'll understand that you have other things to do."

"Oh really? Sorry Aro but Rose was having her nails done. That'll go down well and I don't believe in coincidences Carlisle, not ones like that anyway."

Emmett scowled at Jasper as Rose looked even more nervous,

"You always sound more like Peter Whitlock after you see him. Alice told you he was a bad influence Jazz."

Although Jasper didn't say anything more he didn't leave either.

When the black sedan drew up outside Esme and I went to the door to greet our "guest". Aro stepped from it with a smile of greeting and glided over to us followed by his shadow Renata but that was quite normal, plus Felix and Santiago, which was not."

"Carlisle, its been far too long old friend"

He held out his hand and I shook it then he turned his attention to Esme,

"And this is your beautiful mate Esme. I'm glad to meet you at last my dear."

He held out his hand to her too and she put hers in it gingerly, she knew he could read every thought she had ever had in that simple touch but she had nothing to hide, we were innocent of any crime. When he let go I invited them in and once inside I introduced him to the others of the family, Rose, Emmett, and of course Jasper. Aro didn't touch them he merely acknowledged each lingering the longest on Jaspers face.

"So, the fabled Major Whitlock. I've heard a lot about you. Your reputation is quite something."

Jasper didn't answer, he was busy watching the two huge guard who stood at Aro's sides looking menacing.

"But no Alice? I'm disappointed."

"Unfortunately she had an engagement she was unable to break at short notice"

Aro nodded at Jaspers explanation and looked around.

"You have a charming home Esme, very modern."

"Thank you, I designed it myself."

"Yes, I understand the Quileutes burned down the original house. Is your "treaty" still in force Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Even after the attack on the humans? The Quileutes must be very understanding."

"They could tell by our scents that we weren't responsible."

"Of course, of course. Although I hear one of the bodies was found close to your house here. Well I thought I should tell you in person that we have received disturbing rumours that some of the guardian tribes are preparing for an offensive against our kind. I'm sure I don't need to ask for your support should this come to fruition...do I?"

Again the focus of his attention was Jasper and I knew they were weighing each other up but no one spoke,

"Good, then that's settled. I hope to see you in Volterra one day Carlisle, with your mate of course. Marcus especially misses your intelligent conversation. Its been far too long."

"I'm sure we will find time Aro but Esme is very busy with her business ventures and I of course have my work."

"Ah yes, the sick humans. Carlisle I will never understand your motivation but then that is part of your appeal. I understand Edward has a mate now, the beautiful and seductive Tanya Denali. What an apt choice. Well I think we have covered just about everything and I have other business that means I am unable alas to extend this visit further."

He turned and the two huge guards turned with him, Renata at her place one hand on his shoulder, and they left as swiftly as they had arrived with all of us heaving sighs of relief as the car drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Carlisle

There was a long silence then Esme turned to me,

"What was all that about Carlisle?

I shrugged,

"Just Aro letting us know he is aware of what is happening in our family and reminding us where our allegiances lie."

"Do you really think there is a war brewing with the guardians?"

"Who knows Rose. If they have been the target of attacks like the one that killed the hikers in Forks then possibly."

"If they were Carlisle"

I looked at Jasper,

"You have another idea?"

"I doubt the vampires who carried out the attack on the hikers were just that, random nomads. The carnage they caused was like that of newborns."

"You mean someone has loosened newborns to create havoc? Surely no one would be so irresponsible."

"Newborns wouldn't have hidden their tracks the way the nomads did, they don't think that clearly or logically, its why a vampire who creates a newborn is responsible for them until they gain control."

"So it wasn't newborns? I'm sorry Jasper you have me totally confused. Are you saying it was newborns or not?"

"No, they just wanted to leave a trail like newborns."

"But why? What would anyone achieve except to get the Volturi on their trail?"

"Maybe they want the Volturi here in numbers."

"But why? There's nothing here for the Volturi."

"Wrong Carlisle, you are here. The largest coven not under the direct control of the Volturi. Have you ever thought they might see you as a threat? You live in harmony with the humans, you live on animal blood, and you stay in one area. All things that are contrary to the creed of the vampire...also, with the exception of the Denali coven which is connected to you, the only possible rallying point for disaffected members of our race."

"A rallying point? You mean an alternative to the Volturi? No, I have never wanted or actively encouraged such thoughts."

"Just because you don't doesn't mean others won't see you that way. You need to be careful Carlisle. For all you know Aro might be responsible for the attack on the hikers."

"But to what end?"

"He just told you himself, to stir up the guardians to attack. To end your coven."

The family meeting broke up after this with Rose and Emmett going to hunt with Esme which left just Jasper and myself.

"Do you really believe what you said or was it just an intellectual exercise?"

"You heard Aro's words as well as me Carlisle."

"I'm not sure I came to the same conclusions though, perhaps you need a military mind to see it. By the way where is Alice? What appointment did she have that was so important? Aro wont forget her absence."

"Better he remember that than touch her and read her thoughts Carlisle."

"Why? What does Alice know that she wants to keep from the Volturi?"

"You'd better ask her that question Carlisle."

Jasper turned away and sauntered out of the room leaving me to think about the things he'd said. What worried me most was his take on what we had all heard. I had never thought to be a threat to the Volturi, I just wanted to live in peace but perhaps that wasn't going to be so easy any longer. I would have to be very careful, we would all have to watch our step, just in case.

Jasper

I knew Carlisle didn't see things the way I did but I had put across my feelings on the subject, what he chose to do about it was down to him. I knew Alice had stayed away fearing Aro might see my mate coming and she knew something about this girl that might pout her in danger from the Volturi although she wasn't willing to tell me yet. I was prepared to wait mainly because school was a real novelty for me, I'd never had much of an education as a child, and then came the war. I could read and write but my strength was in tactics, something useful as a human and as a vampire. I read a few books when I had some down time but that wasn't often and Maria was always making fun of my thirst for knowledge. I hadn't been controlled enough to attend school with the other Cullens at first but both Carlisle and Esme had done their best and Emmett was always bringing me books home. I didn't care what the subject was, any knowledge was precious to me and now at last I was ready to attend a real school. I was so nervous the first day, especially as Alice was in the year below me but Rose and Emmett took me under their wing and within weeks I was confident I was going to be fine.

As a family we were the hot topic in Forks and I saw a few of the girls eye me up but I ignored them. Romance was beyond me, I'd been put off that by Maria, I didn't trust women in general, or girls in this case, besides which I didn't think I could have a sexual relationship with a human. I'd spoken of it with Emmett and we both agreed it would be far too dangerous. I hadn't seen anyone that interested me in that way anyhow and I did wonder if my experiences with Maria had put me off women altogether. But it was something I wasn't going to worry too much about for the present and Alice had told me that there was someone for me if I was patient. I trusted her words although sometimes I thought she said such things just to make me feel better about myself. She was a really kind person, the first to show me any real tenderness and I really hoped I would find a woman one day who was half as sweet as her.

Alice

I was slightly confused because something had changed, there was something I hadn't taken into consideration because I wasn't aware of it at the time. This problem with the nomads and the Volturi might well make things dangerous in the future but until I could see the girl again I couldn't say more. I knew jazz was nervous at the thought of his mate coming to Forks and any delay might, on second thoughts, be a good thing, he was still very cautious and unsure of his own strengths and this would give him more time to settle in. I hadn't broken the news to him yet that his mate was still human and I thought I'd keep that to myself for a bit longer. We still went hunting together when he wasn't out with Emmett or Rose and he'd started learning the piano from Rose who I thought played as well as Edward. Speaking of which our "brother" was coming for a visit with Tanya during the recess. Tanya was a man eater on two legs which was something she couldn't help, like my gift it was purely instinctual but it did make for some difficult situations because she made both Emmett and Jazz uncomfortable. Emmett had Rose to run interference for him while everyone knew that Jazz and I were just friends now. That would make him an easy target for Tanya and Edward would hit the roof if he found her with Jazz even though he knew it would be her fault not his. With a little luck I could distract Tanya, she loved shopping so a few trips to Seattle and Portland would keep her out of trouble at least part of the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

Everything had changed, now I knew I didn't belong here I didn't feel comfortable. Despite knowing it hurt Magda I couldn't help my change in attitude, she had lied to me, whatever the reason and I had a father out there somewhere who hadn't seen me since I was babe in arms. The tribal chief had also made it quite apparent that I was no longer welcome either although he would still help me. I had no idea why I was so unpopular, I wasn't a monster myself so why did everyone want me gone? And what did he mean by my own particular brand of protection?

I felt I needed to see my mother first but then I had to find my real father, try to find a way to become a part of his life if he would let me. After all these years perhaps he had forgotten me, the daughter he lost so long ago. I had no idea who he was or where he lived and Magda either didn't know or was unwilling to tell me anything more. I knew my mother had seen the monsters, the vampires and after one marked me out she had brought me here for my safety but no one had come looking for me. I'd asked the elders and they were forced to admit no vampires had come anywhere close, as if searching for me. Perhaps it had all been in my mothers imagination. I wanted to know the truth and there was only one person who could give me that, my mother.

I didn't wait to finish my year in school and no one tried to persuade me otherwise, they seemed relieved I was going, and then Magda agreed to take me to see my mother. She'd tracked Renee down to a hospital in Los Angeles, she wasn't physicallly sick but mentally very fragile.

"She may not remember you Bella or anything that happened so be prepared to be disappointed. The staff said that sometimes she doesn't speak for days at a time."

The building that housed the hospital was a grim looking concrete block with rows of windows mainly covered with blinds. The staff were cheerful enough and inside it was surprisingly pleasant. I took a bunch of flowers for my mother and the nurse took them from me as she pointed to a door with a number 66 on it in black lettering.

"I'll put these in water for you dear. I told Renee she had friends coming to visit. I don't think she gets many visitors and I haven't seen you before."

"We only found out recently that Renee was ill. We're old friends who lost contact."

The nurse nodded and went off as Magda knocked on the door and opened it when we heard a quiet "Come in".

The room was a soft pink with an easy chair as well as a bed and closet and the woman who sat in the chair had prematurely greying hair and a faraway look. Her eyes passed over us without seeming to recognise either of us.

"Renee? Don't you recognise me? Its Magda."

My mother started, her eyes skating over Magda to stop on my face and I saw her brow crease,

"Magda? Is this...Bella?"

I nodded and walked over slowly kneeling by the chair and taking her thin hand in my own

"Hello Mum."

Her other hand came up to touch my cheek and she smiled wearily,

"Bella? You've grown so much. I knew Magda would look after you. Its been so long, it's not safe for you here though."

"I am safe now I know the truth and I've found you."

"The truth?"

Suddenly the smile had gone, Renee looked scared,

"You told her Magda?"

"I had to Renee, she has a right to know now she's old enough to understand."

"Understand? How can she be expected to understand when everyone thinks I'm crazy. when I tell them what I know? I've seen them Magda, I know the ancient evil exists, I've seen it walking among us. Bella you stay away from them, you have to go back with Magda its the only place you are safe from them."

"Mum I can't go back, I want to find my father and I need your help."

"NO"

It was almost a shout, then she pulled me close so our faces were almost touching and hissed at me angrily,

"No Bella. That's where I saw them. I ran to keep you safe. You stay away from there. Promise me"

I shook my head but she was surprisingly strong and I couldn't pull free,

"I want to find my dad"

"Stay...away...from...Forks"

At the last word she dropped her hands and closed her eyes turning away from me.

"Mum?"

She didn't answer me.

"Renee? Please don't shut us out"

Renee started to shake her head slowly, biting her lip as she did so. That was one thing I got from her, when I was upset I bit my lip too. We stayed another hour but she didn't open her eyes or speak again. When Magda spoke to the nurse she said that wasn't unusual.

"Poor Renee is terrified of what she calls Ancient Evil with capital letters. I think she's referring to monsters of some kind although she won't discuss them even, with her therapist."

"Does her husband ever visit?"

"Chief Swan? He's been a couple of times but he rings to check on her. You know the history?"

"Yes, I know she ran away with her baby daughter and when she was found the baby had disappeared."

"Yes its a very sad story. I think her husband rings hoping one day she will tell him or one of us what happened to the baby but she won't discuss that either."

We left the hospital unable to get any contact details from the nurse, hospital privacy rules, but I had a name, Forks and I would soon find out where it was. I went on line in our hotel and found 3 towns called Fork, in South Carolina, North Carolina, and Maryland. Then there was a Forks in New York and one in Washington discounting the other towns with Fork as just part of the name. Now I needed to find one of these which had a Chief Swan, he could be a Police Chief, a Fire Chief or what? Magda watched me unhappily, refusing to tell me anything else although I thought she knew. Well, I'd start with these and see how I got on.

It was actually easier than I had imagined when I hit on the idea of putting Chief Swan and missing baby together. Every year Chief of Police Charlie Swan of Forks Washington put out an advertisement asking for information on his daughter who went missing as a seven month old baby. So he still thought about me and wanted to find me!

"I have to go and see him Magda. He's my father and he's still looking, he hasn't forgotten me."

"Are you sure? Renee was so scared when she came to me with you in her arms and she's still convinced you will be in danger if you go back."

"I'm older now and I know what to look for. Besides there is a guardian tribe in Forks I can always go to them for help. Do you think your chief would contact them for me?"

She nodded a little sadly,

"I'm sure he will, he did offer to help, but do you really have to leave? I'm going to miss you my love."

"I have to find him but I'll never forget you and all you did for me."

"You're going straight away? What will you do? How will you get there? Please come home and plan this properly Maria"

I shook my head, I knew I had to go now before I lost courage and I had saved some money from babysitting and a job I had at the store at weekends. Enough to get a bus to Seattle and then another on to Port Angeles and from there I'd find a way to Forks, a local bus must run to the town. I tapped in bus routes and found that Clallum Transit ran a bus from Port Angeles to Forks so now I could get all the way and I was sure the Police Department wouldn't be difficult to find once I got there. I had all my clothes in my bag I guess I'd thought I might not be going back with Magda. I didn't have much, we weren't well off but it was enough. I may not have been welcome on the reservation or accepted but it was still with many tears we parted as I boarded the Greyhound to Seattle and closer to my father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

Alice was very jumpy and I knew it wasn't just because of the attack on the hikers or Aro's surprise visit. The fact the final body had been found so close to our home was worrying, was someone trying to point the finger at us? It was always a possibility but that merely led back, in my opinion anyway, to Aro and the Volturi.

"It isn't important Jazz"

That was all I could get from her when I asked her what was wrong so I would just have to wait. Still, on the surface things continued as always with the exception of Edward and Tanya visiting. Now that was something we could have done without!

Emmett and I tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, Tanya was a man-eater on two legs and Edward wouldn't blame her for any awkward situations she might get us in. I found her repulsive purely because her hunger for men reminded me too starkly of Maria. She too devoured men, any man who took her fancy, then cast them aside without a second thought. Maria had been a past master at that, sometimes she even got me to perform the deed, her way of rubbing salt into wounds. I was her lover but not her only one. Was it because I couldn't satisfy her or was it purely and simply because she could? She liked to be the one in control and using and disposing of men was a game to her. I had survived so long purely because I was the best tactician and fighter she had.

Then Alice finally came to me and this time she was willing to talk.

"Jazz I think your mate is getting closer. I can't see her, its more of a feeling."

"You can't see her? Why?"

"I'm not sure, I can't see the wolves either so maybe its something to do with the guardians. Her mother took her away to keep her safe so maybe she hid her among the guardians, that was smart, very smart, but it makes things difficult for me."

"Her mother took her away and hid her? Just a minute are we talking about a local girl here?"

She smiled and nodded her head eagerly,

"Yes we are"

"Are you trying to tell me that she's Chief Swans daughter?"

We had heard about the tragedy in the Police Chiefs life but I never imagined that it would impact me too. His missing daughter was destined to be my mate? It sounded bizarre even to me.

"Does he know she's coming back?"

She shook her head,

"No, it's going to be a shock when she appears."

"And you don't know how long that will be or how she gets here?"

"No, why? Are you curious to see her?"

"If she's my mate then yes Alice of course I am."

That reply pleased her and she was about to skip off when I suddenly remembered I had something to tell her too.

"Oh by the way, Peter and Charlotte are visiting Seattle for a few days so I'm going to meet up with them."

Her face fell, I knew she didn't like Peter and the feeling was mutual but her brow creased as if she were concentrating on something.

"It's so frustrating. Jazz promise me you wont let Peter talk you into anything. You need to be here for her."

"They are coming for a short visit that's all Alice, don't sweat it."

"I get a bad feeling about this. Please Jazz promise me?"

I hesitated and her face fell, this was important to her I could see that, so I sighed,

"OK I promise."

I left after school on Friday riding my motorbike to Seattle and meeting Peter and Charlotte at a small hotel down town. It was good to see them, after all they were my only real friends outside of the Cullens, and I'd known them a long time. It wasn't long before we were chatting easily about old comrades and past deeds like a couple of old soldiers around a camp fire! Then of course it started, I made the fatal mistake of telling Peter I was at school.

"Why don't you leave the Cullens and come back with us before they turn you into a fucking kid again."

I shook my head, he always asked the same question,

"I like school, I missed out first time around."

"Yeah well we all did. I learned all I know out in the real world not some fucking classroom. Major please?"

"I can't Peter. I enjoy the life I have now, there's no stress, no tension, I can just relax and be myself"

"No, now you see that's where you're wrong, The real you isn't some high school kid with a stack of books under one arm he's a fighting machine. I hate to see you like a domesticated fucking pet."

"Peter give The Major a break. He has to sit through the same conversation every time we meet"

"Yeah and you know why Charlotte? Because I care about him and I know the Cullens are a bad influence. One day Major you're gonna come face to face with one of your enemies and you'll be rusty, what are you going to do them? Hit him with a stack of fucking text books?"

"I'm not having this discussion again Peter. I'm happy where I am so give it a rest. Maybe I'm tired of being a fighting machine, did that thought ever cross your mind?"

"No, can't say as it did. Anyway, you coming hunting with us?"

"Still hunting humans?"

"Is there any other kind?... Oh yeah I forgot, animals, fucking weird if you ask me."

"No one did and no I'm not going with you."

"You know something Major? You're no fun these days."

"Peter enough, leave The Major alone."

He turned to point at Charlotte,

"See that just underlines my argument. You have a woman speaking up for you. I remember a time when you defended yourself, you're a real fucking pussy now."

I got up,

"This was a bad idea Peter. I should leave before we get into it."

"Into it? I doubt you know how to these days. Is Alice Cullen still leading you round by the dick or have you given up on women too?"

I didn't stay to argue, I really didn't want to get into an argument with Peter because I knew it would only lead to a split between us. Alice had been right, he was trying to break me from the Cullen family and just when my mate was finally moving closer, or so I hoped. As I turned my bike back towards Forks I felt something, a very faint tugging sensation in my chest, a feeling I hadn't experienced before and I looked around but the street was almost empty. There were a couple of guys standing on the corner talking and a bus had just turned onto the highway. I shook my head, maybe it was just a reaction to Peter's words.

Bella.

The bus journey had been tiring and I was glad of a rest in Seattle, getting myself a hot meal before the shorter trip to Port Angeles. I had a headache and tried to sleep on the bus but it was too noisy. Two young boys were playing a loud card game in the seat behind me, ignored by their mother who had managed to doze off, I envied her. I watched the scenery pass the window of the bus dim in the gentle rain that was falling. As I got closer to finding my dad I was getting more tense. Would I see monsters in Forks or were they long gone now? If that is, they had really existed in town in the first place. As the bus turned onto the highway I felt a strange sensation, expectancy, as if I was close to something important but as we travelled on it slowly faded away, only to come back strongly as I watched a motorbike overtake us and streak off into the distance. I wondered where the rider was going, would I see the bike again in Forks? Then I wondered why I cared, I'd seen plenty of bikes on my journey so why was this particular one so important? I lay my head against the cool glass and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Charlie

It was raining as I drove to work but then that was nothing unusual here in Forks, some people hated it, said it depressed them but I didn't mind it. Fishing was good when it rained and at least the side walks and roads were cleaned by it. As I drove in I looked around, Forks wasn't such a bad place to live, there was little crime, aside from the murder of the hikers and we never did find the culprits, they just vanished. I expected to hear of more murders in adjoining states but there was nothing. Tyler's parents had been devastated and moved to Port Angeles a few months after they buried him but she was often at the grave and he phoned in for news every week regular as clockwork. I just wished I could give him some news but every week was the same, nothing to report.

In my office was a stack of paperwork I'd been putting off for far too long so with a sigh I started on the first as Debs brought me in a mug of coffee and a slice of home made pie.

"Chief you should look after yourself better. Are you eating?"

"Yeah"

I waved the slice of pie under her nose and she snorted loudly and went back to the desk mumbling as she went. I was lucky, they all looked out for me. Most of the staff had been here for years and knew the story of my wife and daughter. I'd even found Eddy scouring the internet looking for possible leads on Bella which was good of him but I'd already done it and there was nothing, no signs, no clues, just a vast black hole in my life. When I rang the hospital they told me Renee had received two visitors from one of the reservations. I had no idea who they were but it was good she hadn't been forgotten altogether. I dimly remembered Renee telling me she had friends in California who worked on a reservation or something so maybe they were the ones who'd visited. Anyway this wouldn't get the paperwork done so I pushed the thoughts away and studied the report in front of me.

Bella.

In Port Angeles I had a longer wait for a bus to Forks so I used a little of my money to rent a motel room over night and ate in the attached diner. Looking round I wondered if anyone here lived in Forks and knew my dad. The meal was good although nerves spoiled my appetite and even though I had a shower to relax me I still had trouble sleeping. Tomorrow hopefully I would meet my father but what would he make of me? Would he be pleased to see me or suspicious I was just a girl who'd heard the story and decided to chance my luck. After all I had no proof I was who I said. My birth certificate had disappeared and all my other paperwork was in the name Magda had given me, except for the letter Renee had written and Magda gave me just before I left, all I could do was hope he recognised her writing after all these years.

This made me even more nervous and I was up, showered, and dressed, by five the following morning and then I had to wait for the bus. There weren't many passengers so I gazed around me, did these people live in Forks or work there? Did they know Chief Swan? Had any of them heard the story of his runaway wife and missing baby daughter. There was no way of knowing of course but it occupied my mind for a while. The younger passengers probably didn't know the story but the two grey haired ladies sitting together might. When the bus pulled up in town I got down and stood looking round me nervously. I asked the guy in the ticket booth directions for the police headquarters and he pointed me in the right direction. It was raining again so I was relieved I didn't have far to walk but as I approached the forbidding looking building my steps got slower and slower until I had almost stopped. Only a pedestrian swerving round me brought me to my senses and I ran up the steps into the reception area where it was warm and dry. Behind the desk sat a woman who looked up and smiled at me as the door swung shut.

"Can I help you?"

I swallowed hard then forced myself to speak,

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Chief Swan if that's possible."

She smiled again

"Can I ask the reason?"

"Its personal."

"I see and you are?"

I thought it best to give my alias at least to start with,

"Maria Black"

"Well if you'll just take a seat Miss Black I'll see if he's available."

"Thank you"

I sat on the edge of one of the plastic seats and looked around but there was little to see and I noticed my hands were shaking. I wanted to see my father so why was I so scared?

When the receptionist came back she smiled,

"If you don't mind waiting a few minutes Chief Swan will see you."

"Thank you"

I sat back down gazing out of the window at the people walking by, they all looked perfectly normal to me, not a monster among them and then I heard a man's voice and turned round to get the first glimpse of my father,

"Miss Black please come this way"

He was tall and dark haired with a moustache but the thing that struck me most were his eyes. It was like looking into my own and I followed him as he turned away down a short corridor and in through a door marked Chief Swan.

Charlie

I wondered what business this young woman could have with the Chief of Police but Debs had told me she asked for me by name and I had nothing else to do but paperwork and that could wait. I'd halved the pile already and my brain was turning to mush!

"So, you wanted to speak to me"

I sat back watching her and got the strangest feeling I should know this girl although as far as I was aware I'd never seen her before.

"Yes but I'm not quite sure how to start."

"The beginning is a good place."

"I visited your ex wife a few days ago"

I sat up a little at that

"Oh? Can I ask why?"

"I wanted to meet her, I was looking for the answer to a very important question."

"A question? And I'm guessing she couldn't tell you so you decided to try me?"

"Not exactly, you see I'd never met my parents."

"I'm sorry? You were adopted?"

"Well fostered I guess but unofficially and I wanted to know about my real parents."

"So why ask Renee? Did she know them?"

A thought was coalescing in my brain but wasn't quite ready to reveal itself yet.

"Yes she did. You see Renee is my mother."

It hit me like a tornado, could this young girl be my Bella?

"And who was your father? Did she tell you?"

Of course this could be a child Renee had after we broke up,

"No not exactly, she refused but she did give me a clue. That's why I'm here. My real name is Isabella Swan, I was bought up by Renee's friend on a reservation in California"

I leaned forward, my heart in my mouth,

"Isabella? Bella?"

"Yes, I really wanted to meet you even though Renee told me coming back to Forks was dangerous for me"

"Did she tell you why it was dangerous?"

She nodded looking embarrassed,

"She told me it was an evil place where monsters live. Monsters who had marked me out for themselves."

It was her, who else would know what reason Renee had given for leaving?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie

I didn't know what to say to this girl who might be my daughter and here probably wasn't the best place to have such a conversation so,

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit, I've been travelling a while."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket,

"You can leave your bag here if you like."

She nodded a little shyly and followed me out.

"Debs I'm going out for an hour. Any problems call me"

Debs nodded looking at the girl beside me curiously but I didn't explain, after all what could I say?

I opened the passenger door of my cruiser for her and drove to a small café just outside Forks. I didn't want to have this conversation in the diner where everyone would be watching and listening but it would be less intimidating for her than my office.

We ordered pastries and coffee then I sat back in the booth to look at her, something seemed almost familiar and she smiled,

"It's the eyes, I saw it too"

She was right of course, she had my eyes but there was more, she had her mother's way of looking around as if expecting to see something.

"You look like your mother."

"Do I? I only saw her the once when Magda took me to the hospital. She recognised me straight away."

"Yeah well Renee always saw more than the rest of us."

"You mean like monsters?"

I nodded remembering the conversations I had with Webber and Sue Clearwater.

"Yeah monsters."

"You don't believe in them?"

"Well I've lived here all my life and I haven't seen any yet."

"Or you haven't recognised them."

It was the kind of reply I would have expected of Renee and I couldn't help a smile.

"So where are you staying?"

"I have a room tonight, then I'm going to see the Quileutes. The elder of the tribe I was living with has contacted them and I've been offered accommodation for a few nights."

"The res? Right."

"You don't sound keen"

"I don't have much to do with the Quileutes since your mother left."

"You blame them?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Will it make things difficult? I'd like to visit you, talk maybe, if you want that is."

"Do you have any proof you are Bella?"

She thought about this biting her lip and I just knew it was her,

"I have a letter my mum left with Magda for me, just in case. Will that do?"

"Its OK, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I can see Renee in you more with every second. So, what are your plans?"

"I don't really know. I'd like to get to know you."

She blushed just the way Renee did when I first kissed her!

"I'd like that too. Where will you go to school? I assume you will that is"

"I don't really know, I haven't made any firm plans, I just acted on the spur of the moment I guess and I had to leave the res anyway."

"Had to? Why?"

"Its complicated, I'm not sure I understand myself but I'll try to explain later when I'm not so tired."

"Sure, I shouldn't be questioning you like this I'm just eager to get to know you. I want to make sure you fit in easily here... if you decide to stay that is."

She looked a little sad when she answered me,

"I don't seem to fit in anywhere."

"Why do you say that?"

"On the res everyone treated me as if I were different so I never had any real friends and I guess the same will be true here but at least I'm used to it."

I took a deep breath,

"You don't have to go to the reservation you know. Your room is still empty at home."

"My room?"

"Yeah, I kept it ready for you, always hopeful."

"But you don't know me, why would you want me in your house?"

"Hey Bella. You're my daughter, of course you are welcome home. I'm just sorry it took so long, I missed you growing up."

She laughed and again reminded me of Renee when I first met her,

"I spent a lot of time in plaster casts you didn't miss much."

"Why?"

"I'm accident prone or clumsy or I think the politically correct term is coordinationally challenged."

"So was your grandma. My mother was always tripping or falling, it must be a family trait."

"I like that, a family trait. Can I think about your offer? It's all a bit sudden?"

"Of course. Have you rung this Magda to tell her you got here safely? I'm surprised she let you come alone."

"I wanted to. I needed to see you on my own and no I haven't, but I'll ring her later. For now I guess I should contact the res, a Harry Clearwater, and let him know I arrived."

"Harry knew you were coming?"

"Yes, our elders contacted him but they didn't say who I really was."

That made me feel a little easier, if he'd known and not warned me that would have been a real blow even though we were no longer friends.

"Right well I'll take you back to collect your bag. When you decide what you want to do you call me. Can I ask you to do something for me in the mean time?"

She looked at me suspiciously and I realised what she was thinking,

"Don't leave without telling me please."

She smiled in relief,

"Oh of course. I thought you were going to ask me not to tell anyone who I really am."

"I know you did, but I'm glad you're here and when you decide, if you decide, you're going to stay I'll introduce you to everyone with pride."

Bella.

I was sad when I left Chief Swan, it was good that he hadn't thrown me out laughing and I was touched by his offer but I was also scared. Would he feel the same way after thinking about the situation? I wanted to give him time to think about things before I made any decisions but I would stay in Forks, for a while at least. I threw my bag in the motel room and crashed out for a couple of hours exhausted from travelling and nerves. When I woke up it was dusk so I washed up and rang Magda who was relieved my first contact with my father had gone so well then I rang Harry Clearwater.

"Maria, so you made it. Where are you? Do you need a lift to the reservation?"

"No thanks I have a room for tonight but I wondered if we could meet to talk."

He hesitated,

"Of course. Is there something you need? You know we can only put you up for a couple of days? You were told that?"

"Yes I was, don't worry I'm not going to be a problem for you."

"Very well, where and when?"

"I'm going to get something to eat so how about an hour at the diner, we can come back to my room together and talk."

"OK I'll bring my wife or daughter with me, it'll make you feel less nervous."

I wasn't thrilled with that but he was only thinking of me so I couldn't complain. I slipped my shoes back on and went out to find the diner glad that the rain had ceased for a while. There were still plenty of people around and I got a few looks, a new face in a small town. A couple of people nodded or said good evening as we passed and by the time I got to the diner I felt more relaxed. Sitting in a window booth I ordered an omelette and salad and did some people watching as I waited for it. Something made me look across the road and outside the hardware store I saw the bike that had passed the bus, or was I just imagining things? The rider came out, pale skinned in the store's lights, and blond haired, but before I could see the face he put his helmet on. Again I felt that strange thrill of expectancy, was it this biker who made me feel this way or was it something to do with being in Forks where it all began? Where I was marked out by the evil ones?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Harry

As soon as we saw the girl it was plain she was very nervous and I was glad I'd brought Sue along with me. We walked back to her motel room I wondered why she was so tense, the Hapu elder hadn't told us much, just that a young girl would be arriving in Forks and would contact us when she got here. He asked if we could give her shelter for a few days until she had finished her business here without telling us what that business was. It would be for the girl herself to tell us as much or little as she chose about herself and he would be grateful if we didn't push her on the subject. It was an unusual request but as a fellow guardian tribe we felt duty bound to help her. I had thought she would be a Native American but this girl wasn't from the tribe and that made her appearance here under the circumstances even more perplexing.

Once in her room she relaxed a little and we made ourselves as comfortable as we could in the rather cramped quarters.

"I know the elder didn't tell you anything about me and I would be grateful if you didn't ask me any questions about myself just yet. I'm waiting for an answer before I can speak freely but if you could offer me a place to stay for a few days I would be grateful."

"Are you staying here in Forks for long?"

"I really don't know but I hope so."

"I'm a little confused, can you tell us why you came from the Hupa reservation?"

"Not at present no but I will when the time is right. Now I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may?"

"Of course Maria"

"Are there evil ones in Forks? Is that why you have your guardians?"

"How did you know about them?"

"The guardians? I was brought up on the stories and legends and I've seen a guardian but you aren't one and you never have been."

"No, I was lucky, there was no need for me to become one but yes we have our own guardians because they are necessary."

"So there are evil ones in Forks, she was right."

"Who was right?"

She ignored my question and posed another of her own.

"What form do the evil ones take here?"

"The same as those in your own legends, blood drinkers, the Cold Ones."

"Why haven't the guardians killed them if you know of their existence here?"

I shrugged,

"These Cold Ones are a little different, they live on the blood of animals only and our ancestors made a treaty with them. A treaty we are still bound by but it would be best if you stayed well away from them Maria, vampires are not to be trusted, even the Cullens."

She didn't have much more to say and we left agreeing once she had completed whatever her business in town was she would ring us and someone would collect her.

Bella

So the evil ones were here after all, my mother had been right but perhaps she hadn't been aware of the treaty or perhaps the vampires who had shown such an interest in me as a baby hadn't been the Cullens at all but just travelling through in which case she had panicked and run for no good reason but I couldn't blame her for doing what she thought was right. Her sacrifice had been to leave the man she loved to keep her child safe. Could I have made such a terrible choice in her place? Hopefully I would never be forced into the same situation. As long as the guardians were in the area and the Cullens lived here I thought it was unlikely more vampires would visit, it would make the situation far too dangerous for a coven living peacefully and concealed in a small town. At least that's what I told myself as I got ready for bed, wondering if my father were thinking about me and if so how he felt to meet his lost daughter after so many years?

Harry

Sue agreed with me that there was a lot we weren't being told about this Maria Black. I had asked Billy just as a long shot if he knew of her but as far as he was aware she wasn't related to his family in any way.

"You know she reminds me vaguely of someone Harry."

I nodded, I too had the strangest feeling that I should know the girl but I was sure we had never met before.

"Maybe we saw her at one of the inter tribal meetings"

"No, I don't think so but then I guess she'll tell us everything in her own time. Its odd she knows so much about the Cullens though."

"She only knows about vampires in general, not the Cullens in particular."

"It's still strange how knowledgeable she is for such a young woman and let's be fair, most of our own people don't know about the pack, only those who phase and their imprints other than we elders."

Charlie

Sleep was out of the question so I sat in my chair with a mug of coffee thinking about Bella. I'd rung the hospital and spoken to Renee and she had recognised the girl and the friend who had been looking after her all these years.

"So she went back anyway?"

"You told her not to?"

"Of course, what was the point of all my sacrifices if she's just going to put herself in danger as soon as she is able? Send her away Charlie please before it's too late."

"Send her away? Are you mad? I finally get my little girl back and you want me to send her away?"

"Of course that's your answer isn't it Charlie? I'm mad so everything I say is crazy too. I'm telling you if Bella stays in Forks you'll lose her again. Didn't you ever feel it? The evil energy in that town, the taste of danger and fear? Sarah did, she understood what I was feeling."

"Renee Forks is just like any other small town, it has its share of problems but its a safe place to raise children."

"No it's not, and your Quileute friends could tell you about Forks if they weren't so tied up with their secrets. They know the evil that visits, they protect their own from it but they wouldn't protect Bella and that's why I ran with her. But now its all useless, she's back there and one day they'll come for her."

"Who exactly Renee?"

"I don't know the name they'll use or the disguise they will wear but they'll come, drawn by her presence."

"Who Renee? Stop talking in riddles and just answer me straight for once"

"The Cold Ones, just like they've visited before and will do again over the centuries. Be careful Charlie, look out for them and if you wont send Bella away then pray that I'm wrong."

The conversation left me a little less confused about Renee's bogeymen but more confused about everything else. Cold Ones? For that read vampires, I knew the legends as well as anyone who spent time with the Quileutes but I also knew it was just that, a legend. Unfortunately Renee's sick mind had turned them into real monsters, monsters she thought would take her baby. If only she'd spoken to me, I could have got her help then and saved all the heartache over the years. All I knew was that now I'd finally been reunited with my daughter there was no way I was letting her go, not again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

I felt the strange sensation again when I left the store although I didn't see anyone but when I got back to the house Alice literally dragged me outside again and through the trees to the river,

"She's here Jazz, at last she's here but you'll have to be careful and take it very slowly."

"Alice who is here?"

"Don't try to pretend you haven't felt her Jazz, your mate who else, she's here in Forks."

"That's why I felt something in town. Where is she?"

"That's unclear for now. I hope she's going to make the right decision, she and her father. Jazz it's really important that you move slowly and show her you aren't a threat because she knows about us, but only the legends not the real us."

"She knows about vampires?"

"Yes, from the legends, the Quileutes and the tribe she's lived with. That's why I couldn't see her for so many years, she was hidden in a guardian tribe. Its our fault she was taken away from here in the first place."

"Alice, we've only been here a short while so how is that possible?"

"It was a pure coincidence. Rose and Emmett passed through Forks shortly after Bella was born and ran into her mother in the store. Her mother somehow recognised them for what they were. She learned about us from the Quileutes but she is very sensitive so she felt our presence left here from the last time the Cullens lived in Forks. Rose took an interest in the baby and her mother panicked, she ran away with her. Bella only found out her true past a little while back and now she's here to meet her real father but she knows and she's very sensitive like her mother so it won't be easy to get past that. There's more I'm sure of it but until I actually meet her I don't know what it is, it's so frustrating."

"Perhaps she isn't the one Alice. Not if she's scared of us."

"She is I've seen it and I never said she was scared, just that she knows."

"OK then, tell me how I get past all this suspicion and fear."

"I'm not sure of the details but very gently and slowly. Have patience and it will happen I promise you Jazz."

Charlie

I went straight to Bella's motel the next morning worried she might have decided to leave in the night but she opened the door looking slightly surprised to see me,

"I'm sorry. I know its early but could I speak to you? I'll buy you breakfast."

She smiled and grabbed her jacket before following me to the cruiser.

"People are going to think I'm an habitual criminal, they only ever see me in your police car."

"No I put criminals in the back, you're an honorary cop."

She smiled again and I felt the mood between us had lightened from the tension of yesterday. Once inside the café we ordered and then I told her about my conversation with her mother,

"She's still worried about me I know but I'm safe enough. I have protection if I need to call on it."

"Do you really believe this story of vampires Bella?"

"If I say yes will you think I'm crazy too?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but there is one thing I do know, I'd really like us to get to know each other, I'd like to try being a dad to you."

She smiled broadly but didn't speak until the server left us then as she took her first bite she nodded,

"I'd like that too. You aren't married are you?"

I shook my head ruefully,

"Nope, never found a woman who'd have me after Renee."

"That's not the whole reason though is it?"

She was sharp!

"No, I guess I thought I was a failure, I couldn't even keep my wife and baby safe so I never looked again. I guess you could call me a confirmed old bachelor."

"You never divorced my mum did you?"

How did she know that? I was pretty sure Renee hadn't told her.

"You got me there. I guess I thought as long as we were still married I still had a connection, however tenuous, to you."

"Chief Swan, I'm moving in with Harry Clearwater and his wife for a few days just so you and I can get to know each other. I haven't told them our connection but I would like to. Only if its OK with you though."

I thought about that, Harry and I hadn't spoken in too long but I understood her reluctance to move in with me, we hardly knew each other so I nodded,

"Yes I think I'd like that Bella, can I call you that? Or would you prefer Maria?"

"Sure, its my real name after all."

"And could you call me Charlie if dad doesn't come easy?"

She nodded again.

"Bella the offer of your old room will always be open and maybe one day when we know each other a bit better you'll think about it."

"I will and thank you. Thanks for breakfast too. Now I'd better get my stuff and ring Harry."

"I tell you what, I'll drive you over, if that's OK? Then we can tell them together."

I hoped she would agree to this but I waited nervously as she put her jacket back on then she turned to me again,

"I think that's a good idea."

As we drove Bella told me about her childhood on the res, it sounded very much like the Quileutes so I knew she'd feel at least a little at ease among them but I wished she was closer. Meeting Harry after so long and bearing in mind the way we parted wasn't going to be easy but I wanted him to see that I acknowledged this was my daughter. The res was just the same although there were more stares than in the old days as the cruiser pulled to a halt outside Harry's place. Sitting on the porch were Harry and Billy and both looked more than a little surprised to see me. Harry looked at Bella with concern,

"Is there a problem Maria?"

She shook her head and came to stand beside me,

"No Harry, no problem. I just thought I'd give my daughter a lift here. This is Bella and she's finally come back to Forks."

His eyes widened but Sue who had come out smiled and ran down the steps to hug Bella.

"I knew there was something familiar about you! So Bella you finally came back. Have you seen your mother?"

"Yes I did, that's how I found out about my dad. If its OK I'd like to take up your offer of a place to stay until Ch...dad and I get to know each other."

I smiled to hear myself called dad for the very first time.

"Of course, you're more than welcome Bella. Come in and I'll show you your room. I'm afraid you'll have to share with my daughter Leah."

"That's fine, thank you for helping me out"

She turned to me shyly,

"I'll see you again soon wont I?"

"Of course, try keeping me away."

With a nod she took her bag from me and walked inside with Sue leaving me alone with Harry and Billy.

"So, she came home"

I nodded unable to stop the grin from spreading over my face,

"Yeah, we're gonna take it slow so I need to ask if its OK If I visit her here?"

"Of course Charlie. You're always welcome, it's never been any different."

"Yeah I guess I have an apology to make."

"Let's just forget it for now shall we? Billy why don't you call Jake, I'm sure he'd like to meet Charlie's daughter."

Billy looked at me and then slowly extended his hand,

"Welcome back Charlie. I'm glad Bella returned."

I took it gratefully and we shook, friends again at last.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

I rode into town eager to get my first look at Bella Swan only to find she'd left the motel with Charlie. The cruiser was nowhere to be seen so I rang Alice who delivered the bad news, Bella was staying on the res for now.

"What about school? Will she be there?"

"I'm sorry Jazz I have no idea. I can't see her again while she's on the res and her future has just gone blank. I think it depends on whether she decides to stay with Charlie or go back to her mother. You'll see her soon though, she'll be visiting Charlie."

Soon? My patience was running pretty thin now, I was so desperate to see this girl so why was she in the one place I couldn't go? It was almost as if fate hadn't quite finished with me yet. Was I really so unworthy of any happiness? All I could do was watch and wait impatiently but I determined to hang around the treaty line so I would see her as soon as she set foot off the reservation. I found a convenient hiding place and settled in for what might be a very long wait unless Bella came to town to visit her father but of course he was visiting her instead!

I left my hiding place only to attend school chaffing at the missed opportunities and convinced she would visit Forks the moment I left. Emmett knew something was up and eventually wore me down. When I told him, swearing him to secrecy at the same time he threw his hands up in mock horror,

"Whoa Jazz, bad idea. Stalking the Police Chiefs daughter. Anyway, is Alice sure she's the one?"

"Apparently."

"Well maybe she'll come to the fall dance."

That was something I hadn't thought of and it gave me a glimmer of hope.

Bella

Even on the reservation I got the feeling I was being watched, as if something special was going to happen soon. I'd stayed on the res a little longer than I thought Harry was comfortable with but Sue made me feel welcome despite him and Charlie came to visit whenever he wasn't at work. It took a little time but we finally felt comfortable in each others company and today for the first time I called him dad to his face. The look he gave me told its own tale and I knew he had been waiting years to hear himself called just that. Sue told me he had been telling everyone who would listen that his daughter was back and I knew it was time to move to Forks to live with him.

Harry

I spoke to the Hapu elders again because I knew there was more to it than the girl being Bella Swan but they were very unwilling to speak.

"If she makes you uncomfortable Harry then you must ask her to leave as we did."

"But why did you? Come on I think we have a right to know."

"Has she met any of your pack yet?"

"No, they are away trying to track down the nomads who killed some hikers a while back. We want plenty of warning if they return. Why?"

"You will see, but Harry keep her away from your young men, you don't want her becoming involved with any of the tribe, trust me."

That was going to be a little awkward because Jacob Black had already fallen for her and although she seemed unaware of his interest it didn't stop him hanging around. Leah had already made her thoughts on the subject known,

"Why don't you tell Jake to stay away? He's a pest and she's not interested."

"He's just being friendly Leah."

"Friendly? Any more friendly and his tongue would be hanging out."

She was right of course and my unease continued to grow as Charlie became closer to his daughter then Sam and the pack returned and I found out why the Hupa had been so keen to send her away as soon as she was old enough. He came to the house to report on their findings which were unsettling enough in themselves,

"There is a lot of vampire activity in the area, or was. We didn't find any new scents except the Cullens but there have been others around."

"The killers?"

"Of the hikers? No, but we'll keep looking. I wanted to see Emily and the younger boys need to finish school. What's been happening here?"

"Charlie Swan's daughter returned. She's staying with us but there is something strange going on."

"Why's she here?"

"Her mother hid her on the Hupa reservation, that's where she's been all these years".

"So her mother understood the truth of the legends! How long is she staying? And what's going on?"

"I don't know, the Hupa wouldn't say just that when she saw the pack we would understand."

"Then lets introduce her to one of us Harry and see."

Sam

I smelled something strange before I saw Charlie's daughter but I didn't know what it meant, it wasn't a scent I was familiar with. Sue beckoned me over and introduced me,

"Bella, this is Sam Uley"

She turned and started to extend her hand then stopped suddenly, her eyes on my face.

"Oh! Sam its good to meet you"

She had recovered quickly but I knew she'd seen through me, she knew I was a guardian but how? Was that the strangeness I had detected?

"So you're Chief Swan's daughter? I'm sure he's very pleased you are back. Are you staying?"

"I hope so."

"Well excuse me, I must go see my fiancée. Have you met Emily yet?"

"Yes she's a very kind person."

Once outside Harry joined me,

"Well, what do you think of her? Did you see anything?"

"I think she sees through people. She saw through me for sure. Bella Swan sees the guardians."

"Well she lived with a guardian tribe for years and her mother was very sensitive so maybe she inherited that. Was there anything else?"

"Like what? Isn't that enough?"

"I'm not sure but I think there's more to this girl than we've seen so far."

"Well she has a strange scent but I couldn't tell you what it means. Is she staying on the res long?"

"No I don't think so. I'm not sure we want her here. I have a feeling she's trouble Sam and we have enough trouble as it is with the leeches around. Lets hope they stay away from the girl."

"Why should they be interested in her? Its not as if they need help spotting us."

"I don't know but I'd keep an eye on Jacob Black, he's sweet on her but I think he's going to become one of the pack. Old Quil says so and he's never wrong and the Hupa elder told me to keep our young men away from her."

"He didn't explain why?"

"No, he wasn't prepared to go any further but please, watch Jake"

"Jacob? OK, will do"

As I left Harry I remembered the strong scent of Cullen that was hanging around the treaty line, one of them was watching us and I knew which it was, the dangerous one but why had he suddenly decided to watch our comings and goings? I would make sure we kept a better watch on him and the rest of the leeches.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

"Why don't you stay here Bella? You know its dangerous for you in Forks, your mother warned you about that. What about the Cullens?"

Harry's daughter hadn't been at all happy when she learned of my decision to move in with my dad but then she didn't feel the unfriendliness of the tribe towards me as I did.

"Leah they have a treaty with you, they aren't going to harm me. Besides I want to get to know my dad properly and I can't do that from here. Wont you be glad to get your bedroom back?"

She shook her head and smiled just a little which was a vast improvement on her normal sour expression but then I knew the reason for that. It couldn't be easy to lose the guy you loved to another girl, especially a relative and she had told me the sad story of her doomed romance with Sam Uley. I didn't understand how Leah could forgive Emily as she had but then there were a lot of things I didn't understand about things in the village.

"I'll miss you actually. You will visit though wont you?"

"Sure and you can always come to see me."

I was almost relieved secretly to be leaving the res, Billy Blacks son Jake was making a nuisance of himself although I thought it was Leah he was interested in really not me as she insisted. He was a nice enough guy and a good friend but he was a little too intense for my liking. Besides I'd come here to find my father not romance and it was the last thing I needed right now.

The day Charlie came to pick me and my stuff up for the big move he looked like he'd won the lottery and I was glad he was happy with my decision. I just hoped it would work out because I loved this slightly taciturn man and I knew he loved me too. Once at the house and settled in he presented me rather awkwardly with an envelope filled with cash and a ticket.

"What's this?"

I pulled the ticket out confused.

"It's a ticket to the fall dance at Forks High. I thought you might like to meet some of the people your own age. Angela and Jessica are coming to meet you and if you get along OK then you can go to the dance. If not then throw the ticket away, there's no pressure I just wanted to help you fit in Bella"

He looked at my face,

"Bad idea?"

I shook my head,

"No dad its a nice idea. I'll see how things go though. What's the money for?"

"Well I thought you might need to buy some stuff for your room and if you decide to go...maybe a dress for the dance?"

I had to smile, he was so afraid of upsetting me and I was so afraid of disappointing him that life was going to be a little fraught in the Swan house at first.

I needn't have worried though, my room was fine, he'd even rummaged up a laptop for me,

"For whatever, all the other kids seem to have them"

A cell phone,

"Just so you can keep in touch."

And most amazing of all an old beat up truck,

"So you can get around, visit the res when you want."

"I can't take all this from you."

"Sure you can, call it birthday presents I missed. Talking of which you haven't finished school yet and I wondered what you were going to do, if you'd decided that is, only of course legally...".

He stopped not sure what to say so I nodded,

"Yeah I know but could we leave it a few weeks more? I'd rather start a new semester if I can get in at the high school."

"Where were you at school before?"

"On the res"

"Right, well I'm sure they can get your records from there unless you'd rather go to school on the res that is"

I would have preferred that, I knew most of the kids after a few days in the village but I got the distinct impression I wouldn't be welcome there either. Life hadn't changed that much after all!

I found the girls he had invited round to meet me friendly enough and once we found we had things in common, music, and books, we got along fine. They told me all about the high school and it didn't sound quite so daunting plus I'd have a few friends when I started which would be nice. I'd never had real friends before and I found their warmth a little overwhelming at first. They wanted to involve me in everything and soon introduced me to a lot more people. Of course there was always a Jacob Black and I found Mike Newton and a guy called Connor a little too attentive but I'd just have to, live with that for now. They'd get the message eventually, I was here for Charlie and my education not to find myself a boyfriend.

"Going to the dance will be a good way of meeting more people, see the school, that kind of thing."

Angela and Jessica along with Jessica's friend Lauren, who took an instant dislike to me for some reason, took me dress shopping in Port Angeles. I hated shopping at the best of times and it wasn't something I had a lot of experience of but they made it fun and I found something to wear that didn't show way too much of my decidedly skinny body!

Every time I had left the reservation I felt those eyes on me although I didn't feel threatened and I'd seen the biker a few times, or maybe it wasn't the same guy every time. I never saw his face so I couldn't say for sure. Once I moved into Charlie's the feeling intensified, it was as if I were never alone even in school. Were the eyes those of a vampire who couldn't cross the treaty line hence I hadn't felt them on the res or was I reading way too much in this? I didn't know but I kept my window shut fast and always locked the truck doors when I drove out of town. Of course if it were a vampire I didn't think these precautions would be very effective but it was about all I could do and I didn't want to tell anyone, Charlie especially, because I knew he would either scoff or overreact.

Jasper

At last I'd seen her and I knew Alice was right, she was the one. The dull ache that had started that day in Seattle had steadily increased but now it eased as I watched her from my vantage point in a tree opposite Chief Swans house. The closer I was the easier I felt and apart from school I spent all my time here just watching and listening. Edward and Tanya had stayed on longer than anticipated and she had made my life a misery, following me around and touching me ever chance she got. It was so blatant even Esme felt sorry for me in the end and promised to have a word with her but it didn't ease up until Edward and I almost came to blows and of course it was all my fault.

"I'll thank you to leave Tanya alone. Find your own woman Hale"

"Edward, I wouldn't touch her if she were the last woman left on Earth. Just keep her on a shorter leash"

He didn't like that and only Emmett's timely intervention stopped me from taking him apart quite literally. Although I'd hoped it might encourage them to leave I had no such luck, she was just a little more circumspect but after being trapped in the garage by the man-eater while trying to park my bike I'd stayed away from the house all together unless Emmett told me the coast was clear.

"She's really got the hots for you Jazz."

"She's Edwards mate, why can't she just leave me alone?"

"I don't understand it but Alice says they are mates, it's just her nature. She looks for the Alpha male and is drawn to him irrespective or so Alice says. Better you the Alpha than me. Rose would emasculate me even if I did nothing to encourage Tanya."

So I spent my time here so close yet so far from my own unsuspecting mate, or maybe not altogether unsuspecting because I'd seen her suddenly look over towards the trees as if she felt my presence and I longed to actually meet her, speak to her, and be close enough to taste her scent.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I thought I'd be free of Jacob once I left the reservation but no, he started turning up at Charlies and hanging around and as Charlie and his dad were friends I didn't want to make a fuss but he started getting on my nerves.

"Would you like to go out one night Bella? The movies or maybe dinner?"

"I don't think so Jacob I want to spend time with Charlie"

"That's OK we could go one evening he's working."

I closed my eyes, I was trying to be nice to Jacob but it didn't seem to be working.

"Jacob I really don't think I want a boyfriend right now."

"We could go as friends"

Right I thought, friends!

"Why don't you ask Leah"

"Leah? Why her?"

"Well I know you like her"

"Leah? Are you crazy? She'd bite my head off if I suggested a date."

"She might not, I think she's waiting for you to ask her."

He shook his head but it wasn't totally convincing, perhaps he would ask her and leave me alone. The next time I saw him he had news,

"I asked Leah out but she wont go on a date. She says she'll go if I make up a foursome so what do you say?"

"What me? I don't have anyone to bring with me Jacob"

"Its Jake Bella and don't worry. I'll find some one to take you. Next weekend OK?"

"Oh, I can't"

I tried not to show my irritation, he'd find a date for me!

"Why?"

"I already have plans for Saturday"

"I thought you weren't dating?"

"I'm not, it's the high school dance and my dad arranged a ticket for me so I could meet some people."

"Oh well I'll go with you if you like. You can't go on your own"

"Jake I can make my own arrangements, besides you need to find another couple to go with you and Leah."

"I can change my date with her"

"No you can't, that's rude. Besides I'm going with some girls."

"Not a boyfriend?"

"No Jake, no boyfriend."

He sounded like an older brother with all these questions and I was relieved when he finally gave up on the dance.

The night of the fall dance was approaching far too rapidly for my liking and I was getting so much grief from the Quileutes I almost cancelled. Harry and Billy had already visited while Charlie was at work in order to speak to me about the dangers of coming into contact with the Cullens who went to Forks High but I assured them I would be fine.

"Bella you don't know these...people. They are dangerous."

"So dangerous you wouldn't let me stay on the res safe from them among the guardians? Guardians like Sam Uley? Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

They had no answer for that and daren't make a fuss to Charlie and ruin the fresh start they'd made with him. So Jake was wound up and pointed in my direction once more, much to my dismay and rising anger. He started again only this time he became angry when I refused to stay away from the dance.

"Anyone would think you want to meet the leeches"

"Jake my mum ran from them for years and look what happened to me as a result. I won't run, not now. Anyway by your own admission they aren't a danger to anyone so what am I supposed to be scared of? Speaking to one of them? Big deal, if I can talk to you I can certainly talk to a vampire for a few minutes I'm sure. Besides I'm curious."

"About what? Their fangs?"

"Oh Jake grow up. I've never seen a vampire, I've seen a guardian so it might be good to see the opposition in the flesh so to speak."

"Don't make jokes about it. Their kind kill humans to drink their blood."

"Actually I think you'll find they kill them BY drinking their blood but that's beside the point as the Cullens don't drink human blood according to you. Now please Jake give it a rest, I'm going and that's all there is to it."

Charlie too was slightly nervous about my outing although he had arranged it, I think he was worried if I didn't enjoy myself I might move back south but he couldn't be more wrong, living with my dad, my real parent, was wonderful. I had someone of my own, someone who loved me unconditionally and it seemed so effortless for him after the first week, as if we'd never been apart. We had a lot of the same likes and dislikes and both found silence and solitude easy to handle. Sometimes we laughed at having the same reactions to something and then... Renee contacted him.

I heard his side of the conversation and it was obvious he still loved her despite the years and her actions. He tried to reassure her about my safety and in truth I hadn't felt threatened at all so far, except by Jake but I could handle him. Then it was my turn to talk to her,

"Try to persuade her you aren't about to be eaten by monsters will you Bella"

I nodded smiling at his words and took the receiver,

"Hi"

"Bella, why are you still there? I told you and your father its dangerous. Why do you insist on ignoring my warnings. I know, I saw them, one of them even touched your face. It's not safe for you there. I have this terrible feeling you are going to come face to face with them soon."

"Mum I'm going to a school dance. If there are any vampires there..."

"There will be I just know it."

"Well I doubt they are going to attack anyone at a high school dance and I promise to stay close to the others."

"Are you taking someone with you from the reservation?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going with friends I met in Forks, girl friends. They go to the school and they'll look after me."

"You know I should have left the country with you or jumped under a train with you in my arms. It's the only way I could have kept you safe. Go then, I'll pray for you but it wont do any good. Everything I did was for you, to keep you safe, and now you're throwing it all back in my face. I blame Charlie, this is his doing, he lured you back there. I wouldn't mind betting he knew, he's probably in on it all."

"Mum, in on what? Dad didn't know where I was so how could he have lured me? I appreciate all you did but I'm grown up now, I can decide for myself."

"No Bella you just think you can. Well I did all I could. I'm just sorry I failed"

Her voice had gone very quiet,

"They'll come for me you know, for hiding you"

"Mum no one is coming for you. If you're scared I'll ask Magda to visit."

"It's too late Bella, it's all too late"

She put the phone down leaving me to worry about her. Charlie had heard her words and promised to ring the hospital straight away to alert them to Renee's state of mind.

"Don't let her upset you Bella. She goes through this every few years, she's to blame, they're after her. Give her a few weeks on her medication and she'll forget all about it."

"I hope so dad, she sounds so upset."

By the time Angela and Jessica picked me up I was really nervous, I hated meeting new people en masse and it didn't get bigger than the fall dance at school, not in Forks anyway. The school was huge compared to the one I had attended on the reservation as I grew up but I took a deep breath and told myself I was going to enjoy the evening if it killed me!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Renee

I needed to get out of this place if I were to have any chance of protecting my daughter now she was back in Forks. I knew how to play the system and as long as they thought I was taking my medication and stable they had no right to keep me here. It took a few days but I finally walked out of the hospital and went straight to the rooming house I called home between hospital stays. The elderly lady who ran it had always been very kind and helpful, she knew only that I had lost my baby daughter some years ago and filled in the blanks for herself. When she saw me I was taken straight into the kitchen for coffee and something to eat. It was always the same, she was convinced the hospital starved me and I was soon tucking into a casserole and sipping on the blackest coffee I had ever seen, which was all she ever made.

"My Larry loved his coffee that way, it's the only way to make it Edith he used to say."

She made me think of my own mother who had been just the opposite, cold and overbearing, a bitter twisted woman. I had always thought her attitude was caused by my father bailing on us when I was just a kid, not much older than Bella had been when I left her in Magda's care. Sometimes I wondered about him and why he'd abandoned us, left me to such an unhappy childhood which led to my running away as a teenager.

"Renee I have some mail for you. I didn't like to bring it in to the hospital because it looked official and I didn't think you'd want the nurses snooping. I'll get it for you"

I had stopped eating when I heard this news, a letter? Who would be writing to me? I didn't have any pen pals, I didn't drive or work, well not at present and my welfare cheques, paid for by Charlies work insurance were paid straight into the bank so who would be writing to me? Unless it was a lawyer to tell me Charlie had finally bitten the bullet and served divorce papers but somehow I doubted that, even with Bella back in his life.

Edith passed me a long brown envelope and I turned it over in my hand curiously. She was right, it was official looking and I tucked it in my pocket, deciding I'd open it in the privacy of my room, after all I had no idea what it might contain. Once in my room with yet another mug of coffee I sat on my bed and took the envelope out of my pocket gazing at it uneasily. I hated surprises and this was certain to be one, but good or bad? I slipped my finger under the flap and teased it open slowly then shook out the contents. There was a letter printed on thick paper which had been wrapped around another envelope with my name written on it in faded ink. I put the second envelope down and read the letter.

Mrs Renee Swan,

I'm sorry its taken so long to find you but I had very little to go on. My father R. Pocklington was your mother's lawyer for many years. Unfortunately he died suddenly in an office fire ten years ago which destroyed many of his files. I found the enclosed envelope addressed to you in a safe at the house, contained in a file marked with your mothers name but I have had a terrible time trying to trace you. I hope the letter is not too late but as I haven't opened it I have no idea what it contains.

Yours

Mrs Henrietta Scott.

A letter from my mother to me? What could she possibly have to say to me? She had left me in no doubt that I was the root of all her problems and that she would be glad to see the back of me so why should she leave a letter for me with her lawyer? I didn't even know she had one! I wasn't at all sure I wanted to read the contents but I knew there was no alternative so I slit open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of lined paper covered in her familiar spidery writing and a silver necklace with a strange symbol hanging from it that I'd never seen before. Putting that to one side for now I began to read,

Renee,

Much as I would prefer to keep this dirty little secret it's just that I don't think my conscience will allow it. I bet that made you laugh, your mother with a conscience! I don't know if you'll ever have kids of your own but if you do then watch them. There's an old tale that your grandmother, my mother that is, told how she was raped by a stranger as a young woman but never told a soul until she was on her death-bed. The daughter she had given birth to was me, I was the child of that rape and I guess it could be true because she sure as hell hated me! She also rambled on about monsters and evil, how I was the daughter of the devil and that's probably true too. Her last words to me were "you'll go the way of your father, watch out for the Cold Ones." I have no idea who the Cold Ones were supposed to be and I don't suppose you do either.

So if you have kids of your own maybe the craziness will come out in them or maybe the Cold Ones will come looking for one of their own. It's probably a pile of horse crap but something is making me write this so you'll know. Maybe the ravings of senile old women, me and my own mother. Maybe its just to torture you more who knows? I never wanted you and I was glad when you left but I hope you found someone who loved you in the end or you'll die like me, bitter and twisted. Your own father was convinced I was crazy and you weren't his, that's why he left and I guess I took it out on you but its far too late to be sorry now and I'm not gonna ask your forgiveness either. The necklace meant something to my mother, she said it was given to her mother by her father! Crap I reckon but its yours if you want it. If not throw it in the trash where it belongs.

Marie Higginbotham

No love mum, no kisses, just a blunt statement of "facts" but they made my own blood run cold because she was describing just the traits I saw in Forks, in the Cold Ones of the Quileute legends. Was it possible? Could there be a touch of vampire in Bella? She was very pale but did that really mean anything? Could I have passed down the curse to my own little girl? Was that why the vampires in the store had taken notice of her? Did they recognise themselves in my baby? It was more important than ever that I spoke to her, warned her to get out while she still could, before they came back to claim her as one of their own.

I stuffed the letter back into my pocket and grabbed my jacket running out of the house and down to the corner store where the public phone booths were situated. I didn't want Edith hearing this conversation. I scrabbled about for change then took a few seconds to calm myself before dialling Charlie's number. It rang and rang but no one answered and it was then I realised it was Saturday evening, either Bella was out with friends or with her father and I could only hope it was the latter although what Charlie could do if faced with a group of vampires I didn't know. I debated ringing the station to see if he were there but I knew he would only think I'd stopped taking my medication. No, I had to get to Forks and quickly, to finish the job I started when I left Bella with Magda, to keep her safe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

I began to feel like some kind of pervert hanging around spying on Bella but I couldn't drag myself away from her. My body screamed its protest as I left the Swan house to go to school day after day wondering if she would still be there when I returned or if I would get back to find her room empty and hear she had left Forks to return to her mother or the Hupa. Alice still insisted things would work out but with Jacob Black hanging around and the other Quileutes visiting I felt she was being hidden from me deliberately. If only she would send Jacob away once and for all and settle down with her dad, start school in Forks, at least I could be in her presence openly. That's if she didn't run screaming from all of us the number of times she'd been warned to "BEWARE THE CULLENS". I was relieved when she stood up to them all, Bella Swan was more intriguing by the minute, strong and independent yet just shy enough to be endearing, to me anyway. There was something special about her, I sensed it although I couldn't pin it down.

"Not bad Bro, you could do a lot worse'" was Emmett's final opinion but unfortunately he said it in Tanya's hearing and of course that started her snooping but luckily no one knew anything except Emmett who hid behind Rose and Alice. Now Alice was the one person Tanya could never get the better of and no longer even tried but of course Edward could and did snoop and finally Tanya came in when we were sitting around having a family evening, They didn't happen often but just occasionally we were all around at the same time so we would get together for a general chat, this time about the hiker deaths and Aros visit which was still fresh in everyone's mind.

Bella had gone to the res for the evening with Charlie so I'd come home for some fresh clothes and to touch base.

"Well, well, it seems our fearless warrior has finally lost his heart and to a tender child at that,"

All conversation halted and everyone looked at her as she sauntered in to sit down pulling Edward down beside her but managing to run her hand along my thigh at the same time.

"I'm sorry Tanya?"

Esme looked annoyed at Tanya's action but puzzled by her words.

"Oh Jasper have you been keeping it a secret? Embarrassed? Well I guess we all would if we'd fallen for a human child."

"Tanya I suggest you shut up now"

"Or what Jasper? Surely you aren't threatening me? A guest in the house?"

"If he isn't I am Tanya so button it now"

She looked somewhat surprised at Rose who just continued to glare at her.

"Whatever you and Edward have snooped around and found out is none of your business. Why don't you just go back to Denali, we're sick of you."

"Rose!"

Esme looked shocked, she hated bad manners and telling a guest to go home was top of that particular list.

"Esme I'm really sorry but I'm sick of watching Tanya try her best to embarrass and touch up every male in the house, including Carlisle. She's got the morals of an alley cat and I'm giving her fair warning, in earshot of everyone, that if she tries that trick again on Em or Jazz I will personally tear each of her fingers off and ram them up her..."

"Rose enough please"

Esme looked aghast,

"Tanya I think perhaps it might be better if you kept your distance., You have been disconcerting the boys quite a lot."

"Disconcerting?"

Rose snorted her derision at the word but Carlisle shot her a warning look.

"Esme, Rose is right. We are sick of being groped every time Tanya walks in. If it were you, would you be happy if one of us stroked you at every opportunity?"

"Jasper I think that's enough"

"No its not Carlisle. You may find Tanya's behaviour acceptable but I don't. Nor do I find it acceptable that she gets Edward to stick his nose in everyone's thoughts just so she can find out what she wants to know. Yes I have found a female that interests me and yes she's a human but she is not a child and 'Ill thank Tanya and everyone else to butt out until I'm ready to tell you more."

I got up and walked to the door when I heard applause from behind and turned to see Rose, Emmett, and Alice standing there smiling.

"We're with Jazz, Tanya go home"

They chanted in unison and I saw Edwards face blacken in anger as Carlisle tried to calm the situation to little effect. Great, maybe they'd leave now.

I was going to skip the fall dance until Alice broke the news that Bella was going, at last a chance to meet her. I hadn't felt this nervous in decades and I was thankful Edward and Tanya had plans for the evening, the thought of them crashing the dance was more than I could stomach. Emmett was sworn to secrecy as to Bella's identity and Rose although aware had promised to give me some space so I felt I at least I had a chance to meet Bella without too many eyes watching me. Of course I'd forgotten that she was the new kid on the block and as such everyone was watching her. I leaned against a wall across the room from her watching as she was introduced to a stream of people by her friends. I recognised Jessica Stanley, who had made eyes at me a few times and Angela Webber who refreshingly hadn't, they were two I might have picked as companions for a new girl but not the third and Bella didn't seem happy at Lauren's appearance either. That girl was the human equivalent of Tanya and even Emmett had found himself avoiding her!

Bella

I forgot the names of people as they turned away, there were just too many and all eager to be introduced to Chief Swans long lost daughter. After about half an hour things quietened down and I got that feeling again, someone was watching me. Sipping the soda Jessica had handed me I looked casually around and that's when I saw him, leaning against the wall opposite. We locked eyes and he smiled, a dazzling smile that made me catch my breath. Angela looked round and saw where my glance was fixed,

"I see you've noticed one of our resident hunks."

"Who is he?"

"That's Jasper Hale, one of Dr Cullens foster kids. The huge guy standing to his right is Emmett Cullen and the gorgeous blonde on Emmett's arm is Jasper's twin sister Rosalie Hale."

"Dr Cullens foster children?"

"Yes, there's another one too"

She looked around before nodding,

"The little dark haired girl dancing with Mike Newton, that's Alice Cullen."

So the Cullens were here, at the high school dance and seemingly comfortable enough surrounded by all this potential food. To me it was obvious they were different and dangerous but everyone else just seemed to ignore them. I guess they'd been here long enough not to cause a lot of interest any longer. I looked over again and Jasper Hale was gone, or at least I thought he was until I heard a soft southern drawl at my shoulder,

"Bella Swan? Would you like to dance?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

I knew it was him even before I turned round, I had this strange feeling, the same one I got when I saw the biker, so that had been him too.

"Have you been watching me?"

He grinned and I caught my breath trying to remind myself he was in fact a vampire and potentially very dangerous.

"I admit it, yes. It was me standing against the wall there looking at you. So will you dance with me?"

I saw Jessica and Lauren staring open-mouthed while Angela behind them nodded furiously.

"OK but I don't dance very well I warn you"

"That's OK, I'll lead, you just have to follow."

As he took my hand I tensed, not sure what to expect when a vampire took you by the hand but apart from a certain firmness it didn't feel any different from mine.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you Jasper Hale."

"Ah, they told you all about me did they?"

We seemed to glide around the floor as we spoke and all I could do was look into those golden eyes,

"Yes, they told me you were with Dr Cullen so you must be one of them. Why aren't your eyes red?"

He laughed quietly,

"You certainly don't pull your punches do you?"

"No, I like to know my enemy."

"Is that what I am? An enemy?"

"You're the reason my mother fled Forks when I was a baby."

"Not guilty. This is my first time in Forks."

"You know what I mean though."

"Do I?"

I pulled away,

"Please don't play games with me Jasper Hale."

He nodded and pulled me closer again

"OK. My eyes aren't red because I don't hunt humans just animals but I really wasn't here the last time the Cullens visited."

"How long have you been with them then?"

"Is that the question you really wanted to ask me? Only I'm not sure that the middle of a dance floor surrounded by curious teenagers is the right place for that discussion. I've taken enough chances as it is."

Jasper

She was certainly outspoken and brave in the extreme dancing with me knowing what I was but her closeness thrilled me in a way that was totally new. Her hand in mine burned through to the core, her scent filled my head and set my senses reeling, she was intoxicating. I wondered if she would agree to talk to me away from the dance, sometime soon and I waited for her reply.

"Will you keep following me if I refuse?"

"Yes"

There was no point in lying to her, she'd only see me in any case.

"Then I'll meet you somewhere more private provided you promise to answer my questions truthfully."

"Very well. When and where?"

"Tomorrow in the trees behind the house."

"What time?"

"After lunch, about two."

"I'll be there but please don't tell me this is the end for this evening. I would very much like to be your companion for the rest of the dance."

She was about to ask me why when something stopped her. I felt a sudden wave of anger shoot out and turned to see one of the Quileute boys standing in the doorway glaring over in our direction. Tossing her head she turned back to me smiling,

"OK, lets sit down shall we?"

I led her back through the dancers to her table where the other girls sat, jaws touching the floor, and took the empty chair to one side of her. The others struggled to make conversation when all they wanted to do was drag her away and quiz her about what Id said and eventually they got their wish. The four girls hurried off to the rest rooms and the Quileute who hadn't moved from the doorway strode over and took Bella's seat.

"Stay away from her. She knows what you are and what you did."

"Really? And what exactly would that be?"

"Its your fault she's only just found her father."

"Not guilty, now why don't you just go home Jacob Black. Bella's in no danger from me but she could be from you by the look of things."

Jacobs hands were shaking and I wondered just how close he was to phasing for probably the first time. He was about to answer me when another dark hand touched his shoulder,

"Jacob, now is not the time or the place. Lets go"

Sam Uley the leader of the wolf pack stood glaring at me watched by nervous staff and dancers and I wondered what he would do if they approached him.

"Why don't you leave the Swans alone? Haven't they suffered enough?"

I didn't answer the question,

"I think you should get him out of here before there's an accident."

Sam knew I was right and pulled Jacob from the chair,

"I know you've been watching the treaty line. If there's any trouble its you I'll be looking for"

"Don't threaten me Sam, you have no idea what I'm capable of if I get annoyed and right now I'm beginning to get that way."

They walked out then, everyone falling back to give them a clear passage.

Bella

I only agreed to go with the others because I knew I wouldn't get any peace unless I did,

"Bella Swan, you're certainly a dark horse, Jasper Hale no less!"

Lauren licked her lips and I rolled my eyes at her,

"Lauren, he asked me to dance that's all."

"Yeah but he didn't leave did he? Sitting there with you looking all cosy, cosy, is he playing footsie under the table? Having a quick grope maybe? Not that I'd complain... he is gorgeous."

"Lauren stop before you make me throw up. There's nothing going on above or below the table. I leave that kind of behaviour to you seeing as you know so much about it."

Lauren threw me a dirty look and marched out,

"Some of us think we are so clever."

Jessica looked concerned,

"It's not a good idea to make an enemy of Lauren Bella. She can be a nasty piece of work."

"I'm not scared of a girl like that. Anyway she had no right to talk about me like that, its disgusting."

"True but he is gorgeous. What did you talk about? He's never shown the slightest interest in any one until now. Doesn't he scare you?"

"Scare me?"

That question worried me slightly, did they suspect what he really was?

"Yeah well he's got that dangerous air like he's ready for a fight all the time."

"I haven't noticed."

"Oh well, best of luck. I guess we should get back before he disappears on you"

Of course he was still sitting there when we got back an arm draped casually over the back of my seat and a smile as he saw us. I sat back down looking for Lauren on the dance floor,

"If you're looking for the man-eater she just collared Ben Cheney and he looked petrified."

I laughed at his description of her,

"I'm not surprised. I think she'd have preferred you though."

He cocked one eye brow,

"Not my type."

"And I am?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are Bella Swan."

His arm fell gently across my shoulders and stayed there until we danced again and by the end of the evening I had almost forgotten what he was...almost.

Jasper

The evening had been wonderful and I hated saying goodbye to Bella at the end but Angela's dad had arrived to pick the girls up.

"Don't forget our date Bella"

"Is that what it is?"

"I like to think so, I'll be waiting"

"Thank you for a nice evening, I enjoyed it more than I expected to."

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek wishing I was taking her home, taking her to bed and making her mine but I had to take things slowly as Alice said, much as it was a struggle to do so and I had to watch as she left me.

"So, you and Bella Swan! It looked like the two of you were getting on well. What's she got that none of the other girls have? You haven't taken the slightest notice of any other girl since we arrived Jazz."

I smiled at Rose,

"Lets just say she intrigues me. A human who knows what we are and still wants to talk."

"She knows? How?"

"Her mother, it's why she ran away remember?"

"She could betray us Jazz."

"I don't think so Rose."

"Well I think we should discuss the situation with Carlisle when we get back"

I groaned, much as I loved my "sister" her paranoia did become a little wearing sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

Charlie came in just after me and made coffee so he would have an excuse to ask me about the dance and it was kind of nice having a parent, a real parent, showing an interest in me.

"You aren't scowling so I'd guess you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes I did thanks dad."

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

I smiled,

"You mean did I meet a guy?"

"Well I guess so."

"Yes, a lot of them actually but I think the one you will be interested in is the one who wants to see me again."

"Oh? You enjoyed it that much? Should I be worried?"

"No, we only just met. He asked me to dance and then we sat talking,

"Talking? OK I can live with that. Does this talker and dancer have a name?"

"He does. Jasper Hale."

"Hale? I know that name, oh yeah one of Dr Cullens boys, well you could do worse."

"Gee thanks dad!"

He shrugged,

"I guess this father thing comes naturally or maybe I'm just being nosy."

"No its nice to think you care, thank you. Would you mind if I saw him again?"

"I guess not, I take it you like him?"

"The jury is still out on that one but I'd like to talk to him some more."

Upstairs I couldn't help a smile, my dad was taking an interest in me and I had the chance to speak with one of the Cullens. I would think carefully about the questions I wanted answering, but first I needed to understand my own feelings. I hadn't been scared or even nervous of Jasper Hale even knowing what he was, in fact there had been several things running through my head as we'd sat together and danced. I liked the feeling he aroused in me when we were close, it was a warm comfortable feeling while at the same time a tense anticipation coloured everything. I wanted to be close to him, I wanted to know him, I wanted to spend time with him and all this made me wary.

Had Renee been right, was I being drawn in by one of them for some strange reason? I didn't think Jasper Hale would hurt me, if he'd wanted to do that it could have been accomplished at any time since I got here. No, he had another agenda, one I might ask him about tomorrow. As I drew my blinds I saw a movement in the shadows and recognised the shape of a wolf, a guardian? What were they doing here? Had they come because they sensed I had been close to a Cold One? Were they here to protect or warn me? Not protect, the Hupa had made that quite clear... so to warn me? What? To stay away from the Cullens? They couldn't accomplish it by talking to me so they decided to show me their might? Well if so I wasn't impressed, I'd seen guardians and bigger and more ferocious than this wolf. I wasn't afraid and I wasn't going to be bullied by anyone or anything, giant wolves included. I pulled the drapes and climbed into bed listening for Charlie to come up after me. Sure enough I heard his footsteps on the stairs but then the phone started ringing, jarring the silence of the night and I looked at my clock, it was one thirty in the morning, who could be calling at this time?

Charlie

As soon as the phone went I knew it would be work and I groaned, I'd only been in long enough to talk to Bella and get some supper, all I wanted was my bed.

"Chief Swan here"

"Chief its Andy we've got a problem. Another attack but this time it wasn't hikers but kids going home from the school dance."

"Oh God, who and where?"

"Its Bob Stephen's son Lee and a girl but her body is pretty disfigured."

"Well get someone over to his dads, find out who he went to the dance with then radio me. Where are the bodies?"

"In the woods close to the Cullen driveway, just off the highway."

"I'll meet you there."

I thought about Bob Stephens, he was a friend but then hell we were almost all friends in Forks. His son was the same age as Bella and I thanked my lucky stars she'd got home safe with a killer or killers on the loose. Was it the same guys who attacked the hiking party? We never had got a decent description from the survivor, too shocked I guess, but if it was then we had a real problem and it needed sorting out fast.

When I got to the spot where the bodies were I found Sam Uley and Harry Clearwater already there talking to Andy.

"I thought I'd ring the trackers straight away Chief"

I nodded and turned to Harry,

"See what you can find but don't move anything OK?"

"We know the procedure Charlie. Come on Sam let's go"

They went from the sheeted bodies towards the Cullen driveway as Carlisle's Mercedes came down the highway towards his house and was flagged down by Andy. I went to speak to him as he got out of his car.

"Chief Swan?"

"We've had another attack Dr, could you take a quick look?"

He nodded and walked over where Andy had thrown a cover over the bodies and knelt down pulling it back. There was a short silence but I could see for myself that the wounds were similar to the hikers.

"Well you don't need me to tell you they are both dead and from the same kind of wounds. I'd say they've been dead about an hour maybe a little more but without an examination I couldn't tell you more."

"Thank you doctor. Do you know them?"

"I don't know the girl but the boy is Lee Stephens. I treated him for a fractured wrist last summer. Were they at the dance this evening?"

"Yes so we should be able to get a good time line."

My radio squawked then and I excused myself,

"Yes?"

"Its Mark here Chief. I've spoken to Mr Stephens and he said Lee went to the dance with his girlfriend Samantha Wells so I'm going there next. I've left Officer Jones with the family."

"OK, thanks Mark"

So two local kids again but why? It was only a few minutes before Mark got back to me,

"Samantha Wells got home two hours ago really upset because Lee dumped her for another girl, Lauren Mallory. What do you want me to do Chief? The Mallory's live a way out of town."

"Drive over and make sure Lauren isn't there. If she isn't then you'd better prepare the parents for bad news. Find out what Lauren was wearing, anything we can use to identify her because if not we'll have to wait for dentals."

I knew I should ring Bella, I'd told her I had a call out before I left but I wanted to make sure she locked all the doors and windows, In fact I'd call Billy, see if he'd ask Jacob to go to the house, I didn't want her alone in the house with crazies in the vicinity.

"No problem Charlie. I'll send him now. Any idea who's responsible?"

"Not yet Billy but we'll find them and soon I hope."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Esme

When they got in from the dance I could see Rose was upset and she seemed unhappy with Jasper of all people! They were usually the best of friends.

"Can we have a family talk Esme?"

"Of course Rose although Carlisle wont be here, he's still at work. Lets use the dining room."

Everyone sat round the huge, never used, dining table and I opened the floor to Rose,

"Does she have to be here?"

Rose tossed a disdainful look at Tanya, they hated each other and that wasn't about to change,

"Rose please, Tanya is Edward's mate and therefore a member of the Cullen family. Please just tell us what has upset you"

"Yes Rose please do. I'm dying to hear what got your goat this time. I thought I was the only one with that gift."

I closed my eyes, all we needed was a fight between the girls but Rose ignored her thankfully.

"The girl Bella Swan. She knows what we are and Jasper here is showing an interest in her."

"In a human Jasper? Have you really sunk that low?"

"Why don't you shut up before I ram my fist down your throat Tanya"

I stood up,

"That's enough both of you. Tanya if you can't keep quiet then you'll have to leave. I'm about sick of the sniping between you and Rose."

Tanya sat back, no one argued when I got annoyed, because it happened so rarely.

"Rose please go on."

"Esme she's dangerous and I don't think we should be encouraging her to become close to any of us."

"That's not your decision to make Rose."

Jasper sounded curt and that surprised us all, except Alice that was.

"It's not yours either Jasper. We should be looking out for each other. A human who knows what we are is dangerous."

"So what do you want to do about it Rose? Kill her maybe? That would be a really smart move, killing the Police Chiefs newly arrived daughter."

"Don't talk to me like that Jasper, you know how dangerous it is so stop making things worse. We should leave now, before something happens."

"Like what Rose? Jasper rapes her or drains her? Or possibly both, we all know its been far too long since he got any."

Emmett and Alice reacted just fast enough to stop Jasper from reaching Tanya but it was a close run thing and I really wished Carlisle were here. As they struggled with a furious Jasper I dragged Tanya out of the room followed by a very angry Edward.

"Edward I think it would be better if you took Tanya back to Denali now."

"Why? Because he can't keep it in his pants? We belong in this family too and I happen to agree with Rose and Tanya."

"Hey don't compare me with that bitch of a slut you call your mate. The sooner she's gone the better for all of us."

I'd had enough of the spiteful words and raised voices so letting go of Tanya and giving her to Edward I went back into the dining room,

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU"

I didn't raise my voice often so they knew better than to continue, everyone sat down, Jasper shrugging Emmett's grip off angrily. I knew he was still fuming, the muscle in his jaw continued to jump and his face was set,

"Now calm down. We knew about Charlie's wife and daughter. The fact she knows what we are is of concern but she doesn't seem terribly worried by it and she hasn't told anyone so I think we should take things slowly and not over react. Jasper cool off, the others are coming back and I don't want a repeat of earlier."

Edward returned with a very quiet but equally angry Tanya.

"Now, all of you. That's quite enough, no more outbursts."

I looked round the table at everyone warningly before sitting down,

"Rose is concerned I accept that but I think we are being hasty. Jasper only met her tonight, that's hardly a crime at a school dance. Is there anything we should know Jasper?"

He sat forward, looking straight at Tanya as he spoke,

"Yes. Bella Swan is important to me and I intend to not only continue to see her but expect everyone in the family to make the effort to befriend her and show her we are not the monsters some of us appear to be."

"Are you calling me a monster Hale? That's rich coming from the God of War, killer of hundreds of men, women, and children."

This time Jasper got to Tanya first and by the time we wrestled him off she had lost a good amount of hair and sported a nasty bite wound on her cheek. Edward exploded but Emmett just lashed out knocking him through the patio doors into the ornamental pond just outside while Rose and Alice grabbed Tanya and hurried her out to the kitchen screaming insults at Jasper as she went.

We kept them all separated until things cooled off then I called a meeting in the lounge but Carlisle appeared then and it was obvious something had happened, something serious. We sat and listened as he explained about the dead couple.

"And they were right at the top of our drive".

"See, there's already enough attention on us, we don't need any more"

I glared at Rose warningly and told Carlisle what had happened here.

"We need to pull together especially now so there will be a few new rules of the house. We will not have violence in our house, not from any of you and especially not physical violence. Tanya you were way out of line and you will apologise to Jasper for your insults. Jasper you will apologise for your attack and I don't want to hear any more from either of you. Edward I think it would be better for all concerned if you and Tanya returned to Denali to allow tempers to cool. Rose, if Jasper believes Bella Swan is no threat then we have to trust him, so no more complaints unless she threatens us personally. Does anyone have a problem with any of these? Because if so, you are at liberty to leave and not return."

Carlisle

We really didn't need trouble within the family, especially now, but it wasn't over I could feel that and then Edward stood up and Emmett groaned loudly,

"Edward do you want another dunking?"

"You were lucky last time Emmett, don't count on doing so again. I think you are being extremely unfair Carlisle. Tanya only pointed out the truth however unpalatable it may be. Jaspers judgement isn't the best when it comes to the female sex, especially as he's been alone so long. If he feels this Bella is... whatever... perhaps he should leave until she finishes school then he can make himself known and go wherever he fancies putting no one in any danger. Of course she may well not be interested, I can't imagine why she should be, but that's his problem."

Jasper stood up and looked coldly around,

"I think Carlisle that it would be better if I left, that way there's no need for any one else to."

Alice jumped up looking scandalised,

"That's not fair on Jasper"

"No Alice, putting us all in danger, that's not fair."

"Yes Rose, I agree. Besides Edward belongs here more than he does, he's only here under sufferance anyway, you all know that."

Jasper nodded and ran upstairs followed by Esme but I knew she wouldn't have any success changing his mind.

"I think we're done here. Edward take Tanya and go back to Denali before Esme gets back down here or I think she might just throw you out. Rose I suggest you keep quiet about Jasper and Bella Swan or you might find yourself on the receiving end of Esmes wrath too. Emmett help Alice tidy up this glass and the patio."

As I finished speaking Jasper came back downstairs with his bags and with a curt nod to me he went through to the garage. I heard the sound of his bike start up then slowly the noise faded away as he rode off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

When the phone rang it made me jump even though Charlie had told me he'd ring as soon as he knew how long he was likely to be but when I answered I could hear the anxiety in his voice,

"Bella, there's been a murder just outside town so I'm going to be tied up for hours. I want you to check all the doors and windows, make sure they're locked. It's only a precaution but I don't like the idea of you alone in the house so I've asked Billy to send Jake over to keep you company. Don't open the door until you're sure its him."

"Who dad? Who got killed?"

I hated the thought of Jake coming over but I understood Charlies motive so I wasn't going to make things any harder than they already were.

"Two kids from the dance but we don't have any formal identifications yet".

"Not Jessica or Angela?"

He hesitated then I heard a quiet

"No, but don't you tell anyone else that yet OK?"

"Sure dad. You take care I'll be fine."

"I know honey but let your old man worry about you."

"OK dad."

I checked the doors and windows but they were already shut fast and I sat in the kitchen with a mug of chocolate waiting for Jake...why him? Then I wondered about the wolf I'd seen outside, did it have anything to do with the murders? Was it a guardian who was killing people in Forks? I'd heard about the hikers and now some of the kids I had seen this evening, it was scary.

I jumped when I heard a soft tap at the back door and pulled the drapes aside to peer out, a carving knife I'd grabbed from the drawer in my hand. I expected to see Jake's face but instead it was Jasper Hale and I unlocked the door for him to come in. He watched as I locked the door again and put the knife down.

"Your dad has told you I guess?"

I nodded and bit my lip nervously,

"I'm sorry to frighten you but after Carlisle told us about the murders I was concerned for your safety."

"Thank you. Its horrible, do you know who it was?"

He nodded,

"Lee Stephens and a girl, Lauren I think."

I gasped and the room swum in and out of focus. As I felt myself falling he moved forward and took me in his arms to stop me hitting the floor and put me down on the chair then went to fill a glass with water and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me"

"No I asked and you told me. Do you know who's doing this?"

"Are you asking me if were responsible?"

"No, I never thought that, I just wondered if you had any idea who is."

He sat down heavily and sighed running his hands through his hair messing it even more.

"I'm sorry Bella, perhaps I shouldn't have come but things have got out of hand at home and I wanted to see you again."

"I'm glad you came but what's up at home?"

"Its complicated, lets just say not everyone was happy at my conduct this evening"

"Oh, you don't have a girlfriend do you?"

He looked shocked,

"No of course not, how could I?"

Seeing my mystified look he smiled and rubbed his jaw,

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's just so difficult for me. No, I don't have a girlfriend. My sister is worried that you might give us away to the rest of the humans."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

I wasn't sure I could answer that question in any coherent way and I was saved from answering at all by a loud knocking at the front door. Jasper was up and at the hall door in an instant a finger to his lips.

"It's OK Jasper, Charlie sent for Jake to keep me company, he was worried about me."

Jasper nodded but his face fell and I made a sudden decision although where it came from I couldn't tell.

Jake

I expected Bella to be waiting for me, looking out the door even but there was no sign of her. It was lucky Charlie hadn't rung earlier because after I left the dance I phased for the first time and it blew me away., Luckily Sam was there to calm me and explain things. Once back on the res I had to go report to Old Quil and tell him I had officially joined the pack and I was still there when the call came from Billy.

"Be careful Jake, Bella knows about us and she has no reason to like us."

"Why?"

"The guardian tribe that was sheltering her told her she must leave."

"But why?"

"They weren't willing to tell us but we know she can see any of the guardians even in human form."

"Well if she knows what we are then surely she'll be only too pleased to have one guarding her while there are leeches about killing people."

"She knows about the Cullens too but she is not afraid of them Jake. There's a lot more to Bella Swan than meets the eye, you should keep your emotional distance from her Jake. You need to keep a clear head."

I could hear someone moving around inside and then the door opened a crack and I could smell it, there was a leech inside the house. I felt myself begin to shake and then heard Bella's voice,

"Jake I'm fine so don't start phasing now."

The shock of her words stopped me dead, how did she know I was a wolf now? Had the leech told her? But then how did he know? Of course, Old Quil told me she saw us.

"Let me in Bella, now. I know one of them is with you but you don't have to be afraid."

"No I don't Jake and if you calm down I'll open the door but only if you promise to behave."

I looked at her in mixed amazement and credulity, did she have the faintest idea how much danger she was in? As if she could read my mind she shook her head,

"Yes I know exactly how much danger I'm in, none from Jasper Hale, what about you?"

So it was the same guy she was with at the dance, the most dangerous of all according to Sam.

"Well?"

I nodded curtly and she opened the door wider to admit me. Standing in the hall, arms folded and leaning against the kitchen door frame, stood the leech.

"What's he doing here? Didn't Charlie tell you about the deaths, vampire kills."

"Are you sure about that dog?"

"Yeah, I'm sure and I'm also sure Bella is in danger as long as she has you in the house."

"Well that's a funny thing because he's been here a while and so far he hasn't tried to bite or drain me Jake."

I stepped forward and grabbed her arm meaning to pull her clear of him and closer to me. He stiffened, straightening up as Bella gasped,

"Let go Jake you're hurting me."

"I'd do as she says before you lose the arm dog"

I sneered and yanked Bella behind me as I phased crouching with a snarl between her and the leech.

"Jake you promised. Now stop it."

As he attacked she tried to get between us and I knocked her back but I hadn't taken my claws into account and she shrieked in pain as they ripped her arm open from elbow to wrist. The smell of blood was thick in the air and I tensed waiting for the leech to attack her but his eyes went black and his snarl became louder as he threw himself on me. Bella screamed at us to stop and again tried to put herself between us so reluctantly I backed off still growling and pleased to see he had a claw rip in the front of his shirt, that had taken the smile off his oh so pretty face!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

I was terrified there would be a fight to the death and I knew the only way to stop them was to put myself between the two of them so holding my injured arm I threw myself forward again and it worked, they both backed off and as Jake phased back to human form Jasper pulled me into the security of his arms ripping the sleeve off his shirt to wrap my bleeding arm. It was then I thought about the possible consequences of bleeding in the presence of a vampire but I still didn't feel I was in any danger from him. He looked at Jake and his voice was icy,

"Leave now before I kill you Jacob Black. I wont give you a second warning and if Bella weren't hurt I'd do it now."

Jake took a look at my face and turned phasing back to wolf. For a second I thought he was going to renew his attack but then he turned and fled and I breathed a sigh of relief feeling very weak suddenly. I looked at my arm and saw the blood seeping through the makeshift bandage but not as badly as I had expected.

"I think I need to sit down, I feel faint"

I felt myself swept up into Jasper's arms and then I was seated on a kitchen chair and he was kneeling beside me, a bowl of warm water and a clean tea cloth in his hand.

"Look the other way while I clean this up"

I nodded and did as he said until I heard his sharp intake of breath and panicked turning back.

Where Jake's claws had ripped into my flesh were four gouges but not as deep as they had felt. As I watched the blood slowed and the gouges appeared to become more shallow until after a few minutes there were only reds marks where they had been.

"What's going on?"

He shook his head looking into my eyes,

"So Bella what am I to make of you? I knew there was something strange about you and when I smelled your blood I did wonder but this just proves it."

"What?"

"You have vampire in your genes somewhere."

"You mean I'm part vampire? But that's not possible is it? Anyway when I was young I was always cutting myself or breaking things and this never happened before."

He smiled,

"I think it may have been kick started by puberty. Have you had any injuries since?"

I blushed,

"Well...no, not that I can remember but is it possible to be part vampire?"

"Looking at you I'd say the answer to that question must be yes."

I felt faint again and closed my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder and instantly feeling better.

Jasper

I could hardly credit what I'd just seen, a human girl who healed like a vampire. Maybe her mother had more reason to take her away from Forks than she was given credit for. Whatever the reason Bella wasn't safe with Jake around but I could hardly ask her to leave after just finding her father.

"Bella, I think you should know that the deaths in Forks are the responsibility of vampires and I have a nasty feeling they are being done to cause problems for the Cullens."

"Why?"

"Its complicated but would you mind if I stayed here with you until your father gets back, I'd feel more at ease."

She gazed in to my eyes and I felt as if she were looking straight into the very core of my being,

"OK you stay but I have to ring my dad before Jake or his father do."

I nodded going to the window and looking out, I didn't think Bella was in any danger personally except from the hot-headed Black kid but it didn't do to take chances, not with my mate even if she wasn't aware what she meant to me yet. I heard the conversation easily enough,

"Chief Swan."

"Dad, its Bella"

"What's wrong honey? Hasn't Jake turned up yet?"

"Yeah he did but Jasper Hale was already here and Jake didn't like that so he left."

"Jasper Hale? Oh the Cullen boy. What was he doing there in the middle of the night?"

"He heard about the attacks and came to make sure I was OK, he knew you'd be out."

"Oh right, well that was good of him. Is he staying?"

"Yes, now Jake's left he thought he should."

"Well I'm just glad you have a man there with you. I'll be home when I can but we've got a lead on the attackers so it might be a while."

I signalled Bella that I wanted to talk to her father and she passed the phone over.

"Chief Swan its Jasper Hale here. I hope you didn't mind my coming to check on Bella but I thought she might be alone under the circumstances."

"It was good of you Jasper. Is it OK with your father if you stay with Bella?"

"Yes, I think we're all concerned about the deaths Chief and he knew you would be out."

"Well, I did send Jake over but as long as someone is with Bella I'm happier. You stay until I get home though wont you?"

"Of course sir."

I handed the phone back to Bella. At least now I had Charlie's blessing to stay with his daughter so if the Quileutes rang him it would be too late. She put the phone down and turned back to me,

"Well I guess we can have that talk now."

"Sure."

She sat down opposite me at the table and gazed in to me once more,

"Who are the vampires responsible for the killings?"

"I'm not sure but I think it might be the Volturi."

"The who?"

"Our leaders. They see Carlisle and his family as a threat and this could be their way of recalling him to Volterra. If they make it too hot for us in Forks then we will have to move on and if they can prove we are responsible in any way they will take action against us."

"Action? Like what?"

"Well, they could insist we break up into smaller groups or even move to Italy. There is always the ultimate sanction too if we refuse."

"They'd kill you? Are you a threat to them?"

"No but the Volturi don't like anomalies and that's how they see Carlisle's coven."

"So because you don't act the way they do they would destroy you? Isn't that a little unfair?"

"I don't think the Volturi give a lot of attention to fairness."

"What will you do if they come for you?"

"I don't know about the others but I've already made my decision."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving the family, I was never really a part of them anyway, just a stray they took in and I don't think they see things the same way I do."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know Bella, I really don't know."

"Do you have friends?"

"Yes but they don't live the way I do and it means moving away from Forks."

"Why is that a problem though? You like Forks for some reason as opposed to somewhere else?"

I was about to try avoiding the answer to that particular question when the phone rang again and this time I heard Harry Clearwaters voice,

"Bella, we've just heard from Jake. Did you send him away in favour of the Cullens?"

"I asked him to leave because he turned into a wolf and attacked in my own house. He hurt me and he could have killed Jasper who had only come to make sure I was safe"

"A Cullen wanting to know if you were safe? Well I guess it takes one to recognise one."

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry too, sorry you've chosen this way Bella but we cannot help you any longer, do not come to the reservation and do not contact us again. We have nothing to say to our enemies."

Bella put the phone down looking shocked,

"Jasper what's going on?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Charlie

We lost the trail of the attackers close to the Cullen house in the river and as a result I had to ask Carlisle if we could search his house and outbuildings.

"The trail stopped here so I have no choice Carlisle."

"Of course, just a minute, I'll get the keys for the workshop and the garage."

He was only gone a minute and then returned handing me a set of keys,

"Which would you like to search first?"

"If a couple of my men could just run through the house perhaps you and I could check the outbuildings."

He nodded and as his wife showed two of my officers into the house the doctor and I walked down to the workshop.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess Chief, we don't use it much."

"Hats OK I'm sure I've seen worse."

As we got to the workshop Carlisle pointed out the right key but before I could slip it in the lock the door opened and one of his sons, Emmett I think, came out looking dusty,

"Oh sorry, I thought I'd better make sure no one was hiding in here. I didn't know you were going to search the place Chief Swan."

"You didn't see anything or any sign of people moving through the trees?"

"No, everything in here is just the way it was. I dragged off the dust covers to check. Sorry"

He said the last seeing my annoyed look.

"Never mind, could I just check anyhow?"

Carlisle nodded and we walked in as Emmett switched on the light. In its dim illumination I could see he was right, the contents of the building didn't look as if they'd moved in a long while although the dust covers were thrown off the piles of boxes and old furniture. I checked round the back but there was no sign of a broken window or any other forced entry.

"Thanks Carlisle. Now if I could just see the garage."

He bowed his assent and we walked to the garage where one of his daughters in overalls was just emerging from under a car.

"Oh Chief Swan this is Rosalie. I'm afraid she has a passion for cars and sometimes we have to drag her out of here."

I looked at the beautiful teenager dressed in oily overalls and with grease smudges on her cheek with a smile.

"If you're any good maybe you could look at Bella's truck, it sounds a bit noisy to me although the guy who sold it to me reckoned it was fine."

She smiled and nodded,

"Sure Chief Swan I'll speak to her about it."

I looked around, there were some nice cars in the garage, along with Carlisle's Mercedes was a red sports car, a silver Volvo, and a monster truck.

"Nice"

"Yes, Rosalie's parents left her and her brother some money and she decided to buy the car. The truck is a family vehicle although Emmett does rather monopolise it I'm afraid and the Volvo belonged to our son Edward, but he left it for my wife when he moved out"

There was nothing to see inside the garage, it was clean and tidy, the most organised garage I'd ever seen!

"Well thanks Carlisle I appreciate your cooperation. I'll leave you in peace now. Oh and by the way I appreciate your son Jasper checking on Bella"

He smiled and nodded again,

"No problem Chief."

AS I joined the others who hadn't found anything either it struck me that the whole family were up and busy even at this time of night. No one had gone to bed and they didn't even show signs of preparing to call it a day! Maybe I was just getting old.

I slid back into my cruiser and grabbed my cell phone off the seat, I wanted to check on Bella although I knew she had company.

"Hi Bells, just checking in. Everything OK there?"

"Fine dad. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just leaving the Cullen place. There were signs the perps might have got away through the grounds but we didn't find anything. I'll be a while yet so will you be OK with Jasper there?

There are spare blankets and pillows in the closet so he can make himself a bed on the couch or I could ask Mrs Cullen if you could stay there?"

"Its OK dad. I already found the stuff and he's making himself comfortable on the couch. I told him you found it easy to sleep on"

I couldn't help a laugh at that, it was good to have someone at the house, even under these conditions.

"Well I'll look in when I can."

There was a tap on my window and Alice Cullen stood there,

"Just a sec Bells."

I wound the window down,

"Esme wondered if you'd like me to drive over to your place and stay with Bella under the circumstances. We met at the dance so she does know me."

I nodded,

"Thanks, I'd be happier with a female in the house. Your brother's there already but I guess you knew that".

She nodded and ran off to the garage while I got back to Bella with the news. She didn't sound quite as pleased as I'd hoped but then I guess everything was strange for her and with a killer on the loose she was entitled to be a little off-balance.

Bella

I told Jasper about Alice's imminent arrival and he just nodded looking suddenly more alert,

"What's the matter? I guess perhaps my dad doesn't trust me on my own with a guy."

"It's not that. It's the fact the killers led the police to our house...again."

"You really think the family is being framed by these Volturi?"

"Yes I do and if they are then being near us is going to be very dangerous for any humans. I'm sorry Bella I don't want to bring danger to your door."

"Don't go"

I was terrified he might leave yet I had no idea why the thought should make me feel so scared.

He smiled a little sadly,

"If only it were that simple Bella."

"I don't understanding"

"I know and I will explain but I think that's Alice now."

I looked out the window to see a silver Volvo pull up outside and recognised the girl from the dance as she flashed up the steps so fast she was almost a blur. I let her in and she said a quick hello and managed a smile but she looked worried.

"Jazz, you were right about the Volturi. I saw it but only just in time. We managed to cover everything up just before Bella's father arrived."

"Cover up? What? Please someone tell me what's going on."

Jasper

I had no choice, Bella would have to hear what was going on even if it scared her, I couldn't leave her to keep her safe and I couldn't take her with me so I'd just have to find a way of staying here and keeping her safe. I explained what I thought was happening once more and then Alice took over,

"My gift is to see the future, or the current version of it at least. I saw the killers but not until they became important to us. They left a trail to our door, even hid a knife and bloodstained clothing in the garage then hid Lee's bill fold in the outbuilding. Luckily Emmett and Rose worked quickly enough so the police didn't find anything but it could have been catastrophic for us. You have to go back Jazz, Carlisle needs to make the decision to leave now and you're the only one who can persuade him."

"Leave?"

Bella sounded even more scared,

"I can't leave Alice. You know that."

Alice shook her head then suddenly her eyes went blank and she stared into space,

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's seeing something Bella, just give her a second."

I prayed it wouldn't be more bad news so soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Renee

Just for once luck was on my side, Edith loaned me some money and I was able to hitch a ride to the airport to find a plane leaving for Seattle in just over an hour. I tried Charlie's place again but this time the line was engaged and I just hoped it was Bella inside. I considered ringing the reservation but I doubted I'd get any help there, not going by past experiences so hesitating then making the decision that speaking to Charlie was better than nothing I dialled the station.

"Forks Police Department."

"Could I speak to Chief Swan please?"

"Who's calling?"

"Its...its his wife Renee Swan."

There was a long silence then,

"I'm sorry Mrs Swan but he's not available right now. Can I take a message or ask him to call you back later."

"No, I'm flying up to Seattle anyway I just wanted to know if everything was OK. I tried the house but there was no one in. I guess Bella must be out too."

"Well it was the fall dance so maybe she crashed out at a friend's overnight. I'll tell him you rang shall I?"

"Thank you."

Bella hadn't been at a friend's house which meant she was home but was Charlie? Or was he on duty and busy? I just didn't know what to do but if I got wound up they wouldn't let me on the plane so I took one of my tablets with a bottle of soda I bought in the shop then sat down and waited for my flight to be called.

Charlie

When the night dispatcher rang with news that my wife had just called I wondered what the hell had happened. Surely she wasn't in trouble, I really didn't need any more hassle just now. I decided to ignore it, she'd said she was flying into Seattle but not when so I guessed I had plenty of time before she turned up in Forks. We'd lost the trail altogether now so leaving some officers to secure the scene and after watching as the bodies were removed I drove to the house. I wanted to check on Bella myself although I knew she now had two companions. I recognised the Volvo from the Cullen garage and when I went in I found the three of them sitting round the kitchen table.

"Hi. Just thought I'd see you were OK. Its good of you to come and check on Bella Jasper, you too Alice. I think the people responsible have left the area again now but I'd appreciate it if you stayed until I get back."

"No problem Chief Swan."

I nodded at the pale young man and it occurred to me, not for the first time that he looked like he could be trouble but none of the Cullen kids had ever caused me any concern.

"Right, well I have to go. By the way Bella, your mother's flying up. I don't know why or when but I thought I should warn you."

She nodded and walked with me to the door,

"Don't worry about me dad, I'll be fine"

I nodded and hugged her before leaving once more.

Renee

I didn't relax until the plane took off but at least then I was getting closer, I just hoped I wouldn't be too late although I could feel in my bones that Bella was flirting with danger. Had the Cold Ones moved in already? If so what did they want with my little girl? Was she truly a child of theirs? Were they coming to claim her as I always feared and if so would she be able to avoid them or would Charlie be able to help her fight them off? Could a mere mortal defeat the ancient evil in that cursed town? Feeling the panic welling up inside me I took a few deep breaths and took the letter my mother had written me out of my pocket and looked at the necklace that was still wrapped inside it. I'd never seen a symbol like it before. The chain and locket were heavy so they must be genuine silver and they looked old so maybe it was an heirloom of some description. I tried to open the locket but it was locked shut somehow so I studied the symbol on it once more. It was a V shape with a shield enclosed within. There were four symbols in the shield, two replicated, a bird in flight and what looked like a tree with bare branches and roots exposed. I had no idea what they were supposed to symbolise nor the small red stone above and below. Something about the necklace made my skin crawl and I put it back in the envelope wiping my hands on my jeans as if they were sullied by its touch.

Then I read the letter again, hoping to get some clue as to what all this meant, my grandmother called my mother the daughter of the devil and swore that she was a product of a rape. Going the way of my father had something to do with the Cold Ones. Was she inferring that my mother's father was one of the Cold Ones? Yes, that's why they might come back for Bella seeing her as one of their own. Bella and I were both part Cold One, part vampire! No that was crazy, they weren't truly alive so how could they produce children? But if they could would they just leave them for years and then suddenly want to trace them? Is that why the vampires were in the store that day? Why the woman took such an interest in Bella? Did she recognise her own kind in my baby? The more I thought about it the more I wondered if in fact my running away from home and meeting Charlie Swan was as coincidental as I had thought. Perhaps it had all been mapped out and that's why I met and fell in love with him, a man from Forks, among all the men at the music festival. If that were so then it didn't matter what I did, they would always find us. There was no hiding from The Cold Ones. If that were true then my flight was useless, there was no way of escaping our destiny but why was Bella chosen and not me, after all I was the true child of the Cold Ones not her.

I was glad the flight was short and with a tail wind we actually landed earlier than expected. Now I had to get from Seattle to Forks but first I would try the house again. I looked at my watch, with luck Bella would be home or up by now but still at home. I crossed my fingers as the phone rang and then heaved a sigh of relief when I heard Bella's voice,

"Bella is that you? Is everything OK? Are you safe?"

"Mum? Where are you? Dad said you were flying up, are you still in LA?"

"Just answer me, are you safe?"

"Yes I'm safe. What's the matter?"

"You have to leave Forks now. Get away from there before they come for you Bella. I have something to show you. Something my mother wrote, something she had which I think will prove what I've been saying all along. Please drive to Seattle, I don't have the money for a bus to Forks. I spent all I had just getting this far."

"Where are you mum?"

"At the airport."

"Stay there. I'll get to you."

"Thank you Bella, oh and Bella, please don't say anything to your father. He'll get me locked up if he knows why I'm here."

Bella

I turned to Jasper,

"That was my mother, she's flown to Seattle and I have to go get her."

"Shouldn't you tell your dad where you're going or let one of us go for her?"

I shook my head, I could hardly ask these two half strangers to do that for me but I was worried about leaving Charlie without telling him. I'd only just found him I could hardly just disappear again.

"Listen, I'll fetch your mother. You go with Jasper to our place. Tell, your dad we thought you'd feel safe with Carlisle and Esme."

"But you don't even know my mum Alice."

"I'll find her Bella, don't worry. Jazz you should get back before something happens. Either the Quileutes will decide they've had enough or someone is going to expose us to the humans."

I could tell Alice was worried and while she went off to Seattle I rang my dad with the story we'd agreed and he did sound happier at the thought I'd been in "adult" hands.

"I'll pick you up there when I can Bella. By the way have you heard from Renee?"

Jasper shook his head warningly,

"No dad nothing"

"Good. OK speak to you soon Bells"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight.

Bella

As I rode over to the Cullen house on the back of Jasper's bike I wondered if Renee would panic when she realised what Alice was but it was too late now. Should I be worrying more about the fact I was headed straight into a houseful of vampires? I didn't think so. If anything I thought they would be more welcoming than the guardian tribes had been. I'd never been to the Cullen house although I'd heard about it from Jessica and Lauren but when I saw it I understood they only repeated rumours they'd heard about it. The huge gloomy brick built edifice turned out to be a bright and light modern glass fronted house and I smiled, it looked nothing like a vampire's lair! As Jasper came to a halt the door opened and I saw Rose and Emmett in the doorway. He looked around then came down to help me off, I'd never ridden on a motorbike before and I was glad of his steadying hand. Jasper dismounted after me and took my hand leading me up the steps and into the house passing Rose who didn't look very friendly but still not threatening.

Up the stairs we entered a huge and open plan room that seemed vast with space for a grand piano in one corner. There were book cases everywhere crammed full and I longed to browse but we came to halt by his parents,

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella."

They both smiled and Carlisle held his hand out for me to shake,

"Welcome Bella, I'm just sorry you are here under such circumstances."

He looked inquiringly at Jasper who shrugged,

"You'd better tell me everything Carlisle. Alice went to get Bella's mum from Seattle but she said we have trouble."

"Perhaps Bella would like a drink Esme"

Jasper dropped my hand but only after giving it a gentle squeeze,

"Don't worry Bella, you're safe here"

I nodded and followed Esme out into a sparkling kitchen where Emmett stood leaning against a highly polished refrigerator.

Jasper

Once Bella was out of earshot Carlisle started to explain,

"Someone is trying to frame us for the murders Jasper. Luckily we found the evidence before Chief Swan did but it was a close thing. Do you really believe what you said about the Volturi?"

"Yes, I think they've decided to make an example of this family. You have no choice but to leave Forks Carlisle and I think they'll continue to chase us until we give in and split or move to Italy. You only found the evidence because they wanted you too. They don't want the humans knowing about our kind any more than we do so they made sure you'd find it first but if you hadn't then they have some of the guard around and I think you'd have found the police who discovered it killed too. Then you would have been on the run in any case. You can't win Carlisle."

"Really and what do you suggest Hale, being the expert?"

I turned groaning, I thought Edward and the man-eater had left but it seemed I was wrong.

"I suggest you two fuck off back to Denali before you end up like the rest of us. Carlisle we have to leave now. Before there are any more murders and we should split up."

"'I'm not sure that's a good idea Jasper. What if the Volturi decide to pick us off? In small groups it would be easier to do that."

"Then we should find ourselves some allies."

"Like your friends I suppose Jasper?"

I turned to Edward again,

"Are you still here? I'd have thought with the yellow streak down your back you'd have high tailed it by now."

Edward stepped forward but Carlisle put his hands up to stop him

"No fighting among ourselves. Edward take Tanya and leave. Rose, Emmett, collect our stuff together, Jaspers right we must move fast."

"Where will we go Carlisle? Nowhere is safe from the Volturi, you know that."

Bella

I took the can of soda Emmett handed me with thanks aware of the quiet voices in the other room and hearing every word although I thought the others were under the impression I couldn't hear the conversation. When Emmett straightened up and followed Esme out I went too.

"You're leaving?"

They all turned to me,

"If you can't outrun these Volturi then what's the point of running? Why don't you make a stand? Speak to them, tell them you know what's going on and that you aren't a threat whatever they think. Surely you've lived this way long enough to prove that?"

"Did you hear us Bella?"

I looked at Jasper and nodded,

"Yes, you weren't as quiet as you thought".

Looks passed between them and he nodded at Carlisle,

"Bella's right you know. If you ask for a meeting I think it will give us a little breathing room to decide on a strategy."

"And you would be so good at that too wouldn't you Hale?"

I turned to look at the bronze haired vampire who stood holding the hand of a beautiful, and boy did she know it, female.

"I don't know who you are but it seems to me you're just trying to pick a fight. Why don't you shut up if you don't have anything constructive to say."

There was an audible gasp from the female and a loud laugh from Emmett.

"Wow! Way to go Bella. That's told you Edward."

Jasper

I felt Edwards anger and Tanya's fury so I stepped between them,

"Are you staying or going Edward?"

Edward turned to Carlisle with a sneer,

"Are we taking orders from the killer and his human slut now"

I was on him before anyone could stop me and he went flying through the plate glass window to crash to the ground below. Tanya came at me nails raised like talons but she wasn't fast enough and she followed him. Bella grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her,

"Thank you but it really wasn't necessary, words aren't going to hurt me and I wasn't offended."

"But I was Bella, you are my guest and no one is going to be rude to you in front of me"

She turned hearing the thud as they jumped back through the broken window and started forward but as Emmett and Rose took my flanks Carlisle stopped him with a single command.

"Together or leave Edward and be courteous to Jaspers guest or else"

Edward backed off but I knew this was just a lull in the proceedings, he wasn't finished with me yet, or Bella from the looks Tanya was giving her.

"Right, well we can't do anything until Alice gets back and perhaps we should attempt to talk to the Volturi but I think we should be ready to leave if necessary. I'm not sure its safe for Bella to remain here so perhaps Emmett and Rose could take her home and wait with her until her mother gets to Forks. I don't think there will be any more attacks yet. The Volturi will probably wait to see what we do."

"If Bella leaves I go with her Carlisle."

He looked at me as if to argue but he could see I meant it,

"I'm not at all sure that her future isn't connected to ours in some way."

"To yours you mean Hale"

"Edward enough. Go, now."

Esme spoke and knowing it wasn't a request he and Tanya headed out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Renee

I waited nervously for Bella to appear, the letter and necklace burning a hole in my pocket. I paced the arrivals hall then as I saw the security personnel looking over I went outside into the cold night air. I wasn't dressed for the northern weather and I found what shelter I could in a corner of the building and watched the few passengers around at this time of the morning stagger out bleary eyed with the family that were waiting chatting away to them. Everyone had someone waiting for them, every one but me. If anyone were waiting in the dark they certainly weren't friends of mine. Did the Cold Ones know I'd returned to save my little girl? Were they even now watching and smiling at my feeble attempts? Bella had sounded fine when I spoke to her but that had been well over two hours ago, anything could have happened by now. I had to keep thinking positively if I could. I had to be calm and rational or Charlie would just call a doctor and have me taken away. He had to listen to me, I had to make him believe that there was evil in Forks. If I had to I would drag him to the res, let the Quileutes tell him what they knew, or would they lie again to protect themselves? As they had done when I needed their help before.

I had spoken to Magda and she had told me the truth in the end, the elders had forced Bella off the reservation although Magda didn't know why. None would tell her the reason but she had heard the chief say that Bella had her own protection, what did that mean? Had they sensed she was related to the Cold ones? If so how? They hadn't seen it when she was a baby so what had changed? Deciding I would freeze if I waited outside any longer I went back inside I got myself a coffee, sitting at the far end away from the security desk and picking up a discarded magazine. I tried to concentrate on the articles but all I kept seeing was the pale blonde vampire who had touched Bella as a baby. Would she come back now Bella was grown? Was my grandfather really a vampire? Even sitting here in the middle of the night in an almost deserted terminal I found it hard to believe that a vampire had seduced my mother. Was I part vampire? How would I tell? I didn't drink blood which was a relief although I liked my steak rare and I did have very pale skin. I remembered my mother telling me there was albino in our family tree somewhere way back. Was that just an excuse? I had a reflection, I went to church sometimes, and I didn't sleep in a coffin or a box of earth but how many of these things were real and how many Hollywood fantasy?

My reverie was interrupted by a female voice,

"Renee Swan?"

I looked up absently and gasped, standing before me was just one of those creatures, pale and beautiful and she knew my name. I looked around wildly but she shook her head,

"We have Bella so I think you'd better come with me."

"Bella? Is she OK? You haven't hurt her have you?"

"No, she's perfectly OK and she'll remain that way so long as you do what I say. Now please follow me"

I got up discarding the magazine and followed her out to a silver Volvo. I peered inside but she was alone,

"Where are we going?"

"Forks, Bella's at our house and that's where I'm taking you."

"What about Charlie?"

"Chief Swan is at work, looking for the killers of two high school kids. He won't find them but that won't stop him looking. Please get in"

I slid into the passenger seat and she took off at speed as I clutched my seat. Once away from the airport she turned to me with a beaming smile,

"I'm really sorry I scared you but I thought it was the best way to get you to come with me and we don't have much time. I'm Alice Cullen by the way and Bella is safe. She's with my family and we will protect her. No one will hurt Bella while my brother is close."

"Your brother? You are a...vam...a Cold One aren't you?"

"Yes but not the kind you need to be scared of, I don't live on human blood, none of our family do."

"Why do you have Bella?"

"That's complicated but she's in danger because she knows us."

"I don't understand,"

I touched my pocket to assure myself the letter and necklace were still there,

"You're one of us Renee, well partly anyway but you already know that. What did your mother leave for you? I saw the letter but not the thing wrapped in it."

"You saw the letter?"

"Yes, I see things Renee, lots of things but not the item your mother wrapped in the letter, it's just a blur. What is it?"

I shook my head,

"Not until I see Bella, I want to know my baby's safe."

"Listen Renee, I promise you no one will hurt Bella as long as Jasper lives. He's the best warrior we have and he would lay down his life for your daughter."

"Warrior? You mean its going to come to a fight to the death?"

"I hope not but if it did..."

"Why? Why would your brother, another vampire, give his life for my daughter?"

She shrugged and put her foot down until the scenery outside, just visible in the first rays of dawn was a blur.

"Are we in a hurry?"

"Yes because the Volturi could show up at any moment and we need to get there before they do. Somehow whatever you are carrying is important, that much I do see."

"You didn't answer my first question Alice."

She looked over and her smile was even brighter,

"No I didn't did I? You'll see for yourself soon enough. I..."

Alice's eyes went blank although the car never deviated from its line and I saw her brow crease,

"Oh"

"What? Did you see something? Its Bella isn't it? She's in danger."

Alice looked at me a little confused,

"Why would they pursue Chief Swan? They know something. I have to ring the house."

She grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial,

"Carlisle ring Charlie Swan get him back to the house. They suspect something and they'll try to grab him. I think Jazz was wrong. This isn't about us, about the family, this is about Bella. If you work fast you can get him before they do. I've got Renee and I'll be with you in about half an hour."

She threw the phone into the back seat.

"Tell me what's going on. What about Bella?"

"I'll explain when we get the..."

The car came to a sudden screeching halt with smoke rising from the tires or at least that's where I thought it came from until I saw a group of black cloaked figures appear from it.

"Shit"

Alice leaned over the seat grabbed her phone and sent a quick text before the doors were wrenched open and we were both pulled out of our seats. I'd seen the figures getting close and I stuffed the letter and necklace down the back of the seat before they reached us. I didn't know why I'd done it just that it seemed important that these strangers didn't find them on me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

Edward and Tanya hadn't been gone long when I got a message from Alice,

"Alice has Renee and they are on their way back"

Bella relaxed slightly having come to stand at my side where she belonged.

"Carlisle, Alice has seen the Volturi, they wont stop so long as we are together. For now we need to move or more innocent humans will die to drive us out."

Esme looked at her husband and nodded her approval at my words,

"I think Jasper's right Carlisle. We can't stay here and risk more lives, its children they are killing, youngsters with their whole lives ahead of them,"

He still hesitated then agreed,

"Very well, pack up while I ring Volterra. I'll see if I can stop it now."

"Are you willing to give up and move to Italy Carlisle? Stop living the way you do? If not they wont stop."

"I have to try Jasper. I wont give up my way of life now, not after so long. Something has forced the Volturi to take action and maybe I can find out what it is."

I led Bella upstairs to my room and sat her on the bed,

"I'm sorry Bella. Sorry you've become mixed up in this."

"Where will you go?"

Bella

I felt hollow at the words "we have to leave" and I didn't know why. I hardly knew any of these people, only that they were vampires but not the ones that my mother was so terrified of. No, they were the ones causing all this trouble, all the killings. Why did it matter so much that they were leaving, that Jasper was going? Yet he'd said he couldn't leave, He knelt down and took my hands in his, gazing into my face,

"Bella I'm not leaving, I can't. I really didn't want to tell you like this but you need to understand something. You are the only thing that matters to me now, your safety and happiness. I know you only just met me and this is going to sound very odd but I've been waiting a very long time for you, we are connected on a level that is so deep and primeval you don't even know it exists. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, I couldn't leave if I wanted to and believe me...I don't."

I thought about his words and coming from anyone else they would probably have sounded very weird, corny even, but I understood he meant every word and I felt the truth in them. I'd come all this way to find my father only to fall in love with one of my mother's monsters!

We stayed like this for some time and it seemed so natural, as if we truly belonged together and I realised that whatever happened Jasper would never leave my side, he would always be there for me through trouble and danger keeping me safe. I leaned forward until our lips met and the kiss too felt right. As his touched mine his hands came up to frame my face and his eyes went from a soft gold to butterscotch, pulling me in until I felt I was floating inside them with no intention of ever coming back. We only broke contact as my lungs screamed for oxygen and he smiled as I took a few deep gasps to give my poor human body what it so desperately needed.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality and he stood up as Esme walked in,

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Carlisle really needs to talk to you Jasper, he's just had a call from Alice"

He nodded and held out his hand for me but at that moment his phone buzzed and he took it out glancing at the screen then cursed,

"It's the Volturi, they've got Alice and Bella's mother."

My heart sank, what would they do with Renee? Why had they taken her? Had she been right all along? She'd said they would come for her and they finally had. We went downstairs to find Carlisle talking on the phone and I heard my dad's name,

"Chief Swan it's very important you come, there's been a development that you should know about. I understand you are busy but it does concern the deaths tonight. Thank you"

He put his phone down and looked at Jasper,

"Alice says Charlie is in danger. The Volturi will try to snatch him and we need to protect him. She said you were wrong. This isn't about us, it's about Bella."

"Me? How? I don't even know the Volturi."

Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me close,

"They've got Alice and Bella's mother, she just had time to warn me. We need to find the car, it holds the key to this mystery."

Emmett ran down the stairs,

"I take it we aren't going anywhere now. Rose and I will locate the car and drive it back."

"Esme will go with you. I need to talk to Bella and then Charlie. Be careful, I think you'll be safe or Alice wouldn't have suggested looking for the car but be on your guard just in case."

He nodded and joined by the two women he left.

"Bella there's something going on here and its got the Volturi running scared. Something to do with you and your mother I think. Do you have any idea at all what it might be?"

I shook my head,

"I don't even really know my mother. I've spoken to her twice that's all. Once at the hospital when she told me to stay away from Forks and a little while ago on the phone when she told me she'd landed in Seattle."

"Did she say anything? Anything at all that might help us Bella?"

"She said she had something her mother wrote, something she had that would prove what she's been saying is the truth. Do you think she hid it in the car?"

"Its possible and we need to see those things fast. Before the Volturi make their next move."

Jasper looked at Carlisle questioningly,

"What did they say to you Carlisle?"

"I spoke to Marcus, both Caius and Aro are away so I think we can safely assume one or both of them are here but I don't think they are working together. Marcus told me that Caius left first looking very pleased with himself although he never said where he was going or why. Aro left soon afterwards and he wasn't happy because Caius had taken Alec and Felix with him."

"So Aro presumably has Jane and some of the guard with him too."

"Yes, I think we can assume that's the case. All Marcus knows is that there was a message for Caius that started the whole thing off. I think its safe to assume that the message either related to Bella appearing in Forks or her mother. Anyway I think we'd better be prepared for a call from one or the other and I think that's Chief Swan's car outside. Whatever we tell him he's going to find hard to believe but we can't leave him out there to get picked up too."

As Carlisle went to open the door to my dad Jasper squeezed me to him,

"We will find Renee for you but we need to understand what's going on first."

"Thank you, I just hope you can persuade dad to believe you."

"Oh I'm sure we can, if he needs persuading that is, and here he comes."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Renee

The figures who pulled us from the car were vampires too but different from Alice in striking ways, their faces were harder, more cruel, and their eyes were crimson and almost glowed. The huge figure who had a hold of me looked over at Alice and smiled, a grin that made my own blood run cold,

"It's been a long time Alice Brandon, I'm glad to see you're looking as charming as ever"

"Felix how lovely, I take it your master is somewhere around holding your leash?"

I tensed expecting him to become angry but he just laughed,

"As cheeky as ever. Come on"

We were taken into the trees where a large black truck was parked, the back doors open and a step provided for me to climb in while the others just jumped in effortlessly. Once inside I was surprised, it was fitted out like a recreational vehicle and there were windows I hadn't noticed because they were darkly tinted yet let plenty of light in. Sitting in one of the chairs waiting for us was a blond-haired man, also a vampire and he smiled as he saw us.

"So, we finally meet Renee Swan. Please sit down"

I looked nervously at Alice who had already collapsed gracefully into one of the chairs and was watching the man carefully. I perched on the edge of my chair starting as Felix shut the doors with a loud thump.

"Your nerves are bad Renee, I can call you Renee can't I? And you can call me Caius...or grandfather if you prefer."

I gasped in shock, so my mother had been right to tell me my grandmothers story, we were descended from vampires after all!

"I apologise for the surroundings but I didn't want you falling into my brothers hands, that would have been...unfortunate. I would have preferred to meet you with your daughter but circumstances conspire against me. Still, we will meet soon I'm sure."

"What will you do with us?"

"Do? Oh I see, you think you are in danger from me. On the contrary, its your safety I'm trying to ensure. My brother on the other hand would kill you without a seconds hesitation, he sees you and your daughter as a threat to his power."

"I don't understand"

"I know Renee, I wish your mother had been more forthcoming but she hindered me to the very last and of course you saw our kind as a threat and hid your daughter in the one place she was truly beyond my reach. All I could do was wait for her to search out her father but even then I wasn't sure. Where's the locket?"

"Locket?"

"It was a locket, that's what I couldn't see."

Caius looked at Alice and nodded,

"The locket is a very special piece of jewellery. It was forged in Greece millennia ago and can only be opened by one person."

"Who? I tried opening it but it was shut fast."

"You did? Then I'm right. I thought your daughter would return to Forks one day, and I hoped she would find solace in the Cullen family."

"I never saw her coming, I never saw any of this"

"No, that's part of the magic that protects my kin. I was changed by a vampire who ruled our world for centuries before the Romanians came along and toppled him from his throne. When Aro found out about me he enlisted me in his great plan, to wrestle power of our world from the Romanians and into his own hands along with Marcus and our wives. We succeeded but he has watched ever since because he knows the story of the locket."

"What story?"

Caius closed his eyes as he spoke,

"The holder of the locket, the true owner, is the only one who can release its secrets. She will be of our race but not within our world until she loses her heart to a vampire with a soul. Then they will take control of the vampire world for eternity."

He opened his eyes again,

"You have no idea how often those words have repeated over and over in my mind. My sire gave me the locket and told me to give it to the woman who captured my heart. When I met Athenadora I almost relinquished it but something held me back. I was in your world when I set eyes on your grandmother Renee, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, the one who captured my heart. When I found out she had borne my child I sent her the locket and watched over her but my contact with her had damaged her mind and I wondered if my sire had got it wrong. Your mother still carried the curse of my involvement but when you were born I hoped things might be different. If your mother had been a little more truthful with you things might have turned out differently but when I saw you take the actions you did I understood the time was close at hand. I watched but I couldn't see. I waited for the child to appear hoping she would find her way to the Cullens. They were the only vampires who still possessed souls, all down to Carlisle and his leadership and guidance. What I didn't know was that Aro was watching equally as closely and it became a race for me to find you both before he did."

"Is Bella safe with them?"

"Oh yes, Bella has her protector, her vampire with a soul who will do anything to keep her safe. All she needs now is the locket, so where is it Renee?"

I closed my eyes and groaned,

"I hid it in the car, I didn't know who you were, you could have been our enemies."

He turned to Felix but Alice stopped him,

"Its OK, I sent a text to Jazz telling him to find the letter that Renee had hidden in the car. It should be back in Forks now."

"Unless Aro got there first. He wasn't far behind me Alice. Ring and see if they found it, quickly."

Alice took her phone out and dialled a number tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.

"Jazz its me, we're OK. Do you have the letter?"

Her face fell and I knew it was bad news causing Caius to speak rapidly to Felix who opened the door and disappeared followed by another young vampire who looked no older than Bella.

Alice put the phone down,

"He hasn't heard from the others yet which I guess could be good news."

"I've sent Felix and Alec back to the road, if the car is still there they'll find the letter and the locket."

"And if not?"

"Then my dear Renee it means my brother probably has it and we have a fight on our hands."

Alice had gone quiet again and her face creased in concentration,

"Its going to be a close run thing but Aro will reach the car first. Felix and Alec will run into the Cullens."

"Then I'd better tell them to hold their hand hadn't I? Or we'll lose more of our allies. Then we need to drive to Forks ourselves. Ring Carlisle and explain the situation Alice."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

I had no idea what Carlisle meant by having information on the killers but at the moment I'd take anything I could get so I left a deputy in charge and drove back to the Cullen house to find Carlisle waiting on the doorstep. He was looking very uneasy and I wondered if maybe he knew more than he had told me on my last visit, was one of his sons responsible for the murders? If so then I'd sent my daughter right into the lion's den.

"Chief Swan please come in"

He stepped aside and I went inside then followed him upstairs into the huge lounge area where Bella and Jasper stood talking quietly. She looked scared but not uncomfortable and I turned to Carlisle,

"Perhaps you could tell me just what the hell is going on Dr Cullen."

He gestured me to a chair and sat opposite while Jasper led my daughter to one of the couches and sat beside her. They were holding hands and for some reason that made me feel uneasy.

"I don't want to appear rude but I have an ongoing investigation so if you could just tell me what it is you wanted to say."

"This is very difficult Chief Swan. I asked you here to save your life, not to give you information you could use in your investigation because you would be laughed out of the station if you used what I'm about to tell you."

"Really? To save my life? OK, I'll buy it, go on."

"The killings aren't about murder as such, they are to force us out of the area, or at least that's what we thought at first but it seems they are all tied to Bella."

"My daughter? Are you suggesting that she is in some way responsible for the hikers and the kids tonight because I have to point out that she wasn't even here when the hikers died."

"No but she was on her way. I think the hikers were killed to get us away from Forks before she arrived. When that didn't work then the two teenagers tonight were meant to force us to flee. Our enemies didn't know how close your daughter had become to one of our party. They kidnapped Renee and my daughter earlier."

"Kidnap? You mean my wife and your daughter are being held hostage by someone? Why?"

"Your wife is the only one who can answer that Chief. She knew there was something strange about Forks, she saw us and that's why she ran away with Bella. Unfortunately what she didn't realise was that she was taking the enemy with her."

"You lost me Doc. Are you telling me that you buy into this monster crap? Look my wife is a sick woman, she sees things that aren't there, monsters, Cold Ones, all that. They don't really exist."

"Actually we do Chief Swan"

I turned to see Jasper standing up but still holding Bella's hand

"We do? Are you trying to tell me that you are monsters in disguise? Like what? Werewolves? Vampires? That kind of thing?"

"Yes, we are but luckily for you we don't prey on humans like others of our race"

I was getting nervous now,

"Bella get over here. We're leaving now."

She shook her head and stood beside Jasper smiling at me,

"It's hard to believe isn't it? But its true and somehow mum and I are involved in it. Look"

She pulled back her sleeve to reveal four red lines down her arm,

"Jake did that, a couple of hours ago and it's almost healed already. I have vampire venom in me somehow."

Now I knew we needed to get out before they sent Bella as crazy as her mother!

I took her arm and turned to leave only to find Jasper standing between me and the door, how he'd moved so quickly I had no idea but I was leaving with my daughter, end of story. I took my gun quite deliberately from its holster and aimed it at him,

"Move aside or I'll shoot you where you stand."

"If you leave you die, if Bella leaves I have no idea what will happen to her and I'm not willing to take the risk so go ahead Chief Swan."

I cocked my gun and glanced at Carlisle who hadn't moved,

"Tell your son to move aside Carlisle. He's obstructing a police officer and I will shoot if he forces me."

Carlisle shook his head,

"I'm sorry Charlie but I agree with Jasper. It's too dangerous to let you go."

I moved towards the door Bella struggling to free herself from me,

"Don't worry Bella, we'll soon get out of here."

"No dad you don't understand"

"Oh I do, these people have taken advantage of you, filling your head with all this craziness about monsters, look what it did to your mum. Now move aside boy"

He shook his head still between myself and the door, his arms folded across his chest so I fired. Bella screamed and broke free running towards Jasper who had taken a step back but remained on his feet. I'd hit him in the shoulder not wanting to kill him whatever he had done but there was no blood. I could see the hole in his shirt where my bullet had penetrated and a wet patch was spreading out but it wasn't blood.

He smiled reassuringly at Bella and then looking directly at me he ripped his shirt off the shoulder so I could see the bullet wound and as I watched it slowly healed over leaving no trace on his pale skin.

"You got that demonstration free Chief Swan but next time I won't let you off so easily."

As Bella reached out to touch his shoulder he took her hand,

"Its best if you don't touch it until I wipe the venom away."

He rubbed his shoulder with the remains of his shirt which he'd pulled off and then allowed Bella to touch his skin. She turned to me relieved,

"See dad, just like my arm. They're telling the truth, they are vampires."

My gun dropped from nerveless fingers and I stepped backwards to sit down, shock numbing my senses for a minute. I'd just shot a young man and he showed no signs of a wound or even any discomfort, I'd left the realms of fact and stepped into a world of horror and fantasy.

"Excuse me a moment"

Jasper kissed Bella on the cheek and then he was gone, so fast I didn't see him

"Don't worry Charlie, no one here will hurt you. Jaspers just gone to change and then we need to talk properly."

His phone went then and he excused himself to answer it so I beckoned Bella over,

"Did you see that? These people are weird. This whole thing is like the Twilight Zone."

"I know but we can trust them, we have to dad they are our only chance of finding out what's going on."

She was right of course but I didn't have to like it,

"What did you mean about Jake and your arm?"

As she told me about Jake turning into a wolf and the guardian tribes I knew one of two things had happened, either I'd been drugged and this was some kind of hallucination or Renee had been right all along and I wasn't sure where to put my money right now!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Esme

We drove to the spot Alice had told us and sure enough there was the Volvo parked up with the doors wide open and as we approached we could see we were too late. The car had been ransacked, the seats torn out, the stuffing spilling onto the ground.

"Someone beat us to it. I'll ring Carlisle, you scout around see if you can pick up a trail. If it's not the Volturi then who?"

I whipped around hearing a noise behind us to find Felix and Alec standing there,

"Oh you're right Esme, it is the Volturi, just not all of us. It would seem we are on the same side this time."

We all looked at the two Volturi suspiciously.

"Where are Alice and Renee?"

"Safe, with us. We came looking for the same things you did, the letter and the...well let's just say the item with it. Please follow us, we'll take you to Alice and her friend"

We had little choice but to do as he asked, if we tried to run Alec would just stop us so I nodded to Emmett and Rose and we followed the guard into the trees apprehensively.

The large black truck looked out of place among the trees and the inside was even more unusual but I was just relieved to see Alice and a woman who must be Bella's mother sitting together apparently unharmed and at ease. They both looked over and I saw Bella's mother tense. She got up looking in horror at Rosalie.

"Its you. I saw you before"

Realisation dawned in Rose's face too,

"The woman with the baby in the store. It was you with Bella?"

"Yes, you touched her and I was sure you'd marked her out as one of your own. I tried to hide her from you but it was useless, she handed herself to you in the end. You lied to me Alice, you told me Bella was safe"

"She is, Rosalie never marked Bella out for anything, she just can't resist looking at babies. It was a sheer coincidence Renee. Rose is my sister, that's her mate Emmett and my "mother" Esme."

Renee looked at us in stunned silence then turned to Caius who hadn't moved or spoken during the encounter.

"Can you prove what you say?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I already had. I told you about the locket but I'll describe it for you if you like. It looks like this"

He lifted the chain he wore around his neck and showed Renee the symbol hanging from it.

"This is the symbol of eternal life, or eternal damnation depending on how you view it. My sire adopted it as the symbol for the rulers of the vampire world and it has remained so no matter who the rulers were."

Renee took it from him and placed it in her palm then turned it from side to side before allowing it to drop to his chest once more.

"I see, well I guess that proves it. Are these people safe?"

He grinned,

"Yes they are and if as Alice says your daughter has become attached to Jasper Whitlock then she too is safe. Far safer than I could keep her. Felix we should go, I want to get to Carlisle's as soon as possible"

Felix disappeared, obviously driving this truck while the rest of us said a proper hello to Renee. She looked dazed and still concerned and I tried my best to allay her fears but she kept shooting glances at Emmett who stood talking to Caius and Alice.

"Is he one of the guard too? Emmett I mean"

"No, Emmett isn't hard-hearted enough to join the Volturi. My son is much softer than Felix although I appreciate they are similar to look at."

Caius

I decided it was time to speak to my dear brother so I rang his number and waited to see if he too was ready to talk. When he picked up he sounded a little impatient, was all this getting to the cool, calm, and collected Aro Volturi?

"Caius? I wondered how long it would take you to contact me once you realised I have the locket. It seems we have something of an impasse. You have the girl but I have the locket. How are we going to come to an understanding? I take it giving me the girl is out of the question?"

"Yes it is Aro. And I take it handing over the locket is also out of the question?"

"I'm afraid so brother"

"Then it would appear the only way is for one of us to surrender or there will be civil war."

"War? Well now isn't that a little drastic? Perhaps we should meet brother, talk about things. I'm sure we can come to some understanding. Think about it and ring me back."

Alice

I could hear the conversation but as it went on my mind clouded over, strange shapes and noises invaded my brain. This wasn't my usual visions, clear concise pictures of the way things were going to be. This time what I was seeing was something that happened millennia ago, a vision of the past. Caius and a man I had never seen sitting together on a stone wall overlooking the ocean. It was night-time and the water lapped at the beach below them, the moon hung low on the horizon and the air was warm and scented.

"Caius, I've seen my end and its coming upon me quickly. I want you to take this"

A locket, just as Caius had described, was handed from one man to the other,

"This is the future of our race. I see dark days ahead, centuries of hiding in the shadows, afraid of the humans and what they would do if they discovered our race. There will come a time in the future when humans will have the capability to kill us in safety and if they learn of our world we will be hunted down and destroyed, wiped from the face of the earth."

"And this can stop that from happening?"

"The power the locket contains can only be used by a single being. You must keep it safe until she appears. She will overthrow the leadership, a man who cares for nothing but power itself, a man who, if not stopped, will go on to strive for a way to become dominant over the humans too and in doing so destroy us all."

"How will I know her?"

"Caius, I picked you to be my companion for a very special reason. One of your descendants will be the one to use the power. Pass it to the woman who steals your heart and tell her to pass it down the female line. The locket will search out its owner and a woman will protect her until the two come together. Others will be looking for it and the power it contains but only the one being can open and control the power."

"What if I never meet this woman?"

"You will, the locket will ensure that, but until then keep it safe. Watch your friends but more importantly watch your brothers."

"I have no brothers"

"But you will. They will seek you out but only one has evil in his heart. Be careful Caius, trust no one but yourself."

The vision swam and blurred but then focused again as Caius sent the locket to a beautiful young woman with a letter,

"Keep this safe my love and pass it to your daughter. Make sure she knows to pass it down the female line and now I must leave you. It's too dangerous, if anyone found out about us it would mean death for you"

There was another mist and I saw the woman try to open the locket but it remained stubbornly locked. Then another and finally Renee. None of them could open it but Bella...I saw the locket glow strangely and float in the air. Aro didn't need to give the locket back to Caius or Bella. They just needed to get close enough and the power within the locket would recognise its mistress and force the two together.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Carlisle

Charlie sat beside Bella looking white and strained, we had told him exactly what we knew, which to be fair wasn't much until Alice got back with the others.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I never wanted to tell you the truth about us and if not for Bella reappearing you would never have known about our world."

He looked at me then at Jasper as he walked slowly down the stairs wearing a clean shirt and leather jacket.

"You're in love with my daughter?"

"Yes Chief Swan I am and I will do anything to keep her safe."

I understood his meaning and shook my head,

"It's not necessary son. Between us we can keep her safe."

Jaspers look reminded me of his expression when I first met him and Bella stood up. She didn't know what was wrong, only that something was,

"Where are you going Jasper?"

He turned his gaze on her, softening as he did so,

"I have to go out for a little while Bella but you'll be safe enough here with Carlisle and the others will be back very soon."

"Where are you going Jasper? I'll go with you."

He looked away,

"No, Bella you can't. There's something I have to do, something that will ensure I can keep you safe. Wait here, I'll be back."

She clung to him until I took her, her hand sliding off the sleeve of his jacket,

"Keep her safe Carlisle"

"I will"

Tears coursed their way down Bella's cheeks as he kissed her forehead then walked out without a backward glance. Charlie looked at me quizzically but I shook my head, I wasn't going to explain in front of Bella and I was sure he would agree when I told him the truth.

Jasper

As I went upstairs to change everything became very clear in my mind. A bullet I could shrug off but if it came to a real fight to keep Bella safe then I was at a distinct disadvantage. The Volturi guard were fast and strong and very determined and I had no idea who would be on our side but chances were that Jane or Alec would be working against us, if not both. There was only one way to ensure I could win in a fight and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't explain to Bella but I knew Carlisle would explain to Charlie. It wouldn't help the situation for Bella and myself but keeping her safe was the only thing that mattered right now. Bella's entreaties and tears would have broken my heart had I still possessed one but I couldn't let them sway me. I revved up my bike and drove away from Forks, towards Port Angeles determined to do whatever it took.

Carlisle

Bella was exhausted and to my relief she cried herself to sleep wrapped in a blanket and curled up on the couch. Once I was sure she was deeply asleep I asked Charlie to join me out on the deck,

"I don't want Bella hearing this conversation Charlie but I know you are curious about Jasper's absence."

"He looked very unhappy when he left."

"Yes, he is."

"Is it something to do with Bella?"

"Indirectly. You see Jasper has worked out the odds if this comes to a fight and acted accordingly. I was afraid he might be forced into the decision but there was no way of stopping him."

"Well I know he hasn't run away so what's he doing that is so terrible?"

"Evening the odds Charlie."

"He's rounding up some friends to help us? Friends he'd rather she didn't know about?"

"No, Jasper doesn't need friends to win a fight. I know this is all new and crazy to you but I think you should know that he was the most feared warrior in our world for many years. Just his name was enough to send other vampires scurrying for cover. No one who ever fought him lived to tell the tale."

"Well if he's so invincible why did he have to go out?"

"Our strength comes from our diet, the same as yours does. We live on animal blood by choice, Jasper lives on it by choice and partly of necessity. He's an empath, Jasper feels emotions, all the emotions of those around him. For many decades he lived on human blood but suffered the torture of his prey's emotions. He came to us for a better quality of life, a more peaceful existence. But that comes with a price. Animal blood never really satisfies like human blood or so I'm told, I'm lucky, I've never tasted human blood and I hope I never will. It isn't as invigorating either. We animal hunters aren't as fast or strong as the human blood drinkers."

Charlie stared out into the trees as he thought about this,

"So what you're saying is Jasper has gone out to feed on humans so he can protect Bella better?"

"Yes."

"How long has he been living like you?"

"A while Charlie and it was a struggle for him to adapt, a huge struggle but he did it."

"And he's giving that up just for Bella?"

"He's doing what has to be done to keep the girl he loves alive Charlie. I have to tell you that vampires don't have the kind of relationships humans have. We have one other that calls to us so deeply that we would do anything necessary to keep them safe and happy, anything, just the one, one we call our mate."

"So you're saying Jasper feels that way about my daughter? You know I'm not comfortable with this Carlisle. She's a child, just a child, she doesn't know what she wants yet, she hasn't lived."

"And Jasper knows that, he would never pressure her into anything but he will be there, whenever she needs him as whatever she needs him to be. Bella owns his soul."

"Soul? Do vampires even have souls Carlisle? I thought you were cursed, the undead."

"You watch too many horror movies Charlie. I think we have souls, they just have to be worked for like yours. Jasper is a good man who was thrown into a terrible world by an unscrupulous woman who wanted him for one thing only, his skills as a fighter and tactician. He did terrible things but he's worked hard to redeem himself."

I knew Charlie was still unhappy but I could do no more but hope he could see beyond the vampire label.

"I think I'd like to go in now Carlisle, its cold out here"

"Of course"

"But I don't want you telling Bella about where Jaspers gone or why, I don't want her scared any more than she already is."

"Of course Charlie, she's your daughter and I appreciate you make the decisions where she is concerned but let me give you one word of advice, don't get between Jasper and Bella because if he sees you as a threat he wont hesitate to go through you."

Charlie looked into my face and saw the truth in my words,

"Consider me warned Carlisle"

As we turned to go back inside I heard a large vehicle coming down the drive,

"I think your wife is about to arrive. We should wake Bella."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

Dad woke me up shaking my shoulder gently and I sat up looking round for Jasper before remembering he left earlier. I rubbed my eyes realising I must look a real mess,

"Sorry honey but your mum's just arriving"

I scrambled off the couch,

"I need to use the bathroom. Is Jasper back yet?"

My dad gave me a strange look as he shook his head,

"No he isn't and I'd really prefer it if you kept your distance from him Bella. At least until all this is settled."

I shook my head, he was asking the impossible, I knew the moment Jasper left the house that I couldn't be without him. This vampire had stolen my heart the moment he asked me to dance it just took a few hours for me to understand that. Instead of arguing with him I ran upstairs to the huge bathroom I'd seen when I went upstairs before with Jasper.

Renee

The huge house didn't look anything like a vampires lair but then Alice at least didn't act like a vampire either. Felix, the young man Alec, and Caius on the other hand felt every bit as dangerous as I'd expected but it seemed we weren't in any danger from them, the leader was in fact my grandfather as bizarre as that sounded! I looked around expecting to see Bella but she wasn't there, only Charlie and another vampire who must be the Carlisle Alice spoke of. As the only familiar face I ran to Charlie who put a comforting arm around me.

"It seems you were right about the danger in Forks Renee"

I think he expected me to say I told you so but I was just as upset at being proved right as he was,

"Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs freshening up. She's been asleep."

"And the vam...guy who is supposed to be looking after her? Is he up there too?"

"No he had to go out for a little while"

I heard Alice gasp and turned to see her face turn tragic,

"What's the matter Alice? What did you see?"

She shook her head turning huge shocked eyes on Carlisle who merely nodded gravely. He shook hands with Caius and we all sat down, Esme and Carlisle holding hands as were Rose and Emmett as if seeking and receiving comfort as I was from Charlie's touch.

Alice

Poor Jasper, after struggling for so long he'd been forced to turn back to a human food source for love of a woman. I wondered how he would cope with the guilt and shame but more importantly how Bella would feel about him when she discovered his mission. For now all I could do was to explain my vision to the others along with my certainty that if we could get Bella and the locket close enough it would make its own way to her hands.

"So all we have to do is get Aro to come and talk face to face?"

"Yes, I don't think he'll let the letter and locket out of his clutches Caius, after all would you in his place?"

Caius smiled and shook his head,

"No, but then I wouldn't meet my enemy face to face unless I knew I could win, hence I bound Alec to my cause."

Seeing Renee and Charlie looking confused we explained Alec's gift to them although I wasn't sure they believed me,

"But Aro knows this? Wont it prevent him from agreeing to meet with you Caius?"

He looked at his grand-daughter with a smile,

"There's one thing about Aro you should know, his arrogance is his weakness. He thinks Alec is his spy in my camp so he will see no problem with meeting."

Renee looked at the young man suspiciously then asked the question we were all wondering about,

"What if he is Aro's spy?"

"Then we have a problem my dear but then isn't that what life is all about? Taking chances? Eternity can become boring after a time."

He sounded very relaxed but I wondered what he was thinking. It was the one time we could have done with Edwards gift. I tried seeing the immediate future but everything was blurred since we got back, was Alec somehow affecting my gift? Or was I just too wound up to see clearly?

Bella

I heard the others arrive and the conversation downstairs which was really freaky, I shouldn't have been able to hear anything up here, it was part of my vampire heritage I guess. I was reluctant to go down and face everyone, it would be overwhelming, but I couldn't stay locked in the bathroom for ever. Coming out onto the landing I slipped into Jasper's room and sat on the bed closing my eyes and feeling immediately better being closer to him with his things all around me. I picked up the ripped and bullet holed shirt he had taken off after Charlie shot him and held it to me. How could I be so sure about my feelings for this vampire? It was as if we had always been destined to meet, everything leading to this one place and time, fate in fact. I felt the slightest of breezes and turned to see him standing in the window, surprised to find me here.

"Bella? I thought everyone was downstairs"

He turned away but not before I noticed the differences in him, the bruise like shadows under his eyes were almost gone and the eyes themselves had changed colour, from golden to a vivid red. He smelled slightly different too, a little muskier and my mind struggled to make sense of all this.

"Where did you go?"

"I had something I needed to do but I was as quick as I could."

I got up and stepped towards him but hesitated as he tensed,

"No Bella, there's something you should know before you come any closer, something that will make a difference to the way you feel about me."

He looked guilty and somehow my brain put two and two together and came up with the answer but it made no difference to the way I felt about him, or did it?

Jasper

I was surprised but pleased to see that Bella had taken refuge in my room but it meant I had to tell her the truth and see the revulsion in her eyes. The fact I had done it for her would make no difference, how could it? I had fed on humans and that was the terrible truth about my situation, in order to keep her safe I had to become the very monster that she and her mother had run from. She shook her head and took two more steps until she was standing right before me, then she raised a hand to touch my face, just below my eye,

"You don't have to tell me anything but if you do it will make no difference. I should be the one apologising to you. You did this for me didn't you?"

I nodded unable to speak for the lump in my throat. I had been worried that the smell of Bella's blood after feeding on humans would prove too much of a temptation but how could it? Not only was she part vampire which killed any craving but she was my mate, the woman I loved and would lay my life down for. I saw her smile and then she was in my arms and I held her close to me,

"Bella, I killed humans to feed on their blood. Doesn't that make any difference at all?"

"No, you made a great sacrifice for me and I can never repay you. I love you Jasper."

Those few words made everything right for me, I had my mate in my arms and she acknowledged her love for me. We would get through the next few hours or days somehow, we had to.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Renee

When Bella came downstairs she wasn't alone, by her side was a guy, another vampire but this one screamed danger. He was tall and muscular, very good-looking with tousled dusty blond hair but the most outstanding thing about him was his scars. There were scars on his neck and I could see they ran down inside his collar. He was dangerous and he was hand in hand with my daughter. Had I saved her only to lose her to this monster? He seemed to understand my feelings because his red eyes met mine and a message flashed between us. He was reassuring me that his intentions towards Bella came from the love he felt for her. How I understood that I didn't know but then as I looked around the room I realised now I was no longer so scared by everything, that I could read most of the attitudes there. Most were also reassuring but the young man Alec was hiding something and I decided to watch him more closely. Caius had eyes only for my daughter and her companion, he rose from his seat and walked to meet them at the bottom of the stairs,

"Isabella Swan, it's so good to finally meet you, and with your mate. I suppose I couldn't have chosen better myself. I see you are taking your responsibilities seriously Major."

"Yes, never more seriously. Is it going to come to a fight?"

"Possibly, who knows? But at least my great grand-daughter will be in safe hands."

Bella's eyes narrowed at his words and I didn't blame her for being unhappy to hear that, it had come as a shock to me too. We were descendants of the man who stood before her, his venom ran in our veins whether we liked the idea or not.

"I think I'd better speak to my brother and arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

While Caius moved away from the stairs I approached my daughter looking warily at her companion,

"Mum, this is Jasper."

He held out his free hand and I shook it feeling the sincerity of his feelings as I did so which almost freaked me out but I guess I was beyond that by now.

"I'm pleased to meet you Jasper, don't let me down"

"I won't Renee"

We sat together with Charlie who explained how he had been told about the Cullens secret,

"You shot Jasper? Charlie what the hell were you thinking of? Don't you know you need a wooden stake to kill a vampire?"

"Funnily enough Renee I didn't know he was a vampire at the time, besides which the police force doesn't issue us with wooden stakes and hammers!"

I had to smile at his words and remembered just how much I loved this man. How it had hurt leaving him with Bella as a baby, all the pain I had caused him. I took his hand in mine,

"Charlie I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused, I didn't want to leave I just didn't know how else to keep Bella safe"

"You could have told me. I'd have left with you or found a way to keep you both safe"

I nodded, he was right of course,

"I know that now but at the time I was so confused by grief and fear I didn't know which way to turn. I hope you can forgive me"

He nodded but he didn't say anything and I wasn't sure he could ever forgive me for taking his daughter away from him.

Caius

Bella reminded me of her great-grandmother, they had the same way of looking deep inside you, the same shaped face, and pale complexion. Suddenly I missed the woman who had stolen my heart, the woman I had wanted to spend eternity with but I knew it wasn't possible. If the locket were to fulfil its mission then I had to leave my beautiful Elizabeth but I watched over her, saw the daughter she bore, my daughter, but not the girl the locket would call to and I wondered just how long I would have to wait? Well this was it, the end of the wait and if anyone was suited to be her companion in the endeavour it was The Major. For now though, I needed to keep my mind on the game while I spoke to Aro.

"Brother, how nice of you to call back. Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, I have the girl, you have the locket, why don't we meet? Perhaps we can all get what we want."

"Really? Somehow I doubt that. I want to know exactly what you were told about the locket, the letter doesn't tell me anything."

"Did you expect it to? Wouldn't that have been a little too easy for you? What do you already know Aro? You wouldn't be so eager to get Bella if you didn't know at least something."

"Lets just say I had a rather short and heated meeting with your sire. His memories and thoughts weren't terribly clear but then as you are being fed into a fire I don't suppose they would be. I got enough to know that there is only one person who can open the locket and it leads to great power. Power that belongs to me Caius. The Volturi is mine and no one will take it from me. I kept you close so I would know when the locket and its destined owner finally appeared and now I want the power that's locked up within it."

"Then you have no choice but to meet with me Aro, or you'll never get to see what the locket contains. I suggest you come to the Cullen house, after all they can't threaten you and I'm sure you have enough of the guard with you to ensure your safety."

"Of course Caius but you have Alec, do you intend using him to get the locket from me?"

"If I did would I admit to it? I'm not stupid Aro, I'm aware you have Renata with you and therefore anything I try is doomed to failure. No one can touch you now can they?"

"As long as you remember that Caius, I'd hate you to start a war when I hold the crown."

"Its yours, I don't want the power, look what its done to you dear brother."

Aro laughed and cut the connection. All we could do now was wait for him to decide.

I looked over to see Bella and Jasper had moved away from her parents who were deep in discussion about the past. I could see they loved each other very much and again it reminded me of Elizabeth. I had met Athenadora centuries before and changed her to be my mate. I loved her and was almost ready to give her the locket despite my sires words when I set eyes on Elizabeth. The human girl was visiting her brother in Rhodes and I happened to be on a mission to collect a gift for the Volturi. Once I saw her that was it, I knew what I had to do and I'd never forgotten her, she was always there, a quiet presence in the back of my mind as I thought about Aro's actions. He had destroyed everything around him, his followers that weren't as loyal as he wanted, Marcus life when he killed his own sister to keep his friend in Volterra, even his own relationship with his mate as he sent her to the tower along with Athenadora for "their own protection". I found he had used Corin to keep her happy but warned him if he tried it with my mate I would kill him myself. He trusted Renata completely and relied on her but I still made him uneasy and he held back from provoking me too much. Now we would see who was truly the stronger of the two.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Edward

Tanya and I hadn't got far before we were intercepted by the Volturi guard and taken to Aro, although what he was doing so close to Forks I could only guess, was he the one who was responsible for the murders? Tanya was terrified, she'd seen her mother murdered by the Volturi so she had good reason to while I was nervous because I knew Aro wanted my gift in the guard. But this had nothing to do with collecting me, this was all to do with my brothers little human. Aro wanted her and he was hoping I would help him.

"Edward, what a lovely surprise, you appear just when I am in need of your services. Tell me about the human girl"

He held out his hand and I couldn't refuse so he saw everything,

"So Tanya, still doing what you do best I see. You don't like the girl? That could work to my advantage. She seems remarkably strong and outspoken for a human especially when surrounded by vampires."

"We were returning to Denali"

He turned his cold eyes on Tanya,

"Of course you were and who am I to stop you? I just need a little of your time that's all my dear."

"You want me to tell you what Caius plan is?"

"Yes, I'm sure you could manage that for me Edward, call it a show of good faith."

"It means betraying my family."

"True but it's either that or I destroy all of them. Which would you prefer?"

I had no choice but I didn't want to take Tanya back with me,

"She's welcome to stay here if you prefer of course"

Tanya shuddered and moved closer to me, even her gift didn't make the Volturi any more appealing.

"It seems she would rather stay with you Edward. Oh yes, don't take too long, I have an appointment with my brother and I'd hate to be late, its such bad manners."

We turned back to Forks unhappy with my task,

"We could just leave Edward"

"Really? And you think Aro would be OK with that? Because I sincerely doubt it Tanya."

"And you think that going back to the Cullen house is going to be any easier?"

"We don't have to go in, I can hear their thoughts from outside, we just have to get close."

"And if we're discovered what's our excuse?"

"If its one of the guys you can use your charms and distract him, tell; him I came back for something I left in our room."

"And they are going to believe that?"

"As long as it gives me time to read their minds it doesn't really matter Tanya besides we wont get caught."

We made our way cautiously back to the house where to my relief there were no signs of life outside although I could hear movement inside the house. While Tanya kept watch I listened in, getting close enough to pick out each persons thoughts. I caught Carlisle and Charlie, Bella's father whose only concern was for his daughter and the world he found himself in. The others including Jasper were out. Carlisle was thinking about my dear brother, so he'd fallen off the wagon at last. I didn't believe his reasons for one second, keeping Bella safe was just an excuse to get the human blood he craved so much. He forgot, I knew his thoughts, he'd lived on human blood so long that animal blood was like water in comparison. It was interesting to hear how close he felt to the human girl Bella. Had my brother finally fallen in love? Found his mate in a weak human girl who even now was crossing swords with the Volturi? Speaking of which where was the girl? I couldn't read her thoughts although I could hear a second heartbeat. So, somehow her thoughts were shielded from my gift, that was interesting and something good to report back to Aro. I didn't want to be here when Jasper got back, if he had been feeding on human blood he would be doubly dangerous even with Tanya's gift working on him. We were about to leave when I heard Carlisle's words, so the humans mother was due. It would be interesting to see her and who if any friends she had with her. What I hadn't expected was the huge black truck that drew up outside a minute later. Nor the occupants, Caius, Alec, and Felix Volturi. So, she had powerful friends. I wondered if Aro already knew this? I should hang around a little longer and see what their thoughts and conversation told me.

Tanya tugged on my arm,

"Edward let's go. It's too dangerous to stay now the Volturi are here. I don't want to end up in the middle of a war."

I shrugged her off,

"Just a minute Tanya, keep watch."

I listened to the conversation as long as I dared but learned little new except that Caius suspected Aro thought he had an ally in Alec. We crept away and Tanya didn't relax until we were back at the rendezvous point with Aro. I told him everything I'd heard and he smiled,

"Thank you Edward, that's most interesting. Do you think Bella herself was protecting her thoughts or someone else in the house?"

"I didn't feel anyone else nor did I hear any stray thoughts."

"But if they had a shield for a friend you wouldn't would you? A shield like Renata here."

I shook my head, he was right of course but I didn't think anyone else had been in the house, I put it down to Bella herself.

"Thank you Edward, I can see your mate is eager to be off which offends my sensibilities a little but feel free to leave. Just remember that your work for me was private. I don't expect to hear you have told anyone...warned anyone should I say"

"I won't Aro. I'll forget about it when we drive off."

"Good Edward, I hope to have you work for me again some time and remember you are always welcome in Volterra, your beautiful mate too"

He knew that Tanya would die before she visited Volterra and he smiled as she shuddered at the thought. As we drove away I wondered who would win this battle. From Aro I understood the prize was ultimate power in our world and Aro wanted to retain that very much. How the girl and the locket fit in, things I'd also gleaned from his thoughts I couldn't make out. I hoped it was Aro because if not and anyone found out my part in the proceedings my life wouldn't be worth anything. If Caius didn't send the guard to find and kill me then Jasper would come and that thought frightened me even more.

"Did we do the right thing Edward?"

"We did the only thing we could Tanya. You don't refuse a request from Aro, not if you want to continue living. He has no concept of loyalty unless its to him personally."

"Do you think he will win?"

"I hope so but Bella makes me uneasy, she's too comfortable in our world and whatever powers she possesses now are nothing compared to the powers she will have as a vampire."

"What you mean is if Aro loses then we are dead anyway."

"Only if they find out what we did, so I suggest you forget all about our encounter with Aro, it never happened and you don't tell a soul, not even your sisters or Eleazer and Carmen. Our only safety lies in keeping silent."


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll post an extra chapter today because I'm going to be away for a week and I wont be able to post regularly. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing my stories and I promise a new one very soon. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Carlisle

We sat and waited but I knew Aro would appear, he was far too curious and power hungry to pass up on a possible path to more power and sure enough it was only a few hour later that we heard a vehicle driving up to the house.

"Charlie, Renee, I think it would be best if you remained out of sight. We have no idea what Aro might do. Emmett, Rose stay with them"

"What about Bella? She's in danger too"

"I don't think so Charlie, Aro wants that locket open and she's the only one who can do it. He won't harm her."

"I don't like this Carlisle. Maybe I should stay too"

Jasper looked at Charlie,

"What exactly do you plan on doing Chief Swan? You've seen the effect your bullets have on a vampire, what chance do you stand against the guard? I promise to look after Bella but I don't want to be watching out for you at the same time. Go with Emmett and Rose"

Charlie looked as if he would argue the point but Renee took his arm and pulled him after her shaking her head,

"Leave it to the others. They know what they're doing, we don't."

Emmett and Rose took them upstairs as the Volturi knocked on the door and I went to let them in. Aro stood there with Renata as always at his shoulder and flanked by Jane and Santiago.

"Carlisle, I'm saddened to find you in the centre of this, I thought we were friends."

"We are Aro. I never expected that meeting a human girl would prove so much of a danger. Please come in"

He followed me upstairs stopping at the top of the stairs to look at the assembled group. His eyes found Bella standing beside and slightly to the rear of Jasper and flashed greedily.

"And you must be the girl with the power to open the locket, Caius descendant which makes you partly vampire."

Bella nodded watching the Volturi warily.

"Well as we are all friends here perhaps you might be willing to open this for me"

He opened his hand to reveal the locket Renee had described. It sat in the palm of his hand to all intents and purposes a simple piece of jewellery. Bella looked at it but didn't move and I wondered exactly what she would do. I looked at Caius but he sat looking totally at ease, a smile in his face,

"It seems my great grand-daughter isn't keen to do your bidding Aro, so what's your next step?"

I thought Caius was acting far too relaxed for the situation unless he knew more than he'd told us and then I saw the look on Alec's face and knew he was indeed Aro's man to the very end but before I could shout a warning the room and everything around me dissolved into blackness, was this the end or merely a silent interlude and if so what would we see when we recovered our senses?

Bella

I knew something had happened because everyone in the room with the exception of Aro, myself, and Alec had stopped reacting. Felix had moved to stop him but he wasn't quick enough and had frozen mid step. Aro looked around with a smile,

"Well now we are alone perhaps you would oblige me Bella"

He moved forward his hand containing the locket outstretched but I shook my head and took Jasper's hand again. As I did so I felt his fingers flex so whatever Alec had done it wasn't affecting me and by association Jasper too. I remembered what Alice had said about me taking control of the locket if we got close enough and I stared at it.

"I don't think so Aro."

He glanced at Alec who merely shrugged,

"So you are a shield Bella, just as Edward suspected but it seems your shield protects only you, and I don't think you are strong enough to fight me... now are you?"

"She doesn't have to be Aro"

Aro's eyes opened wide in shock as Jasper spoke and flickered over to Alec once more but I knew somehow that I was the one protecting Jasper. His fingers had moved as soon as I touched him but could I protect him from a distance? I let go of his hand experimentally but concentrated on him and he continued to move to block Aro's path to me.

"Major, so you finally returned to your true food source but do you think that one feed on human blood will give you the strength to fight off my guard?"

"Maybe not but can you get past me Aro?"

I smiled at Jasper's confident reply to this monster's words.

"Well lets see shall we? Alec free Santiago and Jane please."

I knew this was going to be a problem but I made sure I concentrated on Jasper to the exclusion of everyone else, I could keep him safe, something inside me promised me that.

The huge guard who reminded me of Felix smiled as his senses returned and flexed his muscles, while the girl, Jane merely smiled and at Aro's order turned her gaze on Jasper. There was an expectant silence then Jasper laughed,

"It seems your magic no longer works Jane. What a pity."

She hissed in anger and took a pace forward but Aro held up a hand, looking at me.

"Let's see Bella. I can kill the others in the room and even your parents upstairs unless of course you think you can protect everyone. Are you willing to gamble with their lives? Let's make a wager, if your champion can beat mine I will hand over the locket and you will open it for me. If my champion beats yours then you open the locket or I kill everyone else in the house."

I thought about his words, I wasn't sure I could protect more than one person at a time and I couldn't stop protecting Jasper or he would be killed.

"When Jasper wins you will hand over the locket and what I choose to do with it is up to me"

Aro looked at Santiago and Jane,

"Very well but he has to win without your help."

"One on one Aro"

He shrugged,

"Very well Bella"

He looked at the locket and put it around his neck,

"Santiago if you would"

The huge man stepped forward and Jasper winked at me,

"Don't worry Bella this is a piece of cake"

The huge guard hearing that laughed and launched himself at Jasper as I pulled my concentration away from him. I knew he could do this so I concentrated on the locket at Aro's neck. As I locked my eyes on it I saw it twitch very slightly and inside my head I had a strange feeling, like something waking slowly. Was it something to do with the locket? A huge crash made me lose concentration and the feeling disappeared. Jasper had gone out the window followed by Santiago but he was back in the room first two fingers bent backwards at a strange angle followed by Santiago who didn't look quite so confident now he was sporting several vicious bite wounds. I concentrated on the locket again and the feeling stirred again but this time I saw a light becoming brighter as it solidified in my mind and then I heard a sound, a voice and gasped losing it again. Jasper had looked over worried I was harmed and Santiago grasped him round the neck but he twisted violently out of the grip a terrible rent opening under his jaw. The guard had almost ripped his head off that time, and I knew I had to keep quiet or risk Jasper's death.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the noise of the fight, I had to trust that Jasper could defeat Santiago without my help. I needed the locket and what was inside it...yes I did. I concentrated and the light blossomed once more then as I continued to concentrate I saw the locket just as I'd seen it in Aro's hand but this time as I concentrated the locket slowly opened. Inside was a photograph of my great grandmother and opposite a piece of paper in the shape of a V, just like the Volturi sign on the outside. Written on it were just four words,

BELIEVE IN YOUR POWER

That was all, it was a message, a message that told me all I needed to know, I had the power to stop Aro Volturi if I believed in myself but could I do that? Did I really believe in my own inner strength. As I continued to watch the paper curled and blackened falling to dust which covered another picture but it wasn't Caius, this was another vampire, one I'd never seen and I wondered how he was connected to my story and the locket. Was he Caius sire? The one who had given him the locket to hand on? He had known that the true possessor of the locket would be able to open it in her mind. Aro would never see the message, no one ever would, it was passed on and destroyed and it was up to me to use the knowledge. I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing over the dismembered corpse of the huge guard, beaten and venom stained but on his feet. As I smiled at him I saw Aro nod to Jane and Jasper fell to his knees, his body contorted in pain but refusing to go down any further. I looked into Aro's eyes and tried something. The locket twitched again and slowly wrapped itself around his throat tightening as it did so. Realising what was happening he grabbed at it with both hands but it continued to tighten, cutting into the pale flesh and sending venom dripping down his shirt. He scrabbled more urgently and I stopped, just at the point where it would mean decapitation and spoke,

"Call your bitch off Aro now and Alec too or lose your head"

He tried to speak but the chain was choking off his wind pipe so I loosened it just enough for him to call a halt. Jasper staggered back to his feet, his eyes on me while I stepped forward to take his hand,

"Are you OK?"

He nodded pressing the flesh of his forearm back where it had been torn open,

"I'm fine, and you?"

I kissed his cheek and turned back to Aro as the others became aware of their surroundings once more.

"Caius, the locket has passed its message on, will you take a look in it and tell me whose picture is inside."

Caius nodded stepping over to the locket which sprang open, just able to as the chain stayed embedded in Aro's throat.

"That's Elizabeth, my Elizabeth and...a man I've seen before."

"What else?"

Aro's words were just audible,

"Nothing, that's it, just some dust."

I smiled,

"I didn't need to open the locket to read its message Aro but I'll tell you that it showed me the way to destroy you and all that you stand for. You put me in danger, you put my parents in danger, but most of all you put my Jasper in danger and that is unforgivable."

I concentrated and with an agonised gurgle Aro's head fell to the floor and his body sank down close to it.

"Caius I don't want the throne of the Volturi, all I want is peace and safety. Aro is finished, do you trust your other brother?"

"Yes, Marcus can be trusted."

"Then take the reins of power but remember they are my gift, a gift that can be taken away as quickly as it was given. I want your assurance that both Jane and Alec will be dealt with"

As I said this I heard another cry and turned to see Alec's body join Aro's, his head still held in Felix hand.

"I don't like traitors, on either side. Felix clear the garbage please"

Felix and the other guards who had stood silent throughout the encounter picked up the heads and bodies and carried them outside where I soon saw a thick purple smoke fill the air.

I looked at Jane,

"And you?"

"I stayed loyal to my master, what else should I do?"

"And will you be equally as loyal to your new masters?"

She hesitated then nodded frowning,

"Yes. I give my allegiance to the two remaining rulers of the Volturi."

"Good, what about you Renata?"

The woman who had stood at Aro's shoulder but who was unable to save him cowered,

"All I want is to go home, leave Volterra and never return"

"Then go but keep your secrets."

She scurried out avoiding the guard who were returning, their task accomplished.

They looked at me for guidance but I just smiled,

"Caius, I believe these are your guard now. I'd like it if you left the Cullens and my parents in peace. But before you leave I'd like to speak to you alone"

He nodded and I followed him outside still holding Jaspers hand tightly,

"Alone?"

"Jasper and I are one so yes alone"

He nodded and we walked in silence to the river that bordered the Cullen land.

"Can we still be heard?"

"Not by anyone inside the house, no"

"Who was the man in the locket Caius?"

"I've no idea Bella as I said. All I can tell you is that he was a vampire, the picture is very old. Not a photograph but a portrait in miniature, It took an artist with some skill to make that likeness."

"Is there any way of tracing his name?"

He shrugged,

"In Volterra we have records that go back centuries, parchments, papyrus, he may be in there somewhere but your best bet would be Marcus. He knows the archives best. Why? Is it important?"

"Maybe it isn't, I don't know. I just don't like mysteries."

"Then when you have finished here visit us in Italy, speak to Marcus, unless of course you'd like me to take the locket to him."

I smiled and handed it to him,

"Can you open it again?"

He tried then frowned and handed it back,

"It would appear not, which leads me to suspect it hasn't given up all its secrets yet Bella."

"Then we'll visit, soon"

When we got back inside Carlisle and Esme were standing with Alice looking nonplussed, we would have to explain what had happened once we were alone again but I wasn't prepared to tell the secret of the locket to anyone except Jasper. Caius looked at me for a long time before holding out his hand,

"Thank you Bella, for everything and I look forward to seeing you later. In the meantime I am perfectly aware that you will be watching us in Italy, making sure we act as you would want."

I nodded I didn't want to talk any longer, I didn't want to think about what had happened, of the sounds of the fight I had tried so hard to block out. I didn't want to explain or talk or be around people or vampires and Jasper understood that.

"We'll talk again Caius but for now my Bella's had enough. Please explain to the others what happened"

I didn't feel him pick me up in his arms I felt numb and I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes lulled to a semi sleep by his scent and closeness.

When I opened them again we were in a strange place and looking around I saw it was an old stable. Jasper had made me a bed of hay and blankets and curled up with me in his arms,

"How long have we been here?"

"Only a couple of hours, you looked exhausted so I helped you sleep. It's the old stable block, a left over from the old house, the one the Quileutes burned down when the Cullens left last time. It's not elegant or comfortable but its dry and peaceful."

I kissed him then lifted his arm checking the terrible wound I'd seen had really healed.

"Its OK, I heal very quickly. What about you? It was a lot for you to experience, the death, the double crosses. Are you going to be OK?"

"Of course, we're together that's all that matters to me. Thank you for taking me away from it all. I'm not sure I could have explained everything, I didn't want to be with anyone but you."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me back to lay against his chest again,

"Bella, whatever you want or need you will have. My only concern is your welfare."

"Then stay with me for always, I love you Jasper".


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlie

When Esme came upstairs to tell us it was all over we were still trying to work out exactly what had happened. Then she explained,

"Alec used his gift, he cuts off all the senses so you don't see, hear, or feel, anything until he lets you go."

"But its over? And Bella won? She is OK?"

"Yes, she is."

Renee pulled free of my hand and ran down the stairs followed by the rest of us but Bella wasn't there and neither was Jasper.

"Where are they? I thought you said Bella was OK?"

"She is Renee, please calm yourself. She was a little overwhelmed so Jasper took her for some air that's all."

"Air? She's out there with a human hunter? That is what it boils down to isn't it?"

I caught up with Renee hearing the hysteria bubbling up in her voice,

"Renee, Bella will be fine. Jasper won't hurt her, he loves her"

She turned on me, the mad glint in her eye,

"And that's OK with you is it Charlie? Your daughter is in love with a vampire who preys on humans and that's fine? What are you thinking?"

"Renee, he only drank human blood to keep Bella safe, it was a huge sacrifice for him"

"A sacrifice? A vampire drinking human blood is a sacrifice? Really?"

I wasn't sure what to do with her, afraid she would have a full blown panic attack but Caius took her hand,

"Renee, remember what you felt when Jasper spoke to you?"

She stopped and took a few deep breaths before answering,

"And that's right?"

"Yes, she's in the safest possible hands. I promise you."

We all waited until Renee stopped shaking and sat down,

"Would you like a drink to calm your nerves Renee?"

Again she nodded and Carlisle was back seconds later, a cut glass tumbler with a stiff shot of whiskey in his hand and she knocked it back like a pro.

Renee

I was ashamed of my outburst, I'd forgotten all about the feelings I had when I spoke to Jasper earlier. The whiskey burned a path down to my stomach and I was able to pull myself together to listen to Caius tell us all he could,

"Jasper fought that huge guard and beat him?"

"I told you he's the best warrior our world has, yes he did, for Bella"

"He truly would give his life for her wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would Renee, that's what such a relationship means in our world and your daughter is very mature for her years. Something to do with the venom in her system I guess. What do you think Carlisle?"

"I think both Renee and Bella have coped incredibly well with being thrown into our world and I think both need some time to adjust. Perhaps Renee you and Charlie would like a holiday. What do you think Esme?"

"I think its a wonderful idea and after all Chief Swan you've solved the murders."

"I have?"

"Yes, we'll have a signed confession suicide note ready by the time you leave."

"Has this really all happened in a single day?"

"Well technically two but you get the gist. Once you tie up any loose ends perhaps you can take some leave, spend it with Renee. We happen to know a rather nice tropical island that's vacant right now."

As Esme and Carlisle explained about Isle Esme both Charlie and I relaxed and by the time the "confession" was ready it was time for him to leave.

"Renee can stay here Charlie until you have finished with the case, if she likes that is."

I nodded, it would be good to stay here among these strange but welcoming people and I wanted to see Bella again.

"How long will they be away?"

"I don't suppose Jasper will keep her any longer than she needs to rest Renee, please don't worry."

Charlie

I did wonder if perhaps this confession would be enough but then a body was found hanging from a tree and below it another shot through the temple. Murder, suicide? It seemed feasible although I knew the truth, these two men, strangers to me, had been sacrificed to make the confession believable. Two drifters who had come together, one a psychopath the other under his "spell". The two of them committed the murders but then the younger realised what was happening, how he'd been manipulated and shot his "friend" before hanging himself. I just hoped the bodies were those of someone who deserved such a fate. I assumed they had been supplied by the Cullens but when I spoke to Carlisle he enlightened me,

"Caius spoke to me to see what story would be used to cover the killings and when I told him he said he would add the finishing touches. I didn't even ask him what he meant, I guess I was too much of a coward. I know nothing more than that Charlie."

"OK, well we're just waiting for Bella to turn up. Do you know where they are Carlisle only I'm really uneasy at her being alone with Jasper all this time."

"Charlie, I'm sure they'll be back soon but Bella is sure to be traumatised by what's happened, and Jasper is the best person to help her."

"Still I'd like to see for myself. She's not answering her phone Carlisle, will you contact them for me please?"

"I will Charlie. Straight away."

Renee seemed to have accepted it all by the time we left the Cullen house which was odd because she was the one who had been so terrified of the Ancient Evil.

"Charlie, the Cullens aren't the ones to fear. The likes of Aro are the ones we should be scared of but there are others too."

"Others? You mean other vampires?"

"No, I mean those who appear to be our friends Charlie. The ones who turn their backs when you go to them for help."

I understood what she was getting at,

"You mean the Quileutes?"

"Yes, the vampires never pretended to be anything other than what they were but Harry and Billy and the other Quileutes pretended to be your friends, my friends, yet they refused to help me keep Bella safe. They swore me to secrecy in exchange for not telling you I was crazy. I think we should confront them with their duplicity Charlie. They need to be told they are no better than those they call enemy."

"I'll speak to Harry and Sue."

"You do that Charlie."

I could tell she wasn't sure whose side I would take and that saddened me, she hadn't trusted me when Bella was born and she still didn't, not completely.

The next day I locked myself away in my office and rang the Clearwater place. Sue answered and when she recognised my voice her own grew cautious,

"What can I do for you Charlie?"

"You can l me why you wouldn't help Renee, why you refused her sanctuary on the reservation. Why you did the same to Bella even though you knew she was in danger."

"I can't answer that Charlie. You'd best speak to Harry or Old Quil, just a minute I'll get one of them."

It was Harry's voice that came on the line,

"I understand you are disappointed in our actions Charlie"

"No Harry I'm disgusted by them. I lost my wife and daughter because of your refusal to help and you threw my daughter out too, knowing she was in danger from your Cold Ones."

"Charlie, Bella is a Cold One, or at least partly. She is our enemy."

"And you couldn't tell me that? You couldn't fill me in on the situation?"

"Would you have believed us?"

"No, but that shouldn't have stopped you trying, showing me. You could have phased, one of the wolves could. I had to believe what I saw then. But you didn't, you left me floundering around in the dark and I'll never forgive you for that, any of you. Just stay away from me and my family."

"Family? A wife who ran away and a half vampire daughter who seems to have become very friendly with the leeches, you call that a family?"

I didn't even acknowledge that as a question, I just put the receiver down. My oldest friends had deceived me, lied and put my family at risk. I would never trust any of them again. I was going to leave Forks for good and hopefully Renee might go with me, I would ask and wait fingers crossed for her assent but first I needed to see Bella.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

I seemed to sleep for ages in Jaspers arms and the makeshift bed was the most comfortable I'd ever slept in, or maybe it was just the company I had. It seemed so long ago that I found out the truth about myself, traced Charlie, and came back to Forks. Now here I was, part vampire and sleeping comfortably in the arms of the most feared of all. Yet to me he was gentle and kind, thoughtful and loving and I knew I would never find another like Jasper. But then I didn't want to, my life belonged to him, I loved him and I knew our future was meant to be a joint one but I knew I had to go back, face my parents and tell them I was going to Italy on a quest to find the man in the picture. When I finally woke up I was bursting for the bathroom but I doubted these stables possessed anything as luxurious as those kind of facilities.

"I think you'll be safe enough outside Bella. I'm sorry there aren't any luxuries but I thought the solitude was more important. Then I'll take you back to the house to clean up, I'm sure Rose or Alice will have something you can change into but before we go back to your dad's place we need to talk."

I looked into his eyes, they were still red but the bruises were back as before and I touched them.

"I'll clean up while you hunt, you're thirsty again aren't you?"

"Yes, does that make you uncomfortable? The fight took a lot of my strength."

I kissed him enjoying the sensation of his cool lips on mine,

"Does it feel like I'm uncomfortable?"

He shook his head returning the kiss hungrily,

"No, but I think you need a few minutes. I'll wait in here for you."

I guess I should have felt embarrassed but I didn't, everything with Jasper seemed so natural. I went outside quickly, relieved to find it was dry just for once but I wasn't outside long, I felt uneasy away from him.

Once back at the house he left me in Esme's capable hands and went off with Emmett, was this to show me he was back on his animal diet? If so he should have known I didn't care, he'd made the sacrifice for me and if it meant he had to say on that kind of diet then I wasn't going to criticise. I missed him as soon as he left even though he promised not to be long.

"Well Bella, it looks like we have a new member of the family, welcome."

"Thank you Esme."

"Right lets see what we can do about some clothes for you. I think Alice is probably the closest to your size. While you clean up we'll find something for you. Take your time, I know the boys, they'll be some time"

I hated the thought he might be gone long but I could spend the time in the tub and talking to Esme about their life.

I soaked for a good half hour easing my tense muscles and when I came out of the bathroom with a huge bath sheet wrapped around me I found my clothes had disappeared and in their place was a clean set, hayless too! The jeans were a little tight but fit well enough and the jumper sleeves a little short but I rolled them up so it didn't show. I went back downstairs and found Esme and Alice in the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and my stomach growled in hunger.

"Are you feeling better now? We thought you'd be hungry, I hope bacon and eggs are OK"

"Sure thank you but I didn't think you ate human food"

"We don't, I sent Alice out shopping while you were in the tub. I made coffee too."

I sat down suddenly ravenous and devoured everything on my plate washed down with two mugs of strong coffee and felt much better. I looked at the clock and Esme smiled,

"Don't worry, he wont be away any longer than he has to be. Jasper loves you very much Bella, I've never seen him like that before, you make him content. He's been alone a very long time so its good that he's finally found his mate. I suppose you'll be going home when he gets back?"

"Yes, I have to explain to my parents that Jasper and I need to go to Italy. I need to find out who the man in the locket was."

"Can I see?"

Carlisle had joined us so quietly that his voice made me jump and he apologised smiling so I opened the locket I was now wearing around my neck for him to see. He studied it for a long time then shook his head,

"I don't recognise him but if his picture is in there then he must be important and Marcus is your best bet for tracing his identity."

"You know the Volturi well?"

"Yes, I lived with them for some time but I couldn't cope with their way of life so I left. Marcus was a good man and a very clever one so I'm sure he'll do all he can to help you. What about Jasper though?"

"He's coming with me"

"Yes I know that but if you two are mates then what will you do?"

"Do? Oh you mean will we live together?"

I couldn't bring myself to say sleep together, the thought of discussing something like that with his family made me cringe,

Carlisle grinned and shook his head.

"No, that's really none of our business. I was thinking more about the two of you together, will you remain human?"

It was something I hadn't really thought about,

"Human? Am I human Carlisle? If I'm part vampire does that mean I will change into a vampire in time or will I have to do something to become one?"

Esme put a hand on my shoulder,

"Carlisle I'm not sure we should be discussing this without Jasper here. It's between the two of them."

"I just thought Bella should be considering her options, after all she is a rather special case. Can she even be transformed? Or will her Vampire genes prevent her becoming a full vampire? Its quite a conundrum Esme, fascinating in fact. Bella perhaps you should stay here until you decide, I could help you in your decision, perhaps oversee your attempted transformation"

"I don't think that's any of your business Carlisle and Bella isn't a guinea pig."

I turned flooded with relief as Jasper came through the door and walked over to lift me into his arms and kiss me.

"I was only trying to help Jasper, its going to be a unique transformation after all."

"Bella and I haven't even discussed the future yet so I'd rather you didn't try to outguess us. If you're ready Bella, I think we should visit your parents."

I was relieved to be out of the house, I felt Carlisle had been a little pushy, besides I had no idea what was involved in becoming a vampire or if Jasper were happy for me to do so. He took my hand in the car with a deep sigh,

"I'm sorry about that Bella. Its something we need to discuss but not yet, there's no pressure on you, not from me"

I smiled over at him and noticed his eyes were slightly darker than they had been. He understood my attention and gave me a wry grin,

"I found a bear, well Emmett and I did. Its his favourite food but he kindly allowed me to take it, he's still looking for another one."

"Bear? And was it enough?"

"No, animal blood is never enough, it never really satisfies the thirst but it makes it manageable."

"So why didn't you hunt a human?"

He looked at me slightly shocked by my question,

"Because I didn't think I should, I didn't think you would like the idea and I try very hard to stick to animal blood because its easier for me. I don't have the guilt to deal with or the pain and fear."

"Then thank you for your earlier sacrifice on my behalf"

I scooted over closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder feeling I was home once more.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

We were relieved when we saw Bella's car pull up outside, I'd begun to get worried she might disappear once more and I didn't think I could cope with losing my little girl again.

"You know she wont stay Charlie, how can she?"

"Why not? It's over now, neither of you are in any danger and the Cullens live here. The kids go to Forks high, she can see Jasper whenever she wants within reason."

"Within reason? Charlie haven't you noticed that Bella is very mature for her years? She isn't a typical teenager and Jasper isn't a teenager at all. He may look like one but he's actually a mature adult a lot older than us."

"Yeah well its the mature adult that concerns me Renee. He wants a mature woman, not a kid. We all know he's not going to be happy with a cuddle in the back row of the cinema and a goodnight kiss on the porch now is he?"

"And were you satisfied with that even at seventeen Charlie?"

I scowled at her,

"No, so I know exactly what I'm talking about and this is my daughter remember."

"Well they're here so I guess you'd better put your best father hat on. I can't wait to hear the father boyfriend talk or the father daughter talk come to that."

"Thanks, you're going to be a great help I can see that."

Renee merely smiled and sat in the armchair closest to the fire picking up a magazine.

"I see, you're ducking out altogether?"

"No, just getting ready to watch the master at work."

Bella

I could tell when Charlie opened the door that he was ready for a confrontation but I wasn't really worried. Whatever happened I would be leaving with Jasper and there was nothing he could do to stop me. He stood aside for us to enter then followed us into the sitting room where Renee looked up from the magazine she'd been "reading"

"Good article mum?"

She nodded absently,

"Fishing and shooting? A strange subject for you to be reading"

She smiled brightly,

"I thought I'd try to find out what it is the men find so fascinating about killing things."

"Oh right."

It sounded like she and Charlie had already exchanged words and I had to wonder if it was about us.

"Sit down the pair of you. Can I get you a drink Jasper?"

"Ah, no thank you Chief Swan I'm good"

Renee and I exchanged a look that was almost a laugh and Charlie scowled.

"Right well, I guess now all the...business is over you can get back to deciding on your futures?"

I noticed the plural there, he was trying to separate our futures was he? Well that just wasn't going to happen.

"I think Bella was planning on an educational trip to Italy Chief Swan"

"Italy? It sounds so romantic, I've always wanted to travel abroad, see the Colosseum, the Acropolis"

"The Acropolis is in Greece Renee not Italy"

She gave Charlie a dirty look,

"Does it really matter? It's all exciting and a girl should travel if she gets the chance."

"Really? Well I don't think Bella's ready to travel abroad, especially while she's still school age and certainly not without adult supervision."

I grinned at Renee before answering,

"Dad, Jasper is an adult...remember?"

Charlie shot Jasper a suspicious look.

"An adult? He's a man"

"Yes well spotted Charlie"

"Renee this is serious. I don't want my daughter, my under-age daughter, flying around the globe with a man old enough to be her great-grandfather, unescorted."

"Actually I think it would be a few more greats Chief Swan but I do understand your concern. Would it help ease your concerns if I promised not to sleep with your daughter while we are away?"

"I haven't given my permission for Bella to go anywhere as far as I remember."

"Charlie you're going to lose her if you carry on in this high-handed way."

"Renee, I don't need a lecture on parenting from you, especially not from you."

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?"

I could see a full blown row about to erupt so I intervened,

"Dad, Mum, you heard what happened yesterday and you know what I am. I have to go to Italy, this isn't over yet. That picture was left in the locket for a reason I'm sure of that."

"Picture?"

"Yes, it was a miniature of a man, a vampire, alongside my great-grandmother Elizabeth and not her husband."

"There's a lot of that going around it strikes me! And I don't intend to condone more bas...of that"

"Were you about to call my mother a bastard Charlie?"

"No I just meant..."

"Oh I know what you meant. Bella you have my permission to go to Italy. Ignore your narrow-minded father."

"You can't do that Renee"

"Excuse me but I just did Charlie. This is ridiculous. Bella's going anyway whatever you say and its obvious the two of them are in love. This is an unusual situation I'll grant you but even you can see that surely. Or was it so long ago you forgot what it felt like to be in love?"

"No I didn't forget, I was reminded of it every day Bella was missing Renee"

"Please mum, dad, don't argue over me. I have to go, its important and I'd like your blessing. I love Jasper and he will look out for me. I'm not like either of you, I'm different and I have to find my own way."

They could both see I meant what I said,

"I don't like it Bella. What if Jasper changes his mind? What if he dumps you in Italy? What then? What if you get...well you know what I mean, you're too young."

"Chief Swan, I won't hurt Bella nor could I ever abandon her so here's what I'll do. I'll put enough money in an account in her name to get her back to the United States, back to you or her mother whichever she chooses. I will also buy her a cell phone so that she can ring you whenever she likes, on an international contract so all her calls will be free. If she feels unhappy or scared she can ring you. I'll also leave you money to fly out and get her if she asks you to. I can't do fairer than that."

"See Charlie, a man with scruples."

"It's not his scruples I'm worried about Renee"

"Dad!"

I was so embarrassed my cheeks were flaming and I wished the floor would open up and swallow me but Jasper seemed unphased by all this.

"Bella and I need to leave soon. I wondered if I might stay here tonight and we could leave tomorrow morning."

"Here? What's wrong with your own house? Don't you want to say goodbye to your family?"

"I already did, my bags are in the car but if you prefer I'll come back for Bella in the morning."

"I prefer."

"Dad please?"

"No Bella its fine. I'll pick you up in the morning. I think I'd better go now so you can spend the time with your parents. Than you for talking to me Chief, Mrs Swan"

Charlie saw Jasper out and as soon as the door was open dad said he wanted a few private minutes with Jasper so a peck on the cheek was all I got. When I went back into the sitting room Renee burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?"

"I have never seen your father in such a self-righteous mood. God he was a puritanical ass. I remember when we met. I wasn't much older than you and I certainly didn't spend the three nights at the music festival alone or just holding hands."

"Ah mum, too much information, please."

I really didn't want to hear about the nights of passion at the concert, the thought of it was bad enough!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Jasper

Now we were alone I knew the gloves would come off so I decided to go on the offensive first, before Charlie could.

"Chief Swan, I understand your concerns but I have to tell you that Bella isn't entirely human and as she continues to mature I think the vampire side of her nature will try to assert itself. Therefore its important she is among people who will recognise this and help her. I really don't think you know enough about us or our nature to give Bella that help. Besides which she is almost an adult now and soon you wont be able to dictate to her. If you want to keep her in your life then I suggest that you help rather than hinder her."

"You do? And of course you are the best person to do all this guiding?"

"Well I am a vampire myself and I do love her so yes, I think I am"

"So, this isn't just about getting into her bed then?"

"No, although I'm sure that will come when Bella is ready. In the meantime I will help her all I can."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you intend to travel half way around the world with my teenage daughter without making a move on her because let me tell you Jasper, I may look old and stupid to you but I can still remember being a young man, alone with a girl and if memory serves me right I wasn't all that interested in the beauty of the sky or ancient ruins."

"Nevertheless Chief Swan, Bella will be safe with me until she decides she wants our relationship to progress."

"With a little nudge from you I suppose."

"Chief Swan this conversation is going nowhere. Whatever I say you wont believe me so I think I should leave now but I'll be back in the morning to pick Bella up and I must remind you that I have her mother's permission. Bella is safer with me than anyone else on this planet."

I turned and walked down the steps but he came after me,

"You hurt my daughter in any way and I will find you and whatever it takes to kill you, I'll do it."

"I wouldn't expect anything else Chief Swan, goodnight"

Charlie

When I got back inside Bella was nowhere to be seen,

"Well Renee thanks for your support"

"Charlie in all honesty what did you expect? Your daughter is a vampire or half one and she can take care of herself, she's already proved that so just calm down. As for sex, well I don't remember you standing back and protesting and she's not stupid, she knows all she needs to stay safe."

"Where is she?"

"Taking a shower then she's going to pack her things which should give you time to calm down. Then we'll all sit and have supper together, I've ordered Pizza for an hour's time. See? All organised, now get yourself a beer and try to think sensibly about things. Jasper could have just killed you and run off with Bella, or knocked you out anyway but he didn't. He came here to face you man to man which shows me at least that he cares."

"He cares? And what about me? I care, I care about my daughter and she's running off with a vampire for Gods sake!"

"Yes, strange isn't it? Sitting here talking about the very monsters you thought didn't exist here. It all makes me feel quite sane."

I looked down on Renee's beaming face and sighed heavily,

"Renee, I want my old life back. The one where the worst thing I was likely to meet was a drunk with a rifle."

"I know Charlie but life isn't quite as simple as that any more."

"What are you going to do now Renee?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know. I owe my landlady the money for the flight up here and my stuff is still there in my room so I guess I'll go back and throw my pills away, see if I can find a job and wait to hear from my daughter. What about you?"

"I don't know, Forks doesn't feel much like home any longer, it's a different place altogether."

"So, pretend the vampires and wolves don't exist and carry on, after all you're good at ignoring things you don't like."

"Renee"

She put her hands up in surrender,

"Sorry Charlie that was uncalled for. I know it was difficult for you but Forks is still home and you have your job."

She was right of course but I wanted to ask her to stay, despite our arguments and differing views I still loved Renee, I just didn't know how to approach her. I headed out to the kitchen to grab a beer and poured her one too.

Renee

When Charlie came back in with a beer, a peace-offering I think, I took it and smiled,

"Just like old times Charlie. Remember when we were doing this place up? How we'd stop in the evenings and sit with the lights down low and listen to music with a beer?"

"Yeah I remember, we had such plans Renee, for the future I mean."

"Yes we did, before it all crashed and burned. I'm sorry Charlie, I ruined your dreams, I should have talked to you, asked you to help me. I guess I was too young and too screwed up but I am truly sorry for taking Bella away."

He nodded and sank down into his chair closing his eyes and taking a sip of beer,

"She's quite something isn't she?"

"Bella? Yes she is, I think she gets a lot from you."

"I'm gonna miss her Renee. You know if she and Jasper do...well...she'll become one of them."

"Is that what happens if they have sex?"

"How the hell should I know? No, I meant if they become a couple."

"Oh right, well she's half way there anyhow."

"I know, it's just the thought of her becoming a vampire that spooks me and don't tell me she's part there already because that little fact doesn't make me feel any better. I'm not sure I can cope with all this alone Renee"

"So what are you saying? You're going to leave Forks?"

"I'm not sure it won't just follow me, its hardly something you can run away from is it? No, I was thinking that maybe...well, maybe you might consider moving back to Forks."

"Back here? Oh I don't know Charlie, I don't know anyone here any more."

"You know me. Renee we could give it another go, if you like that is or we could find somewhere different, make a new start"

"Charlie Swan, are you asking me to move back in with you?"

"Yes. Why? Is that such a bad idea?"

"No, it's a very nice idea actually but are you sure?"

"As sure as I am about anything any more, besides you can keep me from going crazy worrying about Bella"

He came over and sat beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulders like the old days and suddenly I felt safe and warm, the first time I'd done so since I ran from Forks with Bella.

"Welcome home Renee"

Bella

I was nervous about facing my dad again but when I walked into the lounge with the pizza that had just been delivered I saw Mum and dad sitting together in one of the armchairs like a couple of teenagers dating and couldn't help a smile.

"Ah, dinner's just arrived"

Dad jumped up looking embarrassed but mum just grinned,

"Great, I'm starving, come on Charlie"

She pulled him up and almost dragged him into the kitchen where she'd already laid the table and we ate in silence for a while. I kept expecting dad to say something but in the end it was Renee who spoke,

"Your father and I are getting back together as you probably noticed. I'm going to keep him sane while you go to Italy, either that or I'll send him crazy but that's the chance he's willing to take. We're both worried about you Bella so please be careful."

"I will and I wont be alone"

Charlie rolled his eyes but didn't speak,

"I just want you to promise us one thing"

"Yes?"

I was cautious now,

"If you and Jasper are really serious and you decide you want to stay with him for the rest of his life then promise you'll let us know. Don't just disappear, I know what the consequences of that are Bella."

I nodded finishing my slice of pizza and wiping my mouth,

"I promise"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

I went to bed soon after supper, things had become quite surreal with Charlie and Renee like young lovers and the thought of leaving in the morning filled me with relief. I missed Jasper and I wonderred where he was, had he gone back to the Cullens for the night? Had he gone to hunt? I sat at the window looking out and wishing he were with me when I heard a soft voice below,

"Hello beautiful"

I looked down with a smile to see him leaning against the tree that grew just outside my bedroom.

"Care for a little company later?"

"Please"

"I'll be back as soon as the house goes quiet"

He blew me a kiss and then vanished into the night so I grabbed a quick shower and found some shorts and a tee shirt to wear in bed instead of my old sweats.

As I pulled the covers back I found a single red rose on my pillow and a heart shaped box containing a plaited bracelet of white and red with a simple note,

"Bella, This signifies the closeness between us, your red blood and my white flesh. I hope you like it.

Jazz xx"

I smiled as I put it on, it was beautiful and I certainly wouldn't be taking it off in a hurry. I picked up a book and started to read hoping my parents wouldn't be too late going to bed but it was after midnight before the house was silent and I was struggling to stay awake then I heard a soft thud and there he was, inside my bedroom.

"I thought you might be asleep"

"Not until you got here. Thank you for the present and the rose"

I held up my arm to show him I was wearing the bracelet and he smiled,

"It looks good on you. Can I join you?"

I nodded and he lay down beside me on the bed making sure to keep the covers between us although he didn't feel that cold to me. As he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead I couldn't help a yawn and he laughed softly,

"Tired?"

"Yes, its been a long day."

"Well, you sleep and I'll watch over you"

I didn't want to sleep but I couldn't keep my eyes open and the next thing I remembered was someone knocking on my bedroom door,

"Bella breakfast is almost ready. Come on"

I looked round but he was gone and I missed him but on my desk were two roses, one red and one white in a small silver vase.

I showered quickly and dressed before joining my parents for breakfast, I didn't think toast or cereal would hurt to wait a while and they only had eyes for each other.

"Are you ready for your big adventure Bella?"

I nodded gazing out of the window into the rain,

"Adventure?"

She glared at dad who shrugged,

"OK, OK, I hope you remember to ring us. We want to know you're OK."

"I will dad I promise."

When the door bell went a minute later I jumped up and ran to answer it throwing myself into Jasper's arms and hugging him tightly,

"If I know I'm going to get this kind of response I'll be tempted to disappear more often"

"If you promise not to I can be just as demonstrative"

"Sold. I'd better speak to your parents before we leave, our flight doesn't take off until after lunch so we have plenty of time"

Suddenly it all became very real, I was flying off to Italy with Jasper to find the identity of the man in the locket and I couldn't wait. I know I showed my impatience as Jasper explained our flight details and itinerary when we landed. It made Charlie feel a little better but he wasn't very happy about the overnight stay in Portland for a very early morning flight or the fact that once in Italy we would stay overnight in a hotel again before driving from Pisa to Volterra the next day.

"It's a long flight and I'm sure Bella will be tired when we land"

"Yes, she'll need her sleep. I hope you've booked two rooms"

Renee and I glared at Charlie but Jasper nodded very seriously,

"Of course as I promised and I'll make sure she rings you before she goes to sleep"

Dad was sad and worried when I left and I knew he had hoped I would live with him and finish my schooling in Forks but this was important and I wasn't exactly the girl he had thought, I was part vampire and I wanted to know all about that part of me so I waved goodbye happily enough and we drove out of Forks through the sheeting rain.

Jasper

Driving had never seemed such a pleasure but the thought that Bella and I were finally alone and would be for the next few days at least filled me with joy. Having my mate by my side was a wonderful feeling and I understood why Emmett always seemed so happy and content. We didn't speak very much, Bella seemed lost in thought and I did wonder if she were having second thoughts. Carlisle and Esme had offered to accompany us but I was uneasy with his attitude to Bella, like she was some kind of lab rat so I'd declined. Yet she didn't feel unhappy or nervous, more excited and content so I decided I wouldn't question her just yet. She must have seen me studying her because she smiled and kissed my cheek,

"Trying to figure me out Jasper?"

"I guess so, I just wondered if you were having second thoughts, you were so quiet."

"And what did you decide?"

"That you seemed happy enough"

"I am. I don't know what's going to happen in Italy but I finally feel I'm making some progress with my life. I spent my whole childhood feeling awkward, different, as if I didn't fit in and it worried me. Then I found out I didn't belong and when I found Charlie I started to feel I might be coming home at last but then you came along and asked me to dance. It was then I suddenly knew that whatever happened in my life you would always be a part of it and now I understand why I feel that way. Do you think I'll become a vampire naturally?"

"I don't know, I suppose its possible but its a question you'd do better posing to Marcus. He's the brains in Volterra and if there are any papers in their archives about hybrids he will know."

"A hybrid? It sounds so cold when you put it like that but I guess its true. Why didn't Caius approach Renee or her mother, explain things to them so they'd know what was going on, what to look for?"

"Caius is a very complicated man Bella, a very cautious one too, and I suspect he didn't want to draw any attention to Elizabeth's descendants."

She nodded then sighed,

"If I don't will you change me?"

That threw me and I pulled to the side of the road,

"You want to become a vampire? I think you should consider carefully before suggesting that. There's no going back from that road, no way to become human again and its a hard way of life Bella, whether you hunt humans or animals."

"I understand that but I don't have any choice do I?"

"Of course you do, no one will force you to do anything, I wont let them."

"But if I stay human, or whatever I am, then I'll lose you eventually. I'll grow old and die and you'll still be frozen in time. I can't do that, I can't leave you so you have to change me if it doesn't happen naturally, please."

My head screamed no but my heart leapt with joy, I hated the thought of Bella growing old becoming sick or dying but if that was her choice then I would stay with her to the end and then join her in death, I'd already decided on that course of action, I loved her, what else could I do?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

The hotel we stayed at in Portland was very grand but I was only interested in the man at my side and before I knew it we were in our room, well suite actually with two bedrooms and the biggest tub I'd ever seen outside of a movie. Jasper smiled at my expression,

"Why don't you make use of the facilities while I order room service. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

I shook my head suddenly feeling very shy and nervous and he felt it,

"I'm going to hunt while you shower. I promise not to be gone long but I think you need a little time alone. Don't worry Bella, nothing is going to happen unless you want it to."

I nodded again and fled into the bathroom with my stuff cursing myself for acting like a complete moron. I filled the tub with bubbles and hot water and slid in gratefully. Suddenly everything that had happened since I arrived in Forks crashed over me and I felt very vulnerable. I wished Jasper was here with me because I knew as soon as I saw him I would feel heaps better. I stayed in the tub until the water started to cool then dried my hair and slipped on a pair of pyjamas that Alice must have packed for me because I didn't recognise them. They were pink and sheer, not too daring, but I didn't feel comfortable until I'd wrapped the huge fluffy robe around myself that I'd found hung on the back of the door.

As I went back into our sitting area I found Jasper sitting there reading a magazine but as soon as he saw me he put it down with a smile.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry I think everything just got to me, its been a stressful few days."

He came to me wrapping his arms around me and I melted into him feeling better than even I expected to.

The knock on the door startled me and I pulled away but he just grinned,

"It's OK its only room service, not your dad"

I hit his arm as he went to open the door but only hurt my own hand, it was like hitting a rock! The meal was delicious but I couldn't eat everything, I was too nervous being totally alone with Jasper for the very first time in such intimate surroundings.

"What time does our flight leave?"

"Not until lunch time so you don't have to rush. I thought we might try the internet, see if we can get any information on the mystery man in the locket"

"But how? We don't know anything about him"

"True but we know about Caius and he told me the name of his sire so it gives us somewhere to start. Besides I have a friend who is a star when it comes to computers, if there's anything on there about the guy he's the man to find it."

"What about Marcus? Don't you trust him?"

"He's Volturi, no one trusts the Volturi, not even me. So, if you don't mind I thought I'd ring Darius."

"That's your friends name?"

"I thought if I could photograph the lockets pictures maybe he could find out something for us. It would be better than going in blind"

I undid the locket and held it open while Jasper took a couple of close ups of the guy and then sent them with a short message to his friend,

"Right, we can't do anything else for now. Are you tired?"

"A little, why?"

I thought we could sit on the balcony and watch the stars. I know it sounds a little crazy but I like to watch them, it reminds me just how insignificant we really are."

We went out onto the balcony and sat together to watch as the moon rose higher and the stars began to appear. He was right of course, looking at the twinkling lights of the stars I understood how small and unimportant we were in the grand scheme of things. He wrapped his arm around me and needing to be closer I scrambled from my seat onto his lap, laying my head on his shoulder and looking no longer at the stars but at his face which glowed very softly in the moonlight,

"I hope it's not a disappointment"

"What?"

"Me, I feel your gaze on me."

"Not at all but I can see a pattern, it looks like a tattoo on your neck."

He shifted uneasily and I knew I'd embarrassed him,

"I'm sorry, that was rude and insensitive"

He shook his head ruefully,

"No that's OK, you have a right to know after all. They are scars, I was a warrior and they are where I was bitten"

"Do they hurt?"

"Not any longer no, but they do warn other vampires that I'm dangerous."

"But not to me"

"No not to you Bella, I could never hurt you."

"That was a statement not a question Jasper. I know you wouldn't hurt me and in return I promise that no one will ever hurt you again either"

He pulled me even closer and I turned my head so our lips met gazing into his eyes with their red gleam. He was still hunting humans although it tortured him to do so and I knew why. It made him strong enough to keep me safe.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course, are you feeling cold?"

I shook my head, too shy to tell him that I wanted him so badly that it made me ache inside.

We went in and he shut the doors to the balcony while I pulled the sheets back in my room and waited but he didn't come,

"Jasper?"

He appeared at my door,

"Yes?"

I blushed as I patted the bed,

"Will you join me?"

He hesitated then smiled and walked to the bed,

"Are you sure Bella?"

I nodded and took off my robe self-consciously then slid into bed and waited. He stripped off his shirt and was just pulling his boots off when his phone began to ring and I cursed inwardly knowing he would have to answer it.

Jasper

I looked at the screen cursing Darius timing but glad he'd answered me,

"Darius"

I pulled off my other boot and sat on the edge of the bed to listen, my skin tingling as Bella touched my bare shoulder with her warm fingers,

"Just what the hell are you playing at Major and where in fuck did you get that picture?"

I tensed, he sounded worried,

"Why? Do you know the guy?"

"Where did you get the picture Major?"

"It was in a locket,"

"The locket? The one with the symbol of eternity on it?"

"Wait a minute, you know the locket?"

"I know of its existence"

"And the picture I sent you, you know the identity of the guy inside?"

"What else was in the locket and how did you get hold of it?"

"There was a message and the photograph of a..."

"Message? The other photograph was a woman wasn't it? A human woman at a guess."

"Darius you're beginning to spook me. What do you know?"

"Where are you Major?"

"Portland, we're flying to Italy tomorrow to see Marcus Volturi although I get the feeling you could tell me a lot more about this locket than he could"

"That locket must get to Volterra, if the Romanians get a hold of it they could raise an army and they just might beat the Volturi."

"Why? How? Who is the guy in the picture Darius?"

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with a girl, the girl who has the locket."

"Can she hear us?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to speak to you alone, ring me back when you are"

Before I could speak he had cut me off, so I turned to Bella,

"I'm sorry. He isn't usually this mysterious, would you mind?"

She smiled and shook her head,

"I can wait, just don't be too long"

I kissed her and grabbing my shirt went out onto the balcony once more, closing the doors behind me to ring Darius back.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

It was apparent Darius had been waiting, he answered so quickly,

"OK I'm alone now"

"Tell me about the girl and how she comes to have the locket"

I knew I wouldn't get anything from him until I answered his questions so I quickly told him all about Bella and Caius. As I spoke I heard the door open and the trolley wheeled out into the corridor, Bella tidying up.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell this is all about Darius?"

"OK quick synopsis for now. The guy in the picture is Eli, he was the first ruler of our kind and when the Romanians started attacking he understood he didn't have the strength of numbers to save himself so he vanished. Before he did so he left the locket, the symbol he had created for our kind and inside he put a message for his descendant to find. He knew that the legend of the locket would give it the power to allow the holder to rule our world by right. He knew the girl who claimed it as her birthright would only pass it to the rightful ruler, a descendant of his, ergo Caius Volturi. His lineage would continue in its rightful place when circumstances allowed. The Romanians think this is their best chance of grabbing the throne. They searched high and low for that locket, they knew if they could produce it in front of witnesses they would have the ultimate victory but it had vanished. The reason the Volturi overthrew the Romanians had nothing to do with their laziness but because so many of their resources were tied up looking for the locket. If they get wind its resurfaced, especially with a human woman they'll stop at nothing to kill her and get the locket. If they have that they can call on a lot of support to overthrow the Volturi and if you think Aro and his brothers are bad you ain't seen nothing yet. The Romanians were barbarians in the truest sense of the word. Their ultimate goal was to subjugate the humans, keep some like cattle for food and destroy the rest."

"Why didn't Eli give it directly to his descendant? Why pass it over to another?"

"The other, Caius sire, was in reality Eli's descendant through his mother's blood but he wasn't the right person, Eli knew if he had told him about the locket then he would try to use it to his own ends. All he was told was where to find Caius and what to do to pass the locket along the bloodline. He never knew of his own tie to Eli or to Caius only that he was a messenger, neither did Caius unless he recognised the picture inside."

"He didn't, he looked at it but he didn't recognise the face"

"Then it would appear I'm better informed than the Volturi."

"So the locket needs to be destroyed or handed to Caius for safe keeping."

"I think you might find that destroying the locket wont really help, after all who would believe it had been destroyed, no the Romanians and anyone else with a hankering to rule our world would just keep on looking. Once in Volterra it can be displayed to our kind, proof that the Volturi are the true rulers of the vampires and will be out of reach of the Romanians but if Stefan or Vladimir get their hands on it then we'll have a civil war on our hands and it might well mean the end of the human race on Earth."

"Does Marcus know about this?"

"No idea but my guess would be yes but he would keep it to himself, as for Aro, he would only know what Caius knew so probably not, not who Caius really was in any case"

"Aro is dead."

"Dead? Who killed him?"

"The girl who owns the locket."

"Then make sure she gets safely to Volterra. When does your flight leave?"

"Tomorrow early"

"Too long. Give me twenty minutes, I'll arrange a private flight, the longer that locket is in the world the more danger she's in"

I put my phone away and took a minute to decide how best to tell Bella what I'd heard. I didn't want to frighten her but I had to be honest about things.

I went back into the suite and I could smell them, vampires had been in here and I ran through to the bedroom to find a single man seated on the bed and holding Bella's robe in his lap,

"Major Whitlock, to finally meet you is a great honour. I'm just sorry it's under such difficult circumstances. I have a message for you from my leaders. If you try to trace the girl they will kill her. All they need is for her to open the locket and she can go free."

"Well I have a message for your leaders. If they harm a hair on Bella's head I will kill both of them without a seconds hesitation and if they don't bring her back I will go looking for her and I will do whatever is necessary to save her."

He shrugged,

"That's up to you but I think you might prefer her alive and if you get close we will kill her and find another way into the locket."

Saying this he launched himself through the door and I heard the sound of breaking glass as he went through the balcony doors and leapt from the building. There was no point in following him I doubted he would survive more than a few hours now he had passed on his message. He was now a loose end and it struck me that even the indolent Romanians wouldn't leave many of those. Cursing I rang Darius back wondering how the vampires had got to Bella through her shield then I remembered the room service trolley and looking out into the corridor I saw it had been abandoned by the elevator. One sniff of the coffee cup told me how, they had used a slow acting drug to render her unconscious. What they would have done had I not left her alone in the room I didn't know but I was sure they had some contingency plan ready to distract me.

"Major?"

"They've got Bella but I'm not sure they can hold her."

I explained about the message and the drug then explained Bella's shield.

"Well at least she stands a chance. Let me see if I can trace where they are taking her. In the meantime you tidy up any mess and get out of the hotel. I wouldn't put it past them to try killing you off, after all you are one scary mother fucker. I wouldn't want you on my tail."

He was right of course and I checked the corridor again and smelled it, the hotel was on fire. Did they really think they could catch me out so easily? It was sloppy or at least so I thought until the explosion which rocked the foundations. If I'd been in our suite I would be dead, it had disappeared into a tangle of steel, wood, and flames. Well at least I didn't have to explain the broken glass, instead I jumped from the exposed side of the building and landing softly in the darkness broken only by the flames licking around the hotel ruins I ran. It didn't matter where as long as it was away from the fire and the authorities.

Bella

As the door shut behind Jasper I found myself yawning, suddenly I felt so tired and although I struggled to keep my eyes open it was a fight I lost too quickly. When I woke up I found myself tied up in the back of a van moving at high speed over a none took smooth road surface. I had a pounding headache and I felt sick but I knew if I threw up I'd probably choke to death with the gag tight in my mouth so I thrashed about, kicking the partition between the cab and the back until the van stopped. The back door opened and I saw a huge figure, much like Felix standing framed by the sunlight. Sunlight? How long had I been unconscious and where the hell was I?

"Stop the noise or I'll break both your legs. After all you don't need them to speak"

I stopped kicking as I understood he meant the threat,

"Now be a good little girl and you wont get hurt. We haven't much further to go."

He slammed the door close again and the van carried on. Who had kidnapped me and why? As I felt the locket pressed against my skin by the ropes binding my arms to my body I understood. It was something to do with the locket, or the picture inside, I knew it had been important but I didn't know anything so whoever had kidnapped me was in for a huge disappointment. I was relieved when the van slowed and then came to a halt, every muscle in my body ached and my headache hadn't got any better for the heat in the back here or the jolting ride. When the door opened again I squinted as the sun stung my eyes.

I was pulled none too gently from the van and stood on my feet collapsing as my legs had lost all feeling being cramped up in the van but the guy who had pulled me out grabbed me before I could fall. Mumbling to himself he half carried me into a small building surrounded by a high wooden fence and once inside he removed the gag upon which I threw up noisily all over the floor splashing his pants and shoes. He cursed and slapped me which only made matters worse as I threw up again and he pushed me into an old easy chair in the room before leaving, cursing loudly as he did so.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I had no way of tracking Bella, all I could do was wait for Darius to come up with something unless Bella could get free and contact me. I just hoped they wouldn't keep her drugged because once she was awake she could shield herself from any harm. When my cell phone rang I prayed it would be her but it was Darius which was the next best thing,

"I've checked all the surveillance and traffic cameras in a half mile radius and there was a dark blue panel van parked at the service entrance to the hotel, a laundry company. It left while we were talking and headed out of the city south away from Portland. I'm still trying to pick it up again but I wont have a satellite in position for at least half an hour. All I can suggest until then is for you to head south. As soon as I've got anything I'll contact you. You have to get that locket back Major"

"I have to get Bella back first Darius, to hell with the locket"

I cut him off angry that he was more concerned about the fucking locket than Bella although I understood I wasn't thinking entirely clearly. I retrieved my car and headed south hoping I wasn't moving further away from Bella but something inside told me I was headed the right way, at least for now.

Bella

I lay on the couch until my head stopped swimming then got up slowly and checked the room but the only way out was through the door which was locked. Then I looked for a weapon although I wasn't sure how much damage I could inflict on a vampire, all I knew was that I could protect myself and Jasper would come for me. The locket still hung round my neck and I knew it was my biggest bargaining chip. No one else could open it and I was sure that's what these people wanted, to see what was inside. I wished I'd been able to speak to Jasper, to hear what his friend had told him about it and the man in the picture but I was working blind. It was more than an hour before the door opened again and three men entered, men I'd never seen before but I recognised they were vampires.

The blond haired guy in the centre smiled, a cold smile that made my blood run cold,

"It's a pleasure indeed to meet the keeper of the locket. I have no wish to harm you girl, all I need is for you to open the locket and hand it to me. Then you will be free to leave."

I played for time,

"I like to know who I am talking to. My name is Isabella Swan"

The three men looked at each other and the taller dark haired man spoke this time,

"Most certainly, please excuse my friends rudeness. I am Stefan and this is Vladimir, we are the leaders of the Romanian coven. Our companion is Anthony, I do hope you do not need his persuasive powers to help us with this matter Isabella"

"So he's your muscle?"

Stefan laughed,

"I suppose you could say that, yes. I know you are waiting for your companion, The Major, to find you but I'm afraid you will wait in vain, he's not coming Isabella, he's dead"

I shook my head, I wouldn't believe that,

"I don't think so."

"Well, on with our business and the longer you are alone the more you will see that I told you the truth. Hand over the locket please"

I shook my head watching Anthony who stiffened and took a step forward but Vladimir held up a hand to stop him.

"Isabella, you do know what we are capable of I take it?"

"Yes I do"

"Then why would you refuse our request?"

"In order to harm me you first have to get close enough and I will stop you"

He laughed and shrugged,

"Very well Anthony please, don't kill her yet"

The biggest of the three continued to step forward until he came into contact with my shield when he stopped dead unable to get any closer. He turned back to the others,

"She's a shield, I can't get any closer."

Stefan scowled and joined Anthony feeling my shield as it stopped him too.

"I warned you. Don't be fooled by the outer shell, like you I have venom in my body. The only thing you can do is release me because you wont get the locket. I don't know why it's so important to you but the very fact it is tells me that you aren't worthy to receive it."

"Brave words Isabella but how long can you keep this shield in existence? Because I have to tell you we have all the time in the world but you...well you're human enough that drugs affect you and sooner or later you will need food or sleep, we can out wait you."

"Why do you want the locket?"

"You mean The Major hasn't told you? In itself the locket isn't worth anything, it's the symbolism that matters. It was made by the very first leader of our world and whoever holds it holds the authority. The Volturi snatched our power but with the locket in our possession we can become leaders once more."

"If it's just a symbol why do you need me to open it?"

"Because inside is the secret of Eli's identity and the information to make sure all his descendants are destroyed thus making us invincible. Now do you understand why you must open the locket?"

"I understand that the locket is mine, given to me for safe keeping and I will not hand it over to you. It belongs with my kin not you."

"Your kin? So you want the power for yourself? A mere girl wants to rule our world? Are you completely insane Isabella?"

"No, I'm completely sane and that's why I will not hand it to you."

"Then we wait"

They turned and walked out locking the door behind them leaving me once again alone.

I looked at the locket still hanging around my neck and wondered how long it would be before I fell asleep or became weak with hunger giving them an opportunity to snatch it from me. Surely I had the power to protect it or why would it have been handed down to me. But how? The message inside had been mine alone, I had to trust in my abilities, I had the power to project a shield but was there more to it? Did I have an offensive power too? How would I know?

I looked around for something to practise on and my eyes fixed on an old coffee table with rusted metal legs. I tried concentrating on it but nothing happened. I tried crushing the table leg with my hand but just succeeded in cutting my palm on a jagged edge and covering my hands in rust. Sitting back, dabbing the cut with my shirt I thought about how I'd discovered my shield, I'd closed my eyes and concentrated at first, maybe that was the trick. It was all I had left until Jasper got here although I knew he was on his way, it was just a feeling but I trusted it none the less.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

I was relieved when I finally heard from Darius although I knew I was still moving in the right direction, I could feel the pull in the centre of my chest but it would be faster if he could tell me exactly where the Romanians had taken Bella. I just hoped they weren't about to board a plane because catching up would be much more time consuming and I wanted Bella out of their clutches as quickly as possible. Her shield would keep her safe but only until she became too weak to use it and I was sure they knew that as much as I did.

"Tell me you traced the van Darius"

"I have, Its parked outside an abandoned house on the edge of a small town... Give me a minute and I'll send you the coordinates. I'm on my way to join you, should be there about the same time as you. Wait for me, we don't know how many Stefan and Vladimir have with them."

"As soon as I get there I'm going in, I can't wait, Bella might be in danger if her shield collapses."

I put the phone away hoping Darius would get there by the time I arrived because it would be easier to keep Bella safe but I would rescue her with or without his help.

As I pulled up a few streets away from the location he'd given me I saw him waiting under a tree looking as if he were just wasting time but when he saw me he snapped to attention and came to join me.

"She's there. I heard a heartbeat but don't worry I wasn't seen. I smelled the Romanians so they must be really keen on taking possession of the locket. Have you told anyone else where we are?"

"No, there's no one else I trust Darius."

"Not Peter?"

"I tried but he must be out of the country or flying, his cell was switched off. Looks like it's just you and me. How many are there?"

"That's the strange thing. Only four that I could make out, Stefan, Vladimir and two others I didn't recognise. They really are keeping this quiet but what I don't understand is who told them about the locket. Who knew about it?"

"Bella's parents but I doubt they'd be contacting anyone who would put their daughter at risk, besides which their knowledge was limited. The only people who were there when Bella opened the locket were the Cullens."

"What about Edward?"

"He'd left with Tanya before it happened."

"You sure about that?"

"No, not entirely, but why would he tell the Romanians? Why would any of them?"

"Edward has a gift that the Volturi wanted, who's to say the Romanians wouldn't like it too?"

"You think he's a sleeper? I don't see it. What about Alice wouldn't she have seen if he were working for them?"

"Do you trust her?"

I found that a difficult question to answer so instead I turned away,

"Lets go, she's been with them too long as it is"

We approached silently and unseen until we reached the wall of the house, Darius would take the back while I entered the front but then we heard voices and I stopped him.

"How much longer do we have to wait Anthony?"

"She's at least part human and the drug is still in her system, she wont be able to stay awake forever"

"Good because I want out of this country as quickly as possible. Its too dangerous here, if the Volturi get wind that we are in pursuit of the locket..."

"Aro's dead according to our source."

"Yes but how did he die? Who killed him?"

"My source was reluctant to say any more. I think there may be some pressure brought to bear, she has to be careful."

"Find out who killed Aro. If it was one of his brothers then fine but if there is someone else in the game we need to know Anthony."

I was gesturing to Darius to continue round the back when the whole building was rocked by a violent explosion. We ran in through the brick dust and falling timbers looking for Bella and Darius ran straight into the one named Anthony taking him down with a single blow to the neck then falling on him to finish the job. I had a feeling this explosion had something to do with Bella so I headed for the most devastated part of the building only to see the two Romanians throwing the rubble aside looking for her too. I launched myself at Stefan, the most dangerous of the two and we fell amid the debris but luck was on my side because as we fell we hit a shattered timber which went straight through his chest and into my shoulder. I didn't wait to see how badly wounded he was just tore myself free of the spike and took his head off throwing into the nearest flames where a broken gas pipe flared.

As I staggered further into the ruins of a room I saw another figure stooped over a body on the floor and I knew the body was Bella but I had no idea how badly injured she was, only that I needed to get her out of here quickly. Hearing a noise behind me I spun to see Darius fighting with Vladimir and went forward to take on the remaining vampire. He was good but not good enough or fast enough and I killed him without too much of a delay then picked up Bella's unconscious body and ran outside and down the road to where I'd parked the car moving so fast that none of the humans attracted by the explosion saw us.

Putting her down gently on the back seat I drove a few hundred feet to a sheltered spot before climbing in with her to see how badly hurt she was. One hand was smashed by some of the debris, her fingers at odd angles and oozing blood but as I watched the bones began to straighten themselves and the cuts and bruises faded from her arms and face. She groaned then her eyes flickered open and I breathed a sigh of relief, only too aware that had she been one hundred per cent human she would probably be dead right now.

"Jasper, I knew you'd come. I think I made a mistake, too strong to control"

I leaned over and kissed her,

"Don't worry about in now Bella. We'll talk later, you just rest while your body heals"

She was too weak to reply but she smiled and raised a trembling hand to touch my face as if to assure herself I was really here. Darius appeared a few minutes later looking smug,

"I love it when I get to kick some bad asses. Is she OK?"

"She will be. What about the bodies?"

"All ash now, the humans will call it a gas explosion with no one hurt or killed. Where to now?"

"Lets find a quiet motel so Bella can rest and get cleaned up then eat. I heard something interesting while we were in there, the spy is a woman."

"Alice?"

"Could be or maybe Tanya. I got the feeling their spy had to watch herself and Alice wouldn't need to but Edwards mate?"

"Then I guess we'll be calling on the happy couple."

"You sure you want in on this?"

"You think I'm going to let you have the girl and all the fun? Scoot over and let me drive, you're leaking venom all over the upholstery."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I had no idea what would happen when I closed my eyes and concentrated, all I knew was that to get out of this room I had to do something before I was too tired to stay awake. I concentrated on Jasper's face, the way he looked at me, his beautiful smile and I felt something stir in my mind like a creature slowly waking from a long sleep. I clenched my fists to stop myself screaming in fear of the unknown and then it happened, something monstrous erupted from my mind and smashed through the whole building. I tried to rein it in but as a human I wasn't strong enough and I felt rubble raining down on me before something hard hit my head and I fell to the ground my arm trapped by debris. I really thought I was dying but I kept hold of the locket, I wouldn't let it go and if I died then they would have to pry it from my dead fist. I heard a disturbance but I couldn't open my eyes, someone was fighting, had Jasper found me?

As I was picked up and held close I knew without seeing that it was the only man in my life and I allowed myself the blessed relief of unconsciousness for a little while. When he spoke my name I forced my eyes open and looked into the face I had feared I might never see again, my mate, my Jasper. Next time I woke up I was in a strange room, a motel by the look of the furnishings and as I struggled to get up still feeling stiff and sore although I noticed my hand, the one that had hurt so much was unblemished then I froze. Sitting in a chair by the door, red eyes on me, was a stranger and I gasped, had Jasper been taken after all? Was this vampire after the locket too?

He smiled and shook his head,

"No, I'm not after your trinket, too damn dangerous to have possession of. I'm Darius, a friend of The Major. We rescued you or at least we cleared up the mess you made. In future it might be a good idea to practise before you let your power loose. It's quite a weapon you have there, mass destruction on two legs."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to hunt so I said Id keep an eye on you. He won't be long but he didn't want to be a danger to you, thirsty I mean"

I nodded and got up then the room spun and I felt a strong hand supporting me and I blushed,

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was so weak. Is there anything to drink?"

Darius helped me to the chair and grabbed a can of soda off the table,

"We thought you might be thirsty. The Major will be bringing you some hot food."

"Thank you Darius"

I looked down at my torn and filthy clothes and groaned,

"Dating a vampire is hell on my wardrobe"

Darius laughed loudly,

"I like you Bella, you take all this so casually."

"Well I'm part vampire myself"

"Id say more than half, you should see yourself"

I went through to the bathroom to study myself in the mirror and clean up. The same face as usual stared back at me or almost the same face. Looking closer I saw that my skin was even paler than before and my eyes were changing colour, to a strange muddy brown. Was I becoming more vampire through the venom that was in my system from Caius? More importantly did the idea scare me? I put off answering that question as I cleaned up taking a quick shower and washing the dust out of my hair which felt thicker and longer. Well if becoming a vampire meant a few beauty tweaks I didn't mind too much and in all honesty becoming a vampire was something I had to accept if I wanted to remain with Jasper and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

I heard the door open and Jaspers voice asking about me. Then he knocked the bathroom door,

"Are you OK Bella?"

Instead of answering him I opened the door wrapped only in a towel and pulled him inside to hold him close.

"I missed you"

"I'm sorry but I needed to hunt. Darius was the perfect gentleman wasn't he?"

I smiled at the tingle of jealousy and suspicion in his question and nodded,

"Yes, he was but I'm glad you're back. Thank you for coming to get me."

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you didn't I?"

I nodded and held him even tighter until we heard Darius,

"If you two are going to get it on I think I'll go hunt myself a nice juicy human. You take care Major, she might just blow your dick off if you upset her."

I laughed as Jasper frowned at his friends words,

"That's a great idea Darius. See you later...much later."

He chuckled at my words and I heard the door open and close. We were alone once more but this time I was no longer afraid, I had my mate and we were alone, I was becoming a vampire but before I did I wanted to make love to this man. I had no idea what it would feel like only that I would regret it if I allowed this chance to slip through my fingers.

Jasper

We were alone again but this time I wasn't letting her out of my sight and I knew she had plans of her own. I could feel her desire like a living thing battering at my defences, I wanted to keep her safe and I'd promised her father that I wouldn't sleep with her,

"I know what you're thinking Jasper but you wont be breaking your word. I have no intention of sleeping with you."

I looked at her in shock, how did she know what I was thinking? And had I misread the situation that badly?

"Really? It doesn't feel that way to me."

"That's because like Charlie you are thinking of the meaning behind the words while me..."

She dropped the towel and pressed her body against mine and I knew she could feel my arousal.

"I have no intention of allowing you to sleep. I can think of other things to do in private, with a bed just a few feet away."

Her lips met mine and I felt lust wash over me, hers, mine, or ours combined I couldn't stop myself whatever the source. My senses were already whirling as I picked her up and carried her to that bed and lay her down, undressing as quickly as only a vampire could and joining her, our naked bodies touching for the very first time.

Bella

As our bodies touched I felt the same creature that had helped me to destroy the building earlier, it shifted and suddenly I needed to feel Jasper, to experience all that his body had to offer. The terrible scars he wore as a badge of his past as a warrior didn't repel me. Instead they called to some deep inner part of my brain, my mate would always keep me safe because of that past. No one could beat him although many had tried, far more than the scars he wore, they were the stronger ones who made it close enough to touch him before they lost their lives. I made a silent vow that I would keep him safe too using my shield or my offensive power, whatever I needed would be mine. As we kissed and explored each others body I felt a terrible craving and although I fought it for a while once I felt Jasper inside me I could hold it back no longer and I brought my mouth to his throat biting hard through his skin and deep into his flesh tasting his venom which numbed my mouth but unable to stop myself from feeding on it. Only when he came inside, his cold seed pumping into me was I able to loose my teeth from his flesh and pull back feeling a terrible sense of fulfilment but horror too.

"Jasper I am so sorry. Oh God look at your throat"

My teeth had left an angry weeping wound in his already ravaged neck but he just pulled me close again, whispering in my ear,

"Don't worry Bella, that was instinctual. A mate marking her property."

"But it will leave a scar, another scar, and I hurt you, I sucked on your venom."

"I think your body was taking what it needed to complete your transformation Bella and I'm glad it was my venom you wanted inside your veins."

I still felt embarrassed at my deed but he just held me close,

"If you are right then why didn't you bite me too?"

"I will Bella but only when I know your transformation is complete. I couldn't hurt you, I love you my darling"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

We stayed together naked and joined for the next few hours and for once I couldn't get enough of a woman. I needed Bella, her body full of my venom as much as I could pump into her and she seemed perfectly happy about it. The thing that finally stopped us wasn't Darius return but the sudden fast beating of her heart and her gasp of pain. I sat up looking at her face concerned and then it registered, her eyes were becoming an orange red and her skin now felt closer to my temperature. Our love-making had triggered the final phase of her transformation, my mate was becoming a vampire.

She struggled to speak through the heat and agony of the change,

"Is this it Jasper?"

"Yes but don't worry I'll stay with you and it will soon be over. I'll take your pain away"

She shook her head but then closed her eyes and I knew I had lost her until she woke up once more. I explored her emotions and there was pain yes and fear but also a joy, she was happy to be changing into a vampire and I knew that was because she knew we could be together for eternity this way. Monitoring her pain I decided taking the fear away would be the best thing so I took that in myself holding her close and listening as her heart struggled to beat, her lungs to drag in the air her body no longer needed or wanted.

When Darius got back I explained the situation and he promised to keep guard over us while I concentrated on her,

"I'm glad, for her and you. At least if anyone else decides they want the locket they'll have the three of us to get through. Not that I think there is anyone else, Caius is waiting for Bella to visit but he doesn't know the story, Marcus is free now Aro's dead so I doubt he'll be telling his remaining brother anything and the Romanians are ash, a good days work I'd say. I'll be in the other room, call if you need me"

I nodded my thanks and sank back onto the bed wrapping my arms tightly about Bella's stiff body and taking not only her fear but her pain too now. My throat burned where she'd bitten me but I knew the pain would soon fade although the scar would remain visible for all time. It would be the one scar I would be proud to wear. With the tiny part of my brain not occupied in keeping Bella as comfortable as possible I thought about the Romanian spy, my money was on Tanya and a visit to Denali was on the cards once Bella was under control. This transformation was a one of a kind so I had no idea what to expect when she woke up. Would she be a bloodthirsty crazy newborn or would she skip that phase as her body had already been half vampire? I couldn't wait to see her beautiful face when she woke up and I hoped she would feel the same way about me. Why anything should have changed I didn't know but if my luck ran true to form she'd probably try to kill me, the fear of my scars strong in her as in all other vampires.

Bella

I was terrified of what was happening to my body but I knew Jasper was here and that calmed me enough to open my mind to the changes. My heart was struggling valiantly to keep the blood or venom pumping round my body but it was a battle it couldn't win, a battle my lungs had almost surrendered as the air they dragged in was ignored by my organs. The pain was bearable and I knew that was down to Jasper, I would thank him when I woke up but for now I tried to take an inventory of my senses. I couldn't see anything but then I couldn't open my eyes yet. I could hear though and I knew Darius was back, I could hear him tapping away on his laptop and outside birds singing, the sound their wings made as they flew from branch to branch, traffic further away, every tire make with its own distinctive sound. I could feel Jaspers still naked body pressed to mine, the scars I had seen felt like a raised tattoo on his body. The sheets on the bed felt coarse and the coverlet silky. I wondered how clothes would feel on my newly sensitized skin. I concentrated on the smells being dragged into my body, Jaspers musky scent, the aroma of our lovemaking heavy in the air, traffic smells less concentrated, another smell, more like brandy or a similar spirit and I guessed that was Darius. My heart beat once, twice more, and then fluttered feebly before stopping for the very last time, I was a vampire, dead to the human world.

I knew Jasper was aware what had happened but he was waiting patiently for me to wake to him. I braced myself ready to open my eyes when I heard more sounds, feet on the path outside our room, two people moving fast and I didn't know their scents so moving inhumanly fast myself I leapt from the bed slipping free of Jaspers arms and as the door opened I launched myself at the perceived danger. A male vampire who was in the process of opening the door went flying backwards and the female behind him dropped into a defensive crouch.

Darius who had stood up started to laugh and I knew I'd over reacted, these must be friends but as I started to relax I smelled a wonderful warm scent that had my mouth watering and my head snapped to the right where a woman in a maids uniform was exiting the room two doors down. Before I could stop myself I was on her opening the vein at the side of her neck and drinking the warm salty blood, draining her body. Not until I'd finished and she was dead did I come to my senses then I dropped the body in horror looking round for help.

Jasper took me in his arms and carried me back to our room as Darius and the female vampire grabbed the maids drained body and followed us in. The male vampire I'd knocked across the car park sat on the chair cursing at a long rip in his jacket sleeve and glaring as he saw me.

"You could have warned me you had a newborn with you. This is one crazy lady. How long has she been awake? And why the hell are you both buck naked? Not that I'm complaining necessarily, your skinny body doesn't interest me but your companion, well what can I say?"

I snarled at him baring my teeth as Jasper held me tightly,

"Its OK Bella, believe it or not this is a friend. Peter this is my mate Bella and unless you want her to help Charlotte rip your balls off I suggest you shut it now"

I thought his idea was a really good one but if he was a friend I would have to calm myself. I'd already killed a human and fed on her blood. I didn't want another death on my hands just yet even if I thought Peter was an ass hole!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

I left Darius to fill the others in and get rid of the body while I took a confused and horrified Bella back into the bedroom straight into the shower to wipe the blood off her face and torso still holding her close and calming her with my gift.

"Jasper I killed a woman to feed"

"I know and that's my fault. I should have been prepared but Peter's arrival put me off. Its my fault and I'm really sorry Bella. Your thirst will be triggered by any humans you meet until you find your own way to control it."

"Do I have to kill humans to feed?"

"No, I'll teach you to hunt animals but don't feel too bad, its your nature as a vampire."

"I don't want to be a killer Jasper."

"I know but it will be hard to hunt animals."

"Do you think about the humans you've fed on?"

"Sometimes yes. I spent many years hunting humans and then I found Carlisle and with great effort learned to hunt animals instead."

Bella suddenly looked stricken,

"Oh God! Its my fault you went back to hunting humans, I'm so sorry Jasper, can you forgive me?"

I kissed her forehead,

"It was the only way to keep you safe Bella and I don't regret it. We'll hunt together, you'll learn to live on animal blood like I did but there will be accidents unless you cut yourself off from the human world and that's not really possible."

"No, I have to see my parents. I want us to live a normal life or as normal as we can."

"Well lets start by meeting my friends properly. Peter and Charlotte are my oldest friends along with Darius. Peters an acquired taste but I'm sure you'll have him eating out of your hand soon enough."

"Do they hunt humans?"

"Yes but that's their choice and I respect it."

"Darius too?"

"Yes but he wont make a big deal of your choice"

Bella

I finished showering watching as Jasper dressed then left me to compose myself. This was going to be embarrassing and awkward. I'd attacked Jaspers closest friends, a naked blood crazed vampire, and Peters words cut into me making me cringe. Then I pulled myself together, I could do this, I could do anything, I was a vampire. I dressed, glad that Jasper had brought my bag from the hotel and felt better once I was clothed then took a deep breath, old habits die hard, and walked into the other room to face the others. Darius and Charlotte were looking at something on the computer while Jasper and Peter stood at the window laughing at something I'd missed. All heads turned when they heard me but only Peter spoke,

"So this is your mate Major? Not bad but I liked her better naked"

Charlotte glared at him but I could tell that acting embarrassed and defensive would only make things worse so I smiled and walked to Jasper kissing him then turned to Peter,

"Maybe you'd be good enough to return the favour some time. I'm curious."

Peter looked at me a little taken aback as Charlotte laughed,

"Well done Bella, its not often Peter's lost for words. I think you might have met your match Whitlock"

Peter eyed me speculatively then grinned,

"Any time you get bored with the boy and need a real man..."

"Don't look to Peter, you'll want a real man and I can assure you Peters mental age is about on par with a toddler."

"I wasn't thinking about my mental age Einstein, more the mature male body."

"Well if you find one when you look in the mirror I'd run, it means you're in a Gay Bar Peter"

Peter made a rude gesture at Darius then held out his hand and we shook,

"Bella I understand you are a newborn and I'll help you all I can but you break my friends heart and I'll rip yours out and ram it still flaming down that pretty throat. You get the message?"

I nodded,

"Understood Peter, just remember the same is true in reverse except it wont be your heart"

Charlotte giggled while Peter appeared to digest this before nodding,

"We're going to get along just fine Bella. Now when are we going to rip Edwards heart out?"

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah The Major told us that he spilled the beans to Aro so its time he found out the wages of his sin."

"We have another little chore too. Tanya told the Romanians, with or without Edwards help and with or without threats."

"Great, we can take the Mind Reading Ass Hole and the Sex Maniac at the same time. Now that is one female that scares the shit outta me. That one would suck you in and blow you out in bubbles!"

Seeing my frown Jasper filled me in,

"You mean she's a nymphomaniac?"

"Not exactly, a Succubus, she draws all males to her and uses them for her own pleasure."

"Has she ever caught you?"

Jasper shook his head,

"I'm one of the lucky few who genuinely frighten her. She knows my past and of my scars and she keeps her distance."

"Well I don't mind volunteering to distract her"

"I didn't think you would Peter but I think Charlotte might have something to say."

Peter winked at me,

"Charlotte understands, its a sacrifice I'd be making for a friend"

She had come up behind him and put him in a head lock,

"That's where you are wrong Peter. If I find you alone with her I will rip both your heads off and burn them so just keep your distance"

I wasn't sure if Charlotte was joking or not and neither it seemed did Peter because he was very quiet after this although I didn't think it would last.

We sat together discussing the best way to approach Denali,

"Look they don't know me so I think I should go ahead. Tell them I'm looking for The Major and Bella and I heard she was with the Denali clan. They can tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave but at least I'll know who's there. If Tanya and Edward aren't then we'll just have to try the Cullen place."

"OK but be careful. Don't forget Edward can read your thoughts."

"Oh I don't think Edward would want to be inside my head for too long, its not a nice place to be when I put my mind to it."

Jasper and Peter both nodded their agreement so when the others went to hunt before leaving for Alaska I asked Jasper about it.

"Darius was a prisoner of the Volturi for a long while after trying to kill Aro. He was tortured and his mate Sara was killed. He escaped with Caius help but he'd had a really bad time of it. If he thinks about that time Edward will run a mile from his thoughts."

"Why did he try to kill Aro?"

"Aro wanted Darius to join the Volturi and when he refused they snatched his mate Sara. He went to rescue her but they were ready for him and he was captured. They threatened to kill his mate if he continued to refuse. Marcus objected and tried to help Darius escape but Sara was murdered in the attempt and he spent years as a prisoner before Caius who was new to the Volturi heard the story and helped Darius escape successfully this time."

"What about Marcus and Sara's killers?"

"Marcus wasn't able to help any further, Aro had him bound to himself using Chelsea's power. The guards who killed Sara are both dead, Darius tracked them and when they left Volterra he killed them. He wanted Aro too but I think the fact you killed him is enough. That's it for now, lets hunt and then we leave for Alaska."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I stayed very close to Jaspers side as we walked out of the motel and across the parking lot to the car. Once inside I relaxed a little but it was hard, my senses were being overwhelmed with all the new sensations my body was receiving.

"Will it always be like this Jasper? Everything clamouring for attention at once?"

"Once you've fed again you'll feel better. Your brain is learning to adapt, to get everything prioritized and once it does you'll only notice the important things but always remember you are now stronger, faster, and lethal to humans if you don't take care and I don't just mean from your instinct to drink their blood. If you move too fast or use a little too much pressure when touching a human you could maim or kill them. You have to be extremely careful until it becomes second nature."

"Did you have to think about all that when you were with me?"

"Of course or I could have killed you but now..."

"Now I'm as strong and fast as you."

"Stronger and faster actually because your body still has its own blood supply feeding it. That lasts about a year, maybe two and then we will be the same"

"So for now I could hurt you?"

"Yes but you wont and if for any reason you did I'd heal quickly"

I touched his throat with my fingers very carefully,

"I already hurt you Jasper and that wont fade."

"That's different, it was done by your vampire instinct, you're warning other females away from your mate."

"Then I guess I shouldn't feel guilty but I do...very"

His kiss settled my thoughts and when he pulled over I realised we were in a forest,

"Ready for your first hunting trip?"

I nodded eagerly, the thirst was burning fiercely in my throat again.

"Will I ever lose this burning feeling?"

"No, not if you decide to live on animal blood. It will always be there in the background. Only human blood gives us a total rest from the burning sensation in our throat. That's why most vampires choose to live on human blood."

"I want to try animal blood, I want us both to live on it, if we can. Will it be very hard for you to change back?"

"Yes but I'll get there with you by my side Bella. We'll do it together."

I was extremely nervous about hunting animals, they were fast and unpredictable and I was sure I would make a fool of myself, fall flat on my face quite probably, but Jasper took my nerves and stopped me close to a small creek to listen. At first there were just too many noises but then something inside me, a hunting instinct I guess took over and my head snapped to the right. I could hear a thumping sound, a creature's heart beat and smell the aroma of its blood. It made my mouth water although not so badly as the maids had done. I pushed that thought away, I would not become a monster who killed innocent humans to live.

"What should I do?"

My whisper was so low the very breeze almost drowned it out,

"Let your instinct take over Bella"

I took a deep breath of the scented air and my body moved on its own, crouching low I moved silently through the undergrowth where as a human I would have fallen and broken something not to mention making enough noise to frighten everything in a five mile radius!

Through the leaves I could see two deer, small ones, drinking and part of me wanted to watch and then shoo them away but the larger part took over and I sprang, killing the first with a blow to the neck and snatching the second out of the air as it tried to spring to freedom. I drained this one greedily, the burn in my throat easing with each mouthful and picked up the second turning with a snarl as I recognised another vampire in the clearing. He stood watching me then sank down very slowly onto his haunches and my snarl quietened a little. He looked familiar but was he trying to steal my prey? He didn't move and I finished draining the second deer throwing its carcass into the bushes and wiping my hands on my shirt although there was no blood on them, only the strange feel of the deer's coat on my fingers. I backed away and he stood, did he want to fight me? I was strong and fast and I'd just fed so I was ready. I didn't wait for him to attack but sprang on him my teeth snapping close to his throat but then I recognised his scent, this was Jasper, my mate, why hadn't I recognised him? I'd almost killed him!

I jumped backwards and hid my shame in my hands, what must he think of me?

"Bella, it's OK. I understand, everything is so different. Can I hold you?"

I nodded, unable to look into his beautiful face for my guilt but when I felt his arms around me I melted into him sobbing dryly and apologising over and over, hoping he would accept it.

"Bella hush now. This is all new to you, I shouldn't have approached until you'd finished. You did really well by the way. How did you find deer blood?"

I swallowed nervously then looked at him tentatively,

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you"

He lifted my chin with a finger and kissed me on the lips and suddenly I forgot all about blood and my thirst, I had another that had taken over. I pushed him to the ground tearing at his clothes in my eagerness and once we were both naked I straddled his admittedly willing body and took my pleasure. This time I was the one to feel the terrible pain of a bite as he marked me, rolling over until he could look down on me.

"Just remember Bella, you are mine now, mine for all eternity."

As my flesh healed leaving the crescent scar of his bite on my neck we lay together and only when I felt no pain at all did he pull me to my feet.

"Let's see if we can find enough out of these rags to get us back to the motel shall we?"

I groaned looking at the ripped fabric but with a little ingenuity we managed to cover ourselves enough not to get arrested if we should be stopped. I really needed to learn some self-control before I hurt Jasper or got ourselves arrested! Back at the motel the others were waiting and I ran through eager to get away from Peter but of course my super vampire hearing picked up every word he uttered.

"Well Major, looks like you got ravaged by a hell cat. I hope it was worth it. Did she bite you?"

I waited, I had bitten him on the hip this time but I thought it had healed.

"If she did I'm not telling you Peter. Remember she's a newborn so be careful. She needs our help and guidance."

"It looks like it, that girl is no newborn or she'd have slaughtered the whole motel. She's got it almost under control as it is, I like her and I think she'll be good for you. Cute in the nude too"

I groaned silently and grabbed some fresh clothes from my bag. If I was almost in control what must it feel like to be a real newborn? I was just glad I had Jasper and his friends to help me...even Peter!


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Jasper

Peter was right of course, Bella was nothing like a newborn except her emotions were all over the place as she struggled to make sense of her craving for blood and the urge to kill humans for that reason. The thing that touched me most, the strangest thing of all, was that she had felt so terrible when she recognised me, that she had attacked me, bitten me, she didn't quite understand how integral a part of vampire life the feelings towards a mate were. We were bonded for life, for eternity, and that was the closest bond in any world, the love between two vampires.

We drove, Darius flew on ahead to do a little snooping, he wouldn't actually approach the house until we were in position but it would be good to know exactly how many people were in the house at the moment. It wasn't a good idea to fly up to Denali, too long in close proximity to human blood could be a real problem so we drove but with vampires not needing sleep and having great reflexes we could travel fast and Peters radar warned him of any speed traps, he just had a way of seeing danger before he hit it, not that it always stopped him but then Peter liked to live dangerously sometimes but there wasn't a man I would choose to be at my side in a fight, not even Darius or Garrett, Peter had always been my wing man and he always would be, whatever might happen.

Bella

At first I was reserved with Peter, I got the feeling he was weighing me up and I knew if he found a weak spot he would jump on it. There was some special bond between Jasper and his friend, almost as if each knew what the other was thinking but it had nothing to do with mind reading, they had just been together through so much. Neither of them spoke about it much but Charlotte explained some of their combined history when they went off together to hunt, or make plans more likely.

"What I don't understand is why you are so close to the two men who changed you, why Peter and his sire are so close. I'd have thought Peter would have hated Jasper for turning him into a vampire.

"Peter was a lost soul when Jasper found him. He had a very unhappy human life, an alcoholic father who beat him and his sisters and a mother who was either recovering from a beating or drinking herself. He got into trouble with the law and I think he would have been murdered by his father or killed while stealing booze for himself. The Major saved him in a strange way and gave Peter something he'd always lacked, friendship and guidance. Peter looked up to The Major, he was everything Peter wasn't, tough, confident, and utterly ruthless, and he beat the attitude out of Peter but then he offered him his hand instead.

By the time I met them Peter was a different person. We fell in love and then Maria, our commander gave The Major a list of soldiers to be culled...my name was on that list and Peter begged The Major to save me. He did, he let us escape, and he paid dearly for that act of friendship. Peter never forgot and he would go back every few months, begging The Major to run too. When he finally agreed I think Peter was happy, he'd repaid the debt. We've been friends ever since. He's a good man The Major, despite his history so you look after him and we'll all look after you"

"I will Charlotte."

"I know you see I have a gift of my own, I see relationships. As soon as I set eyes on you I knew you were the one for him. Now all we have to do is finish our business and then...well I guess you still have things to do."

"Yes, visit Caius in Italy and then explain to my parents what's happened to me"

"I understand it's a rather unusual situation, what do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know but I hope they stay together now."

Jasper

I knew Charlotte had been filling Bella in on our history but it made no difference to her and both of my friends had taken to my mate which made things easier. I hated the thought of losing them but I couldn't lose Bella. We just needed to finish this and then we could go to Volterra and hand over the locket, after that who knew...Bella would make the decision about her future but I knew it would be at my side no matter what. I smiled as I thought of the conversation I had with Charlie. He'd been worried about me sleeping with his daughter when he should have been worrying about her vampire gene kicking in. That would come as a shock to him. Perhaps if Renee and he did decide to give it another shot Charlie might find it easier to cope with the loss of his daughter.

Our road trip was pleasant enough because Bella didn't have most of the drawbacks of being a newborn. Although her thirst ruled her life to a large degree she had found living on animal blood sufficient to her needs and hunting with my mate was exciting. The best thing was after our hunts, Bella couldn't keep her hands off me and I found it slightly discomposing at first, I'd never been that appealing to a woman before. The drawback was her impatience, every time we went back to the others it looked as if we'd been attacked by a wild animal.

"Major you have to do something about this crazy woman or you'll be walking around naked, look at the state of you"

Admittedly all buttons were gone, zips broken, in her haste to make love but I wasn't going to complain. She just smiled and stuck her tongue out, Peter didn't phase her at all and that was good.

We would have enough to worry about with Edward and Tanya without any tension in our own party. I couldn't believe how easily she had taken to our world and my friends but I was grateful.

We were about a days ride away when Darius contacted me and I could tell he had a lot of information.

"I've watched Eleazers place for a few days and there's no sign they are watching for trouble. Edward and Tanya are there but I get the feeling they don't plan on staying long."

"Has he spotted you yet?"

"Nope, I've being using one of my spies in the sky Major so I haven't needed to get close. I didn't want to spook them before you got here. I'm planning or visiting tomorrow morning, that should give them something to think about. There is a slight problem though, the Cullens are visiting.

"Which ones?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. So far there's no sign of Alice but that could change at any moment. Do you think she'd warn Edward we were coming?"

"No I don't. Just make sure he doesn't read our intentions in your thoughts Darius, I really don't want a war with the family. What about the sisters are they there?"

"Actually no, Kate has found herself someone and she's on holiday in England with him and Irina, well lets just say she's found herself a playmate for now"

Peter burst out laughing,

"I knew it, you just couldn't help yourself could you Darius. I just hope you don't catch something nasty, that girls had more pricks than a pin cushion"

I closed my eyes and Charlotte groaned but Bella just giggled, I think she liked Peters blunt manners unlike most other people who met him.

"Well, let us know what you learn at the house"

"Yeah, you can let us know what you learn from the mattress too. I'm always willing to learn new tricks"

Darius ignored him and disconnected, by tomorrow evening this would be over one way or another.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Eleazer

I heard our door bell chime and wondered who was visiting, we'd had no phone call or letter and few people just appeared at our door. Carlisle and his family were the only exception to that but they were already here all except Alice and we weren't expecting her. They visited more often since Edward and Tanya became a couple although I thought Carlisle, like I, had his reservations about the relationship. Edward was in many ways a boy while Tanya was a woman through and through. Perhaps she found it amusing to teach him the ways of a woman and she seemed genuinely fond of him but I saw him studying her sometimes and I wondered if there was enough mental stimulation for him. Tanya wasn't the brightest of the sisters and I knew that their differing tastes in music were an irritant but if he'd wanted someone to visit the opera with he chose the wrong sister, Kate would have been a better fit, both Carmen and I agreed with that one.

When Carlisle had told me about the human girl and the locket my interest was piqued, I was sure there was more behind the story than he either knew or was willing to tell but I had my own sources so I soon learned about Caius relationship to the girl and from that it wasn't difficult to trace the origin of the locket. Like Marcus Volturi I spent a lot of time in the archives in Volterra and I'd found mention of a locket that had been forged by one of the earliest known vampires, Eli. I had studied him fascinated that such a civilised and thoughtful man could have been our ruler at one time. It was a shame he hadn't been able to hold on to the reins of power but like every leader he became complacent, allowed himself to be overthrown and killed...or was he. That was the million dollar question, what really happened to Eli? Did the Romanians capture and kill him or did he escape? They never told the truth about that but he never reappeared and most of us, myself included, came to the conclusion that he was indeed destroyed but the locket he had worn vanished and I knew the Romanians spent a long time looking for it. In fact they concentrated on it to such an extent that they missed Aro's power base growing and by the time they realised they had a rival it was too late, they were overthrown in turn.

Carlisle was reluctant to talk about the girl much, there was something important about her and I thought he was holding his peace to protect her. If she had the locket and had beaten Aro, even with the help of The Major then some part of the story was missing.

"You said the girl was a descendant of Caius Volturi?"

"Yes so it would seem. He gave the locket to the woman he loved and it was passed down to Bella in turn."

"So she is at least part vampire? That must raise many tantalising questions Carlisle, especially for you."

"Yes, I was curious to see if she became a vampire naturally so to speak or if Jasper would have to change her. I offered my help but I think I sounded a little too eager and clinical. In any case they refused me. It would be nice to know what happened though."

"What about her parents? If Bella is becoming a vampire why didn't her mother or grandmother turn?"

"I don't know but I have a theory if you are interested."

"Of course, you know how curious I am"

"Well, I think the vampire venom in their bodies lay dormant. It had to be triggered by another vampire, perhaps when Jasper kissed her or perhaps when she came into contact with us. Renee hid from our kind when she discovered us and I think her grandmother might well have had a certain amount of our nature, she was considered odd by her own daughter and it sounds as if it may have sent her mad eventually. Maybe Caius knew a way to shield her from the effects of his venom, perhaps his sire told him what to do. We may never know, but I will keep watch on her mother, she and Charlie are off to Isle Esme for a holiday as soon as they know Bella is safe and the locket in Volterra. For now they are busy working out their future but I don't think it lies in Forks. Too many secrets and lies."

When I answered the door I didn't recognise the man standing there although I thought I probably should. His manner, his demeanour, reminded me of Jasper and it occurred he might be a friend of his.

"Hello, I'm looking for The Major and Bella. I wondered if you'd seen them recently. My name is Darius, The Major is a close friend"

So I had been right, this was a friend of Jaspers,

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen him or his companion but Carlisle is here perhaps you should speak to him if you need to find them. Please come in"

He nodded and entered the house looking around as if checking for exits and I understood this was one of Jasper's more dangerous friends.

Carlisle

As soon as I saw Darius I was suspicious, why would he think that his friend and Bella would be here? He could see what I was thinking and smiled,

"I think I may have been played for a fool here Dr Cullen. I spoke to Peter Whitlock and he told me The Major was here with his "girlfriend", I knew he had been living in your family so I saw no reason to disbelieve him. I guess I should have known better but perhaps you could tell me where he is? I have a message from a very old mutual acquaintance to deliver personally"

It sounded like the kind of thing Peter Whitlock might do but I still felt uneasy although I couldn't think of any other reason for Darius to be here.

"I'm sorry I don't as a matter of fact. The last time I saw him he was in Forks."

"Forks? Right, thank you. Would any of the others have been in contact with him? I assume the others are with you"

"Yes they are. I could ask Rose I suppose."

"Thank you"

He stood looking around the room as Eleazer went to find Rose or Emmett reappearing a moment later with the latter,

"Darius! How you doing man?"

"Hello Emmett, long time no see. I was looking for The Major actually. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"No sorry, we haven't heard from him since he left for Italy."

"Italy?"

Darius looked at me and I could see he was suspicious because I hadn't mentioned Italy to him.

"Oh well, I don't think I'm going to get very far here. Sorry to have bothered you Eleazer, Carlisle. I was hoping to see the three beautiful sisters but it's so quiet they must be out"

"Yeah, Rose, Kate and Irina went into town to shop but Tanya's here somewhere with Edward. Not sure ogling her would be a good idea though, he's a little touchy about his mate."

"Of course. Well thank you."

I showed Darius to the door so I could have a few private words with him,

"I don't know why you came here Darius but I seriously doubt it had anything to do with tracing Jasper. Just a word of advice, don't cause trouble in Denali, my family are here."

He turned cold red eyes on me,

"I could be offended by your words Carlisle but I'm in a good mood so I'll ignore them. Maybe its about time you looked a little more closely at your family"

As I closed the door I felt a cold shiver down my back, something was very wrong.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Charlie

It seemed very strange living in this house with Renee again after so many years, years when Bella had been estranged from both of us. I guess it's why she could see her future, her life with the vampires. We meant so little to her although we both loved her so much.

"Shouldn't we have heard from Bella by now? She should be in Italy surely and he promised she'd ring from the hotel."

"Maybe the flight was delayed, who knows but I wouldn't worry Charlie Jasper will keep her safe and after all he is the best man for that job."

"Yeah, let's try not to bring up the "he's a big bad vampire" too often shall we, it makes me nervous."

"Charlie you have to accept that she belongs at least as much in his world as she does in ours. Our daughter is part vampire and I guess in some crazy way so am I."

I shook my head,

"No, I refuse to go down that road Renee. Please lets leave that topic alone"

She came over and hugged me,

"OK Charlie lets forget about vampires and Bella for a while and talk about what we are going to do"

"We already discussed it a hundred times Renee. I can't continue here in Forks knowing there's a pack of giant wolves only a few miles away capable of ripping humans to pieces and vampires wandering gaily around dining on humans. I want my old life back, the ignorant one, where the worst thing I could come across was Jack Burns drunk on moonshine beating up his wife. I could cope with that, I knew where I stood and the badge and gun meant something."

"They still do. Did you ever have a problem with vampires or wolves before you knew about their world?"

"How would I know Renee? That's the thing, we had animal attacks over the years. Were they really wild animals or vampires, crazed wildlife or werewolves? No, I have to leave Forks, we have to start over somewhere new."

"OK if it's what you want Charlie I'll go with you but I need you to answer me one question first."

"OK"

"How will you know things are different anywhere else? There are other guardian tribes scattered all over and you already know there are vampires who travel about so how will you feel any better in a strange place?"

I thought about this cursing her for being so damn insightful. How would I know? At least here in Forks I knew who the bogey men were, some were even my friends, or had been. I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. I looked at Renee in despair,

"What should I do Renee?"

She pulled me close hugging me tight,

"We go on our holiday courtesy of the Cullens, make sure Bella is safe and happy then we come back here and pick up where you left off. Forks is your town, you know the people, you know the Quileutes and what they are. We can work around them, don't let them force you out Charlie like they did me."

She was right and a holiday sounded very good right now but I still worried about Bella.

When the phone rang later that day I was cleaning up after doing some gardening and Renee answered. She shouted through to me,

"Charlie, it's Bella"

I ran through hands still covered in soapy lather to listen in,

"Hi there, sorry I didn't call earlier but a lot has happened"

"What's it like in Italy? I bet the sun is shining, is your hotel nice?"

I shushed Renee's torrent of questions,

"What's happened Bella? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine dad but we didn't get to Italy, at least not yet."

"Why not? Where are you? Is everything OK?"

"Yes dad everything is fine. Someone else tried to take the locket but Jasper and his friends killed them, I wasn't hurt or anything so don't worry. We're in Alaska, on our way to speak to Carlisle and then Edward. He betrayed us, you know that and Tanya as well so I want a word with her too."

"Bella you be careful, remember they are vampires and there's more of them than you."

"True but I have the best fighters on my side dad. Besides you don't have to worry any longer I changed. It happened naturally so you don't need to be angry with Jasper"

"You mean you're a va...a...one of them now?"

"Yes, but I'm fine and Jasper has taught me to hunt animals so I don't have to go after human blood"

I stood back shaking my head, this was all too much for me and the tears filled my eyes, my daughter, the little girl I'd only known for a short while, was now a blood drinking monster. I wasn't sure I could cope with this but then Renee put an arm around me,

"You haven't forgotten your promise have you Bella. To say goodbye properly. Your father and I would feel so much better about things if we could see you at least once more"

"No I haven't forgotten, I'll visit as soon as I can. Until then please look after each other."

"We will honey."

We sat silent over dinner and I knew Charlie was building up to something, I just hoped it wasn't any kind of action against Jasper or the Cullens. He pushed his plate away, his meal only half eaten, and took a sip of his beer.

"Suddenly I feel really old Renee. I can't trust my own senses any longer and I can't protect you or my daughter or the rest of Forks for that matter. How do you beat a vampire or kill a werewolf?"

"Charlie, Bella becoming a vampire was something you couldn't have stopped or protected her against. It was set in stone long before she was born. If you want to blame anyone then blame me, after all it was my family's destiny not yours. All you can do is make sure she's happy and loved, it's all any father can do at the end of the day. As for protecting Forks, I think you've done one hell of a job all these years. As far as the wolves are concerned, well they never harmed anyone before so I think we just have to hope they continue in the same vein. I think you should talk to them, to Billy and Harry, lay things on the line. You are the law in Forks and you tell them that if there is the slightest whiff of the wolves causing trouble in your town you'll be on them like a ton of bricks. We should stay here, after all we know so we can see if something strange is going on."

Charlie

I liked this Renee and thinking about her words made me see she was right, running away from Forks wouldn't help anyone, least of all me or the citizens of my town. I also knew she was correct about talking to the Quileutes although I'd find it hard to get past the fact they refused Renee help and Bella shelter. Still I was the Police Chief so I'd go there in that capacity.

"You're right Renee. I'll ring Harry in the morning and go visit then I guess it's the same old"

"Not quite Charlie, this time I'll be at your side and I promise I wont run away this time."

I took her in my arms and kissed her,

"What would I do without you?"

"You survived before"

"Yeah I survived, I didn't have a life though only my work. This time I intend thinking of you first and Forks second."

"We'll get through this Charlie and once we've seen Bella I think a nice holiday is in order but I've been thinking... Well, it can wait until you've spoken to Harry."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

We met up with Darius in Healey, close to the entrance to the Denali national park. It was beautiful, all the snow and ice especially now that temperature vagaries didn't affect me. We sat in Darius truck as he explained what he'd discovered.

"So Carlisle and Esme are there?"

"And Emmett but the other girls are away so its just them, Carmen and Eleazer and of course our two spies."

"Are they going to be trouble Major? The Cullens I mean? I know how "fond" of Edward Carlisle is."

"No Peter, Edward stepped over the line when he spied for Aro and as for Tanya, you might find yourself at the back of the queue when they find out she betrayed us to the Romanians."

"I hope you're right Major because I don't want to find ourselves in deep trouble because everyone sides with that pair of fucking traitors."

"You could wait here if you're worried Peter"

I cringed as Peter almost pulled Darius over the seat at that remark,

"I'm gonna forget you said that but any more cracks in the same fucking vein and I'll rip your head off and crap down your neck, got it?"

Darius didn't answer Peter he just leaned forward and kissed him noisily on the cheek,

"Oh God I love it when you get all steamed up, its sooooooo sexy"

Before Peter could react Darius had pulled free and was running across the parking lot but Peter was soon hot on his heels.

"Are they serious?"

"Probably but they'll scrap for a few minutes, neither will win and they'll kiss and make up so to speak. Its one of the drawbacks of living among vampire warriors but you'll get used to it Bella."

I wasn't so sure and watched anxiously as Jasper and Charlotte chatted quite relaxed. A few minutes later the two came strolling back towards the car friends again and I heaved a sigh of relief. As they got back in Jasper turned and I saw a new expression on his face, it was hard and commanding,

"Right you've had your fun now its over. Are you ready?"

They both nodded neither seeming surprised by his curt tone.

"Ready Major, what's the plan?"

"Darius, you and Peter take the rear, just in case Edward hears us coming and decides to make a run for it. I'll go in the front way and speak to Carlisle and Eleazer if I can. Bella and Charlotte, you two cover the front. Any noise before I call, you come running. Everyone clear?"

We all nodded although I wished I were going in with Jasper, He took my hand,

"I know you want to go in with me but you're a newborn and slightly unpredictable. Stay with Charlotte and take your cue from her. I want you safe but I promise you'll get your say."

"Yeah just be quick though or Ass Hole Eddie and the Nymph will be ashes."

I looked at Peter expecting to see him smiling but he was deadly serious and I understood this was no longer play time.

"No Jasper, Darius can watch the back and Charlotte the front but I'm going in with you."

"Hey, what about me or don't I exist any longer?"

"Sorry Peter, maybe you should come in with us, it will unbalance Carlisle and the others."

He nodded smiling widely,

"Can't fucking wait"

Carlisle

I thought Darius visit might be a reconnaissance trip and if so the only people he could be looking for were Edward and Tanya. I didn't know what had happened when they left the house but I got the distinct impression that both were uneasy so when he left I called on them in their room above Eleazer's study. Edward opened the door as I approached and was scowling,

"What did he want?"

"Didn't you read his mind Edward?"

"No way am I delving into that cess pit but whatever he said I'd want to double check."

"You're nervous Edward, why is that? Is there something I should know?"

"No, why?"

"I get the feeling Darius wanted to know if you were here and I wondered why. What did you do Edward?"

He pulled me into the room and explained his meetings with Aro,

"So you spied on us and reported back to Aro?"

"Only on Jasper and the human girl. Next thing I know Aro's dead so why is Darius looking for me?"

"Perhaps he wants revenge for your deeds or perhaps there's something Tanya isn't telling us."

I looked at Edwards mate sitting unusually quiet and subdued in the window. Suddenly she jumped up,

"I'm not staying here waiting for them Edward. We need to leave now before they get here."

As she started throwing things into a case I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Tanya was contacted by Stefan and Vladimir, they wanted to know about Bella and the locket."

I turned back to her,

"And you sold them out to the Romanians?"

"I had no choice, rather them than the Volturi. Don't forget it was the Volturi who killed my mother. The reason my sisters and myself hide out here in fear."

"I think if Jasper knows this then there is nowhere safe for you any longer but run if you think its worth it. Personally I would suggest you stay and try to explain your reasons to him, if you run it's a sign of guilt and he will hunt you down and kill you. Bella is his mate and you have put her in danger. Maybe she's already been taken by the Romanians, do you know?"

She shook her head biting her lip in agitation,

"I don't know and I can't contact them. I only had a single use number and its been disconnected. Will you help us Carlisle?"

"If you tell me everything I'm willing to talk to Jasper on your behalf but I can't promise anything Tanya."

Edward shook his head,

"He's a savage, he's not going to listen to reason Carlisle, you know that. We have to leave now."

"And go where exactly? Aro is dead and Caius in control of the Volturi. I'm sure you don't need me to remind you that he is kin to Bella so I hardly think he will give you safe refuge. If the Romanians aren't reachable I'd say your only hope is to face him."

"I'll offer my gift to the guard, Caius wont throw that back in my face"

"You think not? Very well, its your choice Edward, your stupidity got you into this mess I'd be careful thinking it will get you out too."

As I left their room I heard him dialling, did he really think Caius would give him shelter? If he did then he was a bigger fool than I thought.

When I got back downstairs I found Eleazer had been joined by the others and he was explaining what he knew. I added Tanya's information and Carmen looked at Esme,

"He wont back down will he?"

"Would Eleazer if someone put you in danger or Carlisle if it were me?"

"But we can't just let Jasper storm the place and kill Edward and Tanya"

Eleazer smiled at her a little sadly,

"I'm not sure we can stop him Carmen. Carlisle and I will speak to them but I'm not hopeful."

"I'm staying too."

We all looked at Emmett whose face was dark with anger,

"If Jazz refuses to listen to reason I'll help him. Edward and Tanya betrayed family and that's the one thing you drummed into all of us, family comes first."

"But Aro threatened Tanya Emmett"

Emmett looked stonily at Carmen,

"I don't think it took any threats Carmen and did they threaten Tanya to get her help?"

I shook my head,

"I don't know Emmett, possibly but they could have come to us, we would have aided them. Instead they kept their treachery a secret and I can't condone that."

"Carlisle you can't just watch them murdered surely?"

"No Carmen I can't but I'm not sure I can save them either."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Charlie

I rang the reservation and arranged to meet with the elders the next day, they knew I wasn't happy but they weren't sure exactly what I wanted to say which made them nervous. Renee wanted to go with me and deciding her company would help me I agreed. I doubted they would do anything stupid, after all their remit was supposedly to protect humans not harm them although they'd already proved that was a joke! Waiting at Quils door when we arrived were Harry and Billy and they didn't look happy when Renee climbed out of the cruiser but then the look she gave them must have left them in no doubt of our feelings.

"Charlie, we thought this was a private meeting"

"I don't care what you thought Harry, lets get this meeting started shall we?"

Harry opened the door and we followed Billy as he wheeled himself into the small sitting room which looked pretty crowded with the elders all present. I didn't bother to acknowledge anyone except Old Quil who nodded gravely and waited in silence as another chair was brought in for the unexpected guest, Renee.

"Charlie, Renee, I thought this was a private meeting between old friends who have a misunderstanding."

"Then you thought wrong Quil, just like Harry. Friends don't turn their back when there's trouble, they don't abandon each other and they don't lie. You did all three. Renee came to you for help when she was pregnant and you turned her away, you forced her to flee, to lie to me because she knew you wouldn't back her story of vampires and werewolves. My daughter was refused your protection although you knew about her. Not once did you help Renee or Bella and I don't think you have an excuse that would stand up do you?"

"Charlie you must understand our position. We could not tell you of the truth of our legends and we made a treaty with the Cullens promising not to tell the humans about them if they refrained from attacking humans. When Bella came back our brothers told us what she was and we could not give shelter to a vampire half breed."

"My daughter is a girl, a young girl that you put in danger not some half monster from your damn legends. Now you listen to me and listen good. I know about you, and your precious wolf pack and I'll be watching you. If there is one animal attack in or around Forks the reservation will be my first port of call and you'd better be able to give me a good reason not to arrest the whole pack."

"We never hurt humans Charlie."

"Really? Well I don't believe you Quil, or your wolves. So far the only ones who have been honest with me are the vampires, ironic that isn't it? You stay away from me, from Renee and from Bella when she visits. If I see any of you anywhere near me or mine I'll run you in if I have to make up a reason."

"Please Charlie, at least listen to our reasons."

"I already know your reasons and they stink. You just made an enemy of the Police Chief so watch your step."

"And the vampires?"

"What vampires? The Cullens have left and if a nomad happens to pass through you'd better make damn sure he doesn't leave any traces that could be an animal attack. Come on Renee"

I turned to leave only to find Sam Uley and a group of young men blocking the doorway.

"Charlie, I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave like this."

"So what are you going to do? Hold us hostage? Kill us both? "

"No one is killing anyone we just need you to listen to our side of the story"

Renee laughed,

"We already know your side of the story, I lived it remember? Now get the hell out of my way"

She pushed through the young men who looked at Quil for instructions. He shook his head sadly and they parted. As I followed Renee Sam Uley put a hand out to stop me,

"The Quileutes aren't your enemy Charlie."

"Yeah they are Sam and that's the sad reality."

As we drove out of the village I could see curious faces at windows but I ignored them, they'd hear soon enough.

"That went well Charlie, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah I just wish I'd known all this years ago."

Sam

We waited in silence until Charlie and Renee had left then I turned back to Quil,

"You should have let us stop them leaving. With Charlies threat hanging over us we'll be forced to patrol constantly looking out for nomads. Unless you think it was an empty threat"

"It wasn't Sam, I know Charlie and he doesn't make empty threats. I knew once Bella returned to Forks it would mean trouble. We did what we thought was best at the time but now we must contend with the fall out."

"Do you think he will be a threat to us? Side with the vampires?"

"Would you blame him if he did Sam? After all his daughter and wife are part vampire themselves but no, I don't think Charlie will actively support any of us but neither will he help. We must be very careful in the future, stay away from Forks as much as possible and hope he will come round in time. Its a shame for you Harry and Billy but I think you must accept that Charlie is no longer a friend of the Quileutes."

"We could rid ourselves of the problem if they are a threat to us"

We all looked at Paul in horrified silence,

"There will be no such action from any of the pack Paul, is that clearly understood?"

He nodded scowling at Quil who turned to me,

"I want that to be an Alpha command Sam, we are not murderers and we never will be. I hope I've made myself clear on that point."

"You have Quil and I will make sure the pack understands that"

Charlie

When we got home Renee made coffee while I checked in with the station but everything was quiet and under control.

"Are you expecting trouble Chief?"

"No Andy just checking in. See you tomorrow."

Renee handed me a mug and curled up on the couch,

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't like making threats, especially when they break the law but I wont have the Quileutes taking me for a fool and I don't trust them Renee. I know what you said was true, about knowing my "enemies" here but I'm not sure I can be clear sighted and objective when it comes to them, not any more."

"Just try Charlie. If it doesn't work out then we'll leave, move somewhere else but just give it a try. Besides I think I'll have more trouble than you, everyone remembers me as the Police Chiefs crazy runaway wife. If I can live with that I'm sure we'll make it work."

"I guess you're right. I just wish Bella would visit. I want to see her, know she's OK Renee. Do you think we'll ever be able to visit?"

"I don't know Charlie and it makes me feel even more guilty about taking her away from you for all these years."

"Hey I thought we'd spoken about that, it's just, well I guess I thought I'd got her back when in fact I had already lost her. What I don't get it why she became a vampire and you didn't."

"I don't have any answers Charlie, maybe Bella became involved with Jasper and that triggered it who knows? But I'm, glad I didn't or I'd never have been able to tell you and show you just how sorry I am and how much I really loved you, then and now and all the years in between."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

Although I was very angry at what Edward and Tanya had done I wasn't sure I was angry enough to want them dead and I was afraid that was just what might happen so I had to come up with another way of punishing them. I thought about it as we drove to the house and suddenly it was quite clear and I hoped Jasper would agree to my idea. I knew both Peter and Darius would put up opposition but if I could get Jasper on side they would fall into line. Charlotte didn't say much and I wasn't sure whether she agreed with my idea or not and she wasn't going to give anything away, she just listened to the argument from both sides. It only subsided when Jasper's phone rang and he slowed down when he saw who it was,

"It seems Caius wants to talk to us. I guess we should listen to what he has to say before we pay a visit to the Denali's."

The call was short and to the point, Edward was looking for a way out of the predicament he knew he had landed himself in.

"I thought you should know that we have made a decision regarding his offer."

I knew there was no chance Caius would give Edward an out and he didn't appear any less hostile to Tanya although I didn't know why and we didn't have much time to talk about it as the house came in sight a few minutes later.

"Ready Bella?"

I nodded,

"Yes I'm ready. Lets go."

Carlisle

When Jasper and his friends arrived I knew we were in for a rough ride, not only did he have Darius and Bella with him, a vampire Bella which surprised me somewhat, but the Whitlocks too and they really weren't fans of us. Eleazer and I had decided to hold the discussion in his library which was in the furthest part of the house from the others although Emmett had insisted on being there and welcomed Jasper warmly.

"Hi Jazz, Bella, you look good."

"Thanks Emmett"

Bella smiled at him warmly and I studied her closely.

"I thought it might be best if we talked Jasper"

"About what Carlisle?"

"I see Bella has joined our world, did you change her? Or did it happen spontaneously? She isn't acting like a newborn"

"No I'm not, nor am I deaf and dumb Carlisle so you can actually address me personally"

I was embarrassed because she was right,

"My apologies Bella that was very rude of me. So how did you become a vampire?"

"Hey, we didn't come here for a cosy fucking chat."

I glared at Peter but it was water off a duck's back of course. Jasper just ignored his friend,

"Maybe there'll be time for that story at a later date Carlisle, for now we want to see Edward and Tanya and please don't tell us they are away because I can smell them."

"Perhaps you could tell us what it is you want with them Jasper"

Peter moved silently to Emmett's side,

"Are they really that fucking thick or just playing for time?"

"I'd bet on the latter. They are here Jazz and they know you're coming for them. They told Carlisle what they'd done and he's trying to help them"

"Thank you Emmett, its good to know one person still has a little integrity. OK Carlisle say your piece but don't expect it to make any difference, as far as I'm concerned they sold Bella out."

Eleazer suggested we all sit down and everyone did so reluctantly, all Peter who stood arms folded by the doors,

"Don't want to get caught out by any fucking vermin now do we?"

We tried to ignore his belligerent stares but it wasn't easy, the tension in the room was palpable.

"Carlisle, I don't really care what they said about me, after all I'm not family but Jasper was and in my books that makes Edward a traitor at least."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella but Edward did have his reasons, Aro threatened him and his mate."

"Really? And he believed the threat? Even though he knew Aro wanted his gift for the guard?"

"Yeah, fucking suspicious if you ask me"

I turned angrily to confront Peter,

"Funnily enough no one did Peter and I'd appreciate it if you could curb your profanity in this house."

"You would? What about you Eleazer? Do you have a problem with my language? Cos if I'm not mistaken it was one of the fucking hookers that live here who sold Bella to the Romanians."

Jasper

While watching Peter wind up Carlisle and Eleazer was amusing it wasn't getting us anywhere,

"Captain stand down"

Peter scowled but nodded and leaned back against the wall,

"Sure Major, anything you say"

"Eleazer, I'm sorry to bring trouble to your home but as both Tanya and Edward are here it was unavoidable. If you will let us speak with them perhaps this matter can be settled without anyone getting hurt."

"Like that's going to fucking happen!"

Peter's words were almost inaudible and I chose to ignore them for now.

"If I could have your undertaking there will be no violence in the house then certainly Jasper."

Edward

My call hadn't gone exactly how I had anticipated, Caius wasn't available so I was left to speak to Marcus, the one brother who seemed unimpressed with my gift but I had no choice but to ask for his help.

"So what you are saying is that in return for our guarantee of your safety and that of your mate you would be willing to allow the Volturi the use of your gift?"

"Basically yes. After all it was Aro who got us into this mess by insisting I help him spy on my family and Bella."

"Ah yes Bella, the changeling. What exactly did you mean by the use of your gift Edward? I like to be clear on what precisely I am being offered."

"I know you need a mind reader at times, especially now you've lost Aro, which must be a great disadvantage to you, so I will be available when called upon to read minds for you."

"I see, so we call and you come and in return for this you want us to keep you safe from The Major?"

"And his crazy friends but in a nutshell yes."

"But you aren't prepared to come and join the guard?"

"No, I don't think its necessary, you don't need my gift all the time."

"And you would know that how?"

"Its obvious, Aro didn't spend all his time sifting through vampire memories and thoughts."

"I see, I didn't realise you were such an expert on Aro Volturi Edward, I'm impressed. How far behind you is The Major by the way?"

He knew the answer to that one, I must have sounded more desperate than I wanted to.

"I don't think that's pertinent to our conversation."

"Pertinent? Lets try to remain amiable shall we Edward. After all you need my help it would seem while I can't think of a single reason why I should help you...But I am prepared to speak to Caius on your behalf."

"I need an answer sooner rather than later."

"I understand the urgency Edward. Stand by"

Marcus

I had to smile as I put the phone down on Edward Cullen, did he really think he would find any safety here in Volterra? Caius smiled at my expression,

"It would seem Edward Cullen and his mate are running out of options. What should we do Marcus? He appears to think his gift is worth quite a lot."

"He has a point...if you could trust him that is, but I've always found Edward lacks a certain amount of loyalty."

"True Marcus, I think perhaps we should invite the traitors here on a permanent basis only...or leave them to take their chances with Bella and her friends."

"He will never agree to a permanent place here, you heard him Caius."

"Of course I did, so I'm sure he will understand where our position is in relation to his activities. As for his mate, I never did trust the succubus, especially that one and I think having her here would be dangerous. Besides she handed my kinswoman to the Romanians and that is..."

"Unforgivable Caius?"

"Yes, an excellent choice of words brother. I'll leave you to explain the situation to them."

"With pleasure, leave it to me"

Edward

They had arrived and Marcus still hadn't rung me back. Tanya had finished packing and was urging me to go but she knew it was too late when she heard their arrival.

"Now what do we do? I've checked out back and Jasper has a guard stationed out there."

"Only what I expected. We can only hope that either Carlisle talks him round or Marcus gets back to us with an offer."

"And if not? What do you think they'll do to us?"

I shook my head angrily,

"I don't know and I'm trying to listen to what's going on in his head so shut up"

What I didn't tell her was that although I was listening I wasn't hearing anything, not Jasper's thoughts, not Carlisle's, no ones. Something was blocking my gift and that worried me even more.

"Well?"

She hissed impatiently a few minutes later,

"I don't know Tanya I can't hear anything"

"What? But you must be able to, use your gift Edward."

"I'm trying."


	59. Chapter 59

**Just to let you know I'm away again for a week starting tomorrow but I'll post if I can. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Nine

Jasper

I was quite willing to agree to Eleazer's stipulation, after all he was innocent in this. I doubted he knew any more than Carlisle had told him and how much Edward told him of the true story was open to debate.

"There will be no violence in the house Eleazer I guarantee that"

Peter scowled again but he understood, besides if Edward and Tanya were in it up to their necks then they had to leave the house sometime and we could out wait them if necessary.

"Very well, Emmett perhaps you could ask Edward and Tanya to join us...Oh and tell them they are perfectly safe under our roof."

"Yeah that should stop him crapping his pants"

Bella looked at Peter then at Carlisle,

"Did you know he'd spied on us for Aro?"

"Not until I spoke to him after Darius visited, then I confronted him. He told me he and Tanya had been threatened."

"And you believed him?"

"I believe he believed so. I don't think he was thinking straight when he ran into Aro and was manipulated. We all know the Volturi value his gift so its doubtful they would hurt him or Tanya but the mere threat was enough."

"In other words he didn't need much persuasion Carlisle?"

"Fucking weasel"

Again we chose to ignore Peter,

"Well lets see shall we, here they come"

Edward

When Tanya and I walked into the room, totally blind as I hadn't been able to pick up a single thought or voice which had spooked me, I felt we were on trial. Carlisle spoke first,

"Jasper has come to find out what you told Aro and why Edward."

"He stopped us after we were told to leave, I was feeling angry and bitter so when he asked for our help..."

"Your help Edward, I wasn't involved in that"

I nodded agreement at Tanya's words, she was very scared and so I was I now because I still couldn't hear any thoughts.

"You thought it might be worth your while helping him out"

I ignored Peter's comment still looking at Jasper,

"I did what I had to do to protect my life and my mate"

"Talking of your mate, how did you contact the Romanians Tanya?"

I shook my head,

"She didn't, they contacted her. They know how much she hates the Volturi, this was a way of defeating them. Making them pay for what they did to her mother"

Tanya touched my arm her eyes on Bella.

"Its OK Edward I can answer for myself. You know I hate the Volturi, especially Aro, so when I heard of a way to defeat them I jumped at the chance of revenge. Edward heard you talking and he knew the locket was a powerful enough talisman to give them the edge over the Volturi. When he told me what it was I contacted Stefan."

I was astonished,

"You contacted them?"

"Yes Edward I contacted them. All three of us have been in contact with the Romanians ever since the Volturi killed our mother. We spy for them and we are very good at it"

"I don't fucking doubt that"

Tanya rounded on Peter,

"Why don't you just shut up you foul-mouthed thug. What do you know about loss? About tragedy?"

Peter stepped forward but subsided at a shake of the head from Jasper.

"So you three have been giving information to the Romanians all along?"

"Yes and I'm not ashamed of it. They killed my mother in front of me, in front of all of us. What would you have done?"

Bella

I felt sorry for Tanya, I understood her motives although I knew they came as a shock to everyone else in the room. Her actions were understandable even if they had resulted in my kidnap and the death of the very people she was trying to help.

"They're dead you know, Stefan and Vladimir, Aro too, so is it over for you and your sisters Tanya? Or do you want the other two brothers as well?"

"They all deserve to die. I don't think for one second it was a unilateral decision by Aro whatever you might say."

"Well the Volturi will have the locket and they are still the leaders of our world so what do you think they'll do about you and Edward?"

"Why should you care Bella? You've got what you want, an eternity with him"

Tanya flipped a dismissive finger at Jasper and I felt myself begin to flood with anger but before I could answer the bitch Edwards phone went and he glanced at it,

"Its Marcus Volturi, maybe he has news for us."

"Answer it then Edward, let's all hear what he has to say"

Edward put the phone to his ear but of course we could all hear every word,

"Marcus, not before time"

"So sorry to have kept you waiting Edward but of course I had to discuss the matter with Caius before coming to any decision."

"Well have you? I might be willing to negotiate on our residence option."

"You mean residing in Volterra I take it?"

Tanya shook her head firmly but Edward hushed her with a gesture,

"Possibly"

"I wish you had told me that earlier, not that it makes any difference to our decision I'm afraid. Caius and I both feel that Tanya would be a destabilising influence in Volterra and that would cause us unnecessary problems. Besides she was a spy for our enemies and one doesn't invite the tiger into one's home does one? No Edward much as we appreciate your kind and generous offer we must sadly decline"

The sarcasm was dripping off every word Marcus uttered,

"So I think that leaves you to deal with your family and friends there in Denali. Perhaps we will speak again, perhaps not. Goodbye Edward Cullen"

I couldn't help laughing at his stricken look,

"Oh dear Edward, it seems you don't have any friends in the Volturi after all, what a pity."

"So what are you going to do? Kill us?"

I looked at Jasper questioningly and he gestured for me to continue,

"I don't think that's necessary Edward although some punishment is merited both for you and your mate."

"So what do you intend doing with us?"

"Oh, I've already done it Edward and Marcus and Caius know. That's why they don't want you there in Volterra. You have nothing to offer them any longer. Have you heard any thoughts since we arrived?"

Edward looked around wildly then shook his head,

"It must be nice, all that silence, get used to it because it's all you'll hear from now on. I took your gift away or more correctly neutralised it."

"How?"

"Lets just say I have a shield and a small part is now shielding your mind so no one else's thoughts can get through."

"You can't do this to me. Carlisle, Eleazer help me."

"I'm sorry Edward but I think you got off quite lightly. Perhaps now you wont be so cocksure and arrogant. I'm sorry son but its the truth, you were insufferable a lot of the time."

"What about me?"

I looked at Tanya,

"You made your own prison Tanya, you fell in love with Edward and now he's your for eternity. You might find him less interesting now he can't tell you everyone's dirty little secrets but that's life. So you see I don't need to do anything to punish you, you did it all by yourself. Just a word of warning though. If I see you again I might not be quite so lenient, so if I were you I'd stay out of sight. Best of luck, you can both go now"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Carlisle

I was very relieved when I found out what Edward and Tanya's punishments would be, I had expected far worse but it seemed the secrets weren't all out in the open yet. Tanya smiled at my relief,

"It seems some of us are getting away with our sins very easy, ironic that."

Eleazer looked at her as puzzled as I was,

"There was someone else involved Tanya? Who?"

She shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, I'm not saying anything else just don't be so smug and superior, any of you"

She took Edward's hand and the two left the room in silence. Jasper and Peter exchanged a look and he followed them out.

"Remember your undertaking Jasper."

He acknowledged my warning,

"Peter's just making sure they don't try anything before we leave"

"Such as? Edward's lost his gift."

"Carlisle he's a vampire, he doesn't need his gift. I think that's been your problem all along, you still think of Edward as a young man with a special talent. He's not human but an apex predator and as such he's as dangerous as Peter or myself, just less practised that's all."

I shook my head although his words did hit home, I'd never really seen Edward as a vampire any more than the rest of my "children". I'd brought them into this world to be better than the rest, to live on animals not kill humans and to think of each other and the humans we lived among but the savagery was still there below the surface and Edward had broken free once before to become the predator he really was but I still couldn't think of him as a savage killer. Bella laughed at my expression,

"Why is it so difficult to see Edward the way you see other vampires Carlisle? Because you feel as if you are his father? You aren't, you only changed him, he isn't your flesh and blood, not that it means much anyway. My own biological parents are as distant from me as any sire. You should be careful Carlisle, you don't know how close to the edge Edward is, especially now he has to live like the rest of us, without knowing everyone else's thoughts and desires."

Jasper

I took Bella's hand,

"We're leaving now and I don't expect we'll meet again Eleazer but thank you for allowing us to meet here"

"I wish I could say you're welcome Jasper but it would be a lie, you've brought unhappiness to our home."

"No Eleazer it already lived here, we just brought it into the open. Tanya and her sisters may act the sweet young women but behind it is a monstrous creature of bitterness and hate. Perhaps now Aro is dead it too might die but hatred held for so long rarely does."

Peter appeared then,

"They went straight to their room. We leaving now?"

"Yes we're done here."

We followed him out where Charlotte waited by the car and looked round for Darius but then heard a shout. Accompanied by Emmett and Carlisle who had followed us we went round the side of the building to see Tanya and Irina fighting Darius with Edward screaming at the pair of them.

Darius

Everything must have gone smoothly because I didn't hear a thing just watched the silent building but then there was a rustle in the trees and Irina appeared looking at me in a mixture of astonishment and pleasure.

"What are you doing here? Waiting for me Dar?"

I shook my head,

"Looks like you caught me out. I thought you were away with the others?"

"Shopping gets so boring, I decided to call it a day. Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my friends"

"Friends? I don't understand"

"I didn't think you would, Bella and The Major are inside."

"Why? What's going on? You are a friend of Jaspers? Is that why you were here? You let me think you liked me when really you were pumping me for information?"

"Yes."

It was blunt but what else could I say to her?

I guess I should have expected her reaction but she caught me slightly off guard when she launched an immediate attack, all teeth and nails. She was a real hell cat and it took all my strength to fend her off without losing chunks of flesh to her talons. I was winning the battle until her sister who must have heard the commotion and come running to help leapt on my back and sank her teeth into my neck screeching as she did so. Now I was in trouble and I dropped to the ground rolling over to dislodge one or hopefully both sisters but they held on tenaciously. Edward seemed unsure what to do when he turned up so he stood there shouting at his mate to stop, it would have taken a braver man than him to wade in and help.

However when help came, and not a moment too soon, it came in the form of Bella's shield. Irina was clawing at my eyes and Tanya's teeth almost met through my throat when both girls were lifted into the air and flew backwards only stopping when they hit the wall of the house. Both went down hard and as they jumped back up to rejoin the fight they found themselves unable to move.

"The next one who attempts to attack Darius will die"

Bella looked every inch the warrior queen standing there with her long hair whipping in the cold wind and her hands on her hips.

Bella

As we approached I could see Darius was in trouble and immediately sent my shield out to protect him. It had the desired effect throwing both of the girls away although Tanya had a chunk of his throat in her teeth and Irina's hands were dripping with his venom where her nails had ripped furrows in his flesh. Slowly the two girls calmed down as they found themselves unable to move and Tanya spat out the flesh to land on the floor at her feet. Charlotte picked it up and took it over to Darius so he could fuse it back in place. He looked over to me and smiled,

"Thanks Bella."

"Fuck me, you get jumped by two girls and it takes a third to pull your ass out of the fire. I'm ashamed of you mate"

Peter was grinning from ear to ear and I knew Darius wouldn't hear the last of this for a very long time although he did his best to ignore his friend as he checked his wounds.

"That was your one and only chance Tanya. You hurt any of my friends again and we will kill you. Do you understand?"

She looked at me with blazing eyes but nodded sulkily and went to Edward only to slap him round the face for not coming to their aid. We all smiled at this then I turned to Irina,

"If you have a problem with Darius I suggest you solve it without any more violence, unless you want to take me on that is?"

Irina shook her head still glaring at Darius then stormed into the house slamming the door loudly behind her.

Carmen and Esme who had come out to see what was going on watched as Tanya and Edward also disappeared into the house arguing loudly.

"I take it the meeting is now over?"

"Yes Esme it is and I'm sure Carlisle will fill you in on the details. We're leaving"

She nodded at Jasper then looked uneasy as Emmett came out with a bag over his shoulder,

"Got room for one more?"

"Sure Emmett, decided we're the good guys?"

"Never doubted it Peter. I rang Rose and she'll meet us in town. Neither of us wants to stay here with Tanya and Edward, not after what they did to Bella so I guess you've got yourselves two more house guests."

"No problem, you can even call yourself Whitlock instead of Cullen if you like"

Peter was baiting Esme but she ignored him, grabbing Emmett's arm,

"Please Emmett don't leave, Carlisle and I did nothing."

"That's the problem Esme, you and Carlisle never do when its Edward. We'll be in touch."

I saw Esme's hurt look as we drove away but I couldn't feel too sorry for her, from all I'd heard about Edward, admittedly from slightly biased sources such as Peter and Charlotte, and the little I'd seen for myself I thought it was no more than she and Carlisle deserved.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jasper

I was proud of Bella, what she'd done, the self control she'd shown with Edward and Tanya and with Irina. As a newborn it could just as easily have gone the other way, she could have ripped them to pieces and I would have stood by and watched, they deserved nothing less. I knew Peter and Darius would have helped her, they too hated to leave things unfinished but we knew that without his gift Edward was nothing, even with his mate at his side. He was too insecure and afraid to try for revenge and both Irina and Tanya understood that Bella meant her threat. If they pushed, Bella would push back twice as hard and I had already seen what she was capable of, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"So where to now?"

Bella continued to look out the window lost in thought and I could feel she was conflicted but now wasn't the time to explore her feelings so I answered Peter's question for her,

"I think Bella wants to see her parents and then I guess we visit Volterra."

"Volterra? Is that really necessary now? The Romanians are dead and there's no one else strong enough or ruthless enough to try using the locket to get power."

Bella turned and looked at Darius with a strange expression on her face,

"The locket belongs with Eli's descendants and that means Caius, the locket is his by right."

"Actually Bella I think its yours by right. It was passed down to you and you are the one who opened it. You are the one the message inside was meant for and you are a vampire. Maybe Eli meant for you to rule our world. Had you thought about that?"

"I don't want it Darius."

"Sometimes things are thrust upon us whether we like it or not."

"I wont accept it. Caius already rules our world, let him continue, he and Marcus. Aro is dead, he was the one greedy for absolute power."

"I read somewhere that those who make the best rulers are those who don't want it, it has no power over them, think about it Bella. Just because there has never been a female ruler of the vampires doesn't mean there couldn't be. You don't know if that was Eli's intent all along, he had it passed down the female line after all"

Bella started shaking her head and I could feel she was becoming distressed so I intervened,

"Enough for now. Bella and I will fly to Seattle and visit Bella's parents."

"OK I'll visit with Peter and Charlotte if they don't mind, just until everything's settled."

I knew Darius meant until we were sure it was all over and nodded,

"Lets make it a fucking party. Emmett, you and Rose gonna join us? Have some fun?"

Emmett beamed, I knew he was unsure of his place in this rather motley crew,

"Sure, why not."

Bella

I was grateful for Jasper taking the initiative, somehow I didn't want to think about the locket for now. It lay like a cold stone over my heart and I had no idea if it was happy to be going to Caius or not but unless I received some guidance that's where I was taking it. Darius only voiced concerns I was feeling myself. He was right and everything he said I had already thought of myself. Why had Eli passed the locket down the female line? Why hadn't he given it straight to Caius sire, his own bloodline? What was so important about the female line? I wanted to find out more about Eli, Darius had told me a lot but I was sure there was more, his earlier history before he became the leader of the vampires and perhaps Marcus could help me there. I would talk to Jasper about it but not now. I wanted to see my parents, let them know I was fine and then I needed some quiet time with my mate. We would go to Italy but not straight away, I was still a newborn even if I didn't act like one and things were confusing and muddled and my mind craved peace and quiet. If it were possible for a vampire to become tired then that's what I was, weary.

The others dropped us at the airport before continuing to pick Rose up and we promised to keep in touch, after all we owed them for their loyalty and aid. There was a flight to Portland leaving soon so rather than wait for one direct to Seattle we booked two seats on that one. Then Jasper took me into the small first class lounge to wait for our flight to be called. It was almost empty this time of night so we could talk without being overheard.

"Are you OK Bella? Not regretting what you did today?"

I took his hand holding on to it tightly to anchor me to the ground,

"I, we, did the right thing. Jasper can vampires feel tired?"

"Yes, they can. Even for vampires things sometimes get too much."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"I run or ride or lose myself in a book."

"And does it work?"

"Sometimes, but its better if you can work out what's worrying your mind so much. Are you thirsty?"

I shook my head, I wasn't terribly hungry and the short flight wouldn't tax my powers of control too much. We'd already agreed to hunt before we visited Forks, just to be safe.

"Is it the locket?"

"Yes, I'm not sure handing it to Caius is the right thing after all. There's still a piece of the puzzle missing. Do you think Marcus would help me find out more about Eli?"

"Yes I think so but didn't Darius explain?"

"Not really, not about the man himself, just once he was ruler of our world but I want to know who he was before that, his history."

"You're going back an awfully long time Bella. Don't expect to get too much."

"Any thing's better than what I have now, a picture. I want to know the man."

"Then we'll speak to Marcus at the first opportunity but that's our flight."

The plane was only half full and first class almost deserted so I stretched out and closed my eyes still holding tight to Jaspers hand. He was the one solid thing in my world these days and without him I thought I might drown in the unknown and confused feelings in my mind.

Jasper

Bella's state of mind concerned me, she had a feeling about this locket and Eli and I knew from bitter and long experience that you should never ignore those kind of feelings. I knew Marcus was her best bet for information but whether there was any in the archives was debatable and if there were how much would he be willing to share with us? The best thing would be to hunt, visit her parents and then find ourselves a cabin to rent in the mountains and just relax for a while, give Marcus time to do any research before we went to Italy, and Bella a chance to come to terms with her new nature. By the end of the flight Bella seemed a little more relaxed,

"Thank you Jasper, for helping me"

"I didn't, I decided if you wanted me to relax you then you would have asked."

She smiled and held up our joined hands,

"I borrowed some of your calmness, sorry"

This was something new to me, Bella had helped herself to my emotions to calm her, she truly was my mate.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Charlie

It was strange but Renee and I had slipped into a routine as if we'd been together years, just like we should have been. There was only one thing we missed, our daughter. I longed to see Bella again, I wanted visual proof that she was OK and happy although I knew deep down inside it had been the way her life was meant to be. She had never been ours, not really, just a loan from the vampire world. So, when I opened the front door that evening hearing a knock I was over the moon to see her standing there smiling with her hand in Jaspers.

"Why didn't you ring? I'd have picked you up at the airport."

"Its OK dad we had something to do on the way."

As she slipped her jacket off I saw she still wore the locket,

"So, you still going to Italy or what?"

She nodded as Renee came into the hall having recognised Bella's voice and flung her arms around her daughter not even seeming to notice Bella was now different. Or maybe it didn't matter so much to her.

"Well shall we go in and sit down. You can tell us what's been happening."

Jasper was silent, letting Bella explain, but I noticed he watched her as if curious. Her hand would steal up to the locket now and again and I saw Renee studying it.

"So what did you find inside it Bella?"

Bella

I was slightly shocked by Renee's question but I guess I shouldn't have been and I took it off opening it and handing it to her.

"Just the pictures. Caius said this is Elizabeth"

"Yes I remember my grandmother although she didn't look quite like that as I remember her. She was a bitter and slightly crazy old lady, just like her daughter."

Renee held the locket in the lamplight,

"And this is?"

"The original owner of the locket, a man called Eli."

"Eli? So what does he have to do with us? Why did he hand the locket down to Caius?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. We're flying to Italy in a few weeks and hopefully I might find some answers there."

"You need to know the right questions first"

It seemed a strange thing coming from my mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what questions did you have in mind?"

"I want to know more about Eli, where he came from, who he was..."

Renee shook her head,

"It's not who he was or where he came from that's important Bella."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well my first questions would be how did he become a vampire and what was he trying to do when he had the locket made? You know someone else had the locket after him"

"Yes Caius sire and then Caius"

"But they didn't know what was in the locket? Or at least Caius didn't did he?"

"No, he couldn't open it, no one could"

"Then you have another mystery. Who put the pictures inside and the message for you?"

"Eli"

"But how did he know who Caius would fall in love with and how did he get a photograph when camera's hadn't been thought of then?"

I stopped dead, Renee was right, how did the photograph get in the locket if it had never been opened since Eli gave it to his vampire offspring?

"How did Caius get it?"

"It was given to him by his sire, the man who made him a vampire."

"Are you sure about that? Do you trust Caius?"

"Yes I do, I know he speaks the truth. I saw his expression when he saw the pictures, he recognised Elizabeth but he was surprised her picture was in there and he didn't recognise Eli."

"Then you need to find out who his sire was before you hand over the locket. You know this isn't over don't you? Something is telling you that, I can see it in your eyes. Find out who Caius sire was before you fly to Italy. Information is power and you need all the power you can get."

Charlie

I didn't understand everything but both Bella and Renee seemed uneasy about the photograph and Jasper sat taking it all in.

"Excuse me, I think I'll make a call if you don't mind"

I nodded and Jasper went outside pulling his phone from his pocket as he went. Bella looked after him but stayed inside and the conversation moved to lighter things. We explained the visit we made to the res and Bella was happy we were staying in Forks and together.

"'I'm sorry I kept you apart for so many years."

Renee looked shocked,

"It wasn't your fault honey, it was mine if anyone's. Your father and I have worked through it anyhow but I am sorry I kept you two apart. I missed you and your father and it almost sent me crazy, you're much stronger than either of us. I'm glad to see you so happy, you love Jasper very much don't you?"

"Yes I do and he loves me. I feel as if I've come home when I'm with him, as if I'm complete when we are together. I guess that must sound crazy coming from someone so young."

"Bella, you may be young physically but mentally you are much older and wiser than either of us and mentally much stronger or all this would have sent you crazy years ago. Would you do me one thing before you leave the country?"

"Sure mum."

"Ring Magda and let her know that you are happy. She loved you very much and was a good mother to you despite what happened at the end. I know the tribe never really accepted you but she did her best to be both mother and father to you."

I nodded, it would be good to hear her voice again, I felt guilty that I hadn't spoken to her since I left to find my dad what seemed an awfully long time ago. I couldn't visit her, vampires weren't welcome on the res but I could speak to her and I should.

Jasper

Renee had pointed out something we should have thought of a long time ago, as soon as the locket was opened but no one had questioned how the photograph got in there. Did Caius know more than he was letting on or had someone opened it while it was in the possession of Renee's family? If they had then it wasn't Eli who had put the photograph in, someone else had but did it replace another picture or a message or something else? What had really been in the locket when Caius gave it to Elizabeth and was it the same things that were now in there? If not we needed to trace what had really been in there and that wouldn't be easy, not after so long. I rang Darius and explained the situation,

"So you want to know who Caius sire was and a family tree of Renee's maternal side?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"I'm offended you should ask me that Major, of course I can but it will take me some time, especially to find out who Caius sire was. There is one person who might be able to help but she rarely speaks to any other vampires so I'll have to be careful. Leave it with me and I'll contact you as soon as I've got anything."

So that was it, we would stay in the mountains together and relax until Darius had some information for us. Should we contact Marcus too? I wasn't sure about that but I would discuss it with Bella when we were alone. There was something else that disturbed me too and I wondered if Bella had caught it, Tanya had said, "It seems some of us are getting away with our sins very easy, ironic that." Who was she referring to? Was there another traitor still around? One we didn't know about? If so it had to be someone in that room didn't it? But who?


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

I left my parents feeling much happier that they had each other so I needn't worry about them any longer, I could concentrate on Jasper and for the first week that's all I did. I put the locket in my bag and left it there while he and I hunted and made love. I felt all the stress leech from my body and I relaxed. There was a small river close to the cabin we rented and as I didn't notice the cold any more we swam most days and in the evening watched the stars appear in the velvet darkness. I wanted this paradise to continue for all time but I knew we still had unfinished business and at the end of that idyllic week I got the locket back out, opened it and lay it on the floor between us as we sat in front of the blazing log fire enjoying the crackle and smell of burning resin.

"Any ideas?"

He shook his head and told me about his call to Darius,

"I'm hoping he'll get back to us soon but there is something else we need to think about."

I listened as he reran the comment Tanya had made,

"So, someone else in the room had also spied or told Aro or the Romanians about us?"

"Possibly or someone was there who would understand the barb, if so who could it be? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett?"

I shook my head, I just couldn't see it myself

"That only leaves Carmen and Eleazer or the other two sisters, Irina or Kate."

"I don't know them, do either sound likely candidates?"

"Not really, I very much doubt it would be the other two sisters, Tanya is close to both of them and she's hardly likely to shine a light on either to us."

"What about Carmen and Eleazer? Wasn't Eleazer a member of the Volturi? Darius mentioned it."

"He was but it was a very long time ago."

"But he could still spy for them. What did he do?"

"Eleazer feels gifts. Any gifts a vampire has he can pin point."

"Perhaps we should tell Peter, he could speak to Emmett, get his take on things.

"Perhaps Peter isn't the best choice Bella, the diplomatic corps lost nothing when he decided against joining."

I couldn't help laughing at this, he was right.

The very next day we heard from Darius,

"Sorry to take so long but I had to persuade Esther to talk to me."

"Esther?"

"Yeah sorry Bella I forgot you don't know many vampires. Esther is a very old member of our race, she pre-dates the Volturi"

"And she knew Eli?"

"Yes and no. Its a very intriguing story. At first she wasn't willing to talk to me so I had to fill her in on the story of you and the locket."

"Did she know about the locket?"

"Yes, she saw it once, around Eli's neck, before our world had a leader. The vampires were becoming a danger to their own race. There were no rules, no laws, and the humans were becoming aware there was a predator stalking them. We needed a strong leader and Eli took up the challenge. The locket was a symbol of power only by virtue of its wearer, it contained nothing except a picture of Eli's father."

"Not Eli himself?"

"Nope, you see Eli wasn't a he but a she, her name was Elizabeth and she had been changed by a vampire who fell in love with her but not until after she bore him a child, a girl also called Elizabeth. Eli, Elizabeth, was strong and ruthless and she had a very strong gift, she was a shield. Does any of this sound familiar yet?"

"A shield? Like mine?"

"Exactly like yours. It meant no one could overpower her and she could rule by might. The humans became complacent as their numbers grew. There were still deaths but no where as many. Eli drew up our laws, the same ones we live by today as a matter of fact."

"So how did the Romanians find a way to wrest power from her?"

"Very simple, her lover, her sire, was Stefan. He knew her only weakness was her love for him, she trusted no one but him and he killed her, took the locket and the ruler ship of our race along with his brother Vladimir."

"So the locket had become a symbol of power?"

"Exactly"

"So how did the Romanians lose the locket?"

"In their turn they trusted the wrong person. Vladimir fell in love with a woman and unbeknown to Stefan he allowed his mate Anastasia to wear it to a council meeting. Stefan saw it and the two came to blows. While they fought she ran taking the locket with her and although they sought high and low neither she nor the locket were ever seen again."

"And while they were looking for her the Volturi seized their chance and overthrew the Romanians?"

"Yes. Aro and Marcus who were joined later by Caius. I think Marcus was the one who put the clues together over the years and discovered that Caius was a descendant of Elizabeth. Her daughter had married and produced two daughters in turn. One of them died but the other had a daughter of her own who found out about her great-grandmother and went looking for the locket. Her name was Anastasia."

"But she was a vampire."

"Yes, she set out to become one but before she did she had twins, a boy and a girl, Lucia and Caius. After finding the locket and running she sent it to her daughter with instructions that it be handed down the female line. She didn't trust men, they had all been corrupted by power and the locket was a potent symbol of power."

"What happened to Anastasia?"

"It was rumoured that she killed herself but no one knows for sure. A legend grew among the female vampire population that one day Elizabeth's ancestor would come to claim the throne."

"And Renee was a descendant of Elizabeth?"

"It would seem so although I'm still trying to complete a family tree. But if it is as seems likely then you Bella are the descendant who is destined to take the throne. You have the same gift as Elizabeth and having seen a likeness of Eli I think you'll agree they could be mother and daughter. I'll send you an attachment of the picture. Luckily Esther has kept all her old research and she would very much like to meet Bella."

It was too much to take in all at once and Jasper could see I was overwhelmed.

"We'll get back to you once Bella has processed everything."

"No problem. Oh yeah by the way, any idea who the spy in the Denali house is?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Well I might be reaching here but I have a sneaky suspicion that a deeper look into Esmes past might be illuminating."

"Then do it."

"Speak to you soon."

I sat staring into space trying to put it all together. I was a descendant of the first vampire ruler who had been a woman not a man. Darius had been right, there had been a woman in control but did it mean I was destined to follow in Eli's footsteps? She had been murdered by her lover, but that wouldn't happen to me. I loved Jasper and I trusted him, he would never betray me. Had she loved Stefan enough to let down her guard? She must have done or her shield would have protected her. I felt glad I had been responsible for Stefan's death, Vladimir's too. But did I want the responsibility of ruling our world? It had been the death of Eli, would history repeat itself? No, I wouldn't go down that path but I could see Jasper had been monitoring my emotions and I wondered if he knew I had questioned his love for me? I really hoped not because I had also found the answer in my heart, his love was true and strong and together we would work this out.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

I felt for Bella, this was a lot to process, her past, her family history, the possibility she was destined to be the leader of the vampires. It didn't explain the contents of the locket though but maybe Esther knew something about that too.

"I think we should meet this Esther Bella. At least get the rest of the story."

"I'm scared Jasper, I'm not sure I want to be leader of our world, I'm not sure I'm capable."

"Then don't take it on. Just because of a legend, you don't have to make it the truth. It's your decision to make, no one else's."

She held out her hands,

"I'm scared Jasper, hold me please"

I took her in my arms and held her tight, kissing her forehead

"Bella I promise you no one will force you to do anything. You will choose for yourself."

"Thank you Jasper. You're the only one I can trust."

"Thank you for that but I think you can trust Peter, Darius, and Charlotte. They love you too."

She nodded but I could feel the weight of all that she'd heard bearing down on her, threatening to crush her with its weight.

Bella

Darius story had crushed me but Jaspers love gave me the strength to make a decision, after thinking about it for a few hours laying in his arms I sat up.

"Ring Darius, ask him to arrange a meeting with Esther please."

He nodded still holding me as he dialled then I heard Darius voice,

"Major, how's Bella? I guess it was a lot to lay on her in one go but I didn't think she'd thank me for giving it to her piecemeal."

"She wants to meet Esther. Can you arrange that?"

"We're on our way to Seattle. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Sure. Ring when you get in and tell us where and when."

He put the phone down then stroked my face,

"Bella, if you change your mind, any time, even when we get there then we leave. Darius is the only one who knows the full truth and I'm sure he'd keep your secret if we asked. No one needs to know unless you want them to."

"Lets see what Esther has to say first."

He took my face between his hands and kissed me then slowly his lips traced a path down my throat as his hands undid my robe and he made me forget everything for a while as he made love to me tenderly and I loved him even more for it.

The next day Darius rang with the name of their hotel and we packed up saying goodbye to our retreat then drove into Seattle to meet the mysterious Esther. My nerves almost got the better of me but I drew strength from Jasper at my side and by the time he knocked on the hotel door I was calm once more. Darius opened the door and stepped aside for us to enter. Standing at the window looking out was a woman. I had expected an old woman for some reason but the woman who turned to greet us was young and very beautiful. She glided over her hand outstretched,

"Isabella, I've waited a long time to meet you."

I shook hands and she turned to Jasper,

"A fitting consort for a queen."

"This is my mate Jasper, he's not a consort and I'm not a queen"

She laughed lightly,

"I'm sorry Bella I just wanted to see your reaction to those words."

"And were you happy with it?"

"Yes, you aren't proud and arrogant which is good to see. I'm sorry if I offended you. Shall we sit down"

She gestured to the seating area and we all sat in silence for a few minutes,

"So you are Eli's kin, I see the resemblance, you could be her daughter."

"I've seen the picture but they say everyone has a double somewhere."

"A double who has the same rare gift? I doubt that Bella, no you are Eli's kin. I remember sitting talking to her once and she was as defensive and scared as you. She knew what she had to do although it frightened her. Eli was a great and courageous woman who made a bad choice of mate, well what she thought was her mate. You on the other hand have made the right choice. I know you have questions for me so go ahead and ask."

"How well did you know Eli?"

"As well as only a sister can"

Her answer shocked me,

"You were sisters?"

"Yes but it was a secret. I followed her into the world of the vampires because I was scared for her, I didn't trust Stefan and I was right not to as it turned out."

"What happened to Anastasia?"

"Ah, poor Anastasia. She stole the locket but didn't know what to do with it when she had possession of it. She didn't want it or the responsibility that went with owning it so she gave it to me."

"You? So, who was Caius sire? Who gave him the locket? And why?"

"I found Caius after Anastasia died"

"Died?"

"Yes, she was so frightened of Stefan that she killed herself poor child and left me with the locket, and the problem. I didn't want it, I couldn't open it in any case so I went looking for her twins. Her husband had taken them to Spain after losing her. She had faked her death, drowning at sea in order to be a vampire. When I found them Lucia was dying of leprosy but she had enough strength to open the locket."

"So you put the photograph in there? The one of Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I watched Caius and saw him fall in love with the beautiful young thing who lived in the village but then he was taken by a vampire called Juan who had fallen in love with his youth and beauty. Once Caius became a vampire, with Lucia dead I knew what to do. I had known Juan for a long time and I gave him the locket and instructions to give it to Caius. He knew better than to double cross me and he did as I asked. I knew Caius would fall in love with Elizabeth's kin eventually and foresaw the outcome, you see like Alice Cullen I see shadows of what will be. Only shadows of those I have a link of blood with, but the future I see will come to pass and it did. Caius met Athenadora and turned her, she was his mate but not his heart's desire, Elizabeth's descendant was that and sure enough they met and fell in love. When she became pregnant he knew the only way to protect her was to leave her but he did as he'd been instructed by Juan and gave her the locket. You know the rest."

"Why me though? Why not my great-grandmother, or my grandmother even?"

"Because none of them had the gift of opening the locket."

"Why did everyone think Eli was a man?"

"Vampires have long memories but they are also very arrogant and the thought of a female ruling them would not be acceptable so Elizabeth became Eli the powerful vampire warlord who had first ruled our world."

"So why would it be any different now?"

"Attitudes change and more gifted female vampires are found, more than the males who often only have their strength. You only have to look at the Volturi to see that, Jane, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, Corin to name but a few."

"What if I don't want the position?"

"There is no other Bella. You are the last of Elizabeth's bloodline. Renee was an only child, you were an only child and you are a vampire. It ends with you and you have the very best of mates to stand at your side."

"You said Lucia died, was she childless?"

Esther went very quiet and I knew she had been hoping I wouldn't ask that question. Then finally she answered very quietly,

"No, she had a child."

"A child that survived?"

"Yes."

"So what about her descendants? Don't they have a right to the locket as the descendants of the female line?"

"Possibly but that line has come to an end too."

"Through death?"

"No, through the love of a vampire, it is our curse."

"So he or she is a vampire too?"

"Yes."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Charlie

Now we'd seen Bella and knew she was fine, no better than fine, she was happy and with the man for her, we could think about that holiday the Cullens had offered. While I tied up a few loose ends at the station Renee called Esme to make arrangements then phoned me.

"I can hardly believe this Charlie. Esme is offering us not only the island for a month but a private jet there and back and a private boat out to the island. I'm not sure its real."

"Well I guess we should grab it before she changes her mind."

"Yes, she did seem a little odd."

"Odd?"

"She wanted to know if we'd seen Bella and Jasper and when I told her they'd visited she wanted to know if they were going to Italy soon."

"Well maybe she's just interested, after all they were there when the story came out."

"I know but...I'm just not sure we should accept her offer, kind as it is. There's something a little strange about her."

"Strange? Renee she's a vampire, they all are. You can't get much stranger than that."

"What about shape shifters or don't they count as strange?"

I groaned, I'd fielded three calls from Harry and one from Sam. Even our dispatcher was getting fed up telling them I was in meetings and I didn't blame her."

"Well its your choice. Personally a couple of weeks in the mountains would do me"

"Oh I know but I'm not sure the thought of the rain, cloud, and a wooden cabin holds the same allure as a month on a tropical island but let me think about it. We'll talk when you get home Charlie."

Renee

I wasn't sure I altogether trusted Esme Cullen but I couldn't say why. There was something below the placid sweet exterior and I wasn't sure it was pleasant. Still as I'd said to Charlie we could make our minds up this evening, I'd said I'd ring her back in the morning to make arrangements. I looked out the kitchen window pleased to see it had finally stopped raining, in fact the sun was coming out. Forks wasn't so bad after all but I wondered if I would have felt the same if I'd lived here all my life, I didn't miss California, it hadn't been kind to me. There was a movement in the trees opposite and I guessed it was a raccoon or squirrel, we'd had problems with both causing damage in the yard over the past few days. Then I saw it again but it was something bigger than a raccoon, a lot bigger, and I hurried to lock the door and make sure the windows were all closed tight. What I had seen looked suspiciously wolf shaped. I grabbed the phone and started to dial the station but the phone was dead. Was that suspicious or merely a coincidence? Then I heard a loud bang at the kitchen door followed by the sound of breaking glass. Whatever it was, it was inside the house now.

Charlie

My door burst open and Debs stood there,

"Chief if you don't take this call I'm resigning. Harry wont take no for an answer."

"OK put him through Debs and could you get me some coffee?"

She tutted but went out shutting the door behind her and a few seconds later my phone went.

"Chief Swan speaking"

"Charlie I just tried the house but the line's dead, is Renee there?"

"Dead? I spoke to her a few minutes ago, it was fine then. Yeah she's home why?"

"Its Paul, he's gone and he's taken two of the younger wolves with him."

"Gone where Harry? I thought we'd discussed this"

"I think he might be headed for your place, looking for you"

"Well he wont find me will he so tell him to get his furry butt to the station if he has something to say to me."

"Charlie I don't think he's gone to talk"

I didn't wait to hear any more just grabbed my gun belt and ran out the door knocking hot coffee all over Debs as I collided with her,

"Contact Andy and Eddy, get them over to my place and tell them to have their rifles ready. We have a problem"

She picked herself up and ran back to the desk as I grabbed my car keys and headed out into the parking lot. I didn't know how much of a head start Paul had but if he hurt Renee I was going to shoot him like I would a rabid dog.

Renee

I opened the cellar door and ran down the steps almost losing my footing as I reached the bottom. Charlie's gun safe was down here and I fumbled with the keypad heaving a sigh of relief as the door clicked open. Grabbing one of the shotguns he had there I pushed home two cartridges and turned as I heard a menacing growl from the stairs. Slinking down was a huge wolf, its mouth open to reveal sharp white teeth, its snarls filling the cellar with their echoes. I cocked the gun and aimed it remembering the lessons Charlie had given me before we got married,

"If you're gonna live in the country you need to be able to shoot honey"

Little did I know I would be struggling to remember those lessons so many years later.

"Get the hell out of my house or I'll shoot."

I knew these weren't normal wolves, these were from the res, shape shifters and they were coming to maim or kill. The wolf braced itself ready to pounce and I pulled the trigger. The sound almost deafened me and it put the wolf off balance. It sprang but missed me landing heavily behind me but ready to attack again.

I swung round and this time I didn't miss. The shot hit the wolf in the centre of its chest as it jumped and it fell to the floor hard to lay twitching. I didn't have time to check on it though as two more wolves, smaller ones this time, appeared so I grabbed some more cartridges and reloaded with shaking hands. My next shot caught the closer of the two but the second only winged the other and he didn't give me time to reload again but hit me knocking us both over the work bench to the floor the other side.

Charlie

I skidded to a halt on the wet road outside the house and ran for the back door which hung open, the glass in it broken and scattered on the hall floor. Hearing snarls and screams from the cellar I ran down gun out ready to see two young men, badly injured and bleeding on the cement floor while a third rolled over, Renee hanging on to it trying to avoid its snapping teeth and scrabbling claws. I took aim waiting for a clear shot and finally got one just as it was about to sink its teeth into Renee's neck. It went down limp, my shot hitting it in the head and killing it instantly. Running over I checked Renee but apart from a few claw marks and some dirt she was OK so I ran back upstairs to stop the deputies coming down. There were no wolves there now, only three boys from the res. Paul and two I didn't recognise, one of the latter now dead. I would have to write this up as a home invasion gone wrong, after all who would believe me if I said these three were really werewolves?

The paramedics came down shortly after this, pronouncing the guy I'd shot dead and checking Renee over while the res had sent their own medical staff to deal with Paul and the surviving youngster. Harry and Quil also turned up with Sam and somehow they managed to make the story believable. I would be speaking to them soon, Paul for one was going to jail for the attack on Renee but for now I was only interested in my wife and she ran into my arms sobbing. I was proud of her, she'd held off three giant wolves, shooting two of them. My Renee would be just fine.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

So there was another possible owner for the locket...but who? Esther sat very quiet watching me and I understood if I wanted To know any more it would be up to me to ask, she wasn't going to offer anything more.

"So Lucia's descendant could be the real owner of the locket?"

"No, because it opened for you and she knows only that you are a rival."

"So its another woman? That would tie in with what Tanya said about someone else getting away with their sins."

"Which means either Esme, Carmen, or one of those who was absent but known to one of those two."

"That adds Rose, Alice, and Tanya's sisters but we already eliminated them."

I looked at Esther,

"Someone else has been helping Eli's enemies because they think they should be the owner of the locket? Or the position that goes with it. Did the Romanians tell her that she should be the ruler of our world?"

"That would be my guess, either the Romanians or possibly a third party."

"But who Esther? Who else knows the truth about the locket and Eli?"

"Marcus. He's the only other one who could know."

I looked at Jasper,

"Do you think he wants control of our world? Doesn't he already have it though? Now Aro is dead?"

Esther nodded her agreement at his words and added her own ideas on it.

"Power he shares with Caius who is a true descendant of Eli. Maybe he thinks Caius will oust him once you hand him the locket, if you decide not to keep it that is."

"You think I should take over don't you Esther?"

"It is your destiny Isabella. Everything that has happened has led to you holding the locket and wielding the same gift as my sister Elizabeth."

"Then tell me who Lucia's descendant is."

She looked at Jasper for a long while and then sighed,

"She had a short and tragic human life"

"That doesn't help me much, I don't know the history of any of our suspects."

She continued to look at Jasper,

"But your mate does."

"Alice...or Esme, both had a tragic human life. Alice was committed to an asylum by her father for seeing the future. He thought she was a witch or mad. She was turned while in there but she doesn't know who by, or isn't willing to tell anyone so...was it a lover?"

"What about Esme?"

"Esme was in an abusive marriage and lost her baby. She tried to commit suicide and was saved by Carlisle who recognised his mate in the shattered human who lay assumed dead at the hospital. So she was turned by Carlisle who loved her."

I turned to Esther,

"Its Esme isn't it? She's the one working with Marcus? Does Carlisle know?"

Esther shook her head,

"I don't think so although perhaps he would help her if he did. He was Volturi himself at one time remember.

Jasper shook his head,

"Carlisle lived in Volterra for a time but he was never one of the Volturi"

Esther laughed low and bitter,

"Is that what he told you? I suppose it sounds better but it is a twist on the truth. Carlisle joined the Volturi in the 1700's and stayed with them for a century. There were four brothers then but Carlisle couldn't bring himself to feed on human blood and the others fought with him forcing him to choose and he left them but he was certainly a ruler during his stay. Carlisle is a very intelligent, charismatic, and powerful man, don't underestimate him, any of you. If Esme decides to challenge you he will stand by her. You must get to Italy with the locket and decide whether to take your rightful place or give it to Caius."

"Why not give it to Esme if she wants it so much? Let her rule the vampire world?"

Both Esther and Darius shook their heads at my suggestion,

"I told you once Bella that giving power to those who are greedy for it is dangerous. The best leaders are those who do not look for power."

"I remember Darius, I'm just not sure I want it."

"Then give the locket and your blessing to Caius but remember Marcus stands at his side and he is an unknown in this, will he stand beside Caius or will he attempt a palace coup of his own?"

I got up and Jasper rose too standing at my side,

"I need to think about this before I decide"

Esther nodded smiling then became grave,

"I fear that time may be your enemy Bella. Now Esme knows all she may act at any moment. Marcus, if they are working together, may try to kill you and take the locket. You need to get to Italy, decide on the way if necessary but you need to move quickly."

Jasper

Bella needed to decide without any more pressure so we left promising to let Darius know once she'd made her decision and thanking Esther for telling us her family's story.

"Good luck Bella, whatever you choose."

We drove out of the city in silence and I knew Bella was deep in thought so I left her in peace. After half an hour she sighed and looked at me smiling,

"Sorry. Where are we going?"

"I thought driving might give you time to think. Its a difficult decision for you to make, I understand that."

"Its a joint decision Jasper. Whatever I do I know you will be there at my side. What do you think I should do? Could I really take over the government of the vampire world? I know so little about it."

"You would never be alone Bella. Both Caius and Marcus have been doing the job for centuries and I know a little."

"Yes but do you want to live in Italy? Do you want the power that comes with the job?"

"I want whatever you want but I can't make the decision for you darlin'. Just know I will always be there at your side wherever you are."

Bella

I understood Jasper's feelings, if I were going to take the challenge then I couldn't think of a better person to have at my side but I still felt so young, so new. Everything was still going round in my head, everything Esther had said, my ancestors, Eli, who had pulled our world from the very brink of discovery and destruction, she truly was a woman of great courage and I was proud to be of her lineage. When Jaspers phone went I hardly acknowledged it but when he stopped the car I turned to him.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

He shook his head and motioned for me to wait a second. He was looking at the screen then handed the phone to me. I glanced at it and gasped, it was a message from Charlie explaining that they had been attacked by some of the wolves but were fine and not to worry. They had decided to take up Esme's kind offer of a holiday on Isle Esme and were leaving straight away.

"When did this come through?"

"I turned my phone off when we went to talk to Esther. I didn't think she would appreciate being interrupted by phone calls. Its probably six or seven hours old. Let me ring them back, hopefully straight away didn't mean exactly that."

Unfortunately it seemed it did as no one answered on either of their cell phones or the house phone. All I could do was hope Esme didn't know of my meeting with Esther or they were in deep trouble. Then Jaspers phone rang again and this time as he picked it up I saw his expression harden,

"Esme"

I heard her words as clearly as he did,

"I want the locket and Bella's assurance she will stay away from Italy and the ruling council. If I get what I want she'll get her parents back. If not...well lets just say there will be a tragic accident and I'm sure she doesn't want that. Ring me"

He threw the phone over his shoulder cursing as I felt my stomach drop, Esther had been right, I had just run out of time.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

I felt the rage building in me and wrenched the car door open only just restraining myself from ripping it from its hinges, and stormed into the trees waiting until I was out of sight from the road before taking my rage out on a few fir trees before I felt Jaspers strong arms wrap around me and heard his soothing voice in my ear.

"Bella I promise you we'll get them back and make Esme pay for threatening them."

"How? We don't know where they are and I believe her threat, she will kill them if I don't give her what she wants."

"Do you want to give her the locket and what it represents?"

I didn't have to think about the answer to that question I just shook my head angrily,

"No, I want to rip her heart out and set fire to it, the bitch"

My terrible anger scared me and I felt Jasper calming me.

"Bella I've rung Darius. He's going to locate them and contact Peter. We will rescue Charlie and Renee."

"I'm coming with you."

I don't know why I expected him to refuse me but he turned me round to kiss me,

"Of course you are. Now are you calm enough to get back in the car? Well drive back to the hotel and join Darius. By the time we get there I'm sure he'll have something for us."

I thought he was being over optimistic but when we rejoined Darius sure enough he had news.

"Right. Charlie and Esme flew from Seattle four hours ago in a private jet rented by Carlisle Cullen so I think either he did it for Esme or he's in it with her. The flight plan is Rio so we don't have much time. Peter and the others are flying straight there. I'm betting Esme plans on hiding them somewhere in Brazil, hopefully not too far from, if not in, Rio. Isle Esme is too open to a rescue attempt. I'm monitoring all the Cullen phones and scanning the main exchanges in Rio looking for a few key words. She'll expect to hear from you soon and I suggest you insist on proof they are still alive and unharmed before you agree to an exchange. It buys us a little more time. I've got a plane waiting at the airport so we can be in the air quickly."

"Where's Esther?"

"She left soon after you but just in case Esme tried anything she's given me a number, it will get us a little help from a scanner."

"What's a scanner?"

"A gifted vampire, they can locate things and people but they are very rare."

"Yeah this is only the second one I've ever heard of but she will be able to tell us where Esme hides your parents if all else fails."

"Why can't you ring her now?"

"Because the energy it takes means we only get one shot and I'd like to keep her in reserve for now if that's OK with you? We know where they're headed for, at least for now."

"What if the pilot changes the flight plan?"

"Then I'll know as soon as the authorities do, do you trust me Bella?"

I nodded, I did, he'd helped me a lot already.

"Then lets go."

The drive to the airport was tense, I couldn't help worrying about my parents in Esme's hands but I wasn't giving that bitch the locket. The only thing she was getting from me was a painful death, I wasn't about to be pushed around by her, I was Eli's true descendant and I was going to prove that to everyone, Caius, Marcus, Esme, and Carlisle too if he got in the way. I was taking no prisoners, my vampire blood was boiling. Jasper sat beside me on the plane and calmed me enough to think straight but I was busy watching Darius who was glued to his computer looking for any change in his expression. He felt my eyes on him because he looked up and smiled,

"Any change I'll let you know, for now calm down or you're going to get them killed."

I knew he was right but it was hard and without Jaspers help I think I might have taken the plane apart in my impatience and rage. How could it take so long to fly to Rio?

Darius

I could feel Bella's growing agitation and when she closed her eyes for a few minutes I gestured to The Major who acknowledged it. He would calm her slowly so it wasn't too apparent and by the time we landed hopefully she would be in control enough to spare the customs officials! Esme's plane never filed a change of flight plan and landed in Rio five hours ahead of us. Luckily Peter had friends there and one was watching out for Bella's parents. She reported they were in good spirits and I guessed they still thought they were on their way to the idyllic Isle Esme for their holiday. It was the best option of course because they were happy to be guided by their companion, someone I didn't recognise from the photo Peter sent me.

"Major, you know this guy?"

Bella's head snapped round at my voice and I was relieved to see she had calmed down considerably.

"Who is he?"

"Your parents holiday guide I assume."

"Yeah its Andre. He used to work for Carlos, he's a soldier but an intelligent one. He follows orders so as long as your parents don't become suspicious he wont act in haste."

"Or unless Esme tells him to kill them"

Neither of us answered that comment, how could we?

"You'd better ring Esme before she gets suspicious. Here"

I handed her a phone,

"If she's tracing the cell phone it will put you in the States."

Bella

I nodded my understanding and dialled Esme's number waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"Bella! I was beginning to think you didn't care about your parents."

"Where are they?"

"On their way to Isle Esme of course, or at least that's what they think. You know what I want."

"I want proof they are safe before I give you anything."

"Yes dear, well we all want things we can't have. You give me what I want and I'll return your parents alive and unharmed. If not then as I said there will be a tragic accident."

"How do I know they aren't already dead?"

"I'm not stupid Bella. I'm hardly likely to kill my leverage am I?"

"Aren't you? I don't trust you Esme"

"No, I don't suppose you do. Tanya's little outburst was unfortunate but there, she wont be making any more."

"Meaning?"

"Lets just say your parents aren't the only tragic accident I had planned, now where is my locket?"

"With me and its staying right here until I know my parents are alive. As they say... its your call."

I waited and eventually she sighed,

"Very well. I'll let you speak to them but if you try to warn them they are in danger then I'll be forced to kill them. Is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Wait."

We waited and ten minutes later I heard my dad's voice,

"Bella? Esme said she'd heard from you. I thought you might be worried but really were both fine. It was Paul the hothead but I shot him. Your mother wounded the other two. She's quite something with a rifle."

"But you're both OK?"

"Fine. Rio is hot and noisy. We're going to a hotel for the night and I have to tell you Esme is spoiling us something rotten, I could get used to this."

"Like when Uncle John took you two fishing to the cabin eh?"

He laughed a little,

"Yeah I guess so. Well our guide Andre is telling me we need to go. You take care."

When he rang off Esme came back on,

"I hope that wasn't a coded warning Bella"

"A warning? What? Oh you mean Uncle John? No, my uncle took mum and dad on a fishing trip just after they got married. He said it was a little cabin, nothing special. When dad told me the story he said the "little" cabin had been larger then their house and full of expensive stuff. Its a family joke that's all. No warning, you're just paranoid"

"No, just suspicious. So where are you? I want my locket."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Bella

Darius handed me a note which read,

"Tell her you're in Boulder.

"At Peter's place in Boulder"

"Really? I'll be in touch soon."

She rang off and I handed the phone to Darius,

"Now what? If she's got spies in Boulder they'll soon tell her I'm not there."

"Peter has his own friends. We thought we might need to deceive Esme for a while. There will be people at the ranch and as long as any spies hear your voice...it gives us a little longer."

His computer pinged and he looked down then smiled,

"Well it would appear our Favourite Cullen and her husband are en route to Brazil too. I wonder who she'll trust to take the locket?"

"Maybe she'll want Bella to hand it over personally."

"I'm banking on it, that way we'll have the advantage of numbers."

"Esme knows about my shield so why would she want me anywhere near my parents? I can protect them."

"My guess is that they wont be in Rio for long but we are watching out for them if they move. Esme wants time to set up ready for you. I wouldn't mind betting you'll get your orders to fly to Rio soon enough."

Jasper

If Esme was travelling to Rio then she knew that's where Bella would be despite Darius little trick with the phone. We were playing at illusions, both of us. I looked at Darius who shrugged then turned back to his screen. He smiled a little grimly then sighed,

"She knows."

"Who?"

"Esme knows you aren't in Boulder, she must have been watching the ranch, this has been well planned and I think she's playing with us. Your parents aren't in Rio, my guess is they are tucked away somewhere quiet. Charlie may be warned but I think maybe he already knew something was wrong when he spoke to you. He's got a cops instinct, I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid because she wont hesitate to kill him if he becomes a nuisance. I should think she'll be ringing back any time."

As he finished speaking the phone buzzed angrily and he handed it back to me.

"Esme"

"You lied to me Bella. Where are you?"

"On your trail Esme and when I catch up with you I'm going to take great delight in severing your head and throwing it on a pyre."

She laughed merrily,

"Oh really? Big words from a newborn. That locket belongs to me and I want it so if you want your parents back I suggest you get here quickly before I lose patience and kill one of them. I know, I'll let you choose which one, I think that's only fair"

So she knew we were on our way to Rio too and we were running out of time.

"Ring me when you land and tell that freak Darius to keep his snooping nose out of my business."

I turned to Darius,

"I have to ring Caius and find out how much he knows."

"Are you sure Bella? He might be working with her."

"No, I don't believe that, Marcus may be but not Caius."

Caius

As soon as I recognised Bella's voice I knew something had gone wrong,

"Do you still have the locket?"

"Yes but Esme Cullen has my parents and she's offered to do a swap."

"Esme?"

"Yes she's the other claimant and she might be working with Marcus."

My brother who sat at my side chuckled,

"I'm flattered to be seen as the villain but you're wrong Bella. I think Esme is far too dangerous to be a ruler of our world, especially with Carlisle at her side. They will try to change our nature and I know from bitter experience that it will not work. No, I admit she approached me some years ago and asked my help to do some research on Eli."

"Did you help her Marcus?"

"Up to a point but when I understood her motives and unearthed the story I was careful to edit what information I shared with her. I knew who you were and even where you were, I watched Esther and Renee and all your ancestors for many generations to make sure I knew the moment the locket appeared. My brother Caius was quite astonished when I told him his story when he returned."

"So you are with us?"

"I prefer to watch from the side lines, but if Esme acts as I suspect she will then I will jump off the fence as they say."

"Yes but on which side?"

"I think Marcus is being coy. He's already on our side even if he wont act directly for now Bella"

"I spent too many years in the thrall of an unscrupulous brother, I'm not putting my head back in the noose too eagerly and I think Esme will be as dangerous as Aro if she wins this struggle."

"She wont"

"I hope you are right Bella."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for now Caius unless you can discover where my parents are being held."

"It will be a pleasure. Allow me a few minutes, we have our own special resources here in Volterra."

Bella

While we waited the pilot informed us we would be landing soon which was good news,

"What did Caius mean?"

"I suspected they had their own remote viewers although they've always been careful not to appear to know too much too quickly"

It was only minutes later as our plane set down that Caius was back on the line,

"It appears Esme has been very clever, she's split your parents. Charlie is still in Rio although I'm not sure exactly where, a hotel I think, we are still working on it but Renee has been moved and is now some twenty miles out of Rio in the mountains. Again I am working at narrowing the location down."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this is Marcus at work, he's very useful once he sets his mind to something."

We disembarked and found Rose waiting outside with Charlotte,

"Bella I am so sorry, if I'd had any idea Esme was involved I would have warned you."

"Its OK Rose, I know, thanks for coming. Where are the guys?"

"Darius friend contacted Peter, he got an address for your parents so they went to watch and see how difficult it would be to spring them. They're still watching but it appears its only Charlie there now and we've no idea where they've taken Renee."

"I know, Caius just contacted us with the same information. I daren't try to free Charlie until we locate Renee or Esme will kill her for sure."

Darius joined us then and he didn't look happy,

"Its going to be almost impossible to free Renee, she's in an old temple in the forest and it seems she has some guards. Before we could get close enough they'd kill her for sure. I think we've got a real problem."

Before anyone could answer him Esme rang again,

"So you've landed. Bella don't think for one moment you can outsmart me. Remember I've been a vampire much longer than you and I have Carlisle to help me. Now I want you to stay at the airport with your friends, all of your friends. Someone will contact you, give them the locket then leave Brazil. Get back on that pretty little jet and fly back to Seattle. Once I know for sure you are back I'll release your parents and they can join you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but what choice do you have? I hold all the cards. Just do as you are told or I'll kill them both, very, very, slowly."

She cut the connection and I looked at Jasper for help,

"I can't just trust her to keep her word, what do we do?"

Before he could answer me Darius did,

"You do just what she says, I'll join Peter and Emmett and we'll work something out. Trust me Bella, I won't let her kill your parents."

Darius finished speaking handing me a small package with a wink.

"What's this?"

"The locket of course. I thought it might be a good idea to bring a spare one along. This one was Esthers, it has the same pictures in it and a suitable message just in case Esme is able to open it."

I thanked him and he melted into the crowds of humans while the rest of us sat and waited for Esme's representative to turn up,

"What if she knows it isn't the real one?"

"How could she Bella? No one knew there were two of them and I wouldn't be at all surprised if Darius hasn't booby-trapped this one. Now put it on and give Charlotte the real one to carry just in case they want to search you."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Esme

This was turning out to be child's play, Bella was such an innocent and she didn't Want the throne of our world in any case. I had not only Carlisle to help but Edward and Tanya who wanted revenge for Bella's action in taking away Edwards gift. I knew if he didn't get it back Tanya wouldn't stay and my son loved her so much. Not only would I insist on the locket but the removal of the shield preventing Edward's gift from working and then I would turn both her parents, or maybe I'd change one and kill the other, I hadn't decided yet. Carlisle was so happy at the thought of ruling our world and I knew he had a dream, a vision of a new way of life for all our kind. Saving human lives by training vampires to hunt animals rather than humans. I thought it was a pipe dream but as long as it made him happy I was content. I hadn't heard back from Marcus yet, I'd asked him to join me in a new ruler ship once I had the locket, it was my birthright as much as Bella's after all.

I sent Raul to pick up the locket from Bella watched by three others so I would know if she tried anything. He rang me to tell me he'd arrived at the airport and could see Bella accompanied by The Major and two females. That would be Charlotte Whitlock and Rose. Rose's defection had shocked and upset me but there would be time to win her and Emmett back later, it did however leave a thorny question, where were Peter Whitlock and Emmett?

"What should I do Carlisle? The two men are missing?"

"Get the locket first then tell Bella unless the two appear within an hour you'll be forced to kill Charlie."

"Shouldn't I find them first?"

"Now you are so close to your dream becoming reality? Even if they find Charlie they wont get Renee and you will hold the locket. You're sure you can open it?"

"Of course. Not that it matters now, it's the locket itself that matters, as the holder of Eli's locket I can claim ruler ship of our world and no one will argue with me."

"What about Caius?"

"He can join me or die, it's very simple Carlisle. You know the Volturi, they recognise the symbolism of the locket and Jane has already agreed to work with me in a female power base."

My mate nodded and I smiled, he was as eager as I to take over the running of our world and I was so close I could taste it.

Bella

We didn't have to wait very long before a male vampire joined us introducing himself as Raul.

"I think you have something for me Bella Swan?"

I hesitated,

"What about my parents?"

He held his phone to his mouth,

"She's being difficult Esme"

Then handed the phone to me,

"Bella I thought we had an agreement, you disappoint me. Now I have more demands and each time you thwart me there will be more. I want you to withdraw your shield from my son."

"No way."

"Very well, listen"

I heard a terrible scream

"That was your mother, one of my followers just broke her arm, next time it will be her neck. The choice is yours."

I wanted to rip her into small pieces but instead I took the locket from round my neck and handed it slowly to Raul who examined it before putting it into his pocket

"I have it."

"Good. Tell Bella to get back on her plane. If she hasn't taken off within half an hour we'll start on Renee's legs."

I watched in a cold rage as Raul turned and walked away to be lost once more in the crowds.

"Come on"

Jasper took my hand and we retraced our steps back to the plane,

"Are we just going to leave?"

He shook his head,

"No, but Esme has to believe we've left. Darius has located Renee and we're going to land closer and take a Jeep to the old temple. As long as Esme believes we've left she has no reason to hurt your parents, she has the locket."

"But I still control Edwards gift."

"She'll be back in touch soon enough but for now I think she'll be too eager to get her hands on the locket and ensure its the real thing. We're going to liaise with the others so we rescue Renee the same time as Charlie or we risk getting one or both killed."

We took off within the stipulated half hour just, and flew in an arc just in case she was watching for the direction of the flight. Within an hour we were sitting in a Jeep about ten minutes run from the ruined temple with Darius and two others I didn't know.

"Friends of Darius" was all Jasper told me although he seemed to know them better than that.

"Right, I'm just waiting to hear Peters ready and we'll go in. We're going to act at the same time Esme gets her first look at the locket, she'll be a little preoccupied that way."

I nodded my understanding and soon after Darius got the call he was waiting for. We went in silently allowing the guys to head the assault as the most experienced fighters. Charlotte, Rose, and I followed closely behind and I saw the utter ruthlessness of our mates and their friends.

They took the guards out with a cold determination and it was over in less than a minute. Once the guards had been dealt with we went in to find Renee. She lay on the floor in the only room with four walls and a door, the walls covered in paintings of human sacrifices that were enough to revolt anyone. Esme had told the truth, her arm was bent at a strange angle and she was in severe pain, her face white with shock as I knelt beside her. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do and Rose pulled me away,

"Let them help her"

Jasper crouched down and put his hands either side of her face gazing into her eyes as Charlotte straightened the broken arm and put a rough splint on. Renee never made a sound but Jasper hissed in pain and I knew he had ensured she didn't feel anything.

Darius picked her up and I understood Jasper had not only taken her pain away but sent her to sleep too,

"It'll be easier to transport her if she can't feel anything and I have to be able to think clearly Bella. Let's see how Peter and Emmett got on"

He lifted his phone and rang Peter for an update.

Peter

There were three guards outside watching over Charlie but only one inside the hotel room and as we heard a disturbance from inside we were forced to act slightly sooner than planned although I didn't think it would make any difference. Emmett took out one of the guards while Darius friend who had joined us dispatched the other two. I smashed the door in, understanding Charlie was trying to take on his guard single-handedly. He stood over the vampire, Andre, who had a wooden chair leg stuck in his chest.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Charlie? Spit roast yourself a vampire?"

Andre was getting to his feet ripping the stake out, the venom from his wound staining the front of his shirt. He looked really pissed so before he could attack Charlie I launched myself at him knocking him through the window and we crashed three floors to the yard below. Luckily it was a service yard and unpopulated. I didn't have time to play around so I got my arm around his neck and wrenched his head back to sink my teeth into his throat. From then it was all over in seconds. I got up and brushed the glass fragments from my clothes then crouched and sprang back up into the room where Charlie stood speechless,

"Hey Charlie, stop dicking around. We need to leave."

He shook his head in amazement then followed me out and together we joined Emmett and Joe, Darius friend, and got away as fast as possible. We could already hear sirens approaching.

"There's always a fucking ass hole with his finger on the dial as soon as he hears the slightest disturbance. You'd think they'd have something better to do with their time wouldn't you? Come on let's get the fuck out of here."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Esme

When my guards never got back to me I knew things had gone wrong but I had the locket in my hands and it was beautiful. Carlisle examined it while I watched,

"Is it the real one?"

"It certainly looks like it Esme. It's the one Bella was wearing."

"Good. Then it doesn't matter if they saved Renee and Charlie. Lets go, I want to get this safely to Volterra and take my place as ruler."

"Aren't you going to open it first?"

"There will be plenty of time once we're airborne."

"What about Edward?"

"What about him? Once I become ruler I can have Bella hunted down. If necessary I'll kill all her friends and family until she removes her shield from him."

We drove out to the airport but I kept a tight hold on the locket, it was my ticket to power with Carlisle at my side. The jet took off quickly and I sat down looking expectantly at the beautiful piece of jewellery in front of me. I traced the design with a single finger then turned to Carlisle.

"Bella opened it using her mind, now its my turn. I want to look at the pictures of my forebears, this is so exciting."

He smiled and kissed me,

"Congratulations Esme. I knew when I saw you in the hospital that there was something very special about you. Go on my love open it"

I closed my eyes and visualised the locket in my mind. As I concentrated I saw it twitch and opened my eyes watching as it slowly opened to reveal the centre but there were no photographs inside only dust and a scrap of parchment. I took out the parchment and unfolded it to read the words scrawled in black ink.

**There can be only one true descendant of Elizabeth and that is Isabella. She holds the true locket while you hold only dust, the means of your own destruction**

It was a trick, but before I could do anything or even cry out there was a blinding light and then nothing at all.

Darius

I watched as Esme's plane took off and waited surrounded by the others,

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Don't tell me she's getting away with all she's done"

"Patience Peter."

Then suddenly the plane simply vaporized,

"Fuck! Now that was amazing."

I bowed at his comment and grinned,

"Thank you for that Peter, remind me to show you how its done sometime"

"Oh no you don't, he's quite dangerous enough as it is without teaching him to blow things up"

Peter scowled at his mate,

"You spoil all my fun woman"

"Let's go see how Renee is."

Rose and Charlotte left and we went hunting together. Emmett was a little apprehensive but after we'd fed we allowed him to show us how to wrestle a mountain lion. It was quite spectacular actually and I knew even Peter was impressed although he would never admit it.

Bella

Jasper, Charlie, and I went to the hospital with Renee explaining her injury as the result of an awkward fall in the temple ruins, twisting as she fell down a flight of stone steps. They seemed to believe our story easily enough and she was soon in plaster and on a drip in a side room although still unconscious as they'd had to reset the arm under general anaesthetic. Charlie and I sat by her bed while Jasper went out to contact the others.

"I got your message Bella. I knew something wasn't quite right but I never suspected Esme of doing anything like this."

"Peter told us you staked a vampire."

He grinned a little sheepishly,

"Yeah well blame Hollywood for that. It was the only weapon I could think of, it slowed him down though."

"You could have been killed dad"

"I had to try, I needed to find your mum. She's been through a lot"

I listened in growing amazement as my dad explained fully what had happened with Paul and the other wolves.

"She shot them?"

He nodded chuckling,

"Yep, that's your mother for you, never ceases to amaze me. I don't think we'll be going back to Forks though, not after all this"

I had an idea blossoming in my mind but I needed to talk it over with Jasper before broaching the subject with Charlie and Renee.

Jasper

I explained what had happened to Esme and Carlisle and to my surprise Charlie acted as if it were nothing,

"No more than she deserved. Remind me to thank Darius."

"Will you be OK if Jasper and I go out for a little while?"

Charlie nodded and Bella took my hand and led me outside, into the hospital garden, and we sat on a wooden bench.

"I'm going to ask Renee to join us in Volterra if that's OK with you?"

"So you're going to take the position as ruler?"

"One of them, along with you, Renee, Charlie, and Caius. Marcus too if he wants."

"Me? I'm not leadership material Bella"

"Yes you are, remember I know all about The Major from your friends, Besides I can't do it alone, I need you by my side. We can do it together I know we can."

"Do you think your parents will agree?"

"They have nothing else, they can't go back to Forks after what happened with Paul."

"But they'll be among vampires."

"Renee already has vampire genes in her and I think Charlie would make a great vampire but it's up to him. I want your blessing to ask them, if you don't want to go then I don't either."

She looked at me seriously and I knew she meant it, if I refused she would give it up and stay with me, without any regrets but it was her destiny and I couldn't refuse her that so I nodded slowly.

"Lets get back. You can ask Charlie then discuss it with your mum when she wakes up."

She threw her arms around me and the kiss was both long and passionate. We almost got down to it out in the garden there!

Charlie wasn't sure but he promised to talk to Renee about it when she woke up, in the meantime Jasper and I went to hunt then joined the others and explained my plan.

"Do you mean I've got to visit you in Volterra? Well I hope we get the use of that posh fucking jet."

"Of course Peter, nothing is too good for my best friends."

He nodded grinning hugely

"What about you two? Will you live in Italy full time?"

"No Rose, I think we can safely leave things to the others from time to time"

"Good. I guess Emmett and I will be buying somewhere now Esme and Carlisle are gone."

"Oh yeah, what about Ass Hole Eddy and the painted harlot?"

I looked at Peter with a frown,

"That's no way to talk about the two of them especially now they're stuck with each other and no gift."

"Yeah, life sucks don't it"

"I think I'll ring them with the good news."

Jasper handed me his phone and I rang Denali hoping Edward might answer but it was Eleazer so I gave him the latest news.

" Esme and Carlisle both gone? I can hardly believe it."

"Believe it Eleazer, Esme kidnapped and tortured my parents they got just what they deserved."

"You were responsible for their deaths Bella? I'm shocked."

"Yes I am. I need to speak to Edward and Tanya."

"More bad news?"

"I'm afraid so.""

"I must tell you that Tanya has moved out. Edward is like a bear with a sore head, he made her miserable. I hope you are going to take the block off his gift for both their sakes."

I didn't answer and after waiting a few minutes he sighed and I heard him walk to the door and call Edward's name.

"Is it Tanya?"

He sounded eager and desperate,

"No son its Bella."

His voice when he came on the phone was suspicious,

"What do you want? Finished torturing me now? You know Tanya's left?"

"Yes Eleazer told me. You read my news in his mind I'm sure."

"Yes I did. So you've now become a murderer? I thought you would with Jaspers influence. What about giving me my gift back?"

"I don't think so Edward, you need to learn to live like the rest of us but just in case you were thinking of trying anything let me just warn you. If you or Tanya try anything at all I wont hesitate to take you down, just remember that's not an idle threat. I can and will do it."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Renee

When I woke up Charlie was sitting by the side of my bed holding my hand very carefully so as not to disturb the drip. I groaned,

"I take it our tropical island holiday is off?"

"Yeah, the owner got herself blown to bits in mid air."

"Bella?"

"With some help. I'm glad, she would have killed you without a second thought and I can't lose you again Renee"

Sighing I tried to sit up and he helped me lift my head before I decided it was just too much effort,

"What are we going to do Charlie? We've been attacked by magical wolves and almost killed by a crazy vampire. Is there anywhere safe for us?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that but you rest first."

Next time I woke up I found Charlie had been joined by Bella and Jasper but after a few minutes checking I was OK they left us.

"So, what did you want to talk about Charlie?"

"Bella's going to Italy."

"To give up the locket or to take her place on the ruling council?"

"I think she understands her destiny now and she wants us to join her."

"In Italy?"

"On the council."

"Us? Well you're a cop so I can see where you'd be useful but me?"

"You shot two werewolves, I think that gives you a head start on me."

"But we'll be surrounded by vampires, is that what you want Charlie?"

"Well I've been thinking about that. I lost my first life with you and now Bella's going too...unless I join her."

"You're seriously thinking of becoming a vampire?"

"I take it you disapprove?"

"No I'm just shocked I guess, that you're thinking of doing it at all but especially to have more time with me."

"Only if you become one too and if you decide against it then I'll treasure the time we have remaining."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, take your time. I thought you might like a trip to Italy though so as soon as you are discharged we'll join the others in Volterra."

I smiled at him, my husband never ceased to amaze me.

Charlie

I wasn't at all sure how Renee felt about my proposition and I would just have to wait to hear her decision. In the meantime I spent a lot of time talking to Peter and Emmett, I wanted as much information about the pitfalls of becoming a vampire as possible before we took the plunge.. It was good to get two differing points of view, an animal hunter and a human hunter and I was pretty sure which I wanted to be but I understood just how difficult that might be. Bella and Jasper called in again and I explained the situation.

"I'm not promising anything Bella. Your mother has to make the choice too or I stay human with her but a few days in the Italian sun would be nice."

Although she heard what I said she appeared to be anxious about something,

"Is everything OK Bella? Only you look worried."

"Its OK dad, just a minor hiccup but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"So when are you off to Italy? Emmett told me you'd rung Caius."

"I'm not sure, soon I guess"

"Are you worried about your decision because you know its your choice? If you think its wrong then you stay here and let Caius sort things out in Volterra."

"Its complicated dad but don't you worry about me, I have Jasper. You concentrate on getting mum well. AS soon as I have any news I'll let you know and I'm sure either way you'd be welcome in Italy for a holiday. You and mum deserve it after all you've been through."

"Yeah well, look after yourselves and keep in touch"

It was obvious she wasn't going to gtell me what was wrong, I just hoped it wasn't anything serious after all she and Jasper had been through a lot too.

Bella

It wasn't until I put the phone down that I realised what I'd said or what Edward had. Somehow his powers were returning and I had no conscious idea why but something in my subconscious had told me to ask that question. Had I let my shield drop from him? Was I weakening? What was happening? I spoke to Jasper about it but he couldn't come up with anything and suggested I ask Darius if he could connect me with Esther, she might have some idea what was happening. Edward getting his mind reading powers back wasn't the end of the world but it concerned us both that something might have happened to my gift. Had Edward too realised the significance of that question and its answer?

Darius agreed to speak contact Esther for me and soon he was back on the line with good news,

"I told Esther what the problem was and she thinks she might have possible answers. She's going to ring you direct and in the mean time I'm going to keep an eye on Edward, just to see what he does, if anything. It pays to know what your enemy is planning before they put it into operation."

WE waited impatiently for Esthers call, I didn't want to go to Italy until I understood exactly what was happening to me. If my gift were weakening or if I were losing it altogether it might change my decision.

"Bella you don't have to do anything unless you want to and if your gift is fading it doesn't really matter, it was there when you needed it to protect those you love."

"But what if you are threatened again Jasper and I can't protect you?"

He pulled me close kissing my fears away,

"Its my turn to protect you Bella so please stop worrying at least until we've spoken to Esther."

I didn't want to say anything to my dad but of course he was observant as only a cop could be and questioned me. He and Renee would get their holiday whatever happened. I was determined on that and arranged it with Caius without telling him anything else.

"I thought your parents were coming out with you Bella. Is something wrong? I hope you haven't changed your mind, things here in Volterra are a little strained at the moment as everyone waits to see what will happen."

"I promise you Caius I will explain everything as soon as I can, just hold the fort for me a while longer will you?"

"Of course, I'm just impatient to see you again as is my wife, I've told her all about you. Well almost everything. I decided discretion was the best thing with regard to Elizabeth I'm sure you understand"

He was asking me not to speak about his hearts desire and I promised to keep his secret, why break her heart when her rival was long since gone.

**Now did you really think I'd forgotten about Edward losing his gift? Jules x**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

By the time Esther rang me I was a bundle of nerves, I just couldn't work out what had gone wrong and Jasper could only tell me he'd never heard of a vampire losing their gift.

"Isabella, Darius told me what's happened. Have you made your decision yet?"

"To take over the running of our world? Just about, although I still haven't told Caius for sure."

"And Esme destroyed the other locket"

"Well it blew up a plane with her on when she opened it so I guess you could say that."

"I did wonder whether the curse would really come into play and now I know"

"Curse? You never mentioned a curse before."

"Well perhaps curse is too strong a word. Elizabeth was frightened that the locket would be lost to her descendants which is why I kept the second. You are the last of our bloodline excepting Caius, and the only female. You hold the only remaining locket yet you are still undecided. Why is that?"

"Because I'm not sure I'm ready or strong enough."

"Self doubt is a good thing Bella but remember you are Elizabeth's descendant and therefore born to rule. Do you really think she would have gone to this much trouble over all these centuries if she didn't believe you would be strong enough to take your rightful place in our world?"

"No, but Esme opened the other locket so shouldn't she have been here making the choice too?"

"Esme opened a fake that's all and you only have to look at what she did to gain it. Do you think she was fit to rule our world Bella?"

"I suppose not, but why has my gift vanished?"

"It hasn't vanished Bella only diminished a little as you wrestle with your destiny. If you don't believe me then experiment. Elizabeth's gift, the gift you now have, is what convinced her that she could rule our world. Who could threaten her? Who could wrestle the reins of power from her if she could protect herself and those she loved? She knew the gift was from God, a way of helping those who had no hope redeem themselves. She had great plans for our kind, a strong leadership that would not allow corruption or the death of the human race. We would live beside them, hunting them yes because its who we are, but not slaughtering them."

"So if I refuse to take my place I'll lose my gift?"

"It is a gift Bella to be used as intended so yes, if you refuse then your gift will slowly diminish until it is gone completely and you will join the rest of your world. It's not a terrible thing, not a punishment, just retaining the balance."

"But there will be no one left except Caius then, so why doesn't he have the gift too?"

"Because Caius was never destined for great power Bella, he has been a caretaker, not always a good one, but he tried hard."

"But you don't think it's what Elizabeth would have wanted?"

"No, remember her words were very clear, the locket descended through the female line. Mother to daughter until it found its true owner...you. What you decide I cannot influence but please think carefully before you choose. We will speak again Bella."

I turned to Jasper after putting the phone down but he merely shook his head,

"I love you and what you decide is right, is right. I can't help you choose Bella, I'm sorry but it must be your decision alone"

He was right of course but I suddenly felt very young and very afraid, afraid I would make the wrong choice. Everyone seemed to think I was the right one but I longed to know what Elizabeth would have said to me if I could have asked her advice. If only I knew where she was, alive or dead. Surely dead or she would have redeemed the locket herself and I wouldn't be in this position now.

Jasper sat with me as I ran through my choices over and over, trying to see if I was worthy of the task before me. If not for him I think I might have run and tried to hide so I didn't have to make a decision but then I realised that, in itself, would be a decision, a cowards decision and I wasn't a coward. After several hours I opened my eyes and looked at him,

"I've made my decision. As long as you are by my side I can do this, for Elizabeth. She deserves her place in our world if only through me. She was incredible courageous and I wont tarnish her memory by being anything less."

He took my hand and lifted it to his lips kissing it,

"Bella I will always be at your side whatever you choose but I'm glad you chose the path you have. I know you will be a good ruler of our world, the very fact you struggled to decide should tell you that."

I sighed, he was right of course but I couldn't see it until I had made my decision.

"Now are you going to allow Edward his gift back?"

I shook my head,

"He isn't trustworthy enough to have such a gift."

I rang Denali only to find Edward had left,

"He's gone to find Tanya now he has his gift again. That was a very kind gesture Bella, I think perhaps he has learned how valuable a gift it is and not to abuse it."

"Really Eleazer? I doubt that. I was ringing to tell him that it isn't going to continue."

"But he'll lose Tanya again."

"Then it isn't true love Eleazer and maybe I'm doing him a favour. Now he can find his real mate, I know she's out there somewhere. May I have his cell phone number?"

Eleazer gave it to me with a heavy heart but he knew I was right, Edward was deluding himself if he thought Tanya was his true mate. When I finally got to speak to him he'd already found Tanya and she had agreed to return with him. He begged me not to torture him again even when I explained my reasons but I'd made my decision and I stuck by it. As he rang off I heard Tanya's words.

"So, no gift then Edward? Well that's it then, bye"

Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he found his true mate, I didn't want to torture him or punish him any more and in the long run this would help him, he just didn't see it yet.

Caius was delighted when he heard my decision and when I told him that Jasper and I would be flying out the next day he promised to have a car waiting in Pisa for us. I spoke to my parents on the phone, Renee had been discharged from the hospital and was staying with Charlie in a hotel for a few days.

"Have you sorted out the complications that were upsetting you?"

"Yes dad. We're off to Italy tomorrow and I'm not handing the locket over"

I couldn't find the words to tell him I was going to take my place as ruler of the vampire world, well one of them anyway.

"Well good for you and now you've decided I can tell you that I think you're doing the right thing Bella."

"Hank's Dad. I look forward to seeing you and mum as soon as she's ready to fly out."

"Don't you worry, she's already champing at the bit. See you soon."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

Caius was waiting when we arrived in Volterra with Marcus and the guard and I did wonder if perhaps there was a palace coup on the cards but then he smiled and turned to them,

"I think our true leader has finally arrived. Bella please step forward and introduce yourself."

I walked forward with Jasper at my side, the bright sun setting crystal shards of light cascading all around from the vampire skin and one very special ray glowing from the locket at my throat.

"Thank you for the welcome and once we've had time to confer you'll all know exactly how things are going to be from now on. Jane, would you stay, I'd like to speak to you in private."

The blonde girl looked at me suspiciously but stayed as the others filed back into the building.

While Jasper, Caius, and Marcus, followed them I gestured for Jane to join me for a walk in the countryside surrounding the walled town.

"I understand Esme offered you a position in her government?"

Jane looked at me a little startled that I knew this.

"Yes, she said it was time for the female vampires to take control of our world. I take it that's why you're here? Is she dead?"

"Yes and Carlisle. Do you still want a position?"

"Why? Are you offering me one?"

"Esme was no fool, if she thought you worthy of a position in government then I see no reason to withdraw it."

I knew Jane was weighing me up so I kept silent and we continued to walk as the sun started to dip behind the mountains.

"Very well, I accept your offer."

"Good. Just one thing, I insist on absolute loyalty. I want no loose cannons, can you accept that?"

"Yes, as long as you provide sound government."

"I will."

"Is that Eli's locket?"

She gestured to my neck.

"Yes and would it surprise you to find that Eli was a woman?"

She pondered this so I told her the tragic story as Esther had related it to us.

"She was a very courageous woman, I just hope we can live up to her goals."

"If we work together we will Jane."

Marcus too was slightly confused when I asked him to stay on

"I thought you might like a fresh council, after all we worked with Aro and I helped Esme... to a degree"

"Because you had no choice but you kept silent about the locket and you knew where it was."

"Aro murdered his sister, my wife, I hated him but Chelsea forced my allegiance to him. I did what I could within the constraints of her gift."

"That makes you a man of considerable skill and cunning and I'd like you to keep using them for the good of our world."

"Very well, it should prove interesting."

When we called the first meeting of the new ruling council I sat between Marcus and Caius, with Jasper at my back showing his support for me and Jane sat beside Marcus. We explained how things were going to work and although I watched for dissent I never saw any.

"Everyone is relieved the coup was bloodless, well almost. I think a fairer regime will be a breath of fresh air to most of the guard."

Caius and I had spent a long time with Jasper and Marcus choosing the ruling council. We only announced Jane's appointment until I heard from my parents and I was relieved when they turned up with Rose and Emmett a week later looking very relaxed. They were shown to their apartment in the Volturi headquarters and I went to greet them there. Both hugged me and it was good to see them so happy together. Renee still wore a cast on her broken arm but she looked much better.

"We wont keep you waiting Bella. Your mother and I have decided to take up your offer knowing it means becoming vampires ourselves. I want an eternity with Renee after losing her for so long and the others have promised to help us."

I was so happy I could hardly contain my delight and that evening I introduced them to Marcus and Jane. It amazed me that Renee and Jane got along so well but then I saw that although thousands of years old Jane was still a child and Renee slipped into the place of a mother figure. Dad and Caius already knew each other and it wasn't long before they with Marcus and Jasper were busy talking about the changes they wanted to make. I really felt I'd come home and I would be doing something worthwhile at last. I also knew the decision I'd made was the right one and as I stood alone watching the stars pop into view, listening to the voices of my family and friends in the courtyard below I thought it only right to tell my ancestor.

"Elizabeth, I hope you can hear me. I'll do everything I can to live up to your ideals I promise"

There was a rustling noise behind me and I whirled round to see Esther standing there, a smile in her face.

"I know you will Isabella, I always knew you would make the right choice"

"Esther! I didn't know you were in Volterra, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Bella, I've waited such a long time for this day, to see my descendant finally take power and just the right one. You had me worried there for a time."

"Do you think Elizabeth would be proud of me Esther?"

"I know she is very proud of you Bella, and now she can rest."

There was a strange feeling inside me, as if there was something I should know,

"Rest? Then she didn't die after all? Stefan didn't kill her? Why didn't she come back for the locket later and try again? Or did you mean she could rest in peace now?"

"A little of both Bella, a little of both. You see I left out a part of my story, a very important part. Stefan left Elizabeth for dead but he didn't burn her head, only her body. He couldn't bear to destroy the face of the woman he had once loved. I found her, what was left of, my sister and used my gift on her."

"Your gift?"

"Yes, I have a gift although I have never spoken of it until today, until now. I couldn't bring my sisters body back, it was destroyed but I took her essence, her spirit into me and vowed I would keep looking until I found you. Now I have and my sister and I can be at peace. We leave our world in your capable hands and ask of you only one thing"

"Of course."

"Keep our secret. Elizabeth died at Stefan's hand. I died because I no longer needed to live, my work was done watching over our successor. Can you do that for me Isabella?"

"Yes I can do that."

"Thank you, of course I don't expect you to keep secrets from your mate."

"If you asked me to I would but thank you for not asking that of me."

"Farewell Isabella"

The next second she was gone and I knew that I would never see her again.


	74. Chapter 74

**Well folks its that time again. Thank you for joining me on the journey and for all the reviews. If I missed anything I apologise but I hope to see you all soon at the start of another. Jules x**

Chapter Seventy Four

Jasper

Once Bella had finished the organisation of the new council and Charlie and Renee had both been changed I decided she needed a break from all the stress. After all she was still a young girl at heart and the burdens she had carried had taken a lot out of her. Darius had been only too willing to take on a small commission for me and now all I needed was to spirit Bella away without telling her too much. I knew she was worried about her parents and I had been honoured when she asked me to change them for her,

"That way it will still be family"

Family, that sounded good in my ears, a family of my own.

I arranged the flight borrowing the Volturi jet and whisked Bella away for a short break,

"It's about time we had a private holiday darlin'"

She was happier when both her parents told her to get the hell out and enjoy herself.

"Where are we going?"

"Just relax and you'll see eventually."

It took a while but once we were over the ocean she finally stopped talking about her parents and the council and started to relax,

"Please Jazz, where are we going?"

"To paradise darlin'"

I took her hand and led her to the luxurious bedroom of the jet where we made love slowly and gently taking our time to understand each others needs and desires and this time Bella was more than willing to experiment. Time literally flew and when the pilot told us we were getting ready to land we had to scramble back into our clothes like two teenagers hearing our parents key in the lock!

Waiting was a black truck with tinted windows and a full tank of gas,

"Seattle? Don't tell me we're going back to Forks?"

She sounded slightly disappointed but I just smiled and put a finger to her lips,

"Wait and see Bella"

We drove through Port Angeles and I felt her becoming a little agitated but I still wouldn't tell her where we were going and she only relaxed again as we bypassed Forks and headed into the mountains. As we got closer I thought she recognised the scenery and the truck burst from the shade of the trees to halt in front of the cabin we had shared before, if only for a week. She beamed at me,

"Our cabin! You rented it again, oh thank you Jasper"

She flung her arms around me and the kiss would have become more but I pulled back a little to look into her face.

"Happier now?"

She nodded running to the cabin only to find the door locked,

"Do you have a key?"

I shook my head,

"Look under the porch swing"

She bent down and shouted her discovery standing up with the key in her hand.

"Go on then what are you waiting for? Unlock it."

She looked at me suspiciously before inserting the key and unlocking the door. As she opened it I lifted her from her feet and carried her over the threshold,

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you in to our home Bella, its traditional although I understand we are anything but a traditional couple."

Her smile was better than any words could be and I carried her through the cabin and out the back door where I stopped as her mouth fell open. Standing there were all our friends, Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Emmett, Caius, and standing beside Darius was a man neither of us knew and I realised he was the minister Darius had organised for me. Putting Bella back on her feet I sank down on one knee,

"Bella I realise this is putting you in an awkward position but will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She was silent for a few seconds before nodding her head,

"Oh Jasper, of course I will."

"Thank fuck for that. For a minute there I thought she was going to turn you down Major."

I nodded at Peter,

"Me too"

Bella

I was speechless, this was such a romantic gesture and if I'd been able to cry I would have been shedding tears of joy. Instead Rose and Charlotte hurried me away back into the cabin where upstairs a white gown waited for me to wear,

"What about my parents? They're going to miss this"

"Not a chance Bella, they couldn't be here obviously but we have a satellite link up care of Darius so they can see everything"

"But who's looking after them?"

"Bella they're in a fortress full of vampires. I think the Volturi will be able to cope with a couple of newborns don't you?"

I smiled and nodded realising how stupid the question had sounded.

While Rose did my hair into curls threaded with fresh flowers and helped me with my dress Charlotte did my make up. Within ten minutes, vampire speed, I was a radiant bride to be.

"Were you all in on this?"

No one answered but it was pretty obvious,

"No time for small talk Bella, listen"

I heard the wedding march playing and we went downstairs and into the yard were Caius took my arm at the door.

"I know you would have preferred your father but as your only other kin he asked me to take his place"

I had eyes only for my mate who stood at the front with Peter at his side watching me. He looked very dashing in a suit and tie although he looked just as good in jeans and a shirt or naked for that matter, the thought of which put me off a little and I almost tripped. He knew what I was thinking of course and grinned and I was eternally grateful that I no longer blushed or I would have been bright red.

I saw my parents standing together on the monitor Darius had set up and they both smiled and shouted their best wishes for us both. The ceremony was short and sweet but no less romantic for that and afterwards I danced with my husband and then everyone else. Darius admitted to organising this as I badgered him during our waltz and I was pleasantly surprised at Peter's ability to dance,

"Hey, I'm good at everything, just ask Charlotte so if you need any pointers for your honeymoon don't be afraid to ask. I could even give you a quick practical demonstration if you like"

He disappeared as Jasper whirled him round straight into Darius arms,

"He's a little hot, may need cooling off"

Darius grinned marched Peter to the small creek and promptly threw him in to much applause from the others. I think a water fight ensued then but I had eyes only for my husband.

"Here, your wedding present"

I opened my hand and he dropped the key to the cabin into it.

"Its ours?"

"I bought it for you. So we can have some quiet breaks away from Volterra"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'll do my best so you remain thinking that"

I leaned in to kiss him but Peter got there first,

"Sorry Bella, old tradition, the groom gets a dunking and the bride gets to

kiss the best man."

"I was about to"

Peter just wriggled his eyebrows and swept me off my feet kissing me noisily while the other guys dragged Jasper into the creek. It was a very different wedding from any I'd ever read about but I was happy, Jasper was my husband and we would rule our world carefully and wisely.

I went inside to avoid being dunked myself and ran upstairs to watch the fun from the relative safety of our bedroom but someone was already there. Someone with a strange looking weapon and I recognised Edward,

"What the hell?"

He spun round then smiled,

"Congratulations Bella. I have a wedding present for you, my invitation must have been lost in the post"

He turned and I heard a muffled thud then something streaked out of the weapon towards the guests and Jasper in particular. I screamed a warning and he moved just in time, the weapon smashing on the ground and splashing liquid fire around. Jasper's pants leg flickered and then caught but the material was so wet the flames couldn't get a good hold and I watched in relief as Peter ripped them from him as Darius and the others ran for the house.

They were of course too late, as soon as I saw Jasper was safe I turned my attention to Edward,

"I warned you Edward"

I sent my shield out to wrap around the weapon, some kind of grenade launcher with phosphorous grenades I guessed and pulled it tight. The grenades in the weapon exploded under the pressure and I watched as contained within my shield Edward and grenade burned out together. His screams of agony fell on deaf ears, he had tried to kill my husband and for that he died. The others waited until Edward was just a pile of ashes then swept him up and dumped him outside while Charlotte and Rose did their best to repair the damage to the bedroom but it wasn't habitable after the phosphorous had burned the floorboards and part of the window wall almost away.

"Never mind, it needed remodelling and I'm sure we can find a motel for the night"

I shook my head at Jaspers suggestion.

"Downstairs will be fine, it was last time"

He smiled,

"I love you Mrs Whitlock"

"No one is driving me out of my home, especially not Edward Cullen. Come on lets rejoin the party."

Much later when the rest had said their goodbyes and left, Jasper and I sat on the porch watching the moon disappear as the dawn appeared.

"There's something I need to tell you Jasper"

He nodded,

"I knew you had something on your mind."

I told him about Esthers appearance in Volterra and the things she told me.

"I see, well I guess we should thank her for everything."

We looked up at the faded moon together,

"Rest in peace Elizabeth and you Esther."

Then we went inside to begin our honeymoon, the first few days of our eternity together.

THE END


	75. Chapter 75

Just a quick note to say sorry I miraculously brought Alec back to life at the end of the story. It was a mistake on my part and thank you to everyone who reminded me. I have reposted Chapter 73 minus Alec. Hope to see you all soon on our next adventure Jules x


End file.
